Labyrinth II: The Lands Beyond
by Judith Agrathea
Summary: Sarah must return to the Underground to complete a mysterious quest for the Goblin King and to save her friends. STORY FINISHED. Story also available on www.rattlebeak.com. Sequel available on ff.net.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
* * * * * O * * * * * * *  
  
"Where does the moon shine?"  
  
One might ask himself this question during childhood. And the adult might answer:  
  
"In the sky. In space."  
  
And the child would further press:  
  
"How does it shine?"  
  
And the adult would necessarily give a very grownup response, feeling delighted with themselves that they had further enlightened this young, naïve little soul. And the child would naturally nod his head and go to his room and pretend, as if the adult had not spoken, that the moon was a crystal ball, powered by a magic man in another land, and the same moon he gazed upon every night not only shone in his land, but another magical one over which the powerful man of the mystical arts was king.  
  
And the grownup would see this and smile, thinking how pretty it was to be a naive little boy.  
  
And the grownup would never learn of her foolishness in doubting the child, because the child's beliefs, though not correct in this world, bore more merit than she would ever get a chance to learn.  
  
And this is how the adult becomes wiser than the child, but, unlike the child, never knows the truth. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I  
  
"I'm almost home."  
  
The sun left behind white streaks as it shone through the early evening clouds. The different shades of green found in the trees that lined the highway were bright and soothing and filled Sarah with the comforting joys that spring brought. The wind whistled and moaned as it forced its way through the open car window; Sarah leaned her elbow against it, her manner quiet and reflective as she tapped her fingers rhythmically against the door, letting the upbeat song on the radio better her wonderful mood. She had not a care in the world at the moment. Even the highway was deserted, giving her no problems with traffic.  
  
Yes, returning home would be blissful. She had a new home in New York, but if one asked her where her home was she always referred to the place of her childhood. Even as the sun glared through the windshield, making a partial silhouette of the scenery before her, she did not peel her vision from the horizon.  
  
Over that hill and beyond, she would vaguely say in her mind through images and feelings, beyond this futility I have left behind, beyond the constraits, beyond the labyrinth of confusion, there is my house, in the middle of that little town, and I am coming back to it, if only for awhile. I am going to escape and forget what is there for me in New York and I am going to take full advantage of my visit. If only for two days, I will no longer be plagued by the future.  
  
She imagined a little boy, pacing in his room, tugging at his mother's shirt, begging, not in words, for her thoughts were not that developed, but in expression, in motion, begging for his mother to bring his sister home more quickly. A cake sat on the counter in the kitchen, and this little boy who was harboring on five years would make a sneaky approach to this cake and dip a small finger into the cloud-like frosting; he would close his lips about the digit and reveal a satisfied smile, not so much for the flavor, but the mischief involved with the action of taking a forbidden taste. He would stare out the window, he would skip across the porch, he would turn hours into days while awaiting his sister's arrival--all of these things she knew would happen in all of the detail she had vaguely pictured in her mind, for Sarah knew her brother well enough to predict every aspect of his character, every action he might take. She pictured all of this knowingly, and still wondered at the complexity of a child; yet, instead of turning a frown upon her lack of understanding, she smiled, reveling in the mystery that slowly solved itself each moment she was around him. Sarah impatiently looked toward the short-term future as much as her young sibling, Toby, must have been on this day--his birthday.  
  
She couldn't wait to give him his gift; she had run across it while browsing in an unprofitable craft shop in downtown New York. Her gaze had been idle, her intent not to spend money, yet, suddenly, there it had stood magnificently among the other plainer figurines, as if wanting her to see it. It was as if an implacable memory had reached its long white arm out to her and tapped her on the shoulder, the words of yesteryear blowing like a cool breeze through her ears, saying, "Take it, take it....this thing, you know he will like." Her hand had rushed to grab it, the movement independent of any conscious thought. She rubbed her fingers across the powder-fine grain of the ceramic, touched the rough gemstone eyes, caressed the soldered metal accents. Nothing in the world might have pried it from her grip at that moment, and she had instantly bought it, without any second thoughts.  
  
Sarah looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw that she was only five minutes away from entering the town she had grown up in, the town she had played in, the town in which she had made all of her childhood friends, and the town she had confronted the Goblin King in, four years ago, all because of her foolish jealousy towards Toby.  
  
The Goblin King resided in a land called the Underground. It was a special place that existed beyond the human realm.... A place somewhat likened to a mirror image of the known world-not physically, but inwardly.... An Underground in which magic was a vagrant looking for an employer, creatures were unafraid of giving vocal opinions, and the land sprouted forth castles, villages, forests, and bazaar circumstances.... An alternate world whose black night sky revealed an immense, silver moon, while a flaming sun came to burn at the crack of dawn...  
  
Here had begun the incident, four years earlier, in which a seventeen year- old Sarah, believing the Underground was merely fantasy, had held her bawling, baby brother towards the sky, high towards the ceiling of his nursery, and called out the eternal words that would give the Goblin King permission to take the child away.  
  
Without hesitation, he had taken the burden of her baby brother from her. With a horror-stricken face she watched as twittering little creatures crept into the room, as a mad owl pounded upon the glass door of the nursery. 'Whoosh!' came the sound of the wind and rain on that stormy night as the owl finally beat open the doors and changed into a form much more menacing and mysterious. She had pleaded to the silhouette of a man who had come to her balcony that night, begged with him to please return her brother.... She hadn't truly meant what she had said!  
  
But no words, no matter how melancholy, no matter how many tears accompanied them, would sway the Goblin King. He taunted a glass sphere before her on his dancing fingertips, the clock-like tick-tock of his hands entrancing as well as intimidating her, the glistening black pools in his eyes fixing her in place. She had two choices: take his offering of dreams and fantasies as a replacement for her brother, or travel through his Labyrinth with a maximum of thirteen hours in which to reach his castle at the center, and ultimately bring her brother home.  
  
Sarah had taken the latter of the two, thus embarking upon a journey she had never forgotten.  
  
The highway made a sharp curve, the strip of road ahead blocked by trees. Sarah turned the car left with the road and inertia caused her body to slant to the right. She lessened the pressure on the accelerator, warily watching the road and squinting her eyes against the strong glare of the oppressive sun.  
  
The turn in the road ended and Sarah could see the highway go uphill and disappear into the horizon, the sun's dagger rays scattering across the asphalt. The light was blinding, allowing her to see only the small strip of road ahead. She pulled down the visor to relieve her of the bright sun's glare and she was suddenly rewarded with full vision of the highway.  
  
A dark, heavyset person stood at the center of the highway about a mile away, not showing any indication of moving. Sarah anxiously stabbed at the horn on the steering wheel, but they only faced her, unflinching. The car was closing in, foot by endless foot; Sarah pressed firmly down on the brakes in short bursts. The speedometer went from fifty miles per hour to forty, then from there to thirty and from thirty to twenty, until the needle pointed to zero and the car was a yard away from whom it had nearly hit.  
  
A few beads of sweat trickled down Sarah's forehead as she let out a long sigh and rested her head wearily on the steering wheel, still gripping it with tense, white hands. Her head continuing to lie on the wheel, she reached underneath it to turn off the car and hesitated in the middle of the task.  
  
"Need Sarah help," a familiar voice called from outside.  
  
Like so many peasants had done at the possible sight of a miracle from the tombs of saints, Sarah jerked her head with joyous reflex and stared in front of her. As she saw who it was, her eyes widened beyond normal proportions and her knuckles became even more ghostly. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she unconsciously worked to wet it. Could she truly be seeing this figure in the road? Was it a mirage produced by the hot sun beating against the ebony highway?  
  
"Ludo?" she mumbled uncertainly, afraid of stepping from the car to find that it was only the trickery of her imagination that brought this old friend back to her in the middle of this deserted highway.  
  
Yet she saw that it was Ludo, in all of his magnificent detail. The beast was of about eight feet, the long, shaggy fur on his back a rusty red in the sunlight, his frontal features fighting against shadows. His broad, wistful face was scrunched up in a pug nose while his large teeth protruded upward from his lower lip. He indeed would look like a large beast, if it were not for his strange, wistful smile and ridiculously small eyes. He stretched his hands out toward her, palms up. His warbling voice came out softly and bore a melancholy tone:  
  
"Sarah... Need Sarah help... Need friend..."  
  
She quickly opened the car door, having many feelings at once, but not quite comprehending any of them because extreme excitement overpowered them altogether. She stepped out onto the highway and veered around.  
  
Ludo was no longer there. She ran earnestly to the front of the car and surveyed the deserted highway and the area around it. There was nowhere for him to have gone. The mirage had vanished as quickly and convincingly as it had appeared. As her mind cleared somewhat, she started to realize that she was standing in the middle of a highway and was an easy target for a crash.  
  
Sarah slowly removed her hands from her hips and walked back to the car, the entire time looking back, expecting him to be there as soon as she got inside.  
  
She eased in and gingerly closed the door, pulling her trembling hands in front of her eyes. It had been another trying ordeal to accompany this suddenly trying day. She put the key in the ignition and stared blankly at it as she turned the car on. Was it all in her mind? As she looked up from the steering wheel she blew a wisp of brown hair from her face. The road in front of her was still forsaken, discluding the notion that Ludo would reappear as soon as she had returned to the haven of her vehicle.  
  
As she put her foot to the gas, the feelings that she had suppressed earlier started rushing back into her mind. Sarah began to question her sanity and asked herself why she would suddenly imagine that she had seen a friend from the Labyrinth. Maybe it was the excitement of coming back home. Splitting her attention between watching the road and thinking, she looked at the opposing side of that question. What if it wasn't her imagination?  
  
She turned up the radio, a sudden uneasiness flooding her. Where was that shred of evidence that would prove her sanity? Of course, with things involving the Underground anything was possible, but she hadn't seen her friends from the Labyrinth since her junior year of high school. The years had passed and the dreamlike world called the Underground had faded into the misty depths of her memory. Not that she had forgotten, but life itself had crowded so tightly into her brain that there was little room for anything else. Especially her hopes and dreams.  
  
And, for her, the Underground was just a hopeful dream that had come and passed over a hazy period of thirteen hours.  
  
She looked down with weary eyes at the dashboard. Her gas tank was empty. "That's strange," she remarked with a slight expression of confusion. "I filled it only an hour ago." She looked up and, as if on cue, the gas station at the county border became visible on the edge of the horizon. The inclination to say "What luck" rose and fell within Sarah as she thought of the statement's possible eerie and displeasing connotation.  
  
Just as she approached the station, a dull, white sign passed by her in a ghostlike flurry, its black cursive letters declaring, "Welcome to Highland Grove." She had passed that sign numerous times within the past year and only noted its presence subconsciously. Yet, with that mild acknowledgment came the thought that this particular journey did not make her feel so welcomed.  
  
Upon reaching the gas station she turned and pulled up alongside the gas pumps. A man in a grungy jumpsuit approached her from his workshop, wiping his hands on an oily rag. He bent over to face her and said, smiling, "Can I help you, ma'am?"  
  
She forced a nervous smile and replied, "Fill-er-up, please."  
  
"Sure thing." He tipped his cap and went to work at filling her tank.  
  
Sarah stared without focus through the windshield.  
  
Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. It was as if she was having a sudden recognition of something, but the object she supposedly recognized was not making itself apparent to her. It was deja'vu, melancholy and rueful in nature. It made her want to reach out with her hands and grab that thing that had caused it, to hold on to it with all of her strength and to never let go. To suppress her overwhelming urge to take hold of something substantial, she clasped her fingers together tightly, holding herself down in her foolish need. Yet, she felt that, if she could hold onto the eluding source of her recollection, she would have an ultimate grip on her life.  
  
In an optimistic effort to relive that unknown piece of her past, Sarah gave the area around her a sweeping glance. She squinted her eyes against the glaring reflection of the sun that emitted from her side-view mirror. She unhooked her fingers and went to reposition the reflecting piece of glass. The light subsided and her eyes were drawn to the crisp image of the man who was filling her tank.  
  
He leaned on the back of her car as if it were his own. His head was bent downward as he waited for the tank to fill, the long, blond hair that covered his face pale in the sunlight. He cupped his hands before himself, as if pondering a translucent sphere that was held there. Her distraction must have been so strong earlier, because she had not noticed his striking air. She felt that she might reach out towards him and pull a piece of the world from the canopy that surrounded him, as if the imaginary globe he held contained all of her hopes and dreams and he held it out before himself for the taking...  
  
She swung her head around suddenly and looked back through the windshield. She heard the man pull the nozzle from the gas tank and head towards the side window. The recognition's source had been found. The click-clack of his boots sounded like a drum in her ears and drowned out the sound of her own breathing. Like a messenger of doom he came to her car window, standing silently in front of it after the abrupt ending of leather soles against concrete. Still, his face was out of reach from her sight and only his torso could be seen through the window. Each second was agony for Sarah as she wondered whose countenance the man possessed. Slowly, carefully, he bent down, placing his crossed arms onto the edge of the window as his face eased its way into the image framed by the opening.  
  
"Anything else, Sarah?" His lips were thin and straight, but his eyes were flirtatious, humored by the sudden motion Sarah made to push herself back into her seat. She stared anxiously at him and groped around for her keys. The thought that he hadn't been there the moment when she was first approached passed across her mind belatedly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded tonelessly with widening eyes. The Goblin King finally gave a coquettish smile while his whispery eyebrows slanted upward on his brow. His British accent was smooth and entrancing. "Why, to see you."  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. It was all she could do to get a grip on her emotions. Why, after four years, is the Goblin King visiting me? And what does Ludo have to do with it? And are the others all right? And-- Oh! There are so many questions!  
  
"Are you okay ma'am?" The voice that came was not that of Jareth's as it had been a moment before. She hesitantly opened her eyes again, to find a different man standing there with a look of concern on his face. The nightmare was over. It wasn't Jareth standing before her, but a normal man, hired to pump gas for waiting customers.  
  
Yet, had it really happened? Was she going over the edge?  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "Um...yeah. I'm fine. I-I just felt a little dizzy."  
  
The wrinkle in his brow eased and he pressed her further. "You sure? 'Cause I can get some help if you need it." He stared at her as if she were a china doll tottering on the mantel.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay..." She gripped the steering wheel firmly to reassure herself that she was in reality. "How much is the gas?"  
  
Hesitantly, he let go of his worried expression, yet he did not seem fully convinced that she had recovered. "Thirteen fifty-six," he replied, as if the money were no longer important.  
  
As she dug in her purse he commented with false alacrity, "You know, you had me worried there a minute, asking me what I was doing here, 'n' all."  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled absentmindedly as she handed him the money. "I thought....I thought you were someone else, that's all. I'm visiting my family for the weekend, and...."  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, forsaking his discomfort. "I see. An old boyfriend, come to haunt you, I suppose."  
  
"Something like that," she replied distantly as she stared away from him and out of the windshield. No, this had not been the first time that thoughts of the Underground had haunted her. She had thought once before that time would drag them away, but time had only made them more persistent and troublesome in nature. She had been having vivid dreams and nightmares for the past week, and the past two occurrences of the day had fit neatly in with the disturbing reminders of her past connection with the Goblin King.  
  
Sarah noticed that the gas station employee's uneasiness was returning at her thoughtful demeanor, so she forced herself to return to the present situation. "As a matter of fact, it was a lot like a boyfriend come to haunt me," she said in addition to her former answer to his question. "I'm glad it was just my imagination." She suddenly realized that she was still holding the money and she proffered it to him. "Keep the change."  
  
He took it earnestly. "Have a nice day." His interest in the matter vanished as he counted the money, but he did not speak without warmth.  
  
"Same to you," Sarah answered with a forced smile as she turned on the car and pulled out of the filling station.  
  
After she was back on the highway the man stuffed the money in his pocket and stared at her departing car. "Odd girl," he remarked as he turned and went back into the building. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II  
  
The engine of Sarah's car fell from a hum to silence as she turned the key in the ignition. She looked up from the steering wheel and out to the house in which she had spent her entire life. Her car was parked in front of the garage, which occupied a third of the left side of the two-story house. It was open, her father's grey Buick on display amidst the clutter of old bicycle tires, tools, boxes, and other junk that should have been thrown away years ago. As she wandered about the mess of garage (which was usually fairly neat, though a bit congested) her eyes wandered to the rest of the building whose wooden sides were whitewashed. She saw her window just above the roof of the house and wondered if somehow her childhood had been trapped long ago in the walls of her old room, never to be released.  
  
She got out of the car, taking Toby's gift with her, and gently closed the door behind her. Her dark brown hair shimmered in the bright sun of the summer day and contrasted sharply with her periwinkle silk shirt and beige shorts. She put her keys in her pocket as she approched the garage. An air-pump toppled over as she tiptoed her way a bit clumbsily through the junk in the garage and surveyed the assortment of items. Just as she was beginning to dig through things, she heard the screen door on the front porch slam and her brother running down the steps. She looked up just in time to see Toby making an abrupt halt in front of the garage. He hadn't yet seen her, and his sienna-colored hair flipped about on his head as he turned his eyes from her car to the yard to the street, and finally the garage.  
  
He jumped suddenly and exclaimed, "Hi, Sarah!!" with the discovery of his sister's location. His enthusiasm was as Sarah had predicted it would be. "What are you doing in there?" he asked, picking his own way through the menagerie of junk, but giving up when his short legs couldn't climb over a box. He abandoned his first question before she could answer and prodded, "Where've you been? You took a long, long time." He got a perplexed look on his face. "Mama said she would start growing grey hairs, how long it was taking you." He paused a moment before continuing. "What does she mean she'll grow grey hairs, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah laughed and climbed over to him. Picking him up to hug him warmly, she answered him, "She's just teasing, you silly. She means that I'm taking so long that she'll get old before I get here."  
  
She was still holding him when he pulled away from her close embrace to look at her and say with a shake of his head, "I don't want her to get old, Sarah. You don't want Mama to get old, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sarah exclaimed, putting Toby down as a broad smile took hold of her face. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, cause you took so long! I was waiting forever and ever and ever for you to get here! Merlin jumped up on the table and almost gobbled up my cake. He didn't, though. Mama stopped him." Toby giggled before continuing, "He got dog fur all over the table."  
  
Sarah took his hand and answered as they walked across the lush yard toward the porch, "I guess he got so hungry that he couldn't wait anymore, huh?"  
  
Sarah looked down to examine her little brother. He was taller than when she had last seen him and his cheeks were not as fat. She had also noticed that his speech had improved. He was certainly getting older.  
  
Her mother and father were waiting on the porch to be the next to see their daughter after such a long absence. Indeed, Sarah's stepmother had grown grey hairs, but she doubted it was from waiting for her stepdaughter to arrive. Sarah's stepmother was getting up in years, but it showed very little, for, though her stepmom was not as beautiful as her real mother, she was still an attractive woman whose wisdom was not to be ignored. Her father was tall, but not as much as usual due to his easy stance. His smiling eyes hid behind glasses and his hands took refuge in his pockets; his whole stance was the one Sarah had remembered him using ever since she was old enough to remember anything.  
  
"Did you find your sister?" Sarah's father asked Toby.  
  
Toby nodded his head energetically and squeezed Sarah's hand as tightly as possible in what Sarah thought to herself was probably an attempt to keep her from running away.  
  
"Are you sure it's Sarah, Toby? It doesn't look much like her."  
  
"It's Sarah, Daddy," Toby replied with a complete lack of humor.  
  
Sarah's father took his hands out of his pockets and pulled back his daughter's hair. Both Sarah and her mom gave him a questioning look. He examined her neck and finally seemed satisfied that he had discovered something. "Sorry, Toby, she doesn't have a collar. We're gonna have to turn her loose."  
  
Sarah let go of her brother's hand and shoved her father teasingly. "Dad!!"  
  
"Come on, give me a hug," her father exclaimed warmly.  
  
Sarah did as she was bid, and hugged her mother in turn. "How's New York?" her mother asked conversationally.  
  
"Everything everyone says it is. Loud, smelly, dirty, and ugly. But it's home."  
  
"I told you it would be that way," Sarah's stepmother reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know," Sarah replied teasingly. "Mom knows best."  
  
"Oh, come on ladies, let's not get started just yet," Sarah's father quipped. "You'll have two whole days to bicker."  
  
Toby tugged on the edge of his sister's shirt to get her attention. "I wanna show you somethin' in the back yard," he declared.  
  
Sarah looked up at her parents and told them she'd be back. Before following her brother she handed them his gift. "Ooh, what's that?" Toby asked, grabbing for it as if he already knew it was his.  
  
"It's your present," Sarah replied.  
  
"What's inside?" he asked as his father held it above his groping hands teasingly.  
  
Sarah grabbed one of those groping hands and said, "You'll find out soon enough. I thought you wanted to show me something in the back yard."  
  
"Yeah," Toby said, his enthusiasm over the display in the back yard fading at the coming of his curiosity over his birthday present.  
  
He dragged her behind the house and into the forest that sat at its rear. Sarah looked about her and recalled how she had once thought that magic lived here when she was a little girl.  
  
She felt the cool shade on her skin as it counteracted the effects of the hot sun, and she sniffed the nostalgic air. The smell of the air itself possessed memories that were difficult for her to place. She had only encountered the aroma a couple of times in her life. It was a fragrance she believed she had finally identified as jonquils at night. She was never sure why she had made that association, but she had, even if it wasn't evening yet and the forest bore no jonquils.  
  
She set aside her thoughts for the time being; her immediate problem was keeping up with her brother and making sure she didn't get lashed by the tree branches which his size allowed him to pass easily, yet made her way complicated. She almost fell over him when he stopped, and had to bend over to keep from bumping into a large tree branch.  
  
He was panting himself, and with the paranoia of a child who thinks that there are people hiding, listening to every word that he might say, he whispered to his sister, "I'm going to show you my secret spot, but you can't tell anyone else about it."  
  
Sarah played along. She understood how important the few places of childhood magic were to all children. "I won't," she assured.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"Okay," he said as he pulled her along once again, as if she were a dog on a leash.  
  
They walked through the area a short while longer when Toby finally stopped before a small clearing. Sarah gasped at the sight that stood before her. An opening showed in the trees and the sun fell through, teasing the colors and mingling them, throwing the shadows of the leaves on her face. Honeysuckles crawled up the trees, like beautiful snakes with sweet aromas. The ground was covered in rich soil and fallen acorns, and the roots made twisted shapes as they formed askew seams in the ground. Sarah closed her eyes and inhaled the air, the smell of jonquils at night being much more strong and intoxicating than it had been anywhere else. Warmth and serenity wrapped themselves about her, making her want nothing more than for the present to continue forever. This was indeed a place of magic.  
  
She opened her eyes and let a smile cross her lips. "It's so beautiful." Toby looked up at her from her side, and smiled at the approval his land had gotten from the audience.  
  
She looked around to see some of Toby's toys scattered about the clearing. She stopped in mid-scan to see, between a plastic truck and sword, a beautifully carved black box, lined in gold. She went over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Toby, where did you get this?"  
  
His young face scrunched up in puzzlement. "I don't know. What is it?"  
  
"It's a jewelry box," she replied absentmindedly as she gazed intently upon it.  
  
"Haven't seen it before," he said, quickly shrugging it off.  
  
She examined the beautiful designs and golden highlights with complete wonder and amazement. It was engraved with flowers of all sorts -- all unlike any flower she could remember having seen in her lifetime. She tried to open it, but there was no visible means of doing so. She turned it over on its bottom; there she saw one single sapphire placed in the center. She traced its outline with her finger, and the jewel slid downward into the box so quickly that it startled her. She realized that it was some sort of button, for a panel on the box had opened slightly. She pulled it all of the way open. She heard a low tinkling of lovely music come from its interior. In front of the mirror stood the miniature figure of a princess in a white, flowing gown. It teased Sarah's memory, and then the recollection instantly vanished. Sarah gazed up suddenly, an unprovoked feeling of paranoia coming over her. She jerked about in all directions, filled with dread, feeling as if someone would pounce on her at any moment.  
  
"What's wrong, Sarah?" Toby asked.  
  
Sarah looked down at him and gave him a wan smile. "It's nothing, Toby."  
  
The anxiety began to die away, but not without leaving Sarah with the feeling that something had been stolen from her. She looked back down at the dancing figurine and realized that she had been mistaken about the figurine's place in her past. The girl in the dress had no connection with her.  
  
In the two small compartments of the box were some pieces of jewelry. One she recognized as an old ring that she had possessed ever since she was a little girl -- the other a bracelet ... a bracelet she had given to a friend from the Underground whose name was Hoggle. He was a dwarf with a very animated face whom she had met at the start of her journey into the Labyrinth. She had met him once again while trapped in an oubliette, and he had promised to show her the way out in return for her bracelet, which was made of plastic beads resembling polished stones. The ring, she had given to an old man with a long mustache and beard in return for an answer to her question of how to solve the Labyrinth.  
  
'The way forward is sometimes the way back,' he had said.  
  
Toby let go of Sarah's hand and went over to a honeysuckle vine. As she began to recede into her thoughts, he plucked flowers from the vine and sucked the honey from them. She broke out of her reverie to watch him. Five flowers had been plucked before he got one solitary drop to fall on his tongue. She laughed inwardly at his innocence and began to wish that things could be simple in the manner they had been when she was a child.  
  
Toby's present occupation only broke her train of thought for a moment; she continued to think of her past experiences with the land of the Underground. She remembered the bedtime stories she had begun to tell Toby about a year ago in reference to the Underground. Toby was a great deal like she had been as a child in some respects; one of the things dearest to his heart was the concept of magic. Since he was so eager to listen, she found no difficulty in reciting the stories to him. He believed they were only fictional, which made the situation an easy one for her. Besides, her thoughts of the Underground had been plaguing her then as they were now, and she needed the storytelling as a type of relief from her obsession with the past.  
  
She glanced back at the box. To her amazement, another necklace was now in the box.  
  
"This wasn't here before," she whispered to herself.  
  
Just like at the gas station and on the highway, something had appeared out of nowhere. Then she began to wonder...had it been there all along? Had she just missed it the first time? As a matter of fact, the more she thought about it, she remembered it having been in the box, but her joy over finding her two pieces of jewelry had caused her to push it to the wayside.  
  
As she pondered the origin of the necklace, she examined it, as well. It had a silver chain, with a pendant of the same sparkling silver. The pendant was a single hand holding a glass sphere. The glass was so thin that Sarah was surprised that it had survived any type of handling, gentle or not. She remembered a glass sphere. Yes, Jareth had offered a glass sphere to her in return for her brother. The same five year old brother who was kneeling across from her, playing in the dirt and celebrating a birthday. An experience, she realized, she was lucky to take part in.  
  
She held the necklace up to the break in the trees. The sphere turned black, as if flinching from the light. Then it turned red, as did the chain. A wave of tremembdous heat seared through the metal and surprised her so that she immediately let it go. She looked at the necklace as it was sprawled over the dark carpet of earth. The sphere had not broken and the red color had died away.  
  
Without provocation, the sphere took on a new glow. A slight tint of blue emerged. She hesitantly picked it up from the ground and gingerly touched the sphere with her forefinger. It glowed a brilliant blue in response. She quickly pulled her finger away and it stopped glowing. She gave it another experimental poke, more confident this time, and did not remove it when the sphere glowed. Convinced that it couldn't harm her in any way, she placed it in her pocket.  
  
She looked at her brother and wondered why he hadn't noticed the events that had taken place over the past few minutes. He was usually very curious. The mysterious jewelry box would have interested him under normal circumstances. Maybe, somehow, circumstances were not so normal. Or, maybe, he had just grown up. She pocketed the bracelet and ring, and as she put the jewelry box back on the dark ground that it had come from, she heard her mom call in the distance. "Sarah! Toby! Come on in, kids!!"  
  
Getting up, Sarah repeated the call for her brother, who was so engrossed in his play that he had not heard his mother shouting in the distance. "Come on Toby, let's go," she said as she left the clearing. She turned around to see Toby getting up while wiping his dirty hands on his pant legs. Sarah smiled to herself. Everything was fine, no matter how strange things seemed. 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III  
  
The East Wing of the castle was known as Sun's Descent and the uppermost room as the Owl's Perch. The Owl's Perch possessed the most splendid view in the entire castle, for it was aligned just so that the setting sun would be centered on the horizon. In the day, the orange sun would make a zigzag of light along the tops of the distant mountains and put a pale orange wash of color on the forest below. Yet, to watch this daytime beauty, a certain mood had to take hold of him.  
  
Today, the mood was not upon him. So he sat in the Owl's Perch to reflect, the doors to the balcony closed, and the only light sorting the room out into its separate masses being the moon, which was given a special hole in the wall through which to shine. He arranged it this way so that, when the moon fit perfectly into the hole, he would know the time. When he was in such a pondering state as he was now, he did not wish to be bothered with the sound of chiming clocks.  
  
As of late, only the night seemed to comfort him. Darkness was the cure to his nameless disease. And, even then, darkness did not do its work completely. He put his fingers together thoughtfully and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Not all was right with his physical state, but his plans appeared to be going well. They would continue to do so, only if his magic did not fail him.  
  
"Where have you gone?" he asked the air.  
  
The air did not respond.  
  
"I own you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I will own her."  
  
He looked to the sliver of the moon that was visible through the opening in the clay, brick walls, knowing full well that the moon could not answer him either. The magic only spoke when it would, but not in words...through physical and emotional feelings. Sometimes it would choose pain as its means of communication, sometimes depression. The sad truth was that, somewhere deep inside of himself, he knew that he did not own the magic. It had mood swings, so to speak. It came when it chose. And that was why he needed another source of magic. The one he possessed had stretched him so that he could see its effects through the new lines in his face. It only gave him youth when he catered to it...and, of late, he had not catered. It knew his plans of replacement. And it was fighting his plans through the constant torment of his body and mind.  
  
His control was slipping...he could feel it with each passing moment.  
  
He rose from his seat and stretched luxuriously as he watched the moon begin to completely fill the hole in the wall. It was time for rest...  
  
He opened the large door to the chamber, and nodded to a guard whose watch had been over it. The guard easily knew the meaning of the nod, and retired to his own room. The Goblin King was ready for sleep.  
  
Only in sleep was he sure of himself.  
  
In wakefulness, he knew not what he would do next. 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV  
  
Sarah was sitting on the couch, watching an especially funny commercial while taking a rest from all of the family party preparations. Her mother was baking in the kitchen while her father washed dishes. She chuckled at the clanking that had been going on for the past half hour.  
  
She was completely and mindlessly engulfed in the television, happy to have something to occupy her restless brain, when Toby bounced in front of her, holding the gift that she had given to her parents to hide.  
  
"Now, where did you get that?" she exclaimed without anger. "I thought Dad had hidden it from you."  
  
"'Found it in his closet," Toby replied, short of breath from having bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Be more careful with it," she declared as she took it from his grasp. "It's breakable, you know."  
  
"Is it glass?" he asked.  
  
"You're not gonna pull a fast one on me!!" she retorted with a chuckle as she rose from her seat. "You won't know until you open it, now will you?"  
  
Sarah's stepmother had left the kitchen by now, and was standing in the doorway,drying her hands with a towel as she observed the reason for the commotion.  
  
"Oh! C'mon!" he cried with reaching hands.  
  
"What's the big deal, Toby?" she said teasingly as she rose it above his head. "You'll get to open it, soon enough."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You'll have to wait, I think," she said, pretending to think it over and raising the gift above her head in order to elude his bouncing grasp.  
  
"Come on! Can I open it now? Pleaasee?"  
  
His mother silenced him with strained patience. "No, Toby, you'll have to wait--"  
  
"That's alright," Sarah said chuckling. "He can open it now."  
  
Sarah watched with an entertained grin as her little brother ripped the wrapping paper off of the irregularly shaped gift. The paper was adorned with scrawny red birds against a leafy green background, the words "Happy Birthday, Kid!" spread about it in blue. It fell to the ground in ragged-edged strips as her brother fervently tore it off. After a great struggle, he finally got it unwrapped.  
  
"It's beautiful, Sarah!" her mother exclaimed, gently clapping her hands together once to accentuate the statement.  
  
The unicorn was a dazzling white color, with a crystal horn that sparkled with mystical brilliance as Toby held it up to the light. The sapphire eyes were a deep blue--a depthless ocean, an unfathomable firmament. In Toby's hands the replica of the mythical creature stood -- reared up on its hind legs, caught, as if once alive, in the middle of anger and fear then shrunken to the size of a fist. Its tail was streaked with melted silver, its hooves with a thin veneer of gold. It was everything one would imagine a unicorn to be, yet so much more. Beneath the glaze and metal and gleaming precious stones there was only hard ceramic, but that was not the thought of the admirer. Only its outward beauty was taken into account.  
  
Toby looked at his treasure with hungry eyes and then up at Sarah, a somewhat perplexed look on his face. "What is it?" he queried. "A unicorn or a pegasus?"  
  
"It's a unicorn," Sarah replied to him, smiling at the return of his curiosity.  
  
His face lit up more brightly as he began to make the connection. He examined it carefully and with complete wonder; the kind of reaction Sarah had been hoping for. Her brother's love of magic had grown.  
  
"If you do loving things," she added, "and use its magic for good it will grant any wish you might have."  
  
This added dramatically to his wonder. "Really? I'm going to clean my room from now on!"  
  
Sarah and her parents laughed with good-natured amusement. Sarah ruffled his hair as he walked over to the dining room table and put the unicorn down in front of him. He sat in the chair across from it and stared intently at his new possession, turning it around slowly to examine it from all angles.  
  
Sarah's mother began talking to her. Her daughter nodded occassionally, but she was paying her mother only partial attention. She glanced frequently over her mother's shoulder to see what Toby was doing. The entire time her mother had been talking to her, her brother continued to stare at the unicorn statuette, his eyes fixed mainly on the gemstones that served as eyes for the figurine. The five year-old seemed almost hypnotized.  
  
"I wonder what could be making him look at it for so long?" Sarah's stepmother asked as she finally decided to turn around and find out what was distracting her daughter's attention.  
  
"I wish I knew..." Sarah mumbled with frowning preoccupation.  
  
"Well," her mother said, turning around with a mild lack of interest, "we should get everything ready."  
  
Sarah nodded, hesitantly pulling her eyes away from her brother's profound concentration. She went with her mother into the kitchen to help put candles in the cake and do those other odd little things that needed to be done to prepare for the party. Now that she was home, she wondered if there would be any way that she could see her friends from the Labyrinth again.  
  
'Let's see ... there was Hoggle and,...and...,' Sarah paused for a moment,'and there was, um... Ludo! That's it! And I remember there being someone else...' she stopped in mid-thought, distracted by her mother and father leaving the kitchen to set the table, the room's doors swinging loudly behind them.  
  
'There was someone else, I know it,' she thought. She felt like crying. The best friends she had ever had, and she could not immediately bring their names to mind. Through her mind's eye she travelled back in time, with only the smooth countertop to make reality manifest itself within her incoherent brain. Back and back she went, back to the time the Goblin King had taken her brother away due to her request; slowly she inched her way through those moments when she had gone to save her brother, finding adventure and friendship in the world entitled the Underground. She had given those new friends a short farewell, neither satisfying her need to make proper amends, nor giving her time to embrace them and give them a proper good-bye. Yes, she had gotten to see her friends after that, but that moment in time had always made its impression upon her, for at that time her heart had been filled with emotion, torn between the longing to stay and the need to complete her quest. Her final moment of life, the imminent moment that she would be aware of her ceasing existence, that image, she concluded, would be the last image that passed through her mind's eye while in this world. She would never forget the pictures, the words of her friends...  
  
'Should you need us?' asked...Sir Didymus! That was the name she couldn't remember!  
  
'Yes...should you need us?' Hoggle had added, the dwarf gazing forlornly up at her as she had begun the ascention of the stairway that led to the Goblin King.  
  
"Then I'll call," she added to herself out loud--in the present--as a tear swelled in her eye.  
  
"What was that, honey?" her stepmom asked as she came through the doorway.  
  
Sarah swallowed and forced back the tears. "Oh, nothing, Mom," she replied as she turned around.  
  
Her stepmother smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're here, even if it is for only a couple of days," she said to Sarah as she put the candles in Toby's cake. Sarah felt better and felt like crying harder, all at once. She remembered how, at first, she had disliked her stepmother. But their relationship had grown to a friendship and a sistership over the years, and she felt absolutely comfortable in calling her "Mom".  
  
"Okay, we're ready," her mom said from the other end of the kitchen.  
  
Everyone proceeded into the dining room, singing a birthday song as they made their way to the low-lit area. The cake, with its flaming candles, was placed onto the table. The song was completed and Toby blew out the candles; one stayed lit contrary to his hard blow. It affected him none whatsoever, and he tried again. It went out on the second try, and everyone clapped. Sarah wondered what he had wished for.  
  
Everyone had eaten their fill of cake and ice cream, and since mouths were no longer full of food, conversation began.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Toby asked from across the table.  
  
"The day after tomorrow," Sarah said unhappily.  
  
"Awe, shoot," Toby said emphatically, "I was hoping you'd go to the fair with me."  
  
I knew how much he was hoping to go to the fair, Sarah said in her thoughts. But, of course, my boss doesn't understand what having a loving family is like. He probably disowned them in order to get a pay-raise. The truth was, Sarah just did not like her job. It had been nothing she had been hoping for. Yes, she was an actress, as she had always hoped, but, somehow, the reason for her acceptance of this career had been misguided. She hadn't quite figured it out, but the thought that her unhappiness was due to a fault of her own could not leave her.  
  
Her mom looked at Toby then at her. "Don't worry," her mom said comfortingly, "I'm sure we'll do something. So how's that job at the theater, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah took a sip of her milk. Suddenly, she had begun to feel tired. She couldn't seem to fight off an overwhelming fatigue. She wasn't sleepy, she was just tired. Plain tired. Tired of hallucinating, tired of worrying, tired of remembering, tired of not remembering...  
  
What's going on here? I'm not having a nervous breakdown, am I? Have I worked that hard?  
  
"Working you hard, no doubt," her father added, teasingly.  
  
Sarah forced a smile. Her dad had always had a way with timing. "I guess so. My week of vacation was cut down to a couple of days because of a rehearsal, but," she added, almost reluctantly, "I like my job." She would not admit her mistake to them. They had warned her time and time again about the disappointments involved with her choice of career, but she had been unwilling to listen. She would find a way out on her own, even if it put her through perilous journeys, trials, and emotional hardships galore.  
  
"I think you're working too hard, Sarah. I knew you were going to be unhappy from the moment you moved up there... You barely made it to your own brother's birthday, for goodness sake... I mean,we haven't seen you since Christmas, Sarah..." The preaching of her overprotective stepmother had finally begun.  
  
"Oh, she'll be fine," her dad said. "Don't worry so much. She can take care of herself."  
  
Sarah was beginning to wonder. Can I now? You don't really think so, I'm sure.  
  
"It's okay, Mom. I get a lot of important jobs. I'm supposed to get a small part in a really great movie soon. I'm really moving up."  
  
At a snail's pace, she added silently to herself. Unfortunately, she was a big girl and couldn't complain anymore. Fortunately, she didn't have to listen to her mother's daily reality checks. Reality seemed so futile, but imagination was not to be lived. Not even in acting.  
  
Her dad pushed the plate from himself and slumped a bit in his chair. "Well, I think I've had enough," he said as he patted his stomach.  
  
"Me too," Sarah said. "I'm going to move my bags to my room, okay?"  
  
Her mom nodded. Her dad got up from his seat and put his napkin down. "I'll help," he said.  
  
"Na," she said looking back as she approached the doorway, "I can handle it."  
  
He shrugged and sat back down. 


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V  
  
The cliffs hung over the countryside, their red-clay towers standing like a citadel above the sandy plains. They were part of nature, yet not natural to the human observer. They were eerie and foreign. Their tops went too high into the sky. They jutted out in too many places. The shadows they cast were too large, dark and cool. Their sun-lit sides too bright and hot.  
  
But, most of all, the treasure within the largest one was so valuable that it could be accurately described as being dangerously valuable. The small-minded would only see its beauty and their thoughts would go no deeper. But the treasure's beauty was not only skin-deep. It had more powers than the mediocre brain of a simpleton could comprehend. Only the intelligent and clever would understand once told, and even they had to be told of its power. Their minds would not comprehend something as it to be a tool of magic.  
  
The hot wind blew up the red dust in gusts. Its force, over the years, had carved amazing shapes into the hard rock. The clay had once been soft, but those were the old days. One day, the sun had become brighter, the wind had become hotter, and the clay had been baked as a pot would be in a kiln.  
  
That day, the creatures of the country looked up. They believed that they had been blessed. The gods were happy with them. They would now have warmer summers, the trees would be greener, the sky would be bluer. Later, they rejoiced even more, because one of the gods had seen fit to come down from the heavens and rule them. He came down the dusty roads, looking no more than a mere traveler at first. He then told them the purpose of his visit. The citizens now realized that, while coming down the wind-blown road, his loose garments had not been whipping against the wind as it should have been. The entire countryside had come to the beautiful city to throw a celebration in his honor. It was a lovely sight.  
  
The stars shined their brightest, the moon was its fullest. The city was bathed in light from lanterns hanging from wires that criss-crossed every street and every turn. The town square was full of food. Everyone brought their most valued possessions -- that is as the god had wanted it. He had said, that, in order to share a kinship with his followers, he would need to keep something they valued. Were they fools?  
  
No, this god had bestowed upon them many pleasures, and now he wanted to be close with them! He wanted to share a kinship! He was a most wonderful god indeed! They would give him whatever he asked.  
  
Their god was a kind, giving god. He had insisted that they not call him a god -- king would be good enough. What a humble god this was! This god deserved a throne atop the highest mountain in the East. No, no. One in the palace would be good enough, he had said. What a gracious god! He wished to live among the common mortals instead of close to the heavens where he could speak to his heavenly companions whenever he liked. They were insistent that he should not eat the poor, earthly food. It was not worthy of his greatness. Instead, they suggested, they would send out their best men to find the greenest leaves atop the highest, most sun-lit trees. That's what the old stories had stated as the foods of the gods. Oh, no, he said. He would eat the fine food that they had prepared there. He wanted to learn their ways. How considerate he was! He wished to know about them, live with them, and eat with them. They were convinced that he would be the best king they had had in ages. The former king handed over his crown and placed it atop the god's head with the utmost pleasure.  
  
The day the god came -- they called it The Day the Sun Came Closer -- was a day placed in the city's books of history. That night, they all bowed to him as he sat, for the first time, on his new throne.  
  
The next day, the sun burned bright, but the sky was not blue.  
  
It was now a dusty red. 


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI  
  
Jareth was bored. Ruling over these simple-minded little creatures had become an uninteresting and very tiresome chore. Their minds had become so accustomed to their simple forms, that there was not much left of them to control. This once lovely city had become wild and unkempt. Chickens and cats without owners ran loose around the city, sniffing garbage left by careless homeowners. It was becoming as bad as the junkyard beyond the city doors.  
  
Jareth watched all of the goblins performing cleaning chores within his throne room with disgust, and his eyes came across one that turned his tide of thought. In a corner of the room sat a goblin female, whose countenance interested him upon occassion. She even intermittently caused him a feeling of amusement. Her name was Sooty, for she was covered in the dust from the coals that she carried daily to each of the fireplaces of the castle. Unlike the other goblins, her face was not completely disformed and barren of a smile...in fact, it was a kindly face, one of peace and understanding. It often perplexed him, for how could one bear such a coutenance in this hellish place?  
  
He did not hear the words she spoke as she combed a young goblin child's hair...  
  
"The mood has come upon him again, my child. Do not disturb him."  
  
He smiled at the young girl she was tending to. Also another lovely part of his kingdom...she offered him amusement daily as he gazed at her innocent face. She was an enigma, a fluke creation of the heavens...even her life was a wonder to him.  
  
A sharp pain went down his spine, and he pulled his mind away from his examination of the goblin to concentrate again on problems at hand.  
  
He looked to his right at the covered painting that took over a large portion of the wall. The subject of the painting was not visible, but he thought upon it often, knowing by now each detail present upon the canvas. He swallowed with difficulty...something was at work.  
  
The plan...his mind constantly went back to the plan... A plan concocted to do something to improve his currect standing. Anything was an acceptable action, but nothing was everything else unworthy of acceptance. The boredom, the constant buzzing of flies as they fed off the carcasses of boiled chickens, the sound of ill-tuned banjos as numbskulls eased their own boredom by playing them. It was a sorry sight that had to be remedied.  
  
And the burning in his chest had grown... a desire to have something that was not his, a desire that had not been satiated for several upon several years; it had come over him again, and he longed to quench it. She was only a part of it. At least, having her as his own was only a fraction of his driving force. He thought he could do without her if it weren't for the wonderful pout she gave when he put an obstacle before her. That little pout of frustration, that feeling of mistreatment she claimed each time she puckered her lips. He loved to torture her, just to see her poke her chin up in the air in that haughty way she had, in order to tell him that he wasn't phasing her in the least. He remembered gazing into her eyes long ago, seeing the flames his spark had ignited within her teenage emotions, and tingling at the thought of making her become so fraught with indecision that even her pout and haughty chin could do nothing to remedy her feelings.  
  
Torturing her, offering cruelty was an unnecessary cure for his viral boredom, but it was a very large part of his plan. He had been torturing her for some time now, without her knowledge, and all to gain an end. Weakening, she had watched things fly by that she had viewed as sacred, and then, in a puff of anxiety, he would take away her memory of the loss. Piece by piece she became a small refuge of memory, all the more easy to control for his own purposes. She would be the one to renew his power, and then he would allow her to share it, as a beautiful example of his will.  
  
He swallowed with difficulty.  
  
A tremendous feeling of fear and uncertainty came over him. His control was slipping in a situation of no worries. He knew his plan would work, and everything was going so well....it was not the plan that inspired this feeling, but he was unsure of the true source...  
  
He doubled over in pain, but quickly recovered, managing to slip past the gaze of the few goblins in the room as he ran into the hallway. Something gargantuan and beautiful fluttered in his mind and eluded him, replacing itself, and almost covering itself with the anger and disdain. He pulled himself alongside the wall, bracing himself with the stone structure as he moaned, not in pain, but in remorse.  
  
The magic was rebelling again, but why would it rebel now? Had he not been thinking about the plan for some time now? Why would it suddenly agree to his scheme? What did it want from him?  
  
He clutched his amulet to his chest and spat, "I have control over myself...I have control over her...I will have control over you." 


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII  
  
She walked up to her old room, anxious in her travels. She hoped that it had been left as it was when she had gone to seek out her own life. The suitcase she carried was light, as it should be for a two-day stay, reminding her again of her childish foolishness.  
  
She was beginning to think that she was wrong about how she would feel better once home. As a matter of fact, she was feeling worse. The little confrontation with her mom, for one, had not helped; for two, she felt even more fatigued, and it seemed that, once she got to the end of the stairway, she was going to have to face a leviathan of power -- one that she had no hope of conquering. Sarah knew that, more likely than anything, she'd be fighting against the numerous memories harbored there.  
  
She opened the door and smiled to herself. Everything was as it should have been, including the cleanliness the room had once lacked. All of the scattered papers that used to be on the dresser were now gone,(probably in the drawer where they should be) and her jewelry was put away. The pictures that were once stuck all over the mirror were now in a neat pile on the dresser top. The bed was made, as it had always been, but done properly, unlike when she had cared for it. There were no wrinkles in the bedspread, and the pillows no longer poked out of their covers.  
  
Sarah put her suitcase down on the bed. She looked at the doll rack above her bed and noticed that her old stuffed bear, Lancelot, had been put back into its place. She had given it to Toby upon returning from the Labyrinth, and it seemed he had grown out of it a lot faster than she had. Yet, it did seem odd for it to have eluded his grasp; it was only a year ago that he was dragging it after him in the hall. Maybe he just put it there for the time being, as a welcome-home surprise. He did do those sort of things.  
  
She took the bear and held it close to her. Sitting on her bed and looking around the room was so comforting. Her mind drifted momentarily to worlds that were not her own, places of high adventure and romance, places of elves and fairies. To go someplace where she would never have to grow up, and all of the things necessary for survival would be an imagination's stretch away.... To do so would be such a pleasure and relief to her.  
  
But this is the real world, Sarah, so live with it, she scolded herself.  
  
She put the bear back in its place on the rack. She opened her suitcase and removed the diary from beneath her clothing; it was one of her most guarded possessions. One who could read her diary would know the way she thought and that would lead to knowing about all of her little quirks. A person's thoughts are as private as you can get, she used to say when she was in high school. She had always hated the concept of mind-readers and fortune-tellers; though she knew they were a hoax, the idea was frightening to her.  
  
Ever since she had returned from her trip to the Labyrinth, she made it a habit to keep a diary. She wanted to remember all of the details of every important moment of her life. The story of the Labyrinth took up half of the cloth book. Due to her frequent writing in this journal, every picture had stayed vivid in her mind for the past seven years; she couldn't understand why she was forgetting the most important ones.  
  
She gazed mawkishly at the diary, and suddnenly wanted to read of her adventures in order to bring back the memories of them. She was going to fight this amnesia with every ounce of her being.  
  
Page after page flew between her fingers as she skimmed the familiar words, but it was not long before her reading slowed. Each page began a descent into incoherence, for several words were missing. It began to dawn on her that each gap represented a missing name, and that each name must have belonged to a friend. All of a sudden, the words dribbled and whirled into a bluish pool on the page, sucking away at the center. When she turned the page, the same process began, only with the sudden awareness that, as it left the page, it left her mind, as well. She was sure that someone was trying to make her forget her friends, and, though she knew in the back of her mind who her likliest suspect was, she could not get his name off of the tip of her tongue.  
  
Well, she was determined not to forget.  
  
She turned to a clean page, and wrote with ferocity:  
  
It's nice to be back home and see my old room again. Toby has grown up quite a bit in the past year. The only thing that troubles me is the strange goings-on that have occurred ever since I got within the city limits. I have been having my dreams again, about the Underground, but I have never actually SEEN things from the Underground. All of the things I see (or think I see) seem to relate to my trip through the Labyrinth. The main problem is that I can't remember most of those happenings. I can't even remember what happened on the way into town. I know there was something. It only happened a few hours ago! Why can't I remember, dammit!?  
  
She paused a moment and calmed down. She continued:  
  
Toby showed me his hiding spot today. It was in the forest that I played in as a child. Now that I think about it, it was a strange sight. There wasn't a clearing there before, as I remember it. Even stranger, there were no signs that trees had been cut to clear the area away. It was as if it had appeared from nowhere. I also found a curious jewelry box in the clearing. It contained two pieces of jewelry that I had given away in the Labyrinth. And a peculiar pendant.  
  
She continued on the next page:  
  
It reminded me of...  
  
What reminded her of what? Had she forgotten already? She was beginning to feel nauseous. Her head started to spin. No! she exclaimed in her thoughts. I will not forget! Whoever you are, leave me alone!  
  
She had the slight sensation that this pain was not her own. Her body tingled with anxiety as she felt it become violated with the essence of another human being...a human being in tremendous pain. A hungry tremor passed through her, eating her very thoughts, causing her to pace the room with agitation. It was making her forget everything that was sacred to her. And she would stop it.  
  
She turned back to the last page of the diary. She would remember, come hell or high waters.  
  
The page was empty. No writing on it whatsoever. She flipped through the entire book, but every page was suddenly empty. She stopped on one particular page that contained one word, written in the center.  
  
"Jareth," she read out loud.  
  
Then it vanished, as if tucking tail and heading for cover due to her discovery of it. The documentation of her entire life had disappeared just as easily as his name. For her there wasn't a past any longer, because it had been taken from her in both word and thought. All that she had was the present; she didn't remember a single thing. Only three words lingered in her mind: Toby, Jareth, and me,... Sarah. 


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII  
  
"Put them in the dungeon," he ordered in a forceful tone.  
  
He laughed inwardly as he faced the group that stood before him. Hoggle, the grotesque looking dwarf was shivering so much that the jewelry that hung from his belt began to rattle. The beast, Ludo, had stepped on the dwarf's foot numerous times in his confusion, and the fox was yelling valiant obscenities at the goblins. Never did he dare yell one of those obscenities to Jareth, though.  
  
The Goblin King's throne room glowed with a dusty reddish light and cast ominous shadows across his countenance as he faced Sarah's friends with his back to the window.  
  
"Put them into," he said as he slowly eased closer to the dwarf's face, "the dankest, darkest, most loathsome dungeon you can find. I don't let traitors see the sunlight."  
  
He remained inches from the dwarf's face, and waited silently until the dwarf shivered so much that he could barely continue to stand. Once he was satisfied that Hoggle was thoroughly frightened he retreated calmly and smoothly to his throne at the back wall.  
  
Everyone, prisoners and goblins included, remained quiet until Jareth had become comfortable. Jareth eyed them all thoughtfully before quickly waving his hand towards the door to the right of his throne.  
  
The goblins acted immediately and began to shove their new prisoners into that direction.  
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
The dwarf began to make a fuss, commanding, "Put me down! I ain't done nothin'! Put me down!"  
  
The beast suddenly became disagreeable to the idea of being bound in shackles, and started to flay about wildly, still confused and acting as a bound animal might. The guards had a time keeping the beast chained up. He knocked many of them over with ease, even though his wrists and ankles were tied together. He went towards Hoggle and Didymus, attempting to grab them in order to make an escape, but the goblins ganged up on him and used all of their strength to push the overwhelming creature over. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, his agonized cry echoing throughout the entire castle.  
  
The fox was very noisy and sent a lot of idle threats to many of them. "I say, put me down or I'll be forced to put Ambrosius upon you!" Ambrosius, his "trusty steed" (which was a white shaggy dog with a saddle), heard his name mentioned and found someplace to hide. Sir Didymus didn't notice, for he was too busy dealing with a small goblin that had snuck up behind him and decided to treat his tail to a nice yank. "Oowch! Don't pull my tail like that, you ruffian! There you go! Your foot hurts, doesn't it? That'll teach you a lesson about pulling my tail! Aaah! So it's come to that, has it? Well, here's one for your memoirs! You'll think twice about -- Oowwwch! I have a very sensitive nose! How does it feel when I pinch your nose, like thiisss!? Haha! Not very good does it? Ah, so you've decided to join the battle, my friend?! No matter, I can take the both of you!" Finally one goblin got smart and gave him a nice club on the head with a big stick, sending Didymus to the ground with only minor conciousness left in him. "That's not fair," he protested with a great deal of effort. "You goblins don't know how to fight man to man."  
  
The dog caused an equal amount of trouble. He whimpered and whined, running and hiding in every nook and cranny that he could find. When he was discovered, he hid somewhere else. The guards were running back and forth. The throne room and all of the areas around it were in mass confusion. The chaos continued even after the prisoners were put into their cells.  
  
Jareth did not participate in or concern himself with the foolishness. He watched with little interest as the noise continued before him, knowing, whether or not his goblins could contain them, that they would not escape him. They were easy game.  
  
A goblin guard eventually returned and bowed before Jareth. "They are imprisoned, your majesty."  
  
"Finally," Jareth replied absentmindedly. He closed his eyes and motioned away from himself. "Get someone in here to clean up this mess."  
  
"Your majesty, it's always this messy--"  
  
Jareth swiveled about with a sudden direction of one hundred percent of his attention toward the guard. His eyes narrowed angrily. "Just get someone in here to do it." He stared at the guard silently for a few moments before comtinuing. "I don't want to ever have to repeat myself again. Asking once should be good enough. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty." the guard bowed again, and left to comply with the king's orders.  
  
He put his hand to his forehead in an attempt to ward off a headache. As he did so, he thought better of it and swiveled his hand about on his wrist. A crystal sphere appeared within his palm, and slowly, as if undissolving itself from the center, an image came forth.  
  
He looked into the glass sphere. The scene placed before him by the sphere's power was as he had hoped it would be. His plan was working perfectly. It was almost time.  
  
"Isabelle!" his voice rang clearly throughout the castle.  
  
A small figure rushed into the room and bowed before him. He noticed the fear and reverence in her eyes and it made him tingle in his overwhelming fatigue. She was a simple soul, naive in her ways, but she was the only creature in the whole wretched kingdom that he had felt no complete boredom in powering over.  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied timidly.  
  
"Is the room ready for our guest?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And the garments I asked to be prepared -- are they in the closet?"  
  
"Yes, sir. All is as you asked for it to be."  
  
"Wonderful. Tell the guards in the dungeons to make sure our prisoners are not going to be able to escape. It is time." His fatigue eased away and was replaced with a feeling of excitement. The boredom would go, the pain would cease, and there would be no more questioning himself. Jareth was ready for Sarah this time. He finally had her...  
  
In her weakest state. 


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX  
  
Sarah threw the diary across the room with all of the imaginable force she could exert. The book hit her doll rack and it knocked off the stuffed bear, Lancelot. She felt desolate, lost, and angry. She searched her scrambled brains for some means of finding out where she was. Yes, this was her home. Toby was her brother and Jareth her... her what? She met him in this maze thing. He was...  
  
I AM GOING TO REMEMBER!!!  
  
She gripped the sides of her head and fell back onto her bed. Her brain felt as if it were going through a meatgrinder over and over again, not only giving her a tremendous headache, but turning her thoughts into ground beef, as well. She rocked back and forth on the mattress and tried to retain some kind of grip on herself. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, and an instinctive fear washed over her, filling her with the need to run. The feeling that something had been stolen from her.  
  
Then, suddenly, it was as if a twig cracked in the recesses of her mind. She knew everything, for only a second, but in her memories' quick passing she was able to grab a few thoughts.  
  
Jareth was her enemy. She had cereal for breakfast that morning. She greatly missed her three best friends. There was a necklace in her pocket.  
  
A necklace in her pocket. She took it out and examined it. She poked at the glass sphere. It glowed a such a brilliant blue that the light blinded her momentarily. She covered her eyes with one hand until the light ceased. When she removed her hand from her eyes, she saw a man's face staring back at her from the sphere.  
  
"Jareth," she spat.  
  
As she stared at his image, she became infuriated. "No!!" With that, she threw the amulet against the wall with all of her strength. It clanked and fell to the carpet with a thud.  
  
She walked toward it slowly, hoping with each step that she had shattered the glass. She knew that she could not face him again. Not in her condition.  
  
Once she reached it, she warily bent over and picked it up from the ground. It was harmed none whatsoever. Thankfully, she noticed that his image no longer haunted the sphere.  
  
Before she could count her blessings, her strength suddenly left her, and the sphere fell from her unresponsive hand. Sarah stumbled over to her dresser and maneuvered into the chair beside it. It was getting too much for her to handle. Jareth was stretching her nerves on purpose. But, to what end?  
  
She propped her swimming head up with her hand and stared thoughtlessly at the surface of the dresser. Waiting for her was the necklace, no longer on the floor where she had left it. Instinctively she jerked her eyes over to the spot on the floor where it had once been, but knew, even before she attempted to look, that it would not be there. She would not be able to escape it. She would not be able to escape him. Damn him! I should've just left it in that wretched box! She didn't feel like screaming anymore. She was drained of all energy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked it listlessly. "I left you on the floor over," she pointed across the room, "there."  
  
"You know you can't get rid of me that easily, Sarah." Jareth's face arose within the crystal once again and taunted her with a flirtatious grin.  
  
She felt frustrated. She felt tired. She felt hysteric. But, most of all, she felt angry. The adrenaline flowed into every vein in her body, and she found new strength. She flung the necklace, even harder than before, against the wall. It hit with a mighty clank.  
  
And to her amazement, the necklace merely bounced off of the wall, threatened to hit the ground, and stopped a couple of inches from it to hover. It hovered for a minute, standing still in midair like a black wraith foreshadowing a death to come.  
  
She began to approach it, and, in response, it shot high into the air and began to shiver. The shiver turned to an shake and then to a violent rattle. It swooped from side to side of the room as a possessed demon would in insane frustration. It stopped with a jerk, a yard from Sarah, startling her and causing her to jump in reflex.  
  
Then it swirled and swirled before her, round and round, creating a whirlpool of blue light. It stopped in the middle of the six-foot-high cylindrical funnel it had created. With a sudden bright and silent explosion, the light fled from its position and into nothingness, to reveal the figure of the Goblin King standing before her. He held the amulet in his hand. She noticed that the sphere of the pendant was glowing a bright blue at his touch.  
  
He looked at the necklace in his hand, then turned his gaze to Sarah. "I'm kind enough to give you a gift and you carelessly toss it to the ground? You're lucky," he held it out, "that I'm going to let you keep it."  
  
He walked over to her and placed the necklace in her hand.  
  
That was it. Amnesia or no amnesia, physical strength or no physical strength, she would no longer be intimidated by him and his parlor tricks. They were parlor tricks. She knew from experience that he had no way of keeping her memories just as long as she wasn't ignorant enough to believe that she had no way of getting them back. His power was just magical imagery in her world. He was on her turf right now, wherever her turf was, and she wouldn't take what he was trying to force down her throat. Not now, and not in a million lifetimes.  
  
She dropped the necklace to the ground and kicked it into his direction.  
  
"I don't want your worthless gifts," she stated to him in a forceful tone, veneered with disgust and layered with contempt. "And I especially don't want you playing with me or my brother's mind. The battle is over, so leave me alone." When he did not immediately reply, she became nervous, wondering what would happen next.  
  
"On the contrary," he finally said with a smirk, "You still owe me."  
  
She could not believe the gall of this man! First he scrambled her mind, then he invaded her home, and now he was asking favors of her! The sudden urge rose within her to raise her arms up and squeeze her hands tightly about his neck. It fell when she realized the utter futility in such an action.  
  
He winced slightly at her facial expression.  
  
That was the last straw. Even if she couldn't remember who she was and what she was fighting for, she knew who she was fighting. Like a candle in a pitch-black room, he shone through her entire mind and cast flickering shadows over everything. She would never be able to forget her hatred of him. Never.  
  
"Owe you?! For what?!!"  
  
He placed one hand on his hips, passing the other through a wide arc, and smiled slightly. "For all of my generosity."  
  
His generosity. His neverending generosity. She had had enough of him and his false generosity.  
  
"I forgot about my infinite debt to your generosity," she replied sarcastically. "I don't want your generosity or your necklace." She threw the necklace once again, and he caught it with a graceful sweep of his gloved hand. "You may have taught me a lesson about myself, but it was not through your generosity.' The lesson I learned was no part of your plan before, and I don't thank you for it now. I don't owe you anything."  
  
One question played on Jareth's mind. One he had been pondering for a long time now. Many years ago, he had placed a Labyrinth before her. Virtually impossible for one so young to get through without giving in. Yet she succeeded. Now he took her every means of strength from her and she still resisted.  
  
'Would you look at that?' he thought with amusement. 'There's that little pout...' He paused in his thoughts as he examined her. 'Well, no,' he decided, frowning inwardly. 'It's changed somehow.'  
  
How could she stand before him in such a state and still not give in? He felt respect. At first he felt respect.  
  
Then he felt anger. Anger at himself for feeling any respect toward her, then anger at her for so easily trampling on his plans.  
  
He swept his hands out skillfully with his rage carefully painted onto his face.  
  
"You'll have the necklace whether you want it or not!!!"  
  
She winced. It was if he had commanded the very air to strangle her. The pressure ceased, and she felt the weight of the necklace dangling from her neck. She yanked at it forcefully, but to no avail.  
  
"Take it off!!!"  
  
He grinned wickedly. "As you so quaintly put it, so many years ago, 'You have no power over me.'"  
  
She watched in complete and utter disgust as he turned his attention away from her and walked over to her mirror to straighten his jacket.  
  
She glared at him, her hatred growing more each second. Look at how smug he is!  
  
"Come see how beautiful the necklace is," he requested with a slight grin.  
  
She spited the way he stared at his reflection, but, most of all, she spited the way he looked at her. Part of his expression mirrored amusement over a toy, while the other clearly reflected a sexual interest. She hated him and the necklace with all of her being, and she did not want to see either of them united in any way with her.  
  
"I don't want to see!!" she exclaimed viciously.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm with a violent snatch. She knew him to be insane, but she had expected no violent physical contact. It took her totally by surprise. She felt the blood in her arm shut off from its course and begin to curdle as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with terror. His eyes unsettled her further, their deep blue so engulfing and ferocious, she thought she might get sucked in by them. As she jerked her head away to escape their trance-like nature, he pulled her by her arm toward the mirror. She became frantic at his display and pulled away from him with all of her strength, but, try as she might, she could not elude his painful grasp. She decided, instead, to defy him, despite her utter amazement at his actions. She didn't have to look. She turned her head the other way and shut her eyes.  
  
"I said look!!" he exclaimed with venom.  
  
The pressure from the pinch of his fingers was now also on her chin. With his other hand he pulled her chin so that she was facing the mirror. Despite her efforts to keep her eyes shut, she felt a tingling and stinging sensation of magic in her eyelids, and they began to open against her will.  
  
Sarah...don't defy me.'  
  
Those words that Jareth had said so long ago at the beginning of her journey into the Labyrinth rang again through her mind as she realized his capabilities. When she was young, he only required words to frighten her. Now that she was older, threats were acted upon. She was no longer scared so easily; new tactics with more critical outcomes were being used. Things were ten times as hard as they had once been, and mostly because his power had grown.  
  
And changed. 


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER X  
  
Sarah opened her eyes, looked into the mirror, and saw that Jareth was no longer there. His stage appearance having been made, he had, so to speak, receded into the shadows of the curtains. Despite his absence, she felt as if she was still in store for something else. She pulled her hair behind her ear as she gently prodded the sore spot on her arm where his iron grip had once resided.  
  
She looked back into the mirror, barely recognizing the face that was her own. Has he taken my memories for good?' she thought despondently.  
  
She closed her eyes and rubbed at them wearily. When she opened them, her room was no longer reflected in the mirror. Instead, the Goblin King's throne room was displayed, grey and dismal... and magnificent. He was not there, but she saw flickers of shadows that served as adequate replacements for his mysterious figure. The air grew colder and darker, so she drew her arms about her as she turned toward her bed.  
  
She did not make it there. The room began to plummet into an abyss of colors, swirling and swaying about her. Reality no longer resided in her world; she felt the floor dissolve beneath her to leave her floating in a colorful tapestry of light. All of this happened in a split second...the other half of the second, the colors dissipated into greys and flaming oranges.  
  
She blinked at the completion of her turn. The dizziness brought on by her journey caused her to fall to her knees; her half-clothed legs responded with messages of coolness and pain. When her vision cleared, she saw that she was sitting on a stone tile floor. She looked up from her reddened palms to see the throne room of the Goblin King, illuminated on all sides by brilliant orange candles that glowed from green glass candelabras on the walls.  
  
Still, the room was empty of any life other than that of the flickering candles, and its vastness made her feel small and alone. The thought of adventure taunted her as it permeated her spirit, its origin, she was sure, being the limelight of the greenish candlelight that surrounded her. Yet sensibility told her that she was in danger, in her life as well as her being, for she had never felt so out of control as she did now.  
  
And, as if to give this thought its proper emphasis, Jareth stepped into the room from the shadows of the balcony to the left of his throne and stood before the massive bone chair.  
  
Sarah stopped herself from nearly stepping into the circular indentation at the center of the room that served as a pool for exotic fish. The fish were a new touch...as were the covered painting and oval mirror that sat side-by-side on the wall to her right. Sarah looked at the clock beside Jareth's throne.....there were twelve hours on it now, instead of the thriteen he had created when she had first gone through the Labyrinth. According to the clock, it was now the hour of eight.  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Jareth asked after having given her adequate time for examination.  
  
"I don't want anything from you," she said with calm disgust, continuing to examine her surroundings. "Last time you gave me something to eat, I started to hallucinate."  
  
"I see Hogwart told you of my less than innocent actions."  
  
"His name is Hoggle."  
  
"Oh, Hoggle," he replied with indifference. "Still harping on the past? I've always said, 'Let bygones be bygones.'" He paused and then added, almost as an afterthought, "You ought to eat. You have a long trip ahead of you."  
  
"A trip!" Sarah jerked her head about to face him, discontinuing her gaze about the chamber. "To where?"  
  
"Just my little favor, that's all," he replied as he settled back into his white, ivory throne.  
  
"I'm not going to grant you any favors," Sarah replied with moderate calmness in her voice, but fire in her eyes. She did not feel calm, but she was not going to let on to it. Besides, though she did not wish to admit it, she was afraid to speak with anger toward him. She wasn't quite sure of what he would do.  
  
"You will if your friends are at stake," he said. The moonlight sifted through the green glass at his right and made his pale complexion more qhostly than it had once been.  
  
"Remember this?" he asked as he swept out his left hand toward the staircase, causing Ludo to slowly appear in front of it. The beast looked up at her forlornly.  
  
"Need Sarah help," he pleaded in a downcast voice.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened, though her sober expression did not leave. "Ludo!!" she exclaimed with surprise. She ran to grab him, but, once she reached the spot, he had disappeared.  
  
"What have you done to them?!!" she screamed in a sudden loss of control.  
  
Jareth's eyes widened at her response as he leaned back in the chair. He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully before finally answering. "Nothing...yet." He let his statement sink in. "Of course, if you don't help me..." he leaned forward, "I will be forced to do something drastic. Perhaps toss them from a balcony..." he began to think it over and finally continued, "No, no, that wouldn't be good enough." He put a finger to his lips and tapped the arm of his throne with the other hand. "I know!" he eventually declared with a start. "I could turn them all into metal charms to go on your necklace. Then you would be forever reminded of how you failed to rescue them." He seemed pleased with his cleverness and became comfortable once again.  
  
Sarah finally let her worry show. She stayed silent a few moments. He had been correct in his analyzation of her. Her greatest weakness was her friends. She had many other small weaknesses, but even she knew that the safety of her friends and family was the major one. All of the anger in the world would not make her turn back on her friends. Even if it meant facing Jareth for thirteen weeks instead of thirteen hours.  
  
She thought about his declaration and wondered if he was telling the truth. Should she call his bluff? But what if her friends were really at stake? She decided she couldn't risk it.  
  
After a few moments she sighed and lowered her head. "What do I have to do?"  
  
He got up from his seat and approached her. The echoing click-clack of his boots was the only sound to fill the hall. As he held out his hand to her, he replied, "First you will come to dinner with me."  
  
She began to protest but was cut short when he put his finger to her lips as an indication of silence. "Don't forget about your friends," he reminded her with a straight face and lowering of his head.  
  
She swallowed and forced herself to place her hand in his. He squeezed her hand tightly and brought it to his lips to kiss it ceremonially. She shuddered at the thought of him touching her at all. She knew his squeeze on her hand was a warning. He was putting far more pressure than needed to hold her hand. What did he think he was? A prince? The prince of arrogance!  
  
He dropped her hand slowly and eased backward toward his throne, watching her constantly, a smile widening on his lips momentarily before disappearing as he sat.  
  
"Guards!!" he screamed.  
  
Sarah watched as three squat and ugly guards come into the room, stumbling over each other.  
  
"Take Sarah to her quarters. And make sure she doesn't escape," he ordered them before nodding them off.  
  
Two grabbed her, one to each arm, and the other flanked her from the rear while prodding her in the back with a crude spear. Together they pushed her toward the door next to Jareth's throne.  
  
"And Sarah.."  
  
She hesitantly turned her head to face him. A cold breeze swept to her from the balcony window and made her shudder. She wondered satirically if it had truly originated from the body of Jareth himself.  
  
"Last time I made the game easy. But this time you won't be so lucky."  
  
With that, the guards pushed her through the doorway and into the corridor. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI  
  
Immediately after Sarah and the the goblins had completed their ascension of the stairs, Sarah's vision blurred and darkened. She could see nothing. She stopped suddenly, despite the persistent shove of the goblin at her back, and flailed about a moment before it finally dawned on her what was happening. Jareth had taken away her sight through the use of his magic. Most likely it was due to the fact that he did not wish her to see her surroundings and escape.  
  
The goblins snickered at her reaction to the loss, but kept on in their tunnel-visioned pursuit.  
  
She no longer fought the grotesque stooges, but allowed them to lead her through winding corridors effortlessly. She felt a great deal of aprehension in entrusting herself to them, but, knowing she had no choice, she thought of her worry as little as possible.  
  
She heard the voices of goblins in rooms surrounding her and turned her head toward the source of a loud goblin scream. At first she was taken aback by the deathly shriek, but felt no more apprehension when she heard it was due to the fact that someone had been hit in the rear end by a dart intended for a chicken. "Serves 'em right for messing with a chicken like that," she mumbled to herself. "No talkin'!" shouted her burly-voiced arm-gripper with, what Sarah could discern, was said with no covert pleasure. Sarah replied in a similar tone, showing more contempt, "Oh, get over yourself." The stooge entrusted with her other arm immediately took share in the masculine sport of verbally abusing the prisoner and added, "He told ya to keep quiet, so I advise that ya does so." She saw no further profit in participating in their stupidity and remained silent.  
  
She heard the one to her left whisper to the goblin behind himself, "I ain't over myself, am I?"  
  
"No sir," replied the one at the rear, whose voice was meekest of the two, "I should dare say that ye are a bit beside yourself." Her left escort paused a moment before continuing, "Beside myself you say? Then I am not standing here?"  
  
"That ye are, my good fellow, but beside yerself as well, as, I know you should take my word as good and true, there appears to be two of you, and one is a bit to the right and over yerself."  
  
"Then I am over myself?" the other said.  
  
"Well, now that I rethink, you must be, because one of you is bobbing his head about in a dull fashion, spinning and dancing about the other, and looking down upon you as if ye are a knave. Tis true what she says, ye must be over yerself." To her left came silence, and then a start, "You are drunk, if I do swear it!"  
  
"If you do not swear it, then I am not drunk?" the other asked mockingly.  
  
"You are drunk whether or not I swear it, for only a drunk speaks such foolery as you, and I would know, for I am quite drunk at the moment myself, and I thinks I see you spinning just as madly as you see me! So I am now beside myself, and you,and you," he pointed to the left of him, "and we are both over ourselves, so that what she says is true,..."  
  
"Aye, your logic astounds me dear sir," replied his cohort, "but how does that bring us to the chicken?"  
  
"Why, I don't know, I think I sees her lay an egg at being shot. What of the chicken?"  
  
"How comes you to know the egg came after the chicken was shot? You are quite drunk, my good fellow, and the chicken could ha' come before." The left drunk began to shake profusely at the thought and said, "My poor brain can't figure this one! How is it for an egg to come before a chicken? Or a chicken after an egg? And what the hey does it matter anyway!"  
  
"Now, look, don't rile yerself so, for you are twice beside yourself with anger. I think I will leave you at peace."  
  
Sarah shook her head at their antics and perked her ears for the voices of her friends, knowing deep down that Jareth would not make things so easy for her. He had said he wouldn't.  
  
The ground felt like mortared stone against the rubber of her sneakers, and there was a slight echo to every sound. As the goblins pushed her around a corner, she was taken aback by a sudden aroma of food. As the hallway grew longer and some stairs were ascended, the aroma had strengthened and the sound of chatting voices became louder. To spite Sarah's curiosity, the Goblins turned her down another corridor, away from the smells and commotion. Two more stairways were mounted before the long journey ended and the goblins halted in their endless, silent walking.  
  
The goblins took their firm grip off of her arms. Escape crossed her mind, but it would be impossible to run away while blinded. She heard the jingle of metal keys as they were turned in a lock; she shuddered at the piercing squeak of a door that needed its hinges oiled badly. They shoved her inconsiderately into the room and she landed on her backside, the cold floor stinging her hands. She rather expected that she was in a slimy dungeon without a window.  
  
The door closed and she heard the jingling of the keys once again as the door was locked. With her ears she picked up a soft sliding sound and then a click.  
  
"Uh...Our king wants ye to get ready for dinner...Put on the dress in yonder closet and be ready by the time the clock strikes nine...And do not dare try anything foolish, or I shall apprehend thee..." the goblin explained from the other side of the door. She could here the other two snicker at his last remark.  
  
"I shall return for thee in a short while."  
  
She heard the sliding noise and then the click again, and all was silent. Just as she began to wonder if she was permanently blinded, her vision returned.  
  
The quarters were nothing like what she had expected. The room was very large and extremely well lit. In the center of the room was a king-size bed with a beautiful canopy and curtains made of chiffon. The bedspread was of satin and the sheets, she noted with surprise as she approached the mahogany bed, were made of silk. She caressed them wonderingly while looking about the room. To one side was a dresser and a carved, gold-framed mirror. On the other was a closet with the same golden carvings. Behind the bed a couple of yards was a wall made up completely of stained glass.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of the wall and she stood in front of it to examine the pictures. It was about thirty-five feet wide and twenty feet tall, and was enclosed by an intricately designed archway. In the center of the bottom was a cut-glass picture of the castle and the Goblin City. It took up about a mere total of five square feet. It was surrounded on all sides by a lush, green forest which ran three feet from the castle in all directions. Behind the forest was a mountain that continued about three feet from the forest and then the last image, which took up the rest of the space, was one of three sandy-colored plateaus. The plateau in the center was the largest of the three, and directly above the largest the sun could be seen. The plateaus took up over half of the wall.  
  
Sarah couldn't imagine why Jareth had put plateaus above his own castle. What was so special about them?  
  
She pushed the question aside and went to the dresser and sat down in the seat in front of it. She looked at the carvings on the frame of the mirror. In the center of the top was the castle and the Goblin City. The rest of the frame was covered with magnificent flowers and other little pictures. The frame itself seemed to tell a story with its carvings, but, as she looked at the reflection of the clock in the mirror, she decided that she didn't have time to examine them. It was already 8:30.  
  
One particular carving caught her eye, though. It was that of a hand holding a crystal ball. Sarah glanced at the chain hanging from her neck and the pendant the hung from it. The pendant was identical to the carving. Besides the castle, the hand with the glass sphere was the largest carving in the gold frame. It brought an idea to her.  
  
"Maybe..." she whispered to herself thoughtfully. "Maybe I can use the mirror to find out where Hoggle and the others are. Jareth used to use the glass spheres to spy on me, as I recall, so maybe mirrors could do the same thing. It wouldn't hurt to try..."  
  
She closed her eyes then opened them again.  
  
"Nothing. I guess I need to concentrate harder. I might need to keep my eyes open to catch it. Okay, here goes..."  
  
She thought of her friends, squeezing all thoughts from her mind and keeping those of her companions, but it still wouldn't work.  
  
"Oh well," she said to herself with a sigh. "I'd better get dressed. The sooner I find out what Jareth wants, the better."  
  
She rose from her seat at the dresser and slowly walked to the closet at the other side of the room. She felt almost like a princess preparing for a ball...  
  
Almost. The thought of the possible doom she and her friends were going to face crowded into her mind and fought any pleasantness associated with her surroundings away.  
  
"Reality suffocates me once again," she mumbled to herself in frustration. Yet, she allowed herself one dramatic glance about the room, and imagined that she was truly the queen of the castle. The room was familiar and she was about to pick her gown to wear to the ball that night... 


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER XII  
  
Sir Didymus ran to the dungeon door as the goblin guard who had given them their gruel began to leave. He started to beat violently upon the wooden structure, and, despite his effort, the result was a moderate pounding.  
  
"Let me out!" he demanded between poundings. "I demand that you scoundrels let me out!! If you don't, I'll let Ambrosius have you for supper!!! Right, Ambrosius?!!!"  
  
Upon hearing his name, Ambrosius ran and hid behind Ludo. Hoggle sat back down after having fought with the goblin guard, and soon gave up all thoughts of escape, all thoughts of knowledge. Even if Sarah was here, they would never get out in order to rescue her. They couldn't even rescue themselves.  
  
"Oh, stop it," Hoggle bit out. "They're not going to let us out, no matter how hard you hit the door, or how much you holler."  
  
Ludo raised his head and said with a sorrowful moan, "Sarah..."  
  
Hoggle sympathetically patted Ludo on the shoulder and tried to comfort the friendly beast. "I know," he said. "I'm worried about her too. I wonder where she's at right now."  
  
Sir Didymus turned around and started wagging his paw furiously. "I wonder what that scoundrel is up to." He looked up at the ceiling and swung his fist about. "Did you hear me?!" he began to scream to the ceiling. "I called you a scoundrel!! That's what you are, a fiendish scoundrel!! The king of indiscriminate insolence!!"  
  
Hoggle put his hand over his face and began shaking his head. Who did that fox think he was kidding?  
  
"Come and face me, O king of abhorrence!! Come and face me without your goblins and other grotesque creatures!! Come and face me, man to man!! I bet you are too frightened to tell us what you are up to!!? Hmm!?? We shall foil your plans, and you know it!! Do not attempt to hide it!! I am correct, am I not??!"  
  
"Be quiet, already!" Hoggle shouted as he jumped up from the bed. "Sit down and shut up. We'll never get out of here in order to find out what he's up to, anyhow, so don't waste your breath."  
  
Sir Didymus discontinued the thrashing of his fist and began oscillating his finger back and forth toward Hoggle and Ludo. "Have you learned nothing from the fair maiden Sarah?" he scolded. "She needs us now, and we cannot give up on her!"  
  
Hoggle brushed the canine's remark away with his hand. "Whatever Jareth's up to, he's determined. It's hopeless."  
  
Sir Didymus got atop one of the beds and began to make gesticulated hand motions, his tail wagging violently behind him. "Aren't we determined?!!?" he shouted.  
  
He looked around the room and was rewarded by long faces and hunched over figures. Neither of them were responding to his speech. Sir Didymus furrowed his brow and bit his lip.  
  
"I guess not," he answered himself as he dropped his gloved hand. The fox became thoughtful in expression and paced the length of the bed before swinging about suddenly and declaring, "But, what if the maiden's life is in danger?" His expression was hopeful and expectant.  
  
"Sarah..." Ludo moaned.  
  
Hoggle stood up decidedly. "He's right," the dwarf declared in a sudden change of mood. "We can't just sit here! We have to save Sarah!" he exclaimed. He hunched his shoulders and began to frown as he added, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Sir Didymus looked around the room thoughtfully. "Maybe there's a secret passageway," he suggested.  
  
They all began to scan the room for any signs of a latch or button that might control a hidden door. Hoggle and Sir Didymus got on hands and knees in a survey of the floor and lower wall, while Ludo gave the ceiling and upper wall a thorough search. When finished, their inspection revealed nothing.  
  
Hoggle had given up. Now he was positive that it was hopeless. "Nothing," he announced mournfully.  
  
Ludo walked unnoticed to the mirror and began to look in it awkwardly.  
  
"Well..." Sir Didymus proclaimed thoughtfully, "we have to think of something."  
  
Ludo tilted his head back and howled Sarah's name with an intense and soul-penetrating moan. His voice echoed throughout the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth was distracted from straightening his leather dinner jacket by the echo of a far away howl. It had been barely audible, but audible, nonetheless.  
  
"The beast," he mumbled to himself with a slanting of his eyes. Jareth made a swift three hundred and sixty degree turn. "Guards!!" he screamed out furiously. When no one came immediately to his summons, he yelled again, with greater ferocity. "GUAARRRDDSS!!!"  
  
The goblin guards came stumbling into the room nervously. "Yes your majesty?" they rang out together with quavering voices.  
  
"One of you go down to the dungeons and silence that beast!!! I don't care how you do it, just make him quiet!! The girl will hear it and try to escape!! GO!!"  
  
One of the goblins rushed out of the door and left the other two behind. They looked at the floor awkwardly and awaited orders.  
  
"Get out of my sight!!' Jareth screamed. "I wish to be left alone!!"  
  
In an instant, they had disappeared, as well.  
  
Jareth sat in his throne and tapped his fingers nervously against the arm of the chair. He already knew she had heard the cry. It was inevitable. The beast could have just whispered her name to himself and she would have heard it. She seemed to have a psychic connection with her friends.  
  
But why was he worried? She couldn't escape his stronghold, no matter how hard she tried. Her thought process may have become more complex, but his had as well. Not only that, his powers had grown since she last encountered him. She had no chance of escape.  
  
* * *  
  
Many years ago, the new husband of Sarah's real mother had enchanted the young Sarah with his lively personality. On one particularly splendid day that she had spent with the two of them, her mother's love had given her a special musicbox.  
  
The music box was shaped like a golden gazebo, and, within the gazebo a princess in a white gown had spun about to the tune of Greensleeves...  
  
Four years ago Sarah had embarked upon the journey to rescue her brother and was travelling with Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle when Hoggle had presented the starving Sarah with a peach.  
  
An enchanted peach.  
  
Sarah had thankfully taken it, but had immediately become dizzy after the first bite. Hoggle had left with a curse to himself for betraying Sarah's trust, while her other friends had continued to travel, unaware of her absence.  
  
The world had danced about her as four bubbles of glass bounced toward her on the wind...  
  
And, within one was the twirling princess...  
  
But, no,... it was Sarah...  
  
And, then, she was no longer in the forest, but in an elegant ballroom, and was pushing her way through the crowd to find Jareth...  
  
All of these memories rushed back into her mind as she gazed upon her image in the mirror, and the beautiful, glittering dress she wore. It was an exact duplicate of the gown she had worn while in Jareth's enchanted ballroom.  
  
And the sight of it gave her chills.  
  
Until she heard a familiar moan...  
  
"Ludo!? I could've sworn..."  
  
She had heard the cry of her friend. She was sure of it. It could be that, under the influence of the tension the situation was causing her, she might be hearing things. Yet...  
  
She sat down in front of the mirror and thought.  
  
"Maybe I can contact them. I've got to do it." She took a deep breath. "Okay, Sarah, concentrate," she said to herself.  
  
Her train of thought was broken by the sound of a goblin scurrying down the hallway. She listened to what he said as he passed the goblin guarding her door.  
  
"What's goin' on?" the guard asked.  
  
"That beast won't shut up! I gotta make 'im quiet the Goblin King says. Here, gimme your club. That ought'ta shut 'im up."  
  
With that, he continued down the hallway.  
  
Sarah couldn't believe it! Jareth had ordered the goblin to quiet Ludo with a club! She hated him now, more than ever. She concentrated in silence on her hatred of him. The more she thought about it, the deeper her hatred became.  
  
And that was when the image of her friends appeared in the mirror.  
  
* * *  
  
Hoggle sat down and tried to think of something. He wanted to come up with an idea, but he was no good at plans.  
  
"Sarah!" Ludo cried out with excitement.  
  
"Oh, hush that moaning, I'm trying to the of something," Hoggle told him irritably.  
  
Ludo tried again.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah!!"  
  
"Be quiet!!" Hoggle cried out with impatience.  
  
Ludo finally grabbed Hoggle by his collar and thrust the dwarf in front of the mirror. Sarah's shocked image awaited.  
  
"Sarah?!" Hoggle exclaimed in disbelief, struggling to be relieved of the beast's grip. "It is Sarah!!" he concluded between grunts. Once he had gotten free of Ludo's grasp on him he exclaimed, "Look Sir Didymus! It's Sarah!!"  
  
Sarah's face brightened up and she bent forward. "Guys? I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
Sir Didymus rushed to mirror. He shoved the others out of the way so he could get a look. "Fair maiden! We were about to come to your rescue!"  
  
Ludo spread out his arms and called out her name with simple affection. "Sarah!" He then tried to hug her, but bumped into the mirror instead. Sarah covered her mouth in order to suppress a giggle, but quickly stopped her gaiety. Her expression became sober. "Look, we don't have much time. A goblin is coming down there with a club. And goodness knows what else. We have to get out NOW." She looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Let's see... I think I have an idea."  
  
* * *  
  
The goblin came rushing back, club in hand. He entered the throne room at a sprint and bowed before his king.  
  
"Your majesty, the beast has stopped howling," he said breathlessly.  
  
"I can hear that, you fool!!"  
  
Jareth got out of his seat and calmly approached the goblin. He put his finger on the club. "What is this for?" he asked with false kindness and curiosity.  
  
"Why, to silence the beast, your majesty," the goblin said, his voice beginning to tremble.  
  
Jareth's face darkened suddenly. "You stupid fool!!" He hit the goblin with the back of his hand. With a cry, the goblin went reeling to the floor.  
  
"You -- you said to silence him your majesty. You said-"  
  
"I know what I said, you ignoramus! I said silence him, not kill him!! If he hadn't stopped howling before you got there--" Jareth raised his hand, threatening to hit the cowering goblin again, but decided that it wasn't worth the effort. He bit back his anger and focused it into energy.  
  
As he lowered his arm, he walked over to his mirror silently. He would just see what was going on in Sarah's chambers, just in case...  
  
And was surprised when the mirror did not respond.  
  
"She's using the mirror," he whispered to himself, his entire body beginning to tense.  
  
The goblin got up and asked meekly, "What was that your majesty?"  
  
Jareth turned around swiftly, his eyes smoldering with anger, "I SAID SHE'S USING THE MIRROR!! Go and get all of the best guards and take them here!! GO NOW!!!!"  
  
The goblin scuttled off with amazing speed into the hallway that led to both the front doors as well as the sleeping quarters of the guards.  
  
Jareth had underestimated her. How had she learned to use the mirror on her own?  
  
He had misjudged her twice in one day. Two mere pawns may have been lost, but at the loss of protection for the king.  
  
Jareth swiveled about, his silken robes fluttering about him as he left the room. He would have to turn the loss into a gambit.  
  
The game was afoot.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah looked around the room she was in. The walls were made of rocks that had been plastered together with some sort of crude mortar. They were made of rocks, nonetheless.  
  
Ludo had made friends with rocks, somehow, long ago. One call for help, and they would come to his rescue in whatever way they could. They had done so twice in Sarah's adventures with him, and, once again, Sarah intended to put their services to use. "Ludo, that dungeon is made of rocks, isn't it?"  
  
Sir Didymus brightened up and his tail became a streak of red as it oscillated. "Rocks!! You're brilliant, fair lady! My brother Ludo can call the rocks!!"  
  
Sarah's expression remained thoughtful. "Is there anything that you can hide underneath? Just so you don't get crushed by the rocks?"  
  
Hoggle looked around and replied, "Just these beds. But Ludo wouldn't fit."  
  
"Oh, he just needs to hold it over his head. You can handle it, can't you Ludo?"  
  
Ludo nodded his head, his long, shaggy hair lashing Hoggle in the face. Hoggle slapped Ludo across the head and worked with exaggerated motions to get the pieces of hair out of his mouth.  
  
"Okay, Ludo, call the rocks to come down in my room, also. Let's see if I can get out of doing Jareth any favors."  
  
Sir Didymus cocked his head to the side and looked confused. "Favors, milady? I do not quite understand."  
  
Sarah shook her head as she replied, "I don't either." She explained no further, but immediately jumped back to the most immediate problem of escape. "Okay, we'd better do this before the guards come to take me to dinner. You guys ready? I won't be able to control the mirror anymore, so you're on your own. I'll meet you in the throne room." She made a quick note of her surroundings and gained composure of herself. "Well," she said as she slowly faced the mirror again, "let's go."  
  
The image in the mirror disappeared as her friends began to hide under the beds. Sarah did the same. As she waited, she admired the stained glass window. She wondered again about the beautiful plateaus, and almost regretted the window's imminent destiny.  
  
Ludo's howl echoed throughout the castle. Sarah saw the rocks begin to come down around her. She watched in silence as the beautiful stained glass window came crashing down with the wall, the sound of glass breaking ringing in her ears, and the rumbling of the rocks causing her heart to pound faster. The rocks crumbled and destroyed all in their path. The dresser was covered, the floor was covered, every square inch was covered with rocks. When she heard the last rocks fall, she climbed around underneath the bed in order to find an opening through which to climb out. She picked her way carefully over the fallen rocks and headed in the direction of the now nonexistent doorway, the dusty moonlight glowing upon her skin. She looked behind her at the gaping hole in the wall, which was framed by shards of colored glass.  
  
She gasped. It was almost as if the glass had not fallen. There, to her amazement, was the real-life image of the forest, the Labyrinth, the mountains, and the plateaus. The exaggerations were not there as they had been in the stained glass window, but, in the distance, there stood a large plateau, the white moon above it instead of a brash sun, placing bluish shadows across the mountains and forest below.  
  
She stopped in her gawking and forced herself to make her way toward the hallway. As she passed by the rock-covered dresser, she saw the mirror, undaunted and glistening in the dim, smoky light.  
  
She ran down the dimly lit corridor. It went on and on for about a couple of minutes, straight ahead, and then turned left and right. Sarah tried, without success, to remember as much as she could about the way the goblins had led her. She stopped at the end and was about to try and decide which way to go, when she saw a very large guard coming from each end, both charging toward her, and each possessing a club.  
  
"This should be easy enough," she whispered to herself with a smirk.  
  
They continued to charge at a steady pace. When they were within five feet of her, she stepped back into the corridor she had come from and got out of their path. They ran into each other and knocked each other out with the impact. They moaned in agony and continued to lay sprawled on top of each other, obviously in too much pain to get up. She pulled her dress up and jumped over them.  
  
"Sweet dreams, fellas," she exclaimed as she took the right-hand corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
Hoggle and his group had traveled throughout the castle and hadn't spotted a Goblin Guard yet. There was the one that had been standing in front of their dungeon, but he was crushed by the rocks. Ludo had tried to help the goblin out, and Hoggle had tried to explain to the beast that the creature was an enemy and wasn't worth helping. He only had a matter of seconds in which to do it. He finally had successfully dragged Ludo from the site and throughout the winding corridors of the castle.  
  
They finally came upon a room with a table in the center. Hoggle knew his way about the castle fairly well, and this room was the nearest access to the hallway that lead to the throne room. A group of three Goblin Guards were eating at the table, gobbling up mouthfuls of meat greedily. Hoggle held his arm out to block the others from going into the room. He put his finger to his lips to indicate silence.  
  
After surveying the room carefully, he saw the door he was looking for at the opposite side of the circular room.  
  
"I'm not sure what we should do now. We needs to get past them," Hoggle whispered to the others.  
  
Sir Didymus straightened up and prepared to charge. "We fight, of course!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.  
  
"SHH!" Hoggle exclaimed. He paused thoughtfully before finally saying, "Wait here a minute. I have an idea."  
  
"Where are you going?!" Sir Didymus asked excitedly.  
  
"You'll see," Hoggle replied.  
  
Hoggle crept up behind one of the guards. He waited until the goblin with the big nose had turned his head to face the goblin with the tangled hair, then the dwarf whispered into the former goblin's ear.  
  
"You're ugly!" he exclaimed, trying to hide the pitch of his own voice, then silently slipping back into the doorway. It had worked! The goblin thought that his neighboring mate had said it. The first goblin stood up out of his seat and cried, "I'm ugly?! You're uglier than your mother!"  
  
The shaggy-haired one bolted out of his chair when he heard this. "My mother isn't ugly! Compared to you she's beautiful!"  
  
Big-nose started wagging his chicken thigh furiously at the second goblin. "Oh really?!!" With that he stopped his threatening waggle of the chicken thigh and he hit the second goblin on the head with the piece of meat.  
  
The third goblin, who was a putrid green color, looked up from his plate and said,"Would you two be quiet? I can't eat with all of this noise."  
  
He focused his attention back on his food. Hoggle prodded Sir Didymus, and without further ado, Sir Didymus snuck up behind the third goblin and whacked him on the head. With the greatest speed, Sir Didymus rushed back into hiding.  
  
The muck-colored goblin rose from his seat and lectured,"That wasn't necessary! I just said to be quiet!"  
  
With a clumsy swoop, he grabbed his plate and hit the second guard on the head with it. His victim obviously felt that he hadn't deserved the beating and demanded, "What was that for?!"  
  
They all began kicking and shoving, and finally ended up in a brawl on the stone floor. Hoggle and his companions saw their chance, and snuck by the oblivious guards to exit the room through the opposite door.  
  
Hoggle could feel the tide turning.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah had been running through the winding corridors for what had seemed like hours. She hadn't the slightest notion where she was going. For all she knew, she could be heading back into the direction of her cell-bedroom. Jareth had been wise in blinding her during the trip to her room. It had proven very effective.  
  
She came upon her first dead end. She saw herself in the mirror at the end. She needed a second to find her bearings. As she did so, she noticed the magical effect the dress created. It was if someone had taken her childhood fantasies of being Cinderella and turned them into reality for her. The sad thing was that she was too old to enjoy them now.  
  
She had just decided to go back the way she came when she noticed something strange about the mirror. She moved her arm; about a second too late, her image duplicated the move. Sarah waved her hand about again. There was still a delayed reaction in the mirror. It was as if Sarah's image were mocking her. Upon closer examination, she found that her observation had been true. She moved her hand for the last time. There had indeed been a pause.  
  
Sarah put her finger to the mirror and touched it. The glass seemed to quiver around her finger. She tried to push her finger through the glass. It began to go through with little resistance; ripples oscillated from around her finger as she pushed through the liquid glass. Once she had reached the other side of the magical looking-glass, she discovered with relief that she had made it to her destination. She was on the other side of the oval mirror that resided in the throne room.  
  
As soon as she had finished pulling herself through the mirror, she saw her friends making their way from the hall to the left of the throne and into the room.  
  
"You made it!!" Sarah was tense with the excitement of the situation, and was suddenly awed that they had gotten as far as they had without hindrance. "Let's get out of here!!" she exclaimed to her companions as she made hasty steps down the hall that led out of the throne room and into the main hall. She wanted a great deal to stop and embrace her friends, but she reminded herself that now was a time for escape.  
  
"Glad to oblige," Hoggle replied sardonically.  
  
They all made their way to the large door at the south end of the hall. Sarah's spirits flew. She was reunited with her friends and she was about to escape Jareth's clutches. She had never felt more relieved than she did at the moment.  
  
Putting all of their strength into it, the group of friends began to push the tremendous doors open. Her heart sank, the more the door opened. The companions stopped midway in their work when they saw what had come of their efforts. They made careful backward steps to the center of the room. The object that had taken them all of their strength to open, swung open by itself with a colossal swish then THUD! On the other side of the entryway stood Jareth... leading a large group of Goblin Guards.  
  
The group moved forward slowly with Jareth, driving Sarah and her comrades back into the throne room with every step. Sarah felt a sudden sweep of defeat and sadness come over her. Their noble attempt to escape had failed.  
  
A spear tip stopped her backward travels. She turned around to see another group of Goblin Guards that had covered the group at the rear. She turned back to look at Jareth and his group; her face became pallid and drawn. She had underrated him; he understood her thoughts more than she did his.  
  
His eyebrows curved inward and a frown tugged slightly at his lips. "I warned you Sarah," Jareth commented in a calm and frightening tone. "We're playing by my rules this time. When you break the rules, you pay the price."  
  
Sarah knew that his calmness was only for show. The pupils of his eyes flashed blue and he moved his hand in a throwing motion. Sarah followed the movement with her eyes, and saw that he had directed it toward Sir Didymus, or the spot that Sir Didymus had formerly occupied. Once she realized her friend was not there, she looked frantically all about her to see where he had gone to, yet he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"NO!!" Sarah called out wildly as she faced Jareth, a snarl making its way across her countenance. "Where is he?"  
  
He came closer to her and replied, an arrogant smirk on his face, "Why, with you, of course." He then pulled the necklace closer to her face so she could see the silver charm that now hung from it. It was an intricate sculpture of Sir Didymus atop Ambrosius; he looked like he was preparing to attack. Sarah could feel the blood rushing to her face. If the goblin hadn't been holding her by her wrists, she would have hit the pale-faced man that stood before her. "What about our deal?" She demanded. "You were the first to break the deal," he answered, "and now we're even. Don't worry," he added as he walked toward his throne. "After you do my favor, I'll consider changing him back."  
  
She turned her face away from his direction; the sight of him sickened her. A proclamation of her hatred fell from her lips without vocalization. A dual desire resided within her; one wished him to know how much she despised him, while another was afraid of his reaction to her feelings.  
  
Whatever she wished, he had heard her bitter remark.  
  
He let out a ground shaking and terrifying scream. Sarah felt her eyes widen with fear. 'He has gone insane!!' she thought as she became transfixed by his blazing eyes. 'What is different?' she asked herself at the sight of Jareth's new behaviour. 'It is the eyes...the blue fire that lives in them...like his very soul is on fire and is desperate to escape....'  
  
All of a sudden, Sarah no longer felt Ludo's shaggy-haired body brushing up against her. She looked to find him gone. She looked everywhere, but he was nowhere in sight. She took a glance at her necklace and found a new metal charm dangling from the chain. It was Ludo.  
  
"I TIRE OF YOUR INSOLENCE!!" Jareth yelled as he turned around to face her. He walked closer to her until his face and its burning eyes were only a few inches away from touching her own warming skin. She turned her head away. Strength enough to look him in the eyes did not reside within her. She could not face the demon that lurked within; it shook her cold.  
  
"After all I have done for you, you should be kissing the ground I walk on," he whispered to her in a deathly tone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look at me!!" he commanded.  
  
She would not look and it drove him crazy. He grabbed her by the chin and made her face him. He would not let her think that she would thwart his complaints so easily. The depthless pools of his irises bore into her eyes as she mustered the strength to look into their waters.  
  
Both of them flinched, but only Sarah turned away. Her hatred for him was overwhelming; it pulsated in the blood that redenned her normally fair face. He could feel her skin prickle beneath his fingers as she began to shiver. She was afraid. Good, he thought. You should fear me. You will fear me thoroughly when it is over with... He released her chin roughly and she tensed like an animal preparing to pounce. A cold stare formed on the Goblin King's face as he waited for her to make a move, but she remained stationary; her body only shivered more violently, her downturned face mirroring anger and fear. Yes, he began to think doubtfully, I expected her to be frightened and angry... But not to such a degree. Why is she shaking so?  
  
Jareth felt a warmth sweep through him, and it was only by the power of this warmth that he was able to realize how chilled he had been before. He stepped back to re-examine the situation and suddenly felt pity for Sarah; it did not take a concious effort for him to wish that she could pity him, as well. She seemed to gain the strength to look up at him, her eyes widening somewhat in surprise. After this intial glance, she stood up to her full height and returned his intent stare, hers hardening just as his had begun to soften. It appeared that she was analyzing him, confused, just as everyone else was, about the purpose of his silence.  
  
'Let's just see what she has to say, for once,' thought Jareth a bit sarcastically.  
  
She began to move her lips to speak, but hesitated. Her mouth quivered a few times before she finally demanded, "Why don't you say something?" When he only responded with the same penetrating stare she said, "So, you say you have turned the world upside-down for me? What have you done for me? You changed the hours of the clock once so that I could have more time to get back the little brother you kidnapped. You plucked away my memories one-by-one...to weaken me? I don't know your purpose. You gave me a necklace so that you could flaunt the capture of my friends, so that you could have a collar as a symbol of your control. You gave me a dress that reminds me of the time in which I was most vulnerable to you. And I ask you again, What have you done for me?' You have done so much for me that the mere thought of you--" She stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
His remorse dissolved away with the return of the cold; his curiosity had been satiated. He was done with listening, and she was now done with talking. He would not tolerate her attitude anymore, and he would make it clear that his toleration had now come to an end.  
  
He finally turned around and calmly returned, "You are wise to keep your remaining feelings to yourself. I do not care how you feel about me, but you should care about how it appears you feel about me...You have one friend left. You do not want to tempt me to turn him into metal, also."  
  
* * *  
  
She knew he wasn't just threatening her. He was stating fact. If there was anything she could count on Jareth for, it was for him to carry through with his threats. She feared for her friends more than anything, but she also feared for herself. If she angered him enough, he would not only imprison all of her friends in the pewter forms, but he would do the same to her; she would be a silent reminder of his power. An unpleasant image flew swiftly thorugh her mind of dangling from his neck, seeing everything around Jareth, but not being able to give a counterattack when he rose her charm to his face to taunt it. He had brought her here against her will, and she had thought it unlikely before. She no longer took him or his present for granted. He was capable of anything.  
  
His face lit up as if nothing had happened. "Now, are you ready for dinner?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Sarah continued to glower. She did not have to smile if she did not wish; he couldn't do anything to her for that. "I guess I have no choice," she replied.  
  
"You can be sensible when properly persuaded," he declared as he approached her.  
  
With that, he looped his arm around hers and escorted her to the dining room. 


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER XIII  
  
Jareth led her down the hallway at a quick pace. His mouth did not move in speech; only the sharp click-clack of his boots gave any sound to indicate his mood. Sarah was of an equal silence, but her expression spoke adequately for her. The Goblin King had glanced once at her downturned mouth and wondered why it was he did not feel overjoyed that Sarah had realized the imaginary leash he had created for her. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her; her eyes stared straight ahead, her face indicating to him that she had stopped thinking about the situation entirely so that she might focus her anger. She was lovelier in the dress now than she had been five years ago; her anger caused her loveliness to flow over into a very definite beauty. He came closer to her side and tightened his grip about her arm as they walked. She gave a startled look up at him, then examined her arm. His eyes glowed blue as he tossed her a mocking grin. The slender curls about her face fluttered at the sudden strength of her breath, her eyes becoming wide, as if she were thinking that he would perform a malicious act of passion on her youthful body. He bent his had back and laughed at her foolishness, his laughter frightening her moreso than his stare, and causing her body to tense visibly.  
  
"Come now, Sarah, you do not think me to be that wicked, do you?" he teased. "As if I would make wanton use of you, in front of a cheering hoarde of goblins?"  
  
"I..." She seemed at a loss for words, her anger returning in place of her surprise. "I don't know what you'd do."  
  
He turned his face forward, his expression sobering for his next statement. "Of course I wouldn't. I would take you to my chambers for that."  
  
She looked up at him suddenly, wonder and fear dancing in her eyes. He did not acknowledge her frightened stare or change his expression, so she faced forward, her angry coutenance taking on a more terrified aspect.  
  
"Five years since our last encounter," he finally remarked. "Quite a long time." She said nothing in reply. "You've noticed that my castle has some new additions?" he asked. She still remained mute. Her silence was a new method of rebelling, but it was just as well. It would help him gauge the results of his next question.  
  
"How did you contact your friends, Sarah?" he asked, concealing the extreme curiosity and suspicion in his voice.  
  
Her eyes widened and she tilted her head. "Contact them?" she eventually replied with caution. "What do you mean? They rescued me."  
  
She was responding to his inquiries. He knew why.  
  
"They couldn't have," he deduced. "You came into the throne room through a different door than they did."  
  
"We were separated," she replied coolly.  
  
He smiled broadly at how easy it was; he could see through her like a pool of water. "You've become a good liar. But not good enough. Those two passageways don't connect."  
  
"I don't have to tell you," she bit out. "I'll do your favor because I have no choice, but that's the extent of it. My responsibility stops there. And it's a responsibility I never asked to have."  
  
The problem with a pool of water is that it sometimes throws back one's own image, leaving the inside obscure from the viewer looking in. He was past anger. She was cooperating to the degree that he needed. That was all that was important. "Very well," he declared quietly.  
  
The absence of force in his statement left Sarah surprised and confused. With the loss of her memories and the constant fluctuation of her emotions, Jareth knew that she would soon be powerless to dispute with him. She feared him enough for him to go to the next stage in his plan.  
  
* * *  
  
They finally entered the dining hall. Sarah observed the room in bewilderment. She had never seen such anarchy before! Goblins were everywhere, either stuffing their faces or having food fights. Jareth led her to the far end of the table; she stood quietly as he shoved two goblins from his and her seat.  
  
He pulled her chair from under the table and helped her to get seated before he did so himself. Obviously trying to charm her into doing whatever he liked, she thought; his counterfeit hospitality was not misleading her.  
  
He motioned for one of the goblins to come to him and he whispered something into its ear. The goblin left the room and came back a few minutes later with two trays. He placed one in front of Jareth and the other in front of Sarah. Jareth speechlessly began to eat the meal. Sarah did not. She continued to glance fixedly at the tray of food. Her body told her she was hungry, yet she did not feel like eating. The day's occurences still plagued her mind, causing the appetite for thought to replace her appetite for food.  
  
Jareth put down his fork gave her a concerned look; she would not fall for his false worry. "You are going to eat, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she replied in a neutral tone.  
  
Jareth watched her from the corner of his eye. She was not a child anymore and she did not act as one. She had grown up. Mentally and physically. She was obviously aware of the real world and had learned to deal with it. He had been watching her over the years, but only as if he were watching a motion picture. He only caught the most important glimpses of her life; he hadn't often thought of her as a living person. The only time he regarded her as being human was when he remembered the way she had been in the past; that was the only version of Sarah he knew how to relate to. Now she was aware of his deceitfulness and caught on to his tactics, but she was also obviously not fully aware of them, or she would have been gone with her friends by now. He had to learn to relate to the Sarah of the present and put it to his own uses. He would find her new faults; he was already beginning to get an idea of what one of them was.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked again. "Dessert maybe--"  
  
She cut him off. "No. Thank you," she replied softly.  
  
Her former depression came over her as she looked at the necklace. She might die on the journey, whatever it was. If she did, her friends would be stuck like that forever.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Sarah?" Jareth asked warmly.  
  
Sarah clenched her jaw and replied, "Nothing important. May I be excused?"  
  
"You can't escape. There are guards posted--"  
  
She cut him off. "You must be quite afraid that I'll escape," she said quietly, almost to herself.  
  
Without another word, she got up from her seat and walked quickly out of the room. 'It makes one wonder,' Sarah thought, 'who's the most powerful?'  
  
She made her way to the throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
He was tempted to scold her for her remark, but she had said it quietly and timidly, and it meant she was slowly breaking away. She was finally doing as he had hoped she would, so he had no complaints. If that was so, why did he feel a slight tinge of guilt deep down?  
  
"Hoggle!! Come here!!" he cried. Two goblins entered the room, holding the dwarf by the collar.  
  
"Y-yes, your majesty?" Hoggle replied timidly.  
  
"Bring some rolls and refreshment to Sarah. See if you can persuade her to eat," Jareth commanded forcefully.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Hoggle answered as he took the rolls and wine glass and started to leave the chaotic room.  
  
"And, Hoggle," Jareth called after him.  
  
The dwarf turned around, his body tensing. Jareth's expression softened and he quietly said, "Talk to her."  
  
Hoggle's expression changed to one of confusion and shock, yet he obediently replied that he would.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah had found her way to the balcony, a small area that outcropped from the throne room. She had just begun to appreciate the view when she heard the sound of footsteps. They could not have been Jareth's, for they were soft and closely spaced. It was most likely a goblin in that case; she hadn't much interest in anything, least of all goblins. Neither did she have the curiosity to find out if her conclusion was correct.  
  
She leaned on the banister and bolted upright when the footsteps stopped right behind her.  
  
"Sarah?" The voice was familiar and comforting.  
  
"Hoggle!! How did you escape?!!" she exclaimed quietly as she turned to face her friend.  
  
"I didn't," he replied. "Jareth sent me."  
  
Her eyes moved to the wine and bread in his hands. "Oh, he did, did he?" she said with lack of enthusiasm. She turned around and leaned on the banister again, the incoming breeze blowing her hair away from her pallid face. The underground spread out before her, the pale moon highlighting the tops of the Labyrinth walls. It was there that Sarah had met all of her companions; it was also where Jareth had sent Hoggle to thwart her once before. Now, Hoggle was no longer the king's ensign, for he had gained the courage required to listen to his conscience and betray the evil Jareth, but Sarah could not help but think of how much he resembled his former self. Hoggle eased to her side and looked up at Sarah's drawn face; Sarah saw out of the corner of her eye that Hoggle's frown had deepened.  
  
He lowered his eyes and spoke. "Sarah, I know's that you're thinkin' what the resta them was thinkin' whiles we were in Jareth's dungeon. I'm still scared'a Jareth; I admit to that. But I ain't his slave no more. If I thought doin' somethin', anything, would help get you outta this mess, you know I'd do it in a heartbeat, missy. I don't wanna be turned into nothin', but I value your safety more'n my own. I've been missin' yer company, but I'm sorry it had ta happen under these conditions."  
  
Sarah looked at him; his appearance was pitiful, but she loved him anyway. "Oh, Hoggle, I'm sorry, too. I didn't think you were involved with Jareth anymore, but I apologize for thinking anything close to that. I know you'd do anything for me...because I feel the same way about you." She bent down on one knee and went to hug the dwarf.  
  
"You've got to eat something, Sarah," Hoggle remarked quietly. "You prob'ly haven't eaten since you got here."  
  
"I haven't eaten since this morning," Sarah corrected.  
  
"Then you must be hungry," Hoggle concluded. Her stomach began to churn as soon as he finished his remark. She slowly turned around.  
  
"I suppose I am hungry. I'll take the food."  
  
Sarah noticed that some of the strain had disappeared from Hoggle's face, yet some remained. This ordeal wasn't any easier on him than it was on her.  
  
She accepted the food and took a bite of the bread; she chewed the dinner roll slowly and swallowed. Anything would have tasted good to her at that moment.  
  
It began to strike her as odd that Jareth would allow her friend to bring her some food. A lot about Jareth's attitude seemed odd, now that she thought of it. It was something more than insanity. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was something going on inside of him. Were his rapidly changing emotions part of his plan, or were his emotions so totally out of his own control?  
  
"Whose idea was it, Hoggle?"  
  
"Whose idea was what?" he asked.  
  
"I mean, whose idea was it to bring this food to me?"  
  
"It wasn't mine, not that I wouldn't of if I had the chance, but I'as afraid Jareth'd pounce on me 'n' chew me up if I'd-a opened my mouth-"  
  
"I understand, Hoggle," she interrupted, "but whose idea was it?" Sarah could see that Hoggle felt embarrassed for not offering to bring her food.  
  
He swallowed and replied, "Jareth's." Her brow furrowed. Things continued to mystify her more and more.  
  
"Jareth's?" she asked. "Why would he want to bring me anything? ... What exactly did he say to you, Hoggle?"  
  
"He says to me,`Hoggle! Come 'ere!' So I come and he says to me, `Bring some food to Sarah. See if you can get her to eat.' So I get the food and starts out of the room and he calls my name again. I turn around and he says, all concerned-like, 'Talk to her.' I tell you, it gave me the creeps."  
  
"Why would he be concerned?" Sarah asked herself.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Hoggle replied.  
  
Sarah went over the question many times before she came up with a viable explanation. "He's probably putting on an act," she said after awhile. "He's all concern and I'm supposed to be all putty in his hands. He must be insane if he thinks I'm stupid enough to fall for it. He can do a better con-job than that."  
  
"You're prob'ly right," Hoggle remarked.  
  
"Look-- do me a favor. Before you go back to him, get a new glass of wine and rolls," Sarah said.  
  
"What good would it do? He's already got you booked on errands of his for no less than a week. It'd be a-"  
  
"You don't understand," Sarah interjected. "Whatever he has me here to do, I'm doing because my friends are at stake, not because I'm afraid of him. Don't you see? I have to use every chance I have to let him know that he can't make me back down. Do you understand now?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"That's okay. You don't really need to understand. I can't explain it. Just do as I ask. I know I'm doing the right thing. I just can't go so far that he turns you into a metal charm, also, because of my actions." Hoggle gulped at this last remark. "Don't worry," she reassured, "I'll be careful."  
  
An awkward silence followed. Somehow, Sarah felt she wouldn't see Hoggle again for a long time. Her spirits dropped to an even lower level than they had been at, and her heart ached at all that she would have to face over the next days. If only they could escape... She gave a glance over the edge of the banister. The distance it was to the ground got larger a few seconds after she had begun thinking of jumping off of the ledge and running away. Jareth had put a control mechanism in her head so that any chance she had of escape would be thwarted. She knew the distance it was to the ground wasn't that far -- that it was only a hallucination -- but she didn't have the courage to jump. Anyhow, she couldn't leave Hoggle here.  
  
She thought of the trip to her room and how she had been blind the entire time. This was no different. The height began to make her dizzy and she stepped back into the throne room.  
  
"You'd better go, Hoggle, before Jareth gets suspicious. Don't forget to do what I asked."  
  
"I won't. Um...take care of yourself, Sarah."  
  
Sarah began to smile in spite of herself. "You too." She happily watched as Hoggle waddled his way back into the dining room.  
  
She sipped her wine as she thoughtfully walked about the throne room. Everything was so overwhelmingly different...the splendor of his castle was much more now than it had been when she last came. Either Jareth's tastes had changed, or he was decorating for a special event. Perhaps she was a part of that special event; God, she hated the idea of being a major part in any plan of his. Why had she ever willingly asked him to come to her those four years ago?  
  
A door slammed down the hall, startling Sarah and causing her to drop the glass of wine. Unharmed, the glistening glass of wine continued to trickle its contents in an enlarging pool on the floor. Sarah worried over the mess she had made, but soon replaced her worry with wonder when the wine did not stop flowing. Just as she bent over to pick it up, a female goblin began shuffling across the room with a basket of dirty laundry. Sarah glanced up at the goblin, her eyes wide with fear. The goblin would surely run immediately to her king to disclose the knowledge that Sarah had once again foiled his plan. Sarah did her best to mock innocence.  
  
"Oooh, great sky, that 'tis a mess, ain't it?" cried the goblin, cheerfully. She put down the basket beside Sarah and declared,"Well, dearest, looks like'n you'll need some help to clean't up." She grabbed some of the filthy clothes and helped to mop up the pool with one hand, while hurriedly picking up the glass with the other. Sarah had noticed her quick motion when returning the glass to its upright state, and was suddenly troubled by the goblin woman's overweening kindness.  
  
"Thank you," Sarah finally managed to get out. "I've been on edge."  
  
The goblin woman looked up at Sarah with a sincerely worried expression. "I know y'have, dearest, I know y'have."  
  
Confusion took over Sarah's countenance; she had never known any goblin to be so gracious. "Here, let me help you," she said as she picked up one of the garments and began to clean. "I-I can't believe I wasted a whole glass of such good wine."  
  
The goblin continued to look down at her work as she mumbled, "Lass, don't'cha be drinkin' anymore o'that stuff."  
  
Sarah caught on to the woman's effort to hide her speech and continued cleaning just as she was. "It's enchanted, isn't it?" she whispered.  
  
"Ay, 'tis," the woman replied.  
  
"How so?" prodded Sarah.  
  
"I d'not know, dearest; you'd know better than I." Once the job was finally through, the woman declared in a loud voice, "Well, I'd be guessin' that'll do the trick."  
  
Sarah picked up the wine glass and rose to her feet. "Thank you, ma'am, I really appreciate your help."  
  
"T'was nothin', I assure you. Take care." The woman winked her eye and began to walk off.  
  
Sarah watched her travels, grateful for the help she had offered. After she was finally gone, Sarah, knowing Jareth was probably watching, stole a casual glance at the wine glass. It was no longer full; she was somewhat surprised at this occurrence, but soon realized that, if Jareth was watching, he would cover his tracks as best as possible.  
  
Her mind wandered to the enchantment of the wine; she was sure that it contained a spell that would draw her memories, or make her speak her thoughts at his will. Her mind was what it seemed he wished to control...  
  
Two could play at that game.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth had been watching Sarah vigilantly; he knew she was coming back to the dining hall. He put away his crystals and awaited her arrival while he sat in the chair at the head of the table, his fingers touching in a thoughtful manner.  
  
The room was finally empty of the goblins and the mess they had created while eating their meal, giving silent way to the echoing footsteps of the timid, approaching Sarah. She looked uncertain in her journey and beautiful in her uncertainty. Her glittering gown reminded him of past days; he wished he might have a second chance to dance with her. Unfortunately, the wine that would have allowed him some brief measure of control over her had been spilled, destroying any pleasant possibilities. He almost regretted that she would only be able to allow him closeness with her through his own manipulation.  
  
"Did you change your mind about dinner?" Jareth asked, his face expressionless. The fingers of each of his hands closed about each other and he rested his chin on them.  
  
"I, uh, I spilled the wine," Sarah replied, proffering the empty wine glass. "A goblin helped me to clean it up."  
  
She seemed more timid, yet less terrified around him; he didn't know what to make about her change in demeanor. He took the glass from her. "It is no matter. I can provide you with more, if you should like."  
  
Sarah gazed at him with wide eyes for a moment before looking down at the floor. "I am hungry. I should like something to eat..."  
  
"Very well," Jareth began as he motioned toward a goblin sitting in the kitchen's doorway, "I can provide you with any dish--"  
  
"But I would like to eat it in my chambers, if it's all the same."  
  
Jareth stopped cold. There was the rebellion again, yet in another of its ugly forms. She would try to ingratiate herself through an appearance of fear, all the while planning away in that pretty head of hers.  
  
"It is not all the same," he replied icily, his mouth curving into a frown. "You seem to ignore my warnings, Sarah." He rose from his seat and stared into her eyes. "Do you truly wish to eat in your chambers?"  
  
Sarah looked at him with confusion a moment. Her eyes wandered the room, as if she were lost. Finally, she straightened and replied, "Yes, I do. I see nothing wrong in that wish."  
  
The room was silent for only a few moments; Hoggle's soft footsteps echoed in the hall as he approached the two rivals. Sarah's eyes widened in a sudden realization. A fleeting grin passed across Jareth's face. Hoggle looked up at the two, and, upon noticing Jareth's expression and the terror it seemed to invoke in Sarah, he stopped and grimaced.  
  
"That is correct," Jareth said. "It is nothing you see."  
  
Jareth began to wave his hand toward Hoggle, but did not finish his spell, for Sarah grabbed his wrist, thus preventing him from taking her friend away. He looked at her with mild surprise despite the extreme shock that suddenly shook through his frame. Her own fair face was frozen into a mixture of extreme anger and fear. For a split second he thought that he might be the servant and she the true queen of the kingdom. His flesh pricked with the feeling of her nails digging unconsciously into his soft, pale skin. A doubt zipped along his spine and into his mind, causing his reaction to her bold action to be delayed. But not for long.  
  
"You are correct, Jareth," she finally said with a sudden composure in her stance. "I see nothing."  
  
With a sudden surge of violent anger, Jareth ripped his hand from her surspisingly strong grasp; his force was so strong that it sent her reeling to the floor, landing on her backside. Amazement encompassed her countenance as he deliberately spat, "You will learn." The blue fire raged in his pupils. It surged and pulsated with his breathing. It shook his entire frame to an eerie tune.  
  
Hoggle was shaking frantically by now. He looked at Sarah; she seemed held captive by Jareth's stare, just as Jareth seemed engulfed in subduing her. The dwarf's brow wrinkled for a moment before he finally made a mad dash out of the room. Jareth's attention suddenly went to the retreating Hoggle; he threw his hand toward the dwarf swiftly and silently. Sarah pleaded that the Goblin King cease, but to no avail. Hoggle's running figure had been replaced by the very air; only a metal charm remained to remind Sarah of his existence.  
  
Sarah rose to her feet. Jareth stood as menacing as ever, seeming unshaken by the entire ordeal. He stepped slowly toward her, taking advantage of every tool of fear that he possessed.  
  
She remained unaffected by his intimidation. The only evidence of weakness she displayed was the unending river of silent tears that rolled down her cheeks. The Goblin King inched ever closer toward her, the muscles in his jaw tightening in resolution. Mere centimeters away from her face, he stared into her brown eyes, but, try as he might, he could not stare her down.  
  
He raised his hands; her face became more bitter. "What are you going to do?" she asked with a spiteful grimace. "Do you plan to hit me? Do you think that you might hurt me more than you have? Because you couldn't possibly injure me anymore. You've taken all away from me that you ever had any power to take away. I might have lost all of my friends, but I'm no longer at your mercy."  
  
He had not intended the hand motion as a violent gesture, and was somewhat taken aback at her interpreting it as such. Instead of acknowledging his surprise, though, he replied to her statement. "On the contrary. You are now at my mercy more than ever, Sarah. Do you think I have wasted all of this time and energy for naught? Come, now," he smiled flirtatiously at her, the blue escaping his pupils and the calm demeanor returning. "You surely do not take me for a fool? You will wish to return your friends to their former states. And you have only one method of doing so."  
  
She sighed, as if in capitulation to Death himself. "I have to do your favor, am I correct?"  
  
He ran a finger against her chin; she pulled back slightly, as if it took all of her will power to keep from fighting him. "You are brilliant as well as lovely." He suddenly took hold of her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "But, do not think for one moment, Sarah, that you are more brilliant than I. I will ultimately win the battle."  
  
Instead of recoiling, Sarah declared, "And do not assume that you are superior to me. I will ultimately win the war."  
  
Doubt, confusion, anger, and desperation flooded into Jareth like a tsunami, but his logic saw no reason for it coming. Yet, instead of pondering it, he succumbed to it, and, with a wave of his hand, Sarah's eyes rolled up into their sockets and she fainted, falling into his arms.  
  
He looked down at her quiet figure as he cradled her in his arms. "Lovely," he mused, "but delusional." 


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER XIV  
  
The illusion room was a cube shape, each wall possessing its own stairway. Gravity's laws did not preside here; the laws of sheer will were master, as one could stand on any stairway on the six walls, and not fall. Upon one wall was a clock, ticking away as a relentless bomb. Jareth sat thoughtfully upon the steps, his arms pivoting about his knees. This was his favorite place for reflection, and there was much to be considered.  
  
"She is human, simple to understand, simple to control," he mused quietly. "If that is so, what is my trouble?"  
  
A timid knock came from the door to his left, and he bid whomever was on the other side to enter. It was Isabelle, holding a chalice of wine. "I brought you drink, sir, as you asked."  
  
He took the chalice and stared at it a moment. "Thank you, Isabelle. You may go now."  
  
She curtsied and made haste out of the room.  
  
Jareth drank fitfully, then gazed at the clock. It swam before him, unconquerable. Time always eluded him of late. His control was dissipating at an unbelievable pace; control over time, over others, over his very self had become difficult.  
  
His gaze shifted to the chalice in his hand. It was full again. He dropped it, and it hung suspended in the center of the room, the fluid it once contained dancing about it in a growing river. With a sweep of his hand it disappeared, but the wine's effects stayed nonetheless.  
  
Sarah had switched his wine glass with the one he had attempted to give her earlier that evening. How she had done it was beyond him. She must have made the switch just before she came to him in the dining hall. But how.  
  
Jareth did not know whether to curse or laugh. He began to feel lightheaded, yet somehow completely in control of his actions. It was as if one part of himself had been put to sleep due to the wine's spell, while another part was allowed to fully awaken with this partial loss in control. In his mind's eye he pictured a dream, one in which he was dancing with Sarah. Sarah must see me for who I truly am, he thought, gazing at his hands, as if seeing them for the first time. I do not have much time, and time, for once, is not under my control.  
  
The beautiful, elusive emotion that had once passed over him made another appearance. It stayed, drifted through his being like frothy cream in hot cider, melting away and dissolving into his being. He relished the taste, savored it like a fine wine, and tried to figure out what this strange liquor was. He suddenly knew that this drink had always been with him, but had merely been locked away.  
  
He looked up and out into the room.  
  
"I love her," he whispered. "If only she could know." 


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER XV  
  
Sarah awoke with a splitting headache. The room did somersaults before her eyes, but her vision became clear after a few moments. She found that she was in a new bed and a new chamber, one very much like her former bedroom, but possessing no stained-glass window. A nightgown replaced the dress she had worn earlier that evening, and she had apparently been carefully tucked in for a night's rest. Unfortunately, due to circumstances, sleep eluded her, even when she was under a spell for that very purpose.  
  
She pulled the covers off slowly, and went to the dresser. On it laid combs and brushes with inlaid jewels, make-up and jewelry boxes, perfume bottles and hairpins. With a reverent gesture, Sarah picked up a silver brush and began to comb her hair. Never before had she felt like such a princess. Yet, where was the prince that would sweep her off her feet? Her prince had done nothing but sweep her friends away.  
  
"What is wrong with Jareth?" She posed this question to her reflection. "Five years ago he was menacing, yes, but never was he so cruel. He played with me, and made me go through trials, but never once did he raise he voice to me. Was he merely controlling himself for the game, or is there something different now?" She almost expected her reflection to answer. It did not.  
  
She resumed the brushing of her hair, and stopped abruptly as she heard the shuffling of goblin feet through the hallway. In her sudden stillness, she became receptive to small details. Daffodil and jonquil perfumes wafted their fragrances toward her, and the orange warmth of the hearth swam about her frame. Suddenly the footsteps stopped as the goblin guards at Sarah's door awoke.  
  
Hurriedly, Sarah made her way to the door and quietly opened the slat to view the activities without. A young goblin female, carrying coals in a dirty and ragged dress, had stopped due to the obstructing guards. Her hair was tangled, but pretty, and her face held innocence and intelligence within its half goblin, half human features.  
  
"Hey Isabelle," the first goblin began, "why'nt you stays with us and keep us comp'ny?"  
  
She lowered her head and continued to walk.  
  
"You don't need them coals," the other remarked, "come warm up wid us." Her pace quickened and her eyes fell to her feet.  
  
The other agreed, "Yeah, why not?" They caught up with her and started playing with her hair.  
  
"Stop," she commanded timidly. They didn't stop. She halted her travels and shrugged them off. "Leave me alone," she demanded more forcefully, yet ineffectually.  
  
Sarah opened the door with ease and stepped out. She rushed to the goblins and grabbed them by the scruff of the necks, tossing each against an opposite wall. "She said to leave her alone!!"  
  
One of the goblins got angrily to his feet and pointed an emphatic finger at her. "Hey!! You're da prisoner!! You can't do that!"  
  
Sarah grabbed the goblin again and threw him against the wall, harder than before. "Pick on somebody your own size!" she exclaimed. She looked at Isabelle and rethought her statement. "I take that back," she corrected in a quieter tone. "Don't pick on anyone."  
  
Sarah looked at the spilled coals. She walked over to Isabelle and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You alright?"  
  
Isabelle nodded her head, her face full of shock and admiration. Sarah bent over and picked up some of the coals, then waited for Isabelle to pull up the bottom of her dress in order to make a cloth basket. Sarah dropped the coals in and replaced the remaining ones.  
  
One of the goblins got a little courageous and pointed a shivering, accusing finger at Sarah. "You're da one who needs to pick on someone yer own size." Sarah gave him a menacing stare and raised her hand, causing the goblin to end his pointing and begin to cower. She shook her head at his stupidity and withdrew her threat. The little monstrosity was not worth the effort involved in dealing him a blow. Besides, only a true coward would pick on such a sweet little girl.  
  
The goblins got up from the ground with effort. This time the other goblin dared to talk back to Sarah. Isabelle found protection within the doorway of Sarah's room.  
  
"I'm going to get the Goblin King," the goblin stated with a forceful point in Sarah's direction before it stomped off angrily down the hall.  
  
That would be my luck, Sarah thought spitefully as she continued to assist Isabelle. Yet, she would not forbid that he bring the Goblin King, because, for some reason, she hoped that he would come. Perhaps it was her curiosity over his reaction to this incident, or her deep need to prove to him that his intimidation would no longer control her.  
  
The goblin had made it halfway down the hall, and was yelling, "Yeah, yer in trouble, I'm gettin' the Goblin King!" when Jareth appeared suddenly out of nowhere, blocking the goblin's path. The goblin ran into him and looked up.  
  
"No need," Jareth remarked. "I'm already here."  
  
The goblin fell back, cringing. "She-she threw us up against the w-wall - him tw-twice. I was g-going to get you, y-your beautiful majesty," he said, bowing deeply.  
  
Jareth walked past Sarah, and looked at her peculiarly as he passed, his brow furrowed. She stared at him wordlessly. Jareth bent over to Isabelle's height; he whispered something into the girl's ear and she nodded, then the king glanced up at Sarah. After giving her a peculiar expression, he looked down again and whispered something else into Isabelle's ear. Isabelle nodded once again and he stood up. "Thank you, Isabelle," he said quietly. "You can go back to your work."  
  
Without a word, Isabelle scampered off down the hall. Jareth motioned for the two guards to move out of the way and they quickly fell back to the wall in compliance. He paced around Sarah and she turned with him as he studied her. He had blame in his eyes; he was blaming her for mistreating his guards.  
  
"They were doing awful things to her," Sarah argued. "I know you wouldn't care, but they didn't have the right." The venom in Sarah's voice was sharp and had made a direct hit. He continued to pace around her, staring her down.  
  
"I wasn't about to stand by and-"  
  
"Stop," he ordered. She stopped, tightened her fists, and prepared for his oncoming fit of anger. He ceased his endless pacing. After a long, calculating pause, he said quietly, "You are right."  
  
The words hit her like a ton of bricks. How could she be right? She was never right in his eyes. She glanced over at the goblins; they had obviously been surprised as well. They started a mad dash down the hall, to which Jareth replied by swinging out his hand and causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke.  
  
Slowly he faced her again. "Thank you for protecting Isabelle. I was not aware that she had been receiving such attentions from my guards. Please forgive me for having such cretins in my castle."  
  
A perplexed look took hold of Sarah's features. "Why do you care?"  
  
Jareth took her hand carefully. "I care about everything that effects you, Sarah, you know that."  
  
It did not take much instinct for Sarah to pull her hand away from his grasp, no matter how gentle. "It wouldn't appear that way to me. You are acting pretty strange."  
  
"Don't act so surprised, Sarah. You know why it is I act this way."  
  
She laughed uncomfortably. "I do not."  
  
"Try to remember," he said teasingly. "You switched my wine glass."  
  
Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "You mean, with the one you planted on me today?"  
  
"Yes. That one."  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
He seemed to analyze her. Her gaze was quite frank and mirrored no anxiety or uncertainty. "I thought about doing it," she said, surprised at her own frankness, "but I have been asleep since you."  
  
She looked wistfully up at Jareth, her emotions growing violent like a tossed sea. Feelings of extreme hatred, confusion, and pity washed upon the same shore, leaving her with the only action she knew to take. She walked barefoot through them and let the wet sand ooze between her toes.  
  
"I. I really didn't do it, Jareth."  
  
He smiled at her softly. "I know."  
  
She seemed taken aback. "You do?"  
  
He pulled a hand forth and brushed aside her hair, his expression suddenly somber. His milky skin was tinted by the yellow flame of a nearby candle, and his eyes shone a vibrant green as he stared at her face. Sarah was planted to the spot, strangely enthralled and alarmed by his actions. His spindly fingers floated across her face, sending not a tingling desire through her, but a warm sentimentality that she had never before felt from him. Without thought, she grabbed his hand as he began to pull it away, and held it again to her face. Maybe the magic that he had used to put her to sleep was affecting her currently, but she was not sure. All she knew was that years of emotions that had built up within her were exploding like fireworks in her brain, and she wanted to relish their unearthly light.  
  
"You see now." Jareth drifted his gaze away and slowly pulled away his hand. "It is sad that. it is sad that I see now, too."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sarah gazed into his amazingly youthful face as it wrinkled in mournful thought.  
  
"I am powerless, Sarah. I am powerless against my past. I apologize that you, too, are a victim of it."  
  
He turned away from her and walked down the hallway, tall yet unassuming, proud yet grieving.  
  
Something struck within Sarah, and she knew that things would never again be simple. Hatred, like a turncoat, had eluded her once again to leave her feeling emotions unwanted. It seemed that Jareth had good in him that had been before unrevealed, but his display of kindness had not freed her friends. She would still leave tomorrow to make a journey she knew nothing of, and chances were that Jareth would not be so benevolent in the morning. Perhaps he was just drunk. She would never know. *** Somewhere deep within the castle, a goblin hummed quietly to herself. She scrubbed clothes happily, minding her own business as she always did. Only when asked did she give her opinion, and never did she speak up against her master. She was the everyday goblin.  
  
At least, that's what everyone thought.  
  
Sooty, however, was quite the schemer.  
  
She had helped Sarah earlier that day in cleaning a puddle of wine, also instructing the girl not to drink the enchanted liquor that the Goblin King had sent her. Although Jareth acted as a tyrant, Sooty knew the intentions he had planted deep within himself, intentions that he did not even truly know existed. She had watched the king over the years, heard the stories of the elves, and was the only one in that castle that had any inkling of how Jareth ticked and why he ticked the way he did.  
  
Today things had been a little different for the king. When Jareth had asked for drink, Sooty bade Isabelle bring the chalice with the enchanted wine. Sooty was aware, through the passing of rumors, that Jareth had displayed his true feelings due to this exchange.  
  
The goblin woman continued whistling. She felt quite proud of herself. 


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER XVI  
  
Sarah felt misplaced within the ballroom and its masked dancers. It was a masquerade ball, glittering and glamorous in nature. Reality had no place in this ballroom, and neither did convention or propriety; it was a magical and sensual place. The writhing, dancing, laughing, and lavishly dressed persons who crowded the room were aware of nothing but their own fantasies; indeed, they were even a fantasy in their own one-sided existence. The room warmed tremendously with each second, due to the extreme heat generated by their active bodies, but even that was an illusion, for their minds, their very lives, were suppliant to the wishes of the crystal sphere and the one who possessed it.  
  
One figure stood out amongst all of the glamour, mainly due to the fact that she wore no mask. Her young, gentle face not only portrayed the sole innocence to be found in the room, but her dress did as well - a glittering gown, the only white to be found amongst the cream and scarlet-garnished dancers.  
  
It was Sarah - Sarah, alone and timid amongst all of the vile displays that were presenting themselves to her. The snake-like slithering of the dancers enchanted and frightened her, causing her to unconsciously pull her arms about herself. Everyone saw her discomfort and relished in it, their laughter bubbling over like poisonous pink champagne. Wherever she desired to tread, they made a combined effort to block her path, and when she squeezed her way through them, they laughed all the harder.  
  
It was Sarah - Sarah, older and wiser the longer she stepped through the crowd. She was looking for something, but was unsure of what it was that she truly desired. Then she caught a glimpse of Jareth and found her purpose; she shoved through the crowd of dancers with more force and determination, only to reach the spot in which the Goblin King had stood and find it empty. The eyes of the dancers glittered merrily from behind their masks, for they were amused anew at her chase of the very man that had created all of them. It was at that moment that Sarah realized that these were Jareth's playthings, and they were laughing at her out of spite. They spited her because she was everything they were not-she was still innocent, she was still in control, and she was not wearing a mask.and, because of all of these things, Jareth found her more intriguing than he did them. They spited her because they had to fight for his attentions by degrading themselves, while all she had to do was avoid his attentions to receive them.  
  
Despite her realizations, she felt she must catch him, must beat him at his own game of cat and mouse. She caught his image in a mirror before her and turned around to find him gone. Then, yet again, she saw him at the center of a great horde of women, each fawning over him and pawing him as he stared ahead, unaware of their silent cries for his regard. His gaze was fixed on Sarah, and, as soon as the women saw this, they looked at Sarah as well, and grimaced. Sarah stopped and became entranced by Jareth's focused eyes, causing her to forget her purpose; her lack of action cost her, for someone passed before her, breaking her trance, and, once they had passed, Jareth and the throng of women had disappeared.  
  
Her disappointment did not have long to present itself, for a firm hand placed itself on her shoulder; she jerked about to find herself face to face with Jareth, the mask still covering his countenance. He motioned for her to dance, and she did not protest, her confusion over his behavior ultimately overwhelming her. Deja'vu swept over her and persisted, yet she felt that something was not quite right. She looked at him, eye to eye, and brought a finger forth to run it down the sharp, creme-colored beak of the bird-like mask that he wore. It all felt like a dream, yet there was such a strong reality to it all.not an image was blurry, everything was precise, exact; even the music was too real for it to be a dream. Sarah looked longingly into his eyes; who was this silent man? It was Jareth in body, but not in action. He danced carefully with her; he was entranced, it seemed, by the very presence of this lovely woman he was dancing with. His grip was gentle and his manner subordinate, his face warm in color and his eyes a hazy green.  
  
"Who are you?" Sarah asked. "Please tell me, I am curious."  
  
A sadness came into his eyes and he held her closer. "Do not ask that of me..just let it be silent awhile longer."  
  
"But I must know..you are surely not Jareth," she persisted.  
  
He gripped her hand firmly and passionately. "Let it be," he begged in a whisper.  
  
"You sound so afraid, as if you are hiding from someone," she said quietly. "Who are you? I will help you." She brought forth a trembling hand toward the mask. His mouth turned down into a frown, but he did not fight her. Just as she began to raise the wooden concealment, he whispered, "Good-bye."  
  
Sarah was suddenly within the castle beyond the goblin city. Her friends were before her. Hoggle stood and looked up at her while Sir Didymus was atop Ambrosius and Ludo stood between the two. They just stood there, staring at her. Sarah heard footsteps behind her and turned around; there was Jareth once again. He gazed at her as she did at him; the intense green eyes grew darker and blazed into a blue-white light. He looked god-like and fearsome as the blinding light that emitted from his pupils lit up the once-darkened space. His hand pivoted on his wrist and revealed a crystal within his palm. It caught the light from his eyes and split it into several shards of differently-colored light, as in a prism. He threw it to her and she caught it with ease. In response to her catch, a deafening crash sounded behind her. She jerked around to see what it was and discovered that her friends were now trapped behind an iron cage.  
  
"Need Sarah help," Ludo cried out desperately.  
  
Sarah turned to look at Jareth again. As she faced his expressionless countenance, she felt her face redden with bitter anger. The violent impulse that had taken her over was more than she could bear, but she felt frozen in fear. If it weren't for the eyes, she might be able to fight him, but the eyes turned him into an icon, a thing which any harm upon would be blasphemy punishable by death.  
  
He chuckled at the sight of her fear; the chuckle became a laugh and slowly progressed to a mad cackle. Then, suddenly, the laugh ceased, and, to her horror, he began to melt. His molten body spread out over the floor and became one with the stone floor. The ground began to shake beneath her feet causing the rock in the ground to crack and crumble, forming an almost circular shape about its jagged edges. Sarah lost her balance and fell onto her knees; lucky for her, she was at the hub of the splitting ground, keeping her from falling over the edge of the great circular rift that had formed about her. The ground beneath her began to rise, and rose higher and higher into the sky until she was far above the castle, far above the entire Underground. She gripped the crystal firmly against her chest as the air began to thin. She watched in silence as the clouds came ever closer, and as the grey, stone floor changed color and texture. She was now atop an orange, sandy plateau high above the lands of the Underground. The plateau stopped rising and a cave rose from the sandy floor of the plateau.  
  
She got to her feet and cautiously looked over the edge. The land below was now just grassy plains that stretched to the horizon in all directions. She turned and looked curiously at the cave. She saw the silhouette of a man begin to emerge. Once completely out of the cave's darkness, Sarah could see that it was Jareth. He slowly progressed towards her, but stopped a half a foot away. Sarah looked over the edge of the plateau and saw no means of escape, unless she wished to jump. She nervously watched as he raised his hand to her neck and touched the necklace that hung from it. He then retreated and proceeded to the cave again, taking slow, backward steps. She watched with relief as his figure disappeared back into the darkness of the cave.  
  
Just as she was counting her blessings, the necklace started to shiver and jingle. She looked down and saw that the links in the chain were disappearing one at a time, even though the chain remained whole. The length of the chain continued to become smaller until the chain disappeared from her sight and went beneath her chin. She felt it tightening. She grabbed it and jerked at it violently, but to no avail. It was now tightening around her throat. Her breathing became more complicated by the moment and she began to feel dizzy. She lost her balance and took one fatal step backward, finding herself suddenly plummeting down the side of the plateau in a deadly fall. She noted as she fell that she gripped the crystal firmly against her heaving chest, as if keeping it intact would be her last victory. She could see the land come frighteningly close as black and white spots came before her eyes, finally filling her vision. She checked once more that she was still holding the crystal before she blacked out due to lack of oxygen.  
  
Then she woke up.  
  
Sarah bolted upright in her bed. She felt cold sweat trickle down her back. Her hair clung to her hot, sticky face as she held her hand to her heaving chest, trying to calm herself. The dream had been so frightening and real. It loomed in her mind like a prophecy of doom. Already, it was passing away from her memory at her sudden wakefulness, but she held onto it tightly, wondering at the content. The dream had presented two entirely different sides of the same man, but she was only familiar with one. Where had the kindhearted man she had danced with at first come from? And why did he not wish her to know his identity?  
  
She gripped her throat and felt the chain. It hung loosely about her neck. With a shaking hand, she pulled her hair behind her ears. She wet the inside of her dry mouth and licked her lips. She laid back down and tried to go to sleep, but sleep would not come. She twisted and turned in the unfamiliar bed and tried to get comfortable. She blocked thoughts from her mind, yet they continued to push their way through. Finally, she gave up and pulled off the covers. She moved to the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was not yet messy and sleep hadn't yet formed in the corners of her eyes, making her draw the conclusion that she hadn't been sleeping long. She pulled her robe from its position on the chair and put it on.  
  
As she sat in the chair she examined the room from its converse through the spotless mirror. The room was really quite magnificent, and she almost wished that it could truly be her own. Tapestries and paintings had always mesmerized her, and she had hoped throughout her lifetime that she might eventually own a home and decorate it so. She stopped in her examination abruptly when a certain painting caught her eye. It was a small painting of Jareth, almost hidden entirely by the undone curtains of her bed.  
  
Then she noticed the most peculiar thing about the hidden painting. In the work, a goblin's head poked out from behind the standing Jareth; the young, goblin face belonged to Isabelle. In her hands she held a crystal, and, though it was not depicted in so many images, Sarah could see, by his expression and that of the young girl's, that the girl also held the heart of Jareth in her hand. It now made sense to her! Jareth had made himself a substitute father to this little goblin. Sarah recalled the way Isabelle had looked up to him that evening with admiration; she also recalled the way that Jareth had, in his own awkward way, shown fatherly love to the young goblin. She had never seen him show such a human kindness. Even though he still seemed to treat Isabelle as a slave somewhat, she could never recall him to be that kind to anyone. She didn't know why he was doing it, but she wanted to find out. Maybe this was part of that side of which she had gotten a glimpse that evening; maybe it was the instigation of her dream. Or, maybe it was another way of him trying to con her into faithfulness. She couldn't tell. *** Jareth sat in his throne, disturbed by the events of that evening. He was unsure of his reason for behaving as he had, for, though the wine's purpose was to make one lose control of their faculties, it should not alter one's behavior to such a degree as it had. Sarah had behaved differently than he had expected, as well, giving him the desire to explore her feelings of him by reading her diary. Over the years he had watched her fill it with words, and, throughout those years, he had planned to read it someday. Today was that day. He opened it to the first page of writing. It read as follows:  
  
He isn't kind to anyone. As.and I  
  
stood there, he moved the hands of the clock  
  
a few hours ahead. I cannot remember hating  
  
him more. I said that it wasn't fair and he  
  
said something like,"I wonder what you  
  
compare that to, or, "I wonder what your basis  
  
of comparison is." Something like that. I just  
  
wanted to.  
  
It stopped there. It was beginning to look as if she had done nothing but feed her hatred towards him during these five years. He sat back in his throne and closed the book, his line of vision drifting to the right-hand wall, the painting seeming much larger than it ever had before. The enclosed surroundings captured by his peripheral vision escaped his notice for many moments as he focused his attention on the covered painting. Although he was tempted to rise from his seat and uncloak the picture of the woman who had caused his feelings to become turncoats, his violent and resentful side overpowered the temptation. He rubbed his chin as his mind worked at the process of translating Sarah's character. *** Sarah went back to the dresser and focused an empty stare towards her reflection. She abruptly decided to spy on Jareth with the mirror. Her mind raced from one consequence to the other as she began to envision the results of him seeing her efforts to pry into his affairs. She finally decided that she had nothing to lose, for her friends were gone, unlikely to be brought back to life, and he still needed her for something. That something was bothering her. She needed to find out what that something was.  
  
She closed her eyes and channeled all of her thoughts to the operation of the mirror. She pushed her problems aside and allowed herself only to think of the mirror. She frequently opened her eyes to check on her progress. Each time there were no results.  
  
She finally gave up. She didn't know how she had received the vision of her friends before, but whatever she was doing at the moment was not the proper approach. Perhaps it had only been chance; maybe luck had been on their side. Sarah thought back to those hours ago; hours that seemed like days. She saw the image of her friends after she hade heard the goblin scurrying down the hall in need of a club to use on Ludo. She remembered the hatred she had felt towards Jareth at that moment and how the mirror had showed her her friends only moments after.  
  
It suddenly hit her that only hatred could power the mirror. That, or possibly strong emotion. Hatred was the strongest emotion she felt of late.  
  
Attempting to bring her most despised memories of Jareth to mind, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Memory after memory flooded her scattered mind, only to leave her emotion neutral. The arrival of each horrific picture accompanied a vision whose sole content was the portrait of Jareth and the small goblin face that peered curiously from behind the king's throne. At the slightest feeling of anger, Sarah unconsciously brought to mind an image of the recent past - the image of Jareth bringing his hand to her face, gazing into her eyes with intent emotion.  
  
Within moments, all anger had eluded Sarah and only sympathy and respect remained. A new battle had begun within Sarah, and the feeling that the battle would last for a long period of time filled her with trepidations and wonders that built within her at the passing of each moment. Once these feelings reached their climax, her mirror image shimmered and a vision of Jareth replaced it.  
  
Reclining in his throne, Jareth's image stared emptily at the opposite wall. An amazing combination of serenity and frustration could be read from his pale, thin face as he propped his fist against his chin. Sarah observed with awe as the king she had so long known to be verbose and in control sat quietly and brooded.  
  
If only for a moment, she no longer felt as if she was looking at a man of insane delusions and violent notions - her eyes saw a man of great confusion and pain who was never brought to terms with his anger and frustration. Never dealing with it, he seemed to have battled it without progress or consciousness until he had finally made a compromise; he had accepted it as a part of his character that could not be rid of. She saw the very man that she had danced with in her sleep that night; a man who was bitterly submissive to his own self.  
  
She followed his intense stare and saw that it was fixed on a covered painting. He rose from his throne and went to uncover the painting. Pulling a golden cord at its side, the curtain slid away to reveal Sarah, age 15, staring into space. She wore the gown from the masquerade ball, and her hair was drawn back at the temples. A strange glow surrounded her figure, and gave her an angelic appearance. Every detail was perfect.  
  
Having the chance to look him over without interruption, she carefully analyzed the king with great interest. Age was not revealed on his face - he didn't seem any older than when Sarah had last seen him. His eyes were now an intense blue and stood out remarkably against his pallid complexion. His wispy, whitish-blond hair was drawn back into a pony tail, unlike earlier that day when it had been unrestrained and had eerily but majestically cascaded from his head like a cream-colored fountain of water. The garment he wore was made of off-white and light grey silks, cut off at the waist in the front to show his white tights, but long enough to touch the ground in the rear. A silver amulet hung from a leather strap around his neck and could be seen easily due to the low-cut collar of his outfit; in his hands was an open book with a cloth cover.  
  
Sarah wondered what he might be reading. Resembling something she had read once, the book poked at Sarah's memory, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it.  
  
Figuring out what role the book had played in her life plagued Sarah's mind and caused her to leave all other thoughts in oblivion. Within moments, the answer came to her.  
  
"My diary!" she exclaimed.  
  
The image of Jareth jerked his head to face her. Understanding of his reaction flashed through Sarah's mind as she recalled the fact that sound could be transmitted by the mirror, as well as visual images.  
  
Jareth rose gracefully from his throne and walked toward the mirror, a blank expression on his face. As he stopped, a glass sphere glistened in his formerly empty hand. Glancing at it and then at Sarah, he brought it to eye level. Sarah sat motionless, curiosity and fear tensing her muscles and freezing her in place. Momentarily she came to her senses and prepared to run for her bed to escape the obligation of looking into the mirror. As she pushed herself up, gripping the arms of the chair, Jareth lowered the crystal and gazed into her eyes. She let go of the chair and relaxed. Impulses were sent by her brain to her legs, commanding them to move, but the limbs never responded.  
  
Paralyzed, Sarah sensed Jareth prodding her mind, felt the light touches and breezes that blew through her head like those of a cool, summer night. The glistening crystal sphere was pushed through the mirror by Jareth as it hung in the air like a thick bubble in front of Sarah. As sweet music drifted slowly into the room, the sphere swished and swirled in transparent rainbow colors before her. The ball bobbed up and down like a carousel horse in turns about her head, but never floated to the ground.  
  
The music filled Sarah's mind, making her feel peaceful and calm, cushioning her mind and weighing down on her eyelids. Moving her attention from the bubble to the mirror, Sarah sleepily gazed at Jareth.  
  
Blackness began to swallow her surroundings and, before it could take in the mirror and the image of the Goblin King, Sarah saw a beautiful smile widen on his face.  
  
He mouthed two words.  
  
"Sweet dreams." 


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER XVII  
  
  
  
The pandemonium of the busy throne room had somehow been shaped into a semblance of order, the goblin maids tending to the cleaning duties, the goblin guards continuing to do the exact opposite of their obligations. Jareth stood in the center of the small room, conveying orders and directing traffic.  
  
This was a day to celebrate triumph. The Goblin King's plans were on the verge of being put into action and newfound power was almost at the tips of his fingers. Frustration swelled within him as he brought to mind the simplicity his task could have taken on; if only he could have merely transported Sarah to the plateau! Even if she had refused him, he would have merely threatened to launch her friends from the summit of the structure. Unfortunately, the stone enclosed within the shadows of the caves atop the plateau would interfere with the work of his crystals. Mediocre power and immense power could not mingle or be utilized in the same precinct without some type of catastrophe. To make matters worse, his own power was not great enough to ferry Sarah to her destination at the moment. Besides, as it was said by elfin legend, a great journey had to be made in order to retrieve the powerful talisman, or the magical item would not reveal itself. Surely the elves had designed it this way so that the receiver would have proven their worth.  
  
He pointed to a stumpy goblin and called out to him, "You there!" Looking around as if to see that he was the focus of attention, the goblin began to fidget. "Find some rations," Jareth commanded cheerfully, surprising the victim of his attentions with his buoyant spirits. "And you," he continued, finding a new dolt to point his finger at, "find some mountain-climbing equipment!! Hurry!"  
  
With an energetic burst, the Goblin King pounced onto his throne, standing tall above the creatures in the bustling throne room. "Everyone to work! If it's at all possible, I want my treasure by the end of a seven-day turn! Then we will rejoice!"  
  
Isabelle skipped into the room from the archway to the left of Jareth. Her brown hair swung from side to side and glittered unusually in the light, capturing the sparkle of her warm brown eyes and blending with her cream- colored face. Holding the tattered ends of her skirt in her slender hands, she trotted happily across the floor and stopped to look up at Jareth. His happiness was reflected in her face as he towered over the room of servants, calling out demands and reprimanding idiocy. The black pupils of her glittering eyes expanded and swallowed the irises as she took in his sight as a child would that of a hero.  
  
Veering his concentration from handing out tasks to speaking with the small goblin girl at the foot of his throne, Jareth hopped smoothly from the large chair and bent down to Isabelle's height. Jareth lifted her high above his head as she giggled with extreme pleasure, then settled in his throne and situated Isabelle on his lap.  
  
"How has your morning been, my dear?" he asked very dutifully.  
  
"Lovely," she stated happily as she brushed a wisp of long hair from her face.  
  
With a wistful smile he questioned, "And what is your fancy, my dear?"  
  
She was suddenly grabbed by Sooty, who declared, "Come child, put on your shawl, you'll take cold in this place!"  
  
"You know, dearest Sooty, I was speaking to her at the moment," Jareth proclaimed without anger.  
  
"That's all good'n well, yer highness, but I'd have to be takin' care'o the girl." She looked away from the grinning Goblin King and whispered into Isabelle's ear when he wasn't looking. "You could swear the man was in love, by the way he's acting!"  
  
"You think so Sooty?" Isabelle asked excitedly, her sudden happiness briefly catching the wandering Jareth's eye.  
  
"Shh...Child hush, doncha let him hear that; ain't nothin' worse than tellin' a man he's in love when he don't wanta believe it." She put her hand on the girl's shining hair. "Doncha think nothin' of it, it'll wear off by tomorra."  
  
Jareth finally reverted his attention back to the girl. "Well, sakes woman, are you done with her now?"  
  
"All yours, yer highness."  
  
"Now, what is your wish, dearest Isabelle?"  
  
"A wish, dear sir," she declared with poetic emphasis.  
  
A playful grin tugged at the corners of Jareth's mouth as he prodded further, "What would you wish, my dear?"  
  
"To fly, if you please!" she exclaimed with delight.  
  
"Then, so be it," he proclaimed.  
  
Silently and gently he placed her on the floor as she gazed at him with wide, tender eyes; reverence was reflected in her facial expression. Jareth swept his hand gracefully through the air above, as if to catch something overhead. As he lowered his hand to Isabelle's height, a glistening crystal sphere was in his palm, spinning and twirling madly in place. A gentle blow released the crystal from his grasp and sent it on the wind, gliding through the air and veering around to Isabelle's back. The young goblin turned her head to watch it as it oscillated between her shoulder blades, a gleeful and wondering look on her face. With a sudden discharge of illumination, the crystal globe burst as a bubble, causing Isabelle to blink in response. The dazzling glow diminished to expose a pair of iridescent wings that had adhered themselves amidst the girl's shoulders. Effortlessly the wings began to flap, flitting with such speed that they no longer had linear definition, but were light-reflecting blurs against her back.  
  
She giggled with extreme pleasure as she escalated toward the ceiling, towering over the numerous gawking servants of the palace. Growing accustomed to the luminous, housefly wings, Isabelle soared through the throne room, swooping low and grazing the floor with her fingertips, hovering in front of the mirrors to admire her wings, turning somersaults in midair. As she did so, Jareth broke out into song:  
  
  
  
There once was a child,  
  
Whose wish was to fly,  
  
To pass all night entities in her flight.  
  
In one sudden blur,  
  
A star fell for her,  
  
And with that wish she owned the night!  
  
Isabelle swooped down and fluttered in rounds about the Goblin King's crown, teasing his free-flowing hair as she did so. He was pleased to see such happiness in her expression. For once he found joy in causing another happiness besides himself.  
  
He continued to chant:  
  
Fly, fly high!  
  
Owner of the sky,  
  
Bring down a star for me.  
  
Capture the moon,  
  
And the sky's navy blue,  
  
In your eyes for all to see.  
  
Isabelle drifted along the walls of the room, finally floating back down and hanging above Jareth, her small, fragile hand stretched out for his. Tenderly he grasped her delicate hand as she navigated him and a procession of attendants through the grey stone hallways and into the tremendous dining room. Throughout the journey, Jareth sang:  
  
  
  
"Hello lovely maid!"  
  
A stranger once said,  
  
"What I would do to fly with you!"  
  
As she fin'ly did part,  
  
He called with a start,  
  
A request into the night so blue...  
  
  
  
"Fly, fly high!  
  
Owner of the sky,  
  
Bring down a star for me!  
  
Capture the moon,  
  
And the sky's navy blue in your eyes  
  
and take them to me."  
  
The parade of goblin servants formed an awkward circle around the long table at the hub of the banquet room, joining the king in his melody to the little girl:  
  
  
  
Oh my!  
  
She flies high!  
  
Pass on by!  
  
Touch the sky!  
  
Isabelle glided further into the air and perched herself atop the chandelier, causing it to jingle and sway a she rested on its wire frame. She grinned contentedly at the onlookers gathered below her.  
  
Singularly, the Goblin King continued with the remainder of the tune:  
  
  
  
If she only could know,  
  
That the moon's soft, warm glow,  
  
And the stars in their rhythmic dance of light,  
  
Belonged only to her,  
  
And were not meant to stir,  
  
From her dark, deep, and silent black night.  
  
Fly, fly high!  
  
Owner of the sky,  
  
Keep all the stars for you.  
  
Hold your white moon,  
  
And the sky's navy blue,  
  
In your eyes so lovely and true.  
  
Drifting from her position on the chandelier and its tinkling glass adornments, the young goblin zipped through the room and down the corridors, back to the throne room as a long line of servants stormed after her, Jareth in the lead. ***  
  
Sarah awoke to the sound of music and laughter. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she laboriously rose from her reclining position in the bed and maneuvered her legs from under the restless silk sheets. As she looked down at her bare feet, she tried to recall to memory occurrences of the night before.  
  
Only vague images of sweet dreams captured her mind's eye. Astonished that she had not waken from her slumber because of the strangeness of sleeping in an unfamiliar bed, dilemmas that had been vexing her, and the enmity that had been seething within her, Sarah was tempted to pinch herself to confirm the fact that she was not dreaming.  
  
The most recent memory she had was that of the harassment the guards outside of her door had put upon the small goblin girl, the abrupt appearance of Jareth, and his show of concern for the young girl and her well being.  
  
Music wafted into her room from the floors below; she rose from the bed and sauntered toward the dresser and its mirror. The notion of using it to spy on the inhabitants below crossed her mind, but upon reaching the dresser she found the mirror to be missing. Inferring that Jareth knew that she had once used it to find her companions, Sarah cursed herself for having been so obvious the night before; during their walk to the banquet hall she had let him manipulate her, and had watched with inactivity as he proceeded to take her friends away.  
  
He handled her emotions like playthings; swindling her out of the control of her own thoughts and memories was probably a mere diversion to him - like tossing a rat into a maze and seeing what it does. She chuckled at the irony of her thought. "Guess he's already done that to me," she mumbled.  
  
Frigid rock stung her bare feet as she walked across the room in utter frustration, nervously moving her fingers and rubbing her hands, searching for a plan that would not be found. She shifted to the tapestry-like rug that was placed inconveniently about a yard away from her bed and restricted her pacing to the small region that it covered.  
  
Downstairs she could detect the various sounds of rejoicing, merrymaking, and the delight that accompanied it, wondering why she could not shed all of her troubles and feel their delight, as well. Her curiosity begged for her to find out the source of the jubilation that was occurring below her. A briskness took the place of the sluggishness of her walk; she snatched her robe and pulled it on and rushed to her chamber door. She slid the small panel aside and gazed out the narrow opening, only to find herself eye to eye with a repulsive-looking guard. Jerking back and shouting in surprise, Sarah regained her composure and gazed through the hole, looking into the yellowish, bulging eyes of the guard once again. It seemed quite absurd to Sarah for the Goblin to be standing so terribly close to the door, apparently waiting for her to open it.  
  
"Whad're you starin' at?" it questioned as it scrutinized Sarah through the aperture.  
  
Sarah had learned that the only way to converse with these creatures was to bring her mind to an extremely low elevation.  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you," she stated plainly.  
  
"I asked first," it declared indignantly.  
  
"I was staring at you," Sarah replied. "Now it's your turn."  
  
The guard rolled his eyes upward as if trying to decide what it had been looking at, but never had an opportunity to. Sarah poked her fingers into its revolting eyes and swung the door outward, ramming it into the guard as she raced down the hall. After turning the corner, she spotted an ornate door that was slightly ajar. Time being her enemy at the moment, she did not glance within before she took refuge in the room. Luckily, Jareth, nor anyone else, was awaiting her arrival there. She peeked through the crack and saw the goblin ricocheting against the walls, his helmet clanking as he made his blind search for his escaped prisoner. Soon he found the stairway, and Sarah could hear him bouncing down the steps, letting out a yelp with each meeting with the ground.  
  
With one last glance at the goblin, Sarah silently shut the door of the room she was in. A long sigh escaped her lips as she put her back to the wall and slid down against it, drawing her knees to her chest. She swept the hair from her eyes as she gazed in wonder at the contents of the room.  
  
The stone floor was lit from one angle by a stained glass window to the right of her; it was very similar to the stained glass window she had encountered in her first bedroom. Large tapestries covered the other two walls of the room, and the entire room possessed the closeness of a chapel. On the opposing wall was an entrance made completely of a thick layer of cut crystal with two silver doorknobs placed in the center. Patches of tinted light came in from the colorful glass windows and shed rays of light onto the dusty air. The cut-crystal door captured these rays, giving it a shimmering iridescence.  
  
Sarah rose from her location at the base of the wall and steadily made her way toward the majestic doorway, preparing for an attempt to peer through its exterior and see what could lie beyond. Different hues of illumination flickered across her face as she passed the beams of color that had sifted through the stained glass window. Stopping a few feet from the doorway, she bent over to glance inside.  
  
Suddenly, a stone from the ground raced up from its position in front of the crystal portal, creating a long column of rock that was stationed between Sarah and her destination. The stone column was her height and, with silent fluidity, the once flat surface of the cylinder-like formation shaped and molded itself into what resembled a face. Its thick grey mustache covered the upper lip, the lower lip fat and comical, protruding from beneath the mimicked hair as if it were swollen; the rock column lacked a nose, but this was because its eyes were so enormous that they covered the area that a nose might occupy. Its voice was deep and harsh, and it looked a lot like Hitler.  
  
"Don't breathe on the glass," it commanded hoarsely.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sarah said, still in shock from the column's sudden appearance.  
  
It twitched its mustache indignantly and replied,"That nose of yours, which you probably think is so adorable, is most likely full of all kinds of oils and germs and all of those other disgusting things that people carry, and, once you press it on this glass, it will ruin its magnificent splendor and someone will have to risk getting whatever diseases you might have when they rub it off." It twitched its nose disgustedly. "Then again, you probably wouldn't care."  
  
Experience was on Sarah's side, and she knew better than to let the creatures of the Underground cause her any hindrance. If she couldn't defy them, she could always outsmart them; and Sarah was very certain of her own intelligence. She ignored the grouchy piece of stone and squinted her eyes to make out the shapes beyond the doorway; it was difficult, because they were distorted by the cut of the crystal. Obviously displeased by Sarah's lack of attention, the stone column went on to grumble to itself about all of the inadequacies that humans portrayed and how the world might be better off without the faulty creatures.  
  
Sarah slid to the right of the grumbling column and commenced to walk past it, when another stone column shot into position directly beside it. The face that formed from the solid rock was more youthful and showed a softer expression. Its thin lips broadened into a kind smile as its small, human- like eyes squinted above its blossoming cheeks.  
  
"Aw, come on Cantankerous - I'm sure she didn't mean any harm," the shorter, gentler column countered on her behalf.  
  
"Of course she did. Besides Altruist, the other avid human who says he rules this castle told us not to let anyone in," Cantankerous explained.  
  
"Avid?" Sarah said, cocking an eyebrow. She smirked. "Jareth, of course. Must agree with him there."  
  
Another column popped above level to the left of Cantankerous at this moment, seeming to be female by the full, grey eyelashes and feminine lips.  
  
"What he means by avid is greedy," the female column interpreted to Sarah.  
  
"I know," Sarah replied, chuckling at the situation.  
  
"I don't need you to translate for me Consiliate. If the human wants to know what I mean she can use her microscopic brain to figure it out, or she can find a dictator," the gruff column argued.  
  
"That's a dictionary, not a dictator, Cantankerous," Altruist pointed out.  
  
Cantankerous almost seemed to blush in embarrassment as he replied, "Well, um...yes...that's what I meant to say. But, back to the point - she needs to leave! That is the main point! Like I said, the human with the unkempt hair told us not to allow anyone near the premises. So, go away rude girl!"  
  
"You're a hypocrite, and that's not what the man said," Consiliate asserted. "He said not to allow anyone near the premises who did not have the password." She focused her attention back to Sarah. "Do you have the password?"  
  
Sarah bit her lip and replied,"Well, I-"  
  
"See, she doesn't know it," Cantankerous declared impatiently.  
  
"I bet she knows it," Altruist claimed, "she's just having trouble remembering it."  
  
"In that case," Consiliate added with excitement, "we'll have to help her along."  
  
"Oh no, we are bloody sure not going to help her along!" Cantankerous retorted.  
  
"What harm could it do? Even if she doesn't know, giving her a clue isn't going to help her guess it. However," Altruist continued, "it will bring it back to mind if she does know it."  
  
"Nothing doing!" Cantankerous cried.  
  
"Listen you grumpy old goat," Consiliate ordered, "if you don't shut that fat lip of yours up I'm going to show you what for!"  
  
Sarah considered the unlikely triplet of stones: one being kind but short- tempered, the other grouchy and ill-mannered, and the third having a loving nature that would not allow him to participate in any argument that involved two short-tempered beings.  
  
Watching the scene with a great deal of amusement, Sarah tuned back into the verbal confrontation.  
  
"And how do you plan to show me what for?" Cantankerous snickered.  
  
Consiliate's voice took on a sense of doom as she replied, "You don't want to find out."  
  
Cantankerous's sarcastic grin shrank, his facial expression went blank, and he became silent. It appeared she had well-know methods of biting back which left him speechless.  
  
"Now, how does three attempts at the password sound?" Consiliate asked Sarah with a sudden cheerfulness, looking to Cantankerous for opposition, but finding none.  
  
"And a hint," Altruist added, smiling. At this remark Cantankerous looked as if he might argue, but he seemed to think about the female column's threats and decided against it.  
  
"And a hint," Consiliate confirmed.  
  
Sarah thought about the number of possibilities for a password and wondered what would happen if she was incorrect all three times. "What is the hint?" she asked.  
  
The two kinder columns looked to each other as if trying to think of one, and Altruist finally spoke up, "It's a name." Feeling somewhat relieved that the possibilities had been narrowed down, Sarah furrowed her brow in thought and rubbed at her cool hands nervously. Logical names ran through her mind as she rummaged for the most probable ones. Unfortunately, her knowledge of Jareth's personal life was limited and she had few names to choose from.  
  
"Toby," she guessed, almost certain that it would be incorrect.  
  
Consiliate looked doubtfully to Altruist and replied,"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Jareth," she stated hopefully.  
  
"Uh, uh," Altruist replied gloomily.  
  
"I wonder if she even knew it in the first place. She's not even close to getting it right," Consiliate said with disdain to Cantankerous.  
  
"I told you," Cantankerous declared scornfully.  
  
"I'm sorry dear," Consiliate said to Sarah sincerely, "but we're going to have to turn you in to the owner of this castle. Just be cooperative and give me your name."  
  
Sarah paused and thought about the alternatives. Consiliate seemed to know what she was pondering for she added, "He'll find you anyway if you don't."  
  
There was a great deal of truth in this statement and Sarah decided to give them her name just for the sake of finding out the consequences. "Sarah," she stated in despair.  
  
"Well, I don't believe it!" Cantankerous exclaimed as his face flattened back out into the smooth rock surface and the column that bore him slid back underground, unexpectedly removing him from sight.  
  
"Good show!" Consiliate complimented with excitement as she too disappeared into the stone floor.  
  
"I was sure she'd get it right!" Altruist declared happily as he joined his friends and once again became a normal portion of the tiled, rock floor of the chamber.  
  
Suddenly alone, Sarah stared at the ground in disbelief at her incredible fortune. Not only was she shocked to see them depart so quickly, but was astounded as well to discover that Jareth had used her own name as a password into what seemed to be an important room.  
  
Carefully stepping over the station that the stone characters had once been standing in, Sarah made her way to the front of the lovely door and apprehensively turned the carved, silver doorknob, swinging the heavy, crystal sheet with silence and ease.  
  
The vault beyond was of modest size, lined with golden bookcases that held knickknacks and other ornaments of all sorts, including leather bound books, the spines of which were blanketed with elegant gold and silver letters. An ebony, iron-rod sofa was positioned on the opposing wall, velvet cushions neatly placed against the arms and support of the dark, metal chair. The object that seemed of greatest significance was the large crystal globe in the center of the room. It's spherical surface was braced by a black and gold wire frame that rose about a foot from the granite tiled ground, the glass formation itself three feet in both width and length. Protruding from the wire frame of the globe's support was a bowl- shaped apparatus, another small sphere resting in its nest-like design.  
  
Anxiety took over Sarah's emotions as she approached the mysterious object. She took in its existence with wonder as she circled the sphere numerous times. The sound of music and merriment once again drifted into her once oblivious ears, allowing her to ponder its cause another time. Synchronized to her thoughts, the depths of the globe shimmered spectacularly and it revealed to her an image of the bustling throne room.  
  
Goblins scurried about the room as usual, Jareth looking on contentedly, the young goblin maid from the previous night sitting in his lap. Man and girl communicated, laughing frequently at each others remarks, somehow dividing both an age barrier and jumping the hurdle of difference of origin. No longer seeming cruel and coldhearted, Jareth baffled Sarah with his abrupt fluctuation of character.  
  
Sarah diverted her attention from the scene within the tremendous crystal globe and surveyed the shelves of ornaments. Bare feet silently touching the ground as she moved steadily toward the shelves, she noticed an oriental ebony box that looked much like the jewelry box she had encountered in the clearing behind her home. Airy music touched her senses as she turned the superb case over and pressed the sapphire that was the nucleus of the underside of the box. Effortlessly sliding open, the panel moved to reveal three compartments and a twirling princess in a white gown. The tinkling music coming from the jewelry box mingled harmonically with the music coming from the jocular celebration occurring in the throne room. This time she was able to remember what the small figurine represented. It was a representation of her in the white gown of the hallucination. Sarah could not comprehend why she seemed to be one of the many themes displayed about this castle so frequently. She almost felt like an aging part of its history, an emblem that children of the future would remember and honor.  
  
A single gold key was sheltered within the gold-lined box. Sarah took it, virtually out of reflex, wondering what use she would ever find for it. There were probably thousands of keyholes within the castle and chances were slim that she would find the particular one that this key belonged to.  
  
Gripping the key firmly in her hand, Sarah swung around to glance at the glass sphere again. *** Isabelle climbed from Jareth's lap and landed softly on the stone floor. Continuing to sit, Jareth bent over and spoke to the young goblin.  
  
"Isabelle, dear, do you remember the lady that was so nice to you last night?" he asked as he brushed the hair from her eyes. She had been a beautiful child while human and she still was, despite the transformation. He thought about last night and how the guards had mistreated his young servant, how it had been occurring for months, and how he had known nothing about it. Even though he had placed the mirrors throughout the castle for accessory cautiousness, the looking glasses seemed not to protect what was most important to him. Hoping that the song and flight throughout the lower levels of the palace would make it up to her, Jareth promised to himself never to let harm come to Isabelle again.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Her name is Sarah. I want you to bring her some clothes and ask her if she needs anything," he requested. "Be polite; it's very important that she feels welcome."  
  
"You said you'd take me through the Labyrinth one day," she stated hopefully.  
  
"Yes, once I take care of a few things," Jareth replied.  
  
"Why is she here?" Isabelle questioned with curiosity.  
  
"To do me a favor," he declared.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jareth handed some garments to Isabelle, whispered something in her ear, chuckled, and prodded her to go. Merrily she walked out the door to the side of his throne and made her journey to Sarah's chambers. Jareth watched admiringly as she happily got to work. Not once had he regretted saving her from an abusive family; she was like a daughter to him. *** Sarah watched the scene within the crystal and quickly realized that Isabelle would be in her room very shortly. Hurriedly she left the room of knickknacks and carefully closed the cut-glass doorway behind her.  
  
The imprint of the gold key pressed firmly into her hand as she hastened to the bedroom and its scarlet and purple satin sheets. 


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER XVIII  
  
  
  
Isabelle walked gaily through the dark halls of Jareth's great castle, pondering the other reasons for her guardian to bring Sarah here. Soon she lost interest and began to hum a tune to herself. Her spirit seemed to lift a grim cloud from the shadowed palace, causing other servants to look on in wonder as she passed by.  
  
As she approached Sarah's chambers, she noted that the guard was gone and let out a sigh of relief. After the occurrence of last night she did not want to face another grotesque guard as long as she lived.  
  
Gingerly she pushed Sarah's door and peered inside. Sarah was sitting at the dressing table, her chin propped on her hand. *** Sarah turned her head to the sound of the squeaking door to see a gentle goblin face peer curiously from behind her doorway. The girl's long hair fell neatly down her back and her dress was now clean.  
  
"Good morning," Isabelle said as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "I hope that the music downstairs didn't awaken you. Things are never quiet around here." She suddenly glanced down at the clothes she was carrying. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot. I brought you some clothes. His majesty told me to tell you that you shouldn't walk around the palace in a nightgown."  
  
"Very humorous," Sarah stated to herself facetiously as she accepted the garments.  
  
"I don't know why, but he seemed to think so as well," Isabelle added innocently, not catching the sarcasm in Sarah's voice.  
  
"I guess you could say it's a personal joke," Sarah declared, suddenly remembering that she had faced him in a nightgown the evening before. There was no doubt, now; she knew that Jareth's prime desire was to humiliate her. "Your name's Isabelle, right?"  
  
"Yes," Isabelle replied curtly. A small pause lapsed before she continued with the greatest sincerity, "Thank you for helping me last night."  
  
"You're welcome," Sarah responded, feeling better now that she knew she had done somebody some good since she had arrived. It seemed she had done nothing but get her friends back into predicaments that she had come to get them out of. It was rotten enough that she had gotten them into trouble in the first place, simply by existing, but now she couldn't even rescue herself.  
  
"I wish I could give you more than thanks, but I'm afraid I don't have much else to offer," Isabelle continued.  
  
Sarah could not help but wonder why Isabelle had seemed unkempt and neglected the night before, but was perfectly cared for now. The young goblin appeared to be ignorant of Jareth's true nature; yet, perhaps it was Sarah who was ignorant to his true disposition.  
  
"Where did you get that necklace?" Isabelle questioned as she came closer to Sarah.  
  
"Jareth gave it to me," Sarah said unhappily as she glanced at the chain dangling from around her neck. Isabelle scrutinized the charms that hung from it.  
  
"What are the figures represented by these charms?" Isabelle prodded as she fingered them.  
  
"My friends," Sarah replied tersely. Isabelle looked as if she were eight or nine years old but she was articulate and spoke with the vocabulary of a teenager, if not an adult. Sarah wondered if there was more to this little girl than met the eye. It would help to explain Jareth's affection for her.  
  
"They're wonderful replicas. The king often does kind things such as this from time to time," Isabelle added. "Who dishonored you?"  
  
"Dishonored me?" Sarah asked confusedly. "I don't quite understand."  
  
"The king often does things such as this when one has been dishonored. Do you recall last night? Today he gave me wings. It was great fun," Isabelle boasted unassumingly.  
  
"I still don't follow you," Sarah stated with a perplexed look on her countenance.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll tell you exactly what happened. After the incident in the hall, the king took me aside and asked if the guards had been doing those things to me all along. I told him 'yes' and he said that he hadn't known," Isabelle explained.  
  
"With all of the power he's supposed to have, you'd think he would know if something like that were happening. Especially when the one involved is someone so much like a daughter to him," Sarah rationalized.  
  
"Did he say that?" Isabelle asked hopefully.  
  
"Say what?" Sarah queried.  
  
"Did he say that I was like a daughter to him?" Isabelle grinned hopefully.  
  
"No, I just concluded that he must," Sarah stated. She looked at Isabelle, who was obviously waiting for further explanation. "I compared the way he normally treats people to the way I've seen him treat you and there's a great contrast. He seems nicer to you than he is to anyone else, including me." She grunted. "Although, I'm not exactly good friends with him either, so I'm not exactly the best basis for comparison."  
  
"That's odd," Isabelle said, a quizzical look on her face. "I've always thought that he seemed to like you."  
  
"He likes me when I'm prepared to do his bidding," Sarah retorted.  
  
"Then why did he give you the necklace?" Isabelle inquired.  
  
"The charms don't just resemble my friends," Sarah illustrated, "they are my friends." Isabelle seemed even more confused by this statement. Drawing her hair back in frustration, Sarah continued, "I insulted him, so he turned my friends into metal charms and put them on this necklace," Sarah jerked at the necklace emphatically, "so that I would always be reminded of his inevitable control over me."  
  
Anger seemed to overcome Isabelle. "The king has been very kind to you; I don't understand why you wish to tell such lies about him," she remarked vehemently.  
  
"Don't you see!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'm not lying! What possible cause would I have to lie to you?! It seems to me that he's the one who's lied to you."  
  
"The king would never take one's companions away - no, you're lying to me," Isabelle countered as she drew away toward the door, taking sluggish, backward steps.  
  
Sarah rose forcefully from her chair and cried, "He did turn my friends into these charms!" The last nerve broke within Sarah as she saw how Jareth had blindly led her and this young goblin to believe that he had cared for Isabelle. "You must believe me!" she pleaded.  
  
"Imagine insulting him after all of the hospitalities he has presented to you - if he did turn your friends into metal, you probably deserved it!" Isabelle concluded harshly as she closed the door.  
  
Blowing the hair from her face in defeat, Sarah dropped into her seat, exasperated. "Yeah, that's it - everybody, Sarah's the badguy!" Sarah called out to no one in particular. "And Jareth is heaven's top angel," she said as she dropped her face into her hands, exhausted by all of the battling she had been required to do the past couple of days. She wished that she could awaken from this harrowing nightmare. *** Hoggle awoke with the most horrendous headache. He did not fancy being shoved into oblivion and back out again, losing his orientation and sense of direction. Rising from the dusty floor that he was sprawled over, he stood, shakily, and reeled back to the ground when his balance failed him. Nausea came over him and dissipated moments later, only leaving him to become sick with stomach-turning thoughts. Had he been turned into metal? Well, of course not, he was mobile however restricted his movements were. So Jareth had lied to Sarah about the necklace; that was no great surprise. If he had not been transformed into a metal charm, then it was logical to conclude that the others were similarly lacking in this quality.  
  
Hoggle observed his surroundings with a great sense of dread. The room was poorly lit and menacing in its dusty simplicity; much like the oubliette in which he had encountered Sarah years ago. As a matter of fact, that was exactly what it was; the sparkling cobwebs and flickering shadows did it no justice. Bringing the memory of that particular rendezvous to mind, Hoggle scolded himself for ever attempting to betray Sarah as he had done the last time he had accompanied in her travels throughout the treacherous Labyrinth.  
  
Again he tried to stand, having no difficulty this time. The nausea had vanished completely, but Hoggle's insides were still tense with the hopelessness of the situation.  
  
This is an oubliette, the ghost of Hoggle from five years ago had once declared, haughtily addressing Sarah.  
  
Oh, she had said absentmindedly as she observed the room in awe.  
  
Oh, don't sound so smart, Hoggle had ordered with distaste, you probably don't even know what an oubliette is.  
  
What is it? Sarah had asked, undaunted by his harsh tone of voice.  
  
Hoggle had replied with a tone that was intended to give Sarah a sensation of impending doom, It's a place you put people...to forget about them.  
  
"Indeed," Hoggle said to himself out loud as he recalled the circumstance. Jareth obviously did not want to bother with him. The Goblin King had assumed that Hoggle would interfere with any devious plans that Sarah was involved in against her own will. One thing Hoggle could not deny was that Jareth was correct in his assumption. Courage may not have been one of Hoggle's strong points, but loyalty was certainly a characteristic of his that had grown in its effectiveness since he had met Sarah; or Ludo and Sir Didymus for that matter.  
  
After Sarah had left - returning to her world filled with magical splendors of its own - Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo had remained good friends. It was a virtual kinship, created by their common relation with Sarah. All would agree that they had nothing in common, they argued quite frequently, but it did not seem to matter because they had Sarah in common; that was all that was important them. She had played a significant role in their lives, teaching them something about themselves that would have remained obscure if it had not been for her bringing it to their attention.  
  
At first the dwarf tried to utilize the hidden door in the room for his escape, but, though it had worked the last time he was here with Sarah, it was now gone, dropping his hopes despite the fact that he had expected as much.  
  
Hoggle sauntered over to the opening in the ceiling that was blocked off by a metal grating, but, when open, led the way into the abysmal hole. Tilting his head back, he squinted to see what was beyond the mesh. His view was limited, due to lack of illumination, so he retrieved the candle that rested atop a dull stalagmite and rose it above his head. His search revealed a grey tunnel leading upward, numerous hands projecting from the cylindrical walls on all sides, existing in the same putrid shade of grey. He simply dismissed the hands protruding from the walls - they were probably a scare tactic.  
  
"Help!" he called firmly as he inclined his head, his voice echoing through the small cavern. A few of the hands stirred from their limp positions and came together to form a mock face, almost as if a group of people were attempting to make intricate shadow puppets without the shadows.  
  
"Did someone say help?" the face seemed to say. Well, it was saying it, for a voice was coming from the direction of the hands. The "lips" of the face moved like those of any being that would ask such a question as it had.  
  
Even though this was an obvious fact, Hoggle could not allow himself to readily believe it, convinced that some fool was playing a sadistic prank on him. Thus he inquired, "Yes...who's there?" Another group of hands became mobile and replied, "We're helping hands." Hoggle wondered if Sarah had encountered these peculiar beings when she had fallen down the hole and into the chamber five years ago. He did remember hearing voices as he had waited for her at the bottom, and they had apparently not come from a female.  
  
"Then help me," he ordered.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," one of the faces retorted.  
  
"And why not?" Hoggle demanded indignantly.  
  
"Once you're in, you're in for good," another face snickered, a high- pitched voice emanating from its position.  
  
"Have some sense, man," another added, "how can we reach you when you're way down there? We help others, we don't perform miracles." At this remark all of the hands transformed into faces of all types and joined with the others as they laughed in unison. As the laughter died away, they all returned to their limp postures.  
  
"What a bunch of morons," Hoggle remarked to himself as he trudged back toward the area he had been sitting in at first. "What's the purpose of calling themselves helping hands when they don't really help nobody?"  
  
"We help people!" he heard a voice argue as he walked away. "You're just a hopeless case!"  
  
Hoggle swung around, full of fire, fury, and purpose now that he had a means of letting out all of his built up frustrations. Stomping back underneath the covered hole, he replied, "You know, you're a bunch of hypocrites - you can't even help yerselves!"  
  
One face scrunched up awkwardly in anger and cried, rather recklessly, "What d'you mean we can't help ourselves?"  
  
"Really, if you all were so wonderful, you'd find a way out of here instead of being glued to a wall like that, waiting for the next moron who doesn't have sense enough to watch where they're walking," Hoggle explained vehemently, "just so you can catch them and make their fall softer! I mean, really, they're going to die anyway!"  
  
This seemed to silence most of the hands, but the slow one that had asked the last question wasn't quite finished. "And you need to unearth a more productive and less emotionally destructive way to manage your tension!" it cried victoriously, with a sudden burst of intellect.  
  
"I need to what?!" Hoggle inquired, completely baffled, a look of animosity and surprise wrenching his face all at once. The other hands seemed puzzled by this as well, for they offered no laughter or comment, and remained in their limp stances.  
  
"You need to," the face explained, "master the finesse of vocalizing without merely using your utterances to harm others emotionally."  
  
"Yeah, sure...whatever," Hoggle remarked with disinterest as he ambled away from the argument and toward the opposite side of the chasm.  
  
"Do you really think we're helpless?" he heard one set of hands ask another set, whispering so as not to be heard by Hoggle.  
  
"Of course not," another replied. "Why else would they have called us helping hands?"  
  
"Perhaps they were trying to give us a false sense of purpose," the other rationalized. "They did tell us that we would get a vacation every century."  
  
"So?" the other remarked.  
  
"Well, it seems that we are long overdue a vacation," the other replied firmly. "How long has it been?"  
  
"I don't know, the lifetime guaranteed battery of my wristwatch died already."  
  
After a short pause the other continued, "And didn't they tell us to believe in something?"  
  
"Believe in something?" his companion pondered.  
  
"Yeah, believe in something, anything, and have faith in it, 'cause that's the only thing that would get us through? Do you remember?" the other challenged the memory of his companion.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I do remember," he replied.  
  
"Well, do you believe in anything?" the other asked experimentally.  
  
"No," his companion offered with a little shame.  
  
"Well, I tried it," the other declared with a snort.  
  
"What do you believe in?" asked his associate with visible curiosity.  
  
"Well, do you see that yellow light that's sifting through the grating below us? I believe in whatever is making that yellow light," the other stated somewhat haughtily.  
  
Hoggle chuckled at the thought of anyone deciding to believe in a candle. Morons, he thought to himself.  
  
"Did anything come of it?" the face asked with swelling interest.  
  
The other paused for effect and slowly replied, "It...did no good...whatsoever." ***  
  
Jareth was in the chambers of his largest crystal, surveying the humorous scene occurring within the oubliette in which he had placed Hoggle. He prided himself on the cunning way in which he had disposed of the dwarf, putting the creature completely out of Sarah's reach, therefore giving her no chance to rescue him. How could she when she did not know of his location? Similarly he had rid himself of her other companions; placing them in an inconspicuous site within his Labyrinth. This way she would have to explore the entire Labyrinth if she wished to free them - something she could not accomplish because she had not enough time and something she would not even consider to attempt because she assumed that her friends accompanied her, dangling from the silver chain about her neck. Yes, he had cleverly deduced a method in which to eradicate his difficulties nearly beyond recognition. Within no more than fourteen days he would be able to render any creatures beyond the reach of his Labyrinth completely servile.  
  
It was glorious to comprehend that soon his decree would be made law throughout the Underground. It was even more spectacular to think that every creature would gladly obey that law; he would be the king of kings, for all of his followers would adore him. He would no longer be restricted to the title of the Goblin King, for he would not rule only goblins. It mattered not if they did not love him of their own free will. But the most significant point was this - every creature or person enclosed within the boundaries of the Underground at the first moment in which he wielded his power would be subject to that power. And since he meant to keep Sarah around to observe his hour of triumph, Sarah would have no choice but to adore him as well. The thought had plagued his mind for several years; sometimes he had been ready to throw in the towel, but the painting of Sarah inspired him. One day he truly understood what he could accomplish with his newfound power once he gained it, and the painting convinced him that his first task would involve Sarah in such a way. If he could achieve his goal then he would finally prove that all would eventually give in to his might, whether it was their will to do so or not. It would be his greatest exploit, besides the moment he actually augmented his powers.  
  
He reclined in the ebony iron chair that opposed the monstrous crystal sphere; during this meager relaxation he pondered recurring thoughts.  
  
"Why are the crystals failing me?" He put the tips of his fingers together thoughtfully. "All of these years, and now I can barely perform simple spells. It is as if I am limited to performing magic within the Labyrinth, and then doubly limited due to the wavering tendencies of the crystals." Anyone would agree that his powers had increased tremendously within the past three years and that there was no cause for his crystals to suddenly rebel. Of course it was foolish for him to refer to the crystals as if they were living beings, for they were not, and there was no selfish reason for them to suddenly become so fickle in their support. Perhaps he was not tending to them as he should and becoming too generous in his use of their magic - it was a conceivable explanation.  
  
A slight pain racked him, making him cough, but he ignored the pain as well as he could and regained his composure. It was a slight thing he would not allow himself to succumb to, for, ultimately it did not matter. Once he had gained all of his power, even these trifling moments of pain would be gone.  
  
By use of his thoughts, Jareth induced the crystal to show him an image of Sarah's beast companion called Ludo. The beast had been locked within a room in the clock tower, directly above the clockworks. Ludo was friends with the rocks, but, if he should howl, the rocks would tumble down and crush the beast; he would naturally be silent. The beast was not so obtuse that he did not know his limits. Besides, if the beast cried out Sarah's name, Jareth would merely cause the bells of the clock to chime, regardless of what time the timepiece indicated, and drown out the creature's futile pleas. Ludo was so cramped within his tight confinement that he had barely enough room to move, let alone enough to escape. Jareth had thought of everything.  
  
With another thought he caused the glass sphere to shift its image again. This time he regarded the noisy fox called Sir Didymus. He had discovered that the fox displayed a great deal of vigor and stamina, despite his lack in size, and could not be left out of supervision without making a courageous, and sometimes successful, attempt toward escape. With this knowledge in mind, Jareth had placed the canine in the home of one of his goblin servants. The hut was small and yielded little room to do much damage in; it was inevitable for the fox to break something. To add to the cramped nature of the quarters, Jareth had posted guards throughout each room and surrounding the building for added protection. There were more than enough there just in case the canine disabled one accidentally (or purposefully) with his foolhardy antics. Jareth did not worry, for he hardly believed the fox was capable of any kind of elaborate escape.  
  
The Goblin King continued to watch the fox as he thought of how much more simple his task was going to be once he had rid himself of Sarah's companions. He planned to send Sarah to the entrance of the Labyrinth to begin her journey, with two purposes in mind: to speed up her journey and to prevent her from discovering the truth about her friends. Soon he would have his treasure and he would no longer need the crystals.  
  
Abruptly and in accordance to his thoughts, the image in the crystal ceased to exist, the transparent exterior revealing nothing from within. "What is happening?" Jareth asked the crystal antagonistically as he rose from the iron chair. He wondered if Sarah had somehow gained possession of one of his crystals and was using it at the moment. The pain returned and swept through him, as if it were a threat. His eyes glowed blue, and he looked upon himself in a nearby mirror as he held his stomach tightly. He bit back the overwhelming stinging sensation that took hold of his entire frame and moaned, "Why? Please let it go." He realized for the first time in his life that the blue glow in his eyes existed, and, with the realization he took a metal cane from beside the bookshelf and smashed the mirror with it. Shards of glass tumbled down, tinkling as they hit ground. Shivering uncontrollably, Jareth dropped the cane and stared down at his tensed hands. He covered his face and doubled over; a strange dark sickness of the soul blew through him. After it passed, he rose and looked across the room; another mirror awaited him, his image gazing back with drawn intensity. The glow in his eyes had subsided, the pain was drained, and the crystal once again displayed the former vision of the fox and his tight quarters.  
  
Jareth gathered himself and returned to his seat, gaining control over his emotions and trying to forget his discovery of the blue surge that had arisen within his eyes. His thoughts drifted to their former workings, and he denied, even to himself, that anything was truly amiss. While he could forget the electricity in his eyes, he could not ignore the pain; he could try to forget it.  
  
He tried to think on other matters, and only had minor success in completely diverting his ponderings.  
  
It was irrational for Jareth to have considered the possibility that Sarah had found one of his globular instruments, for he had protected them well and she would have used them to return her friends if she had one in her grips. Therefore he concluded that the crystal's awkward behavior was part of the chain of unusual actions that had been coming from the spheres all along, and decided to dismiss it. Perhaps his illness was causing the crystals to behave as they did; he did not like to think it, but it was also conceivable for it to be the other way around.  
  
Jareth prodded the globe to reveal images of all three of Sarah's companions on different slices of the glass sphere, in order to watch their actions simultaneously. He stood with his back to the door and examined the scenes as the transparent orb rotated them. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. ***  
  
Isabelle traveled down the corridors of the castle glumly, pondering the conversation she had just participated in with Sarah. She knew that the king would not do something so dreadful as to render someone's friends inanimate, no matter how wrathful he became. Sarah seemed convinced that His Majesty had stolen her companions, but Isabelle was quite aware that it could not be true. No one had ever extended as much kindness to her as the king had for Isabelle - it was simply impossible to comprehend the king doing anything so appalling as that. Perhaps Sarah had mistaken the king for someone else or had misunderstood the king's actions. Maybe she was trying to turn Isabelle against her only guardian - but to what end?  
  
Isabelle felt ashamed for doubting the king, but her curiosity would not leave it alone. Knowing that if the problem remained untouched and unresolved she would continue to wonder, Isabelle made her way to the room Jareth would most likely be occupying at this time of day - the crystal's chamber. She knew that her king would straighten this misconception out and make things right.  
  
As she traversed the length of the hallways she pondered another enigma. Why did she not seem to age? She had been ten years old for as long as she could remember - her birthday was never celebrated; it was accepted as nonexistent by all. It also seemed that her thoughts were also so erratic from one moment to the next - one moment she felt and spoke as if she were ten and the next she felt for sure that she ought to be at least eight years older than she appeared. One day she brought up the subject and asked the king why she did not age. Thinking it over, he finally replied that no creature in the Underground matured. She did not see how this was true because some of the beings did indeed seem to get old. And why did he have to contemplate the answer to her question? The question had been simple and straightforward enough. She inquired if she was ten years old; she did not know how she had come upon the notion of being ten years old - the idea was just there. No one appeared to have told her this piece of information. He replied that she was ageless, merely a child, and had asked her where she had conceived such an opinion. Stating that she did not know, she tried to dismiss the puzzle and continued with her chores. Ever since then her thoughts had become inconsistent with what they had been before and she often felt as if she were merely a child when somehow she knew it was not valid.  
  
As she entered the preceding chamber to the crystal globe's quarters, she noted that her thoughts were rational enough for the time being and that she would be able to clearly state her dilemma to the king.  
  
Isabelle abruptly stopped when she reached the doorway. Jareth was examining images within the depths of the glass sphere, which was not unusual, but the images were hauntingly familiar...  
  
"Sarah's companions!" Isabelle exclaimed, not fully considering the consequences of such an action. It was too late by the time she had gathered her composure and reprimanded herself. In response to her outcry, Jareth swiveled around on his heel and flashed his eyes toward her in surprise. "Isabelle, what brings you here?" he asked, a faint sound of astonishment remaining in his voice. Isabelle showed the same air of shock and could not find the words or strength to tell of her dismay. How could he do such a thing?! She could not decide what was more disheartening - the fact that he had virtually betrayed her or the fact that she had so cruelly disbelieved Sarah.  
  
Jareth bent over and gripped Isabelle's shoulders firmly. "You spoke with Sarah, didn't you?" he asked with urgency in his voice and mannerisms. Isabelle merely nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Listen Isabelle," he urged. "You cannot tell her about her friends. It's best for us all that you do not."  
  
Doubt swarmed through Isabelle and she felt she would cry, partly for the tremendous guilt she experienced for distrusting the king and partly for the treachery that she felt had been forced upon her. What would she say to Sarah? How would she face her again, knowing that her friends were perfectly safe and Sarah was uneasy with worry over them? "But why?" was all she could manage to utter after a lengthy pause.  
  
"Just do as I ask," the king requested in a forceful tone as he released her from his grip and exited from the room. As he left, the image in the crystal slowly vanished. The decree had been made and Isabelle could not disobey her king - he was the only person that even remotely resembled a parent to her, and she could not defy a parent, no matter how unorthodox he happened to be. He had said it was beneficial to everyone that she did not reveal what she knew. She could only hope that it was true. *** Making his way to the throne room in silence, Jareth realized the dangers of not keeping a strict vigil over Sarah. He regretted having had to remove the mirror from her room, for now his view of her motions had been limited. It was true that she would no longer have the ability to spy on his affairs, but because of it he would have to settle for less than adequate assurance that she would not ravage his scheme. She was proving to be a dangerous pawn, even when enclosed within her quarters. He made a mental note to watch her and Isabelle as soon as he reached his throne room and its spying mirror. He was beginning to realize that he could trust neither one of them to keep their word. Ruling by fear or generosity was totally useless with them. He needed reassurance that they would hold fast to their promises. *** The glass doors swung closed independently as Isabelle left the room and the troubling images that the crystal sphere within carried. Even if she could not reveal her newfound knowledge, Isabelle had to apologize in some manner to Sarah; perhaps inadvertently, but she had to nonetheless. Maybe if she and Sarah had a quiet conversation she could forget the visions that so frequently would plague her mind for the next few days. She had no one to talk to, for most of the other goblins had the I.Q.s of two-year olds and discussed nothing other than food, fights, and parties. It was a droll way to pass one's time - she found much more amusement in doing chores than conversing about these unimportant topics.  
  
Isabelle examined the bracelet dangling from her wrist and came upon a wonderful idea. She would simply give it to Sarah and explain that it was her way of saying "thanks" for all of her kindness. It was as respectable as any other obscure apology could be. Isabelle did sense a bit of attachment to the bracelet - it was the only one sure thing that had stayed the same throughout her life in the Underground, and it was the only object that she could remember owning since she had arrived here. Her past was hazy and shrouded with uncertainty; she had often attempted to recreate her early youth in her mind with no success. Always she had suspected that the bracelet had some connection with her roots and she would surely find it difficult to part with the article, but it was the only commodity of value that she owned and she had to somehow show her gratitude and sympathy for Sarah and the state of confusion in which she found herself. Isabelle regretted the fact that she could not shed some promising light on Sarah's situation.  
  
Isabelle reached Sarah's chambers for the second time. She peered inside cautiously, so as not to catch her in the middle of dressing, and noted, to her relief, that Sarah had already changed her clothes and was exploring the dresser drawers. Tossing caution aside, Isabelle allowed the door to swing open freely as she approached Sarah, unafraid. Sarah abruptly stopped in her search and carefully slid the drawer back into its former position as she fixed her gaze on the small goblin. Sarah said nothing, but there was no sign of anger appearing on her countenance. Only curiosity.  
  
"Sarah?" Isabelle stated meekly as she approached her, removing the bracelet from her wrist as she did so, "I have a gift for you."  
  
Sarah seemed suspicious, probably because the last words that had passed between them had been less than pleasant. "It's not from Jareth, is it?" she inquired with skepticism. Isabelle was not surprised to see her concern over this factor. "No, it's from me," Isabelle offered quietly as she handed it to her.  
  
Sarah accepted it silently and examined the object. "It's a bracelet," Sarah stated to herself as a smile widened on her face. "It's beautiful, Isabelle, but I can't take it," she declared as she handed it back to the young girl.  
  
Isabelle backed away, out of her reach and replied, "I want you to have it."  
  
Sarah's hand retreated and she queried, "But why? What I did last night is surely not worth something that must be so valuable to you. You did say that you had little to give. If you have little to give, then I have nothing to take," and she reached out her hand to return the sparkling object.  
  
Isabelle wanted her to have it, but her kindness would not allow her to receive it. Indeed, it was valuable to Isabelle, but forthright honesty was as well and she had been forced to obliterate that matter of personal value. After an uncertain pause Isabelle finally replied, "No, I want you to have it. It's not only a sign of gratitude, but one of apology as well."  
  
Sarah smiled sweetly and prodded, still holding the bracelet out, "You have nothing to apologize for! You can't convince me to take it."  
  
"Yes I do," Isabelle prompted, feeling the frustration with herself increasing with each moment. If only she had remained ignorant and left the matter as it had been, instead of going to the king for answers! "The last words that passed between us were harsh ones, and I am at fault for that! Please, take the bracelet!" she pleaded. "I will not be at peace with myself until you do!"  
  
"Look, Isabelle," Sarah said firmly, but kindly, "I can't force you to believe me. I see that Jareth is like a father to you and I respect that, but don't expect me to feel any gratitude toward him. Maybe it would have been best if I had never told you, for he is kind to you and obviously cares about you and it would be unfortunate if you cast him away just because of what I have said. Perhaps it is irrelevant that he has turned..." she rethought her statement, "...that he has separated me from my friends for the time being. I know that he is good on his word and that I shall be reunited with them in the end, and that is all that matters. I believe it would be best if you did not believe me, for then your relationship with him will not change. I have thought about it and have concluded, that if I had been in your shoes I would trust him rather than myself as well. I don't hold you accountable."  
  
It was true that Sarah did not hold Isabelle accountable, but she did have her doubts about the intent of Jareth's benevolence toward Isabelle - he always had personal motives for every action. But it seemed that this young girl was not aware of that and it would be foolhardy to try to convince her otherwise than what she had learned from experience. It may affect the young girl emotionally and somehow get her injured in the long run, and the last thing Sarah wanted was for harm to come to her. She was a gentle creature with a loving nature and they had become potential friends - until their argument about Jareth's endeavors. Besides, Sarah felt a bond with Isabelle - a familiarity that had stayed with her since the moment she had rescued the girl from harassment in the corridors just outside of her chamber - and she did not want to lose it because of a difference of opinion, no matter how important the subject was to her. Sarah was allowed her opinion, but had no right to infringe upon the personal beliefs of others, even if the person she was opposing seemed to be ten years younger than herself.  
  
Guilt rushed throughout Isabelle. Earlier that morning she had felt that Sarah might have been trying to turn her against her king, but now, despite all that Isabelle had said and all that she knew, Sarah was attempting to lay all of Isabelle's doubts to rest so that she would trust the king fully and not be tempted to sway from his favor. But Isabelle felt liable for more than that - she knew that Sarah's friends were in no danger and had obviously been scattered throughout various locations in Jareth's domain. Sarah did not look upon her in scorn, but Isabelle did so on herself, for she was caught between what seemed to be right and what someone she trusted had told her was right, although she did not agree with his decision; it was clearly immoral to her, despite the outcome. She did not believe that the ends justified the means.  
  
Guilt finally overcame her and she hesitantly remarked, "I have something to tell you, Sarah." Sarah began to smile in response, but soon frowned, noting the sudden shadow that cast itself over Isabelle's face. She had obviously inferred that the matter Isabelle was about to bring up was of great importance. "What is it?" she questioned with concern. Isabelle fought with herself one last time before responding, "It's about your friends." Sarah instantly straightened in her seat. Isabelle had assumed correctly that Sarah had been greatly troubled over the current condition of her companions.  
  
"What about them?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Isabelle..." Jareth's deep resonant voice echoed menacingly throughout the castle in warning. It reverberated from the walls, like an entity with the power to escape all time, all laws of the manmade world. Reprimanding herself for not realizing that after her encounter with him, the king would probably be scrutinizing her from every location, Isabelle rushed to the door and faced Sarah, for what she was sure would be the final time. She could not comprehend why she would miss something so obvious as the king's probable vigil over her actions. Then it came to her - her childish thoughts were creeping in on her again. She could survive if she could not trust her king, no matter how much she might adore him, but if she could not trust her own thinking process there was little hope. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you," she declared sincerely and hurriedly as she looked quickly behind her out of a sudden sense of paranoia. She glanced at Sarah again, who was obviously greatly disappointed that she would not find out about her friends. Isabelle wanted to tell Sarah, but her failing loyalty and lack of courage would not allow it.  
  
"Isabelle." Jareth's voice called again, more forceful and menacing than before.  
  
"I have to go," Isabelle said curtly as she slammed the door and scampered down the hall. *** Sarah stared stupidly at the door for some time, irrationally wondering if Isabelle might eventually return to tell her about her friends; in reality, she knew it was foolish even to conceive such a notion. Isabelle had seemed melancholy; almost as if she were dreading to tell Sarah about her friends. Perhaps they were in greater danger than she had feared; she had been able to trust Jareth to some extent in the past, but, like he had said the other day, the rules had indeed changed. Yet, how could they be in harm's way when they were inanimate and their only job was to dangle as charms from the chain around her neck? Isabelle had appeared to be depressed because she had been afraid to tell her the news of her companions; perhaps it was something to fear, for Jareth had taken the trouble to track her down and watch her actions, catching her at the precise moment she would reveal any valuable information. Then again, maybe Sarah was jumping to unnecessary conclusions.  
  
So what could Isabelle have possibly told her about her friends that would be of any significance? And to make things more complicated, what might cause her to feel trepidation over bringing it to Sarah's attention? Sarah greatly respected Isabelle, for she had gone to a great lengths to bring Sarah details about her comrades, despite the dangers it involved. Now Sarah worried for Isabelle, for she could not deduce what Jareth might do to the young maiden for so obviously betraying him. He would probably not harm her in a physical manner, but would most certainly punish her for her unacceptable behavior.  
  
The cheery mood that had so strangely accompanied her throughout the morning completely dissipated with the recent occurrence. Her anxiety over her friends had doubled and now she had to worry about a new friend who had unselfishly risked herself to bring her comfort...or perhaps had come to bring her disappointment.  
  
She had been trying to push the bleak thought from her mind, but it continued to nag at her. Had something terrible happened to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus? It was clearly pessimistic in nature and she certainly should not attempt to bring it to mind, but it was inevitable. What if Isabelle had come to bring her news of the death of her comrades? What if Jareth, by turning them into metal had not only rendered them inanimate, but lifeless as well? Surely, they would not be able to eat for many days and, since their lungs had been suspended with the rest of their bodies, how would they breathe? It was certainly a reasonable concern and Sarah must be able to cogitate all possibilities, but she could not allow herself to be a cynic about the entire situation; there was no point in giving up all hope. The Underground was a place of powerful magic and anything was possible here, so she could not let herself be hindered by worrying over an insignificant detail. Although she believed this to be true, Sarah's anger towards Jareth swelled again to enmity and she made a mental note not to trust anything Jareth said, despite his inevitable efforts to make it seem valid. If there was any knowledge to be gained about her friends, then Jareth had deceived her somehow, for she should be able to recognize all there was to know about their condition.  
  
She looked down at the bracelet in her hands. She had forgotten to return it to the young girl in the heat of the moment. Wrapping it around her wrist, she was pleased to see that it fit her; however, it was a close fit, for there was no room for it to sag and jangle on her arm. She was not disappointed, for the bracelet was beautiful enough and had been given to her with the best of intentions. It would serve as a healthy means of motivation throughout her bleak journey, wherever it might lead her. Perhaps it would bring her luck, as well.  
  
The sounds of chaos outside of her room had become more urgent, as if a significant moment was being prepared for and would soon be brought to fruition. That could mean only one thing - she would be departing soon. Rising from her position in front of the dresser, she retrieved a small leather pouch that she had found and placed the intricately-designed gold key in it. Little had come of her search through the drawers, but she did find a peculiar object underneath a pile of clothing at the floor of her closet; it was a sack of marbles with strange designs swirling through the interiors of each. Upon counting them, Sarah discovered there were only eight of them, surely not enough for a serious game of marbles. They were lovely at any rate, and she brought them along in case she found a chance to trade them for something valuable in her travels. The pouch was smaller than the other she had found in her search through the drawers, so one fit nicely inside of the other. She located a brush as well, doubting that Jareth would take the effort to provide her with bare necessities.  
  
She thoroughly scanned the room one final time and sat on the bed to await her journey, deciding that perhaps it would be best if she devised some type of plan before Jareth summoned her to leave. Glancing at the bracelet, she examined for the first time the globular charm that was hanging from it. The bracelet had been so tight that she had not felt it sliding from side to side on the chain, because it had no room to do so. A hinge protruded from its edge, as if it were a locket, and just as she prepared to open it, a short, slender, goblin guard opened her door and politely declared, "It's time, Lady Sarah." *** Jareth paced the smooth, tiled floor of the stone room anxiously, eager to commence his plan. Within moments Sarah would be standing before him and he would lay out the rules of the game, purposely censoring some of the details, enhancing yet others. She would bring forth her questions and uncertainties, receive her necessary materials, and depart quietly. At least he hoped she would depart quietly - Isabelle had attempted to tell her about the state of her companions, despite his strict order for her not to do so. He did not know the extent of Sarah's cleverness and it would be reasonable to consider the fact that she may have already figured out that her friends were animate; would possibly be reasoning out their location, perhaps even lingering about the castle in search of clues. He had been so preoccupied with making preparations that he had not thought to make brief checks to ensure that she was remaining confined within her quarters. Yet there may have been no need to worry - he had given her every justification to accept that he had converted her friends into metal ornaments; Isabelle had only recently brought to Sarah's attention that something was amiss, and resourceful though she was, Sarah could not match his own superior inventiveness and intellect.  
  
However, he had taken the precaution of restricting Isabelle from leaving the vicinity of the throne room so that he might keep careful watch over her. He still enjoyed her company, but was terribly disappointed in her for so publicly disobeying his direct orders. He had not requested her to keep her silence - he had ordered it - yet she had not agreed to do his bidding, either. That had not occurred to him before. Possibly she was becoming refined and elderly in her thinking once again and had found a way to outwit him. Before he had not thought it would matter - he had not expected for her to sneak up on him as she had and had not anticipated the friendship that had formed between his young servant and his captive. He did not have sufficient control over his power at the moment in order to adequately spread his attention throughout the business of erasing Sarah's memory, stunting Isabelle's growth, and ruling a kingdom. It was simply impossible for him, even if it injured him to admit it.  
  
He discontinued his cogitations as soon as Sarah arrived. The moment she entered the room, her gaze fixed upon Isabelle. Her brow furrowed slightly as if she might be contemplating something. While her head was turned he took the opportunity to analyze her. Jareth had sent a jacket to Sarah that looked very much like one he often wore in Sarah's presence - she carried it under her arm. Somewhat disappointed that she was so eager to differ herself from him, he tried to remind himself that it had been merely a test of her observational skills and degree of subservience, although he knew deep down that he had hoped she would wear it regardless of the fact that she probably knew he would be wearing one of similar design. He couldn't help but notice how the earth tones of her outfit offset her fair skin and blended with her dark hair. The brown vest was fitted and accentuated her hips - he tried to draw his own attention away from her figure. He could not allow his mind to be clouded by male cravings. Yet he observed her, regardless of his counseling to himself not to do so. Her short sienna- colored leather boots came a few inches above her ankles and folded over at the top, covering the snug cuffs of the full brown pants she wore. A gold belt was taut around her waist, accentuating the shape of her hips. A white shirt was tucked in at the waist and looked slightly baggy over the tightness of the belt; this further accentuated her upper figure. The shirt was made of a loose silk that moved fluidly as she crossed her arms. The charm necklace hung over her skin, just above the sweetheart-cut of the collar, mingling with the long brown hair that flowed down her front and back in smooth, dark streams. Jareth let go of the control over his thoughts for only a moment, and in that moment he concluded that she was undeniably beautiful. He also concluded that he could never let himself think so again, for it filled him with unwanted emotions.  
  
Sarah had continued to gaze at Isabelle during his observation - he was thankful that she had not seen his own intent gaze. Finally she turned her attention toward him, eyes glistening in the dim light. Last night when he had sent sweet dreams to her through the mirror, she had not seemed hostile or angry in any way - the hatred had completely dissipated from her eyes. Now that he had taken last evening's memories away, the hatred had again revealed itself.  
  
Jareth sat comfortably in his tremendous throne, decked in his finest garments. The sound of mumbling goblins filled the room as the servants spoke to each other in their various positions against the wall. Sarah was the main focus of attention and conversation, for they all knew what task she would soon set out to do, even if she did not. Jareth had told them that morning during the small celebration - he had let Sarah sleep through it for he did not want her to discover the entire purpose of her journey. Guards were flanked all about her as she entered the room. When the guards halted, she was forced to halt as well. She moved towards the Goblin King's throne independently and was thwarted by a guard. Instead of returning to her station as told by the repulsive goblin, she nudged her way through them and stood before Jareth's throne, the leather jacket cradled in her arms. Jareth questioned why she would carry it in her arms instead of draping it over them. It seemed odd.  
  
"Are you ready for your journey?" Jareth asked her with a slight grin tugging the corners of his mouth.  
  
Sarah paused as if she might be thinking over what had been meant as a rhetorical question, even though no signs of thought emerged on her mien. Eventually she replied with a submissiveness that she had used often during the Goblin King's last encounter with her, "I suppose so."  
  
The mumbles that echoed throughout the room finally ceased.  
  
"Of course you are," Jareth said. "I will give you an overview of the path you will take. You will get a map that will lead you more precisely."  
  
Jareth rose from his prominent position on the throne and smoothly sauntered to the balcony, turning around only once to indicate for Sarah to begin following. She already was.  
  
The goblins stood transfixed as the two human figures went out on the balcony and overlooked the lands beyond the Labyrinth. Deep in their eyes, beyond even their own knowledge or comprehension or even that of Jareth's, stood a weak, perhaps more hidden than weak, indication of reverence towards Sarah. There was the visible reverence which every being in the palace could relate to - the one that regarded the fact that this lovely young woman would practice loyalty to their king and bring peace to their lands. But there was the deeper, more camouflaged feeling of respect that mainly concerned Sarah's objectivity - they felt a tie to this girl who was not a part of their upside-down world, a bond with someone who lived in a land more organized and harmonious than their own. Underneath their foolish ways and layers of ignorance was a tinge of distrust of their king to which they were so loyal. There was something human mirrored in their repulsive eyes, a greater understanding of human suffering behind their goblin features, an almost human desire for something beyond what they possessed, something beyond the moment, something they felt entitled to. Somehow they knew that something greatly significant was going to happen and that Sarah would be the main instigator of this occurrence.  
  
Jareth placed his hands far apart on the banister of the balcony. Although they didn't close in to listen to the conversation, the goblins were studying the situation from a distance. Sarah crossed her arms and stood directly behind Jareth. The lands spread out before the Goblin King, overwhelming him and humbling him more than he might have imagined possible. He despised looking upon them all of a sudden, but there was no other way to accurately point out Sarah's destination, so he thought upon other matters.  
  
He remembered the time, five long years ago, when he had stood over the lands with Sarah, admonishing her not to venture into the Labyrinth. He had stood over her ominously, clock ticking on a nearby tree. She had seemed frail, unfamiliar, frightened. She had looked so innocent.  
  
Now she stood over him as he propped himself against the iron banister, hardly fragile, quite knowing of his character. Yet she was still afraid. The trepidation was extremely visible in her eyes, caused by himself, but in a different manner than before. It was no longer a fear of power or authority, but something else. Something more urgent troubled her, yet she seemed to constantly deny that it was there.  
  
Again he questioned himself as to the cause of her fear. Could she be afraid of traveling through the Underground again? No, she did not show any hesitant signs of going on a quest. What, then, was it that she dreaded?  
  
Sarah stood silently behind him, not provoking him to fall out of his contemplation, but waiting patiently for him to finish drawing out his thoughts. Time stood still for a moment, causing Jareth to shudder from within. For him, time had always traveled at a never-ending pace - it felt odd to have it suddenly slow down. The sun seemed to take longer in its ascent, the sky longer in its brightening, Sarah more sluggish in her breathing. He felt the temptation to ask Sarah what it meant, what emotional cause there was for time to slow down, but the notion was only a curiosity, not something he seriously expected himself to carry out. He would probably never know, but continue to futilely ask himself. It bothered him that she would know anything that he did not - moreso that she was the only one he could ask to enlighten him. Goblins, ugliness, and chaos were all around him, and not one understanding creature; the funny thing was that it was all under his ownership. Instead of thinking upon it, he thought about the smallness of an individual for the first time and doted upon his newfound knowledge.  
  
"Look out upon the land, Sarah, and realize how insignificant you are in comparison," Jareth stated with a drawn face as he stared into the horizon.  
  
Sarah looked into the sunset and replied with a voice controlled by cold, unnerved enmity, "I have realized my insignificance for a long time. The question is...have you realized yours?"  
  
Jareth swung around and the doors to the balcony shut gracefully in syncopation to his turning body. He stood before her, noticing for the first time that they were at eye level. Goblins grumbled in surprise from behind the closed doors.  
  
"Don't make a fool of me in front of my minions," Jareth balked in a measured tone. Pausing to control himself, he finally continued, "Why must you constantly test my patience? I have done nothing to deserve such treatment from you."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened considerably and her forced, wry smiled tightened and turned downward, cruelly revealing once again the full concentration of her wavering hatred. He expected a response. Strangely enough, he got none.  
  
A few moments passed in silence. The wind started up, teasing strands of her glistening hair, his own blond hair passing across his eyes vigorously as the breeze brought it to life. Her gaze was locked on his own, but their eyes did not really seem to meet. Her vision was somewhere beyond him, going through him, out into the depths of the land and sky, concentrated on nothing in particular.  
  
"Look at me, Sarah," he commanded quietly.  
  
"I am loo-" Sarah began sternly.  
  
"No you are not," Jareth cut her off forcefully. "I want you to really look at me. Not through me, not behind me. At me. If you must loathe me, then I won't have you denying to me that your hatred exists. In any manner." He lowered his voice to a whisper and got closer to her face so that he would be heard. She turned her eyes away and seemed to overcome the urge to retreat from the warmth created by his face being so close to her own. "I will not be lied to, I will not be defied, and I will not have you insulting me before my own subjects. Do you understand? Say something... look at me, do something dammit!"  
  
Sarah's eyes fell to the necklace dangling around her collar for a short moment, then explored the winding Labyrinth. She did not face him, she did not speak - her face was a mixture of sadness and anger. She clenched her fists, the clamor of mumbling goblins seeming to get closer to the door, then the sounds of numerous individuals making hushing noises, and finally, silence. Sarah gritted her teeth, the stillness being so thorough that Jareth could hear the teeth grind together with such a ferocity that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
He felt helpless in her presence, even if he might not show it. Before he could control his emotions so easily. He was amused by her fear, thrilled by it, driven onward. Now she despised more than she trembled, her nature so acidic that it broke up the very composition of his personality. It was in his own mind to make a painful, sarcastic remark to her for disobeying him so openly, even if only because she felt she was incapable of doing what he asked, but instead he gently held her chin, his face still inches away, and pulled her face around so that she looked into his eyes. He so much wanted to know where it was that her hatred resided.  
  
If she did know that her friends were still animate, it was likely to conclude that she would not hate him this much - she would be exploring secretively in order to find them, not standing before him, waiting to start her journey. Yet she had glanced forlornly at the necklace. What had Isabelle told her? What was it that was that she believed had happened?  
  
"Sarah, tell me what is bothering you. I cannot solve the problem until you tell me what it is," Jareth encouraged in a quiet tone.  
  
Sarah paused a moment as if weighing a possibility, testing his statement for viability. Sadness and confusion seemed to tug at her now more than hatred and she truly looked at him for the first time that morning. Her eyes were soft and hazy, her face so close, he was entranced almost to the point of madness. He felt he would succumb to her charm, if only she wished him to, if only she meant to charm him. Time slowed once again, and again he wondered why. At that instant he felt she might let go of some of her anger, forgive to a certain extent, but that was only denial on his part. Yet he drove himself to insanity believing in that useless fantasy, believing in it so strongly that he thought it might actually become reality. He remembered how she had held his hand the evening before, how they both had been weakened somewhat by the enchanted wine, how they had let their barriers down. Now, she remembered none of it because, for some reason, he had felt it necessary to make her forget. It was as if he was playing Russian Roulette with only himself to challenge.  
  
Tingling pangs swept through him, as a warning.  
  
If only she would forget...If only he could make her forget.  
  
She drew away and faced the Labyrinth. "You," she struggled, "know what you have done...I won't fall under your spell." She paused a moment and continued, "First you want me to hide my true feelings, then you demand that I let you see what I feel. You should know what you really want."  
  
He was taken aback, even though he had always truly known what she would say. He knew she would do anything but what he had hoped she would - he had known it all of the time. Yet he felt disconcerted; her words hit a nerve, the pain pulsated within him. He could feel it rushing on like a wave of fury and agonizing denial, holding him captive to the ecstasy and horrid nature it possessed. It told him that he should not listen; the pain spoke. It told him to ignore, to ignore, then the pain would subside. The rhythm it possessed was almost maddening, equally maddening as the gaze that was transfixed on him as he fought not to reveal the pain; it was the endless, ageless stare of Sarah that challenged this emotional agony. Something broke within him and he questioned himself whether he had attempted to charm her or not. He had sincerely wished to know what was bothering her, he did not know what made her so wrathful, and he was punished for even attempting to discover what it was; this is when the pain became almost too much to bear.  
  
He had successfully hidden the agony, looking at Sarah with a controlled expression, holding back the cries of pain as he had learned to do over the years. Suddenly Sarah gazed up at him in surprise and terror, touching her hand to her face as her skin paled in either fright or pain.  
  
Jareth forgot his own pain and whispered, "What is it?"  
  
She doubled over, letting out small, breathless cries as she kneeled to the ground. Without hesitation, Jareth was at her side, holding her shoulders and attempting to pull her face up to see if she was convulsing. Her eyes bore into him, frightened and exposed, as she whispered, "It was you."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. The searing grew in intensity the further he pursued the subject, and, as his own pain increased, Sarah's did as well. "Sarah..."  
  
"Stop it!" she cried, clutching her head tightly. "I can't take the pain!"  
  
Jareth knew what was to be done. He discontinued his attentions to Sarah and rose. With a mental effort, he blanked his thoughts, letting the darkness sweep over his mind in suffocating waves. Now the pain had hit him where it hurt the most; he would give anything to see Sarah physically unharmed - he would even sell his soul. It was then that he knew the true reason he had brought Sarah back to the Underground.  
  
He now realized that this game of Russian Roulette was being played against tremendous odds. Only one barrel had been left empty, and he had to either shoot or forfeit his winnings. He looked sadly down at Sarah as her pain appeared to subside, and thought, Please, not that. I will tear myself to pieces; I wish her to know. Why can't she know? Deep within himself there was a reply:  
  
I own you....  
  
Do not defy me.  
  
He let the darkness control him as he gazed at Sarah through new eyes. She rose with difficulty, holding herself up with the railing. With a piercing gaze she looked at him, her face drawn in pity, confusion, and anger.  
  
"I am so sorry, Sarah."  
  
As he held up his hand, a crystal emerged within his palm. He pulled his lips together and blew it on the wind; it swirled mystically as it came before Sarah. With hypnotic rhythm it held her transfixed, then popped. She blinked her eyes and gazed at Jareth as she had several moments ago, as if nothing abnormal had occurred.  
  
Jareth stared at her a moment while he thought about the hopelessness of the situation. After a few moments of fruitless consideration, he came back into reality, time speeding up again. The pain subsided, the thoughts were subdued, the feelings submerged. His faculties returned and he noticed for the first time the extreme silence emanating from the throne room; the lack of sound was broken only by sporadic scratching on the balcony door.  
  
With little effort, the Goblin King threw open the doors, scattering several eavesdropping goblins about the throne room in the process. Sarah slowly turned to discover the source of the commotion, then returned her gaze to the lands of the Underground, uninterested in the Goblin King's needless show of force, her hatred as powerful as ever.  
  
Jareth walked with steady footsteps to the center of the throne room, a calm, even expression on his face as he put his hands on his hips and pivoted his head to look about the chambers. Each time that he stopped to gaze at a particular goblin, it would either cringe or scuttle down a nearby hallway to escape his ruthless stare.  
  
"What," he began collectedly, but icily, "do you think I closed the door for?" He regained his whimsical and sarcastic air, giving them all a wry smile. It only made them cringe more. "Perhaps you don't know what a private conversation is?" he prodded with false amusement. He encompassed the room with his examination to find Isabelle strewn on the floor along with the other goblins. She had been eavesdropping, as well. He was exasperated by her intrusiveness, but talking to her about it would have to wait until later.  
  
Jareth flickered his wicked grin across the room a few times before approaching Sarah again. He pointed dramatically to the eastern lands beyond the Labyrinth.  
  
"Beyond my grand, strong castle, the Labyrinth's winding walls, the forest's green leaf tassels, and the mountains great and tall stands a red clay desert with plateaus wondrous high." Jareth's directions flowed like poetry. "Atop the highest you shall find my treasure. Once you bring me my prize, I will release your friends, vowing never to take them again. That is my deal."  
  
"How do I know you will keep your half of the bargain?" Sarah inquired.  
  
"We will cross that bridge once you complete the task I have asked of you," Jareth replied as he walked back to the front of the room, settling back into his throne. Sarah walked to the center and stood before him.  
  
"I need reassurance now," Sarah declared calmly.  
  
Jareth stared at her blankly for a moment. With the growth of her anger had come the growth of her aggression. Again, she was stating her opinion too often, threatening to lose him the respect of his minions.  
  
Still, if she did not have reassurance she would not go on the quest. "Very well, then," Jareth replied following a drawn out pause. "After you complete your journey, I will provide you with a mirror that will allow you to view the actions of your friends whenever you like, just as long as you are the only individual in the room. If it is at all possible, I wish for no others to know of the Underground. That should be satisfactory."  
  
Sarah considered it. "Yes, I suppose that's a good deal."  
  
"Good." Jareth rose from his seat. "Isabelle, please hand Sarah her supplies."  
  
Isabelle got up and took hold of a brown, leather knapsack. Her expression was sad and apologetic as she approached Sarah.  
  
As Isabelle arrived at her destination, a small goblin scuttled into the room and hopped agilely onto the arm of Jareth's throne.  
  
"What is it?!" the Goblin King whispered with irritation. The small goblin mumbled something into the king's ear, sounding like gibberish from afar. For Sarah, it was a perfect opportunity. Jareth was distracted.  
  
"Tell me now, Isabelle," she whispered into the maiden's ear. "What about my friends?"  
  
Jareth noticed Sarah bending over and forced his attention back to her.  
  
"Isabelle, hand Sarah her supplies and step away," he commanded.  
  
"Please, Isabelle," Sarah pleaded.  
  
The young goblin was visibly struggling with herself.  
  
"Step away!" Jareth ordered vehemently as he rose from his seat, his figure towering over the room.  
  
Isabelle was shaking as she handed Sarah her supplies. She finally turned away and ran from the room, sobbing the whole way out.  
  
The small goblin that had run in moments earlier tugged emphatically on the Goblin King's jacket tail. Jareth stared at him angrily. "It will have to wait!" he shouted. The goblin leaped from the armrest and scrambled behind the chair, peering from behind it fearfully.  
  
Sarah watched the scene before her with disdain. She had pushed it too far. Jareth would surely punish her for her public resistance. She felt extremely sorry for Isabelle and the goblin concealed behind the chair, as well. They probably got enough of this kind of reaction from their king as it was - they didn't need her making them even more miserable.  
  
You would be wise to take heed to my warnings, Jareth's voice echoed through the interior of Sarah's mind. Sarah faced the king and locked eyes with him. His lips were not moving, but his eyes blazed a brilliant whitish- blue. The next time you openly disobey me I shall punish you greatly and I will not release you for all of your pleas for me to do so. The voice was only within her mind, magically enhanced, causing her to flinch from it in fear, though there was no escape from it. It felt as if he had forced his way within her - it was the most terrible feeling she had ever encountered.  
  
The silence was overwhelming. The goblins did not know that Jareth had said anything to Sarah, but they did know something was afoot, for they looked on in wonder and fear, as if expecting something to happen.  
  
Sarah pondered if Jareth could read her thoughts since he was able to enter her mind in some way. It was conceivable. It was also extremely terrifying.  
  
Her thoughts were her most private possessions, her most guarded ones. It had never seemed to be that way with most other people she knew, but it had always been that way with her. Someone being able to read her every thought was like someone taking ownership of her soul. The last person she wanted to have control over her in that manner was Jareth, for he would find great amusement in reading her thoughts, knowing her deepest desires, her innermost secrets. Remembering her cherished memories. There could be no greater punishment that he could inflict upon her than that.  
  
Then she speculated again - if he could read her thoughts, would he be able to control them?  
  
Stop right there, Sarah, she said to herself in her mind. Don't overreact. You must be logical about things.  
  
She returned to the situation, her eyes still locked with Jareth's. The goblins began to mumble, some wondering if the king had hypnotized her, even though she had been silent for only a few seconds. To Sarah it seemed as if minutes had passed. Jareth looked amused by what seemed to be, and indeed was, Sarah's trepidation.  
  
While on the balcony, Jareth had asked Sarah what was angering her. If he could read her thoughts, then why would he ask her anything? He would already know. Unless, that was, if he were trying to get her to willfully say it herself, in order to test her obedience. During most of her stay she had been blunt about her thoughts of him or had publicly gone against his will. Only when she realized her friends would be in danger if she did say anything was she the least bit restrained, though not enough, for they had been turned into metal anyway, or whatever it was that had happened to them. Perhaps he had been trying to see if she had finally become afraid enough of him to do as he ordered. Yet, he gave no signs of knowing what she thought.  
  
Perhaps she was just making wild assumptions because she really was terribly frightened of him. That was obviously the purpose of the mind communication Jareth had performed. If so, she had fallen under.  
  
Still, she was horrified by the thought of him reading her mind.  
  
Stay out of my mind, she commanded by way of thought while looking at Jareth. He gave no indication that he had received the statement. Even though it seemed as if he could not read her thoughts, she put it on her list of things to protect herself against from him.  
  
He walked down the steps leading from the throne and led her to the main doorway.  
  
"The map is in your bag," he explained, an unreadable expression on his face. "I suppose it is time that you begin your journey. You have two weeks, until the full moon."  
  
The doors swung open in response. Sarah placed the knapsack on her back and began to walk away.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth called. Sarah did not turn around. "Do I get a farewell handshake?"  
  
Sarah did not wish to touch him. Although she did not want to anger him more, she did not want him to believe he could frighten her into submission. Yet, he had powerful magic that she didn't, and he could do anything with that power. He had proven it already.  
  
She had started to turn around and move her hand to grasp his when a thought struck her. He couldn't do anything to her because he obviously needed her for this mission and, until she returned with his treasure, he would have to put up with her. With that thought in mind, she returned her hand to its former position at her side and continued to exit the room, giving no evidence that she had heard him.  
  
She had defied him once again. Damn her! Yet, he could do nothing about it. She had heard him and had willfully disobeyed him in front of his servants for the umpteenth time. He had no way to counteract this abuse at the moment, but when she returned he would.  
  
A goblin came up to him. "Do you think she heard you?" it asked in a squeaky voice. The other goblins awaited his response with curiosity.  
  
Jareth continued to stare at the back of the departing Sarah, but finally pulled his gaze away with hesitation. "No....no, I don't believe she heard me," he eventually replied. The goblins easily accepted his answer, for they were not the wiser.  
  
It was unfortunate that he could not have said it in all honesty. 


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER XIX  
  
Sarah went through the doorway and found herself at the top of the stairway leading into the Goblin City. Looking around brought back memories of the battle she and her companions had fought in order for her to retrieve Toby. Now the city was quiet, void of everything that she had associated with that battle except for the few working goblins, the stray animals, and the scattered garbage.  
  
As soon as she reached the foot of the steps, the tremendous doors to the castle swung shut. The noise startled Sarah and she jerked around to face it in reflex. When she did, she found that she was no longer standing in front of the castle beyond the Goblin City, but instead before a door leading into the Labyrinth, a different one than she had first entered five years ago.  
  
When she turned around, she saw the edge of the forest that Jareth had spoken of. It strangely reminded her of the wooded area that stood behind her house in the real world.  
  
The real world.... It was quite an ironic thought, for, although this did seem to be some type of alter universe, it was real enough for Sarah. She might even enjoy the splendor of the Underground, its beautiful landscapes, and its strange creatures if it hadn't been for Jareth. He turned the entire place inside-out for her.  
  
The forest was intriguing, inviting Sarah to forget what lay in the past and to steal into the future, just like the forest had always done for her in her childhood. She did not know what adventures lay before her, nor did she know if she would be in any way pleased by them (or even if she would survive them) but she did know one thing for sure - her friends were depending on her as, unfortunately, was Jareth, and if she did not return with what Jareth needed, her friends would not be returned to their living forms.  
  
With this in mind, she started up the dusty road and into the forest, a trail cut out for travel. "The sooner I get done with this, the better," she said to herself purposefully. "C'mon feet."  
  
An hour passed and monotony began to take over the peacefulness of the journey. If things remained as they were, then two weeks might be more than she could handle. She was already tired of looking at the surrounding forest. Except for the occasional passing of a bird, it was pretty quiet around.  
  
The crunch of her feet against the twig-laden road had become the canopy and rhythm of her thoughts. One thing was nagging at the back of her mind. What was it exactly that she was trying to get for Jareth, anyway? She had been so troubled by things earlier that she had not thought to ask, even though asking would probably have done little good. It was obviously very important, or he wouldn't have dragged her all the way here in order to get it for him. And why did she need to get it? He should easily be able to get it himself. He also would have had it a lot faster if he had just transported her to where she needed to be in order to get it for him. Maybe he just brought her here to entertain himself; she wouldn't put it past him.  
  
Sarah stopped a moment and pulled her knapsack off of her back, reaching in to find some food. She was only slightly hungry - she hoped that eating would make some of her boredom subside. Eventually she found a leather pouch containing many sandwiches, the ones at the top containing meats and vegetables, the numerous ones at the bottom being peanut butter and jelly. After a moment of thought she figured that there were so few of the meat and vegetable sandwiches because they were perishable and had to be eaten soon after they were made. The peanut butter and jelly would last awhile. It seemed strange that Jareth would go to the trouble of finding food that was familiar to her. Even stranger that he hadn't just given her some type of magical pouch that she could draw food from whenever she wished. Maybe she would figure out why.  
  
She drew one of the perishable sandwiches from the bag and closed the knapsack. As she did so, a red, scrawny bird perched itself on a nearby branch. Sarah took little notice of it and continued on her journey. She had seen enough birds as it was - they were of little interest.  
  
She took a bite of the sandwich as she walked. The bird flew over her and placed itself on the branch of a tree that she was closing in on. After she passed it, it put itself on a tree in her course, just as it had done two times before. The bird seemed oddly curious.  
  
Sarah stopped to wonder about the bird's behavior a moment, then resumed her walk, realizing that the occurrence must not be strange in the Underground - birds probably stared at passers-by every day. So she did what she thought would be the proper thing to do, and ignored it.  
  
She took her second bite of the sandwich. Suddenly, a mad chirping began to close in from behind her. She turned around to see the bird approaching her. It circled around her head swiftly, proceeding with its loud chirp while she futilely swung at it.  
  
"Shoo bird!"  
  
She stopped in her tracks. It persisted with its swinging and chirping.  
  
"Go away!" she cried.  
  
The bird finally quieted and sat on the branch of a nearby tree, looking at her with what she thought was a very pouty expression. "You've got the idea," she declared. With that escapade completed, she started down the trail again.  
  
"Sheesh lady! All I wanted was a piece of your sandwich!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed behind her. "Can't even give a helpless little bird a few crumbs." She turned around in time to see the bird roll its eyes upward. "What's the world coming to?"  
  
Sarah was surprised that it could talk, let alone put her on a guilt trip. She approached it, somewhat stupefied, for she had not seen anything of such a bizarre nature in five years. "You can talk?"  
  
The bird rolled its eyes again. "It ain't the trees, lady."  
  
"Sarah," she said absent-mindedly in an attempt to reveal her name.  
  
The bird looked behind her and around her, then turned to look behind himself, finally fixing his gaze back on her to say, "Who're you talking to?"  
  
Sarah realized that the bird had thought she was talking to someone else when she stated her name. "No, I mean my name is Sarah," she explained.  
  
The bird had been putting all of his weight on his right leg and now shifted it to his left, his wings flapping up, then down once to emphasize his next statement. "Skip the pleasantries, lady, and give me some grub."  
  
Sarah decided against correcting him again about her name - being called "lady" did not go well over on her, for some reason - and looked down at her sandwich. "Um, sure," she replied as she pulled a piece off and handed it to him. He took it with his wings and began gobbling it greedily, having stuffed the whole thing into his beak in no time. "What's your name?" she asked after letting him consume most of the sandwich fragment.  
  
His mouth was full when he replied. "(mumble) Rootleweak (mumble)," he said with some difficulty.  
  
"What was that? I can't understand you with food in your mouth."  
  
The bird swallowed the last bite and replied, with more clarity, "Rattlebeak."  
  
"Do you, by any chance, know about any, oh, mythical treasures of the Underground?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Got any more food?"  
  
The bird was beginning to aggravate her. Still, she kept calm. "Yeah," she replied. "Here's the rest of my sandwich." She reiterated her last question. "Well, do you?"  
  
The bird swallowed the rest of the sandwich, seeming to get faster with practice, then spoke. "Look, lady, when you're a bird you don't care about wealth or jewelry or power or whatever it is you're looking for. If it has something to do with food, then I can help you."  
  
"Thanks, anyway," Sarah declared as she headed away. "It was nice meeting you!" she called out somewhat sarcastically once she was a good ways along the trail.  
  
"Hey, lady!" The bird caught up to her and flew at her side.  
  
She gave him a sidelong glance. "The name is Sarah."  
  
"Where ya goin', lady?" The bird continued to ignore the fact that she possessed a name.  
  
Sarah pulled the map from a pocket on the outside of the knapsack and opened it. She examined it as she replied, "I'm on some treasure hunt. Against my will. The Goblin king sent me and has..." she concentrated on the map, her speech obviously the least of her thoughts, "has my friends captive until I return. If I don't get whatever it is he wants, my friends are doomed."  
  
The bird seemed disinterested. "Goblin King?" he declared. "Never heard of him."  
  
Well, that seemed to be the end of the subject for him, Sarah mused sardonically. Sarah was a bit wounded by his lack of curiosity, but, why should he care? His friends weren't the ones in danger.  
  
"Can I go with you? You seem to be headed in my direction," he asked after following her a few minutes. She had not noticed him because of her concentration on the map. She hesitantly drew her gaze away from the guide.  
  
"I guess so. I could use some company." However low the quality, she mused to herself.  
  
"How far are ya goin'?" it asked in what appeared to be an attempt at small talk.  
  
Sarah glanced at the map and ran her finger along it. Her finger found its destination and she replied, "To the grasslands."  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute!" the bird called and floated in place, flapping his wings. Sarah had never seen a bird do that before and suspected she never would again. She stopped. "I'll go as far as the Shadow Mountains, but no further," he nearly screeched.  
  
He makes it sound as if I asked him to come, Sarah thought, a wry smile forming on her lips.  
  
"I have to get back home," it explained further, realizing the sudden lack of friendly reception to its intrusions.  
  
Home. Sarah would love to go back home. The only other thing she had to look forward to at the end of this expedition was to see her friends; there wasn't much else. "Okay," she finally declared, not really caring one way or the other with all of the other things on her mind.  
  
Night was closing in on the forest. Sarah had slight vision of the trail due to passing lightning bugs in the area. At home they would not glow so brightly, but here they were luminous enough to light her way.  
  
"We've been goin' all day, lady!" Rattlebeak declared, his wings beating more slowly than usual. "We gotta stop. My wings are killing me."  
  
Sarah began to realize that she had been walking non-stop all day long. She had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed the sleep tugging at her own eyes or the cramps in her legs. If it was that bad for her, then how would Rattlebeak feel, having to flap his wings constantly throughout the day? They had only had two breaks that day and they were very short ones; only long enough to drink something or get some food out of her bag, maybe check their location on the map. She had been tunnel-visioned and had not concerned herself with the fact that she had a traveling companion, however bothersome he tended to be.  
  
"Well, alright," she responded, finally stopping at a small clearing off to the side of the trail. "I do guess we should stop." She put her knapsack down. "It's getting a little cold, so I'll set a fire."  
  
"Fire?" he declared. "Uh, uh, I hate fires!"  
  
Sarah was beginning to feel exasperated. "It's getting chilly! I have to start a fire!"  
  
The bird turned tail and flew into the forest, calling as he left, "Good- bye, lady! My feather coat's worth more to me than a free piece of bread!"  
  
Sarah could do nothing to help it. She would not be miserable just to spare the bird. He had just followed because he thought she would give him food; if he believed that flying away would cause her to back down, he was sadly mistaken.  
  
Alone again, Sarah gathered some scattered, fallen branches and retrieved some flint from her knapsack, eventually getting a small fire going. Unknown to her, Rattlebeak had returned and was now watching her silently from a tree a few yards behind the campsite.  
  
Sarah pulled out a sandwich and glared at it thoughtfully a moment; the bird would return. It seemed to Sarah that it was in his nature. Maybe he would not come back out of consideration for her well being, or because he was worried about her having to brave the forest alone, but he would soon enough return. The question was whether or not she wished him to come back; he would most definitely do what he could to diminish her already limited food supply and break her already stretched nerves.  
  
She bit into the sandwich with a sudden relish; the day's happenings had taken away her appetite completely, until now. As she chewed the bread, she mumbled, "A nice steak would be good right about now...some mashed potatoes..." She continued eating her sandwich thoughtfully and contemplated a five-course meal out loud, "Yeah, mmmm, and an apple pie. A big apple pie, all just for me."  
  
Rattlebeak followed her consumption carefully with his eyes. With every word, he seemed nearer to the prospect of drooling.  
  
She swallowed and bit again. Maybe the bird was still there, listening, she thought. "Yeah, a nice..."  
  
The bird's beak opened slightly, as if he were preparing to say something, to capitulate to the mighty call of the food, but it promptly shut soon afterwards.  
  
"...juicy...."  
  
It was a game only one of them would win.  
  
Sarah took another bite.  
  
"...broiled..."  
  
Unfortunately for Rattlebeak, Sarah was the one with the winning hand - the hand full of edible material.  
  
"You gonna eat that whole sandwich?"  
  
Speak of the devil, thought Sarah to herself.  
  
"...bird for supper!" she finally finished.  
  
Rattlebeak immediately jumped at her final addition to the statement and began to fly away when Sarah exclaimed as she relished in his silliness, "Come back, I was just kidding!" He stopped and seemed to think it over, mumbling to himself as he did so. He finally returned, and she declared, "I thought you were going to leave," as she continued to face the fire. Rattlebeak eyed the sandwich from afar as she consumed the food and took an exaggerated amount of time to chew and swallow it. The bird was on the verge of drooling, that was, if birds did that sort of thing.  
  
"My stomach has more conviction than my threats," he whined, not being able to stand the sight of someone with food, while he had none. "I hope it's not the same for you?" he whined, still harping on her mention of an aviary dish.  
  
Sarah chuckled to herself. She had predicted his actions accurately and it gave her a greatly needed ego boost. "You can come out," she finally replied. "It's safe."  
  
"You sure I won't catch on fire?" he queried. "You won't eat me?"  
  
It seemed that the bird was beginning to get on her good side. He was very entertaining.  
  
No. She couldn't think like that. That was exactly the type of thing Jareth might say. Individuals are put on the earth to live their own lives, not for someone's personal enjoyment, someone's entertainment, she said to herself.  
  
"Of course not!" she exclaimed in response to his question.  
  
"You're...not gonna toss me in that blaze, are you?" he continued to nag. She smiled warmly and shook her head "no"; Rattlebeak finally left his position on the tree branch and glided down behind her on spread wings. Hesitantly, he began to inch his way to her side, jumping only slightly at the sight of each burning ember that shot from the fire.  
  
Sarah handed him a large portion of her sandwich and reclined against a nearby tree. He quickly bit off a piece before bending his scrawny knees and sitting on his haunches like a human being would. He acted human enough as it was, so why not? thought Sarah. She was becoming adapted to his oddities.  
  
Sarah worked on her half of the sandwich once she was sure that Rattlebeak was satisfied.  
  
Through half of his chunk, Rattlebeak swallowed and asked, "What did the...whatsisname? The Goblin King do with your friends?"  
  
This show of concern surprised Sarah. She hadn't even believed he had been listening when she mentioned it the first time. Her mouth was full, so she bent over and showed him the necklace. "He gave 'em a necklace?" the bird asked with confusion.  
  
Sarah swallowed and replied, "He turned them into the charms on the necklace."  
  
A look of understanding flashed across the bird's face. "What a cad!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Sarah mumbled.  
  
A few awkward moments of silence lapsed before Rattlebeak continued, "I was on the way to see my friends and family when I met you."  
  
"They'll be worried won't they?"  
  
"Nah!" he exclaimed. "They don't even know I'm comin'."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"You're not going out of your way are you?" Sarah asked in an attempt to break the silence.  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal. They live just a little bit north of where we're headed..." he jerked his head in the opposite direction. "Did you hear something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I hate these woods at night. They give me the creeps - there it goes again."  
  
"There goes what again?" Sarah certainly did not hear anything.  
  
"That sound. Like someone whispering."  
  
Sarah thought about it and something clicked. She suddenly remembered something from the map. "The title of this forest is making you paranoid." She remembered that the guide had said it was called the Whispering Forest. "Calm down. It's time to go to sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep!" he declared with a whisper as he moved closer to Sarah. "Someone's watching us."  
  
Sarah strained her ears, but she still heard nothing. Only the distant hooting of an owl. "Go to sleep and the voices in your head will be quiet. You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
"In the morning the voices will have eaten me!" Rattlebeak whimpered.  
  
"You don't make much sense," Sarah chuckled. The bird seemed unable to accept that she was laughing at his expense. It was not funny to him.  
  
She saw this and straightened her expression. "Listen," she coaxed, "I'll stay up and keep watch."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He considered it and finally whined a response. "Well, okay."  
  
With all words finally said, Rattlebeak eyed the campsite suspiciously, as if expecting something to leap out at them as soon as he shut his eyes. Nothing stirred, except for the crackling fire, which was slowly dying. Eventually convinced that no harm would come to him, Rattlebeak snuggled up to Sarah. She watched as he closed his eyes then instantly popped them open again, to make sure that nothing was coming out of hiding. When he was completely satisfied, he yawned and stretched his wings, closing his eyes for the final time.  
  
Sarah sat in silence for some time. She felt warm and comfortable having a friend to snuggle up with, her mind easing somewhat after leaving the lonesomeness of Jareth's castle. She remembered with disdain how cold and eerie it had been, how disturbing and frightening. And, although she was comfortable, the darkness of the forest was beginning to press into her like the castle had at one time. It was always something. There was never absolute peace in her life, especially when she entered the realm of the Underground.  
  
The fire had died and was only orange ashes by now, but her eyes were adapted and the moon sifted through the roof of the trees enough to shed light on the area about her. Yes, the only sound was that of the hooting owls...  
  
Owls? Didn't Jareth transform into an owl?  
  
Sarah looked about herself anxiously. There seemed to be no owls in the nearby trees. Still, she could not help but feel the cool night air begin to chill her bones.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah heard a whisper to her left. She turned and saw no one there. Then, it came from the right. Again, she could not find the source. Numerous murmuring voices slowly filled her head and they increased as her paranoia increased. She covered her ears, to no avail. It appeared they were inside her head.  
  
A thought fought its way through the grove of vocalizations: it must be Jareth. He had gotten into her mind as he had done earlier that day. He was attempting to frighten her with the darkness and enhancing it with the whispers. She gritted her teeth and held her ears more tightly, an immeasurable pain growing within her head with the growth of the numbers of whispers. They taunted her with secrets, but took them away before she could comprehend. They toyed with her emotions, but changed the subject before she could give an adequate counterattack. They were everything and nothing, and although she deemed them worth no more than the ground she treaded on, she had to hear what they were saying. She had to defend herself and say something back, but they would not allow her to do so. So she continued to listen fearfully, being able to do nothing as the pain seared through her.  
  
Ignore them, and they will disappear, a voice said above the whispers in her mind. You must not care about what they are saying; do not defend yourself against their mockery.  
  
The voice was familiar and struck a new fear within her, but it's advice was logical, so Sarah tried it.  
  
At first it didn't work. They were very obviously there, so it was difficult for Sarah to pretend that they weren't. So she thought of her friends and family, imagined what she would have done the day after Toby's birthday, thought of what she would say to her friends once they returned. One by one the whispers ceased until only her own thoughts were plaguing her.  
  
Sarah waited until the headache subsided before she began to wonder who had given her the recommendation. It was a disturbingly familiar voice, but, like the whispers and their secrets, her understanding was pulled away before she could get a firm grasp on it.  
  
After this ordeal, she did not think it would be possible to sleep. Then she wondered about Rattlebeak. Had he slept through all of this? She almost expected to look down at him and hear him say, See, I told you there were voices.  
  
Instead she saw him deep in slumber. Sleep appealed to her and, without warning, that's all she could think of. Beautiful slumber. Earlier she had been too disturbed to sleep, but she was now struggling to keep awake long enough to complete the formation of her thoughts.  
  
It teased a memory that was not there to be remembered.  
  
Who had told her to ignore the whispers?  
  
It could wait until morning.  
  
Now, it was time to sleep. *** Sarah awoke to the thunderous squawking of Rattlebeak. Once she cleared her eyes of sleep, she could see him flying about her head in turns, making a horrendous racket. She jumped up with a start. Perhaps it was a wild animal.  
  
"What is it!?" she exclaimed.  
  
He calmed a bit and flapped his wings with less ferocity, hovering before her face to respond. "You fell asleep!"  
  
"I what?!" she declared somewhat vehemently.  
  
"You fell asleep!" he cried indignantly.  
  
"Of course I did! I have to sleep too!" She blew her bangs from over her eyes with exasperation and plopped down on the ground, sitting Indian style.  
  
He stood before her and waved his wing at her expressively. "You promised you'd stay awake!" he scolded. "I could've been eaten by an owl or something!"  
  
The idea of an owl eating him was not so farfetched, Sarah concluded, but she decided to keep the thought to herself. She was becoming too obsessive with her thoughts about Jareth.  
  
"Are you dead right now?" she said instead.  
  
"Well, no, but -"  
  
She placed her finger over his beak. "Then hush."  
  
The confrontation being over, Sarah rose from her sitting position and went to explore, hoping to find a lake or stream nearby. To her satisfaction, she did find a stream, and bent over to bathe her face in it. *** The trunk of the great tree went high into the air, its branches twisting out in magnificent knots of wood and intertwining with the others to form gnarled shapes and bent images of fearsome proportions. Toward the top, the trunk broke up into four separate branches that stretched to the ceiling like a four-fingered hand. The tree bore only a few, dry, brown leaves, but was blanketed instead by glistening cocoons.  
  
The ceiling formed an egg-like dome and the wall was made of stone, its surface enshrouded in vines stretching in numerous directions, cocoons hanging off of them as well. Candles were strategically placed on the wall so that they formed a straight circle along the structure. They were few in number, giving the room little light.  
  
Between each candle was a protruding pipe that sent water into a moat that encompassed the entire length of the room. The water itself was brackish and not fit for drinking, but sparkled nonetheless due to glittering crystals that covered the bottom of it.  
  
Only one door led into the humongous chamber, a single bridge connecting it to the dirt ground of the room.  
  
The first unusual thing about the chamber was the mass of exotic moths that fluttered throughout, and, like the chamber, even with their lack of bright color and their possession of an eerie quality, they were strangely beautiful.  
  
The second unusual thing about the chamber was the presence of the Goblin King. He sat in the palm of the hand of the gigantic tree, watching intently as a moth flew to a cocoon and entered it. The cocoon closed about it, sealing it into the realm of metamorphosis. Simultaneously, another cocoon cracked open to reveal a caterpillar that had completed its transformation. To Jareth, it was a spectacular sight, no matter how backwards.  
  
He turned to watch the crystal sphere that was hovering beside him. Within its depths was an image of Sarah, bending over a stream to wash her face.  
  
"It seems, my dear Sarah, that you're making new memories. That means its time to lose some old ones."  
  
The diary appeared in his lap and he moved his hand over it ritually, causing the end of his silk scarf to fall to his side and blow in the light breeze. He held his oval-shaped necklace before him and a blue light surged from the crystal to the talisman. Afterward, the image of Sarah put her hand to her head to ward off dizziness. Once she recovered, she went back to her task of washing up, her memory of the incident having vanished.  
  
Then, blue light flowed again, now from the talisman to his hand, then his hand to the diary.  
  
"This should provide interesting reading later on," Jareth said, letting the diary vanish again until he was ready to examine it. The talisman laid limp against his chest and mingled with his princely white shirt and scarf.  
  
"So, you have found a new companion," he said to the crystal. "You always have been fairly amiable. It has proven helpful to you in the past. It has also proven to be one of your greatest faults. This time your amiability has helped me." He laughed to himself. Too bad there was no one to laugh with him.  
  
He quickly ebbed in his mirth. The silver necklace with the charms of Sarah's old friends suddenly hung from his hand. He held it before the hovering crystal and gazed at it intently, as if pondering over it. "A very wonderful imitation if I do say so myself....very realistic....quite detailed. One would almost be prompted to believe that it was truly them. But why would anyone believe that?" He chuckled.  
  
A crow flew to his side and he addressed it. "I think they're quite ugly. Wouldn't you agree?" The bird did not respond, but flew away instead. Jareth turned back to the sphere.  
  
A serious expression gained control of his face abruptly. "I apologize for last night's inconvenience, Sarah. I did not explain to you why the Whispering Forest was named as such. Of course, now, you will remember very little about it, or the voice that guided you away from its whispers. I suppose it's all very well." An almost disappointed look shadowed his face.  
  
"It is too bad that we must be rivals," he stated with a sigh as he reclined against a branch of the tree, not in the least bit frightened of falling down. "But, it is as you seem to have chosen. I have very little control of you now.  
  
"Nonetheless, in the end, what you feel will not be of your choosing.  
  
"But, in the meantime, your speedy acquisition of friends might prove harmful to my plan. I do not want you winning against me due to their help, as you did the last time. I will have to draw upon another of your weaknesses for later use."  
  
A ceramic figurine of a unicorn fearfully reared up on its hind legs replaced Sarah's necklace. Its blue, sapphire eyes glistened in the dim light.  
  
"A gift hardly fit for a five year-old. I wonder who prompted her to buy it for him?"  
  
He laughed wickedly. *** Now clean, Sarah made her way back to the campsite. She was utterly aggravated to find Rattlebeak head first in the bag of supplies. Crusts from at least three sandwiches were scattered about the floor.  
  
He came up from inside of the bag, stuffing his mouth with food and eating contentedly when she ran up to him and jerked the food away. "Rattlebeak, what are you doing?!" He looked at her with a confused stare, as if when she took away the food, he forgot who and where he was. "That food has to last me at least a week!" she exclaimed as she cleaned up the mess.  
  
He finally came to and countered, "I was hungry!"  
  
"You're going to be really hungry when there's nothing to eat! Because of you, we're going to have to start skipping lunch!"  
  
His eyes widened at this remark. "Skip lunch!"  
  
Sarah looked up from her cleaning process. "I'm not the one who ate all of the food. Put the things that you didn't eat back into the bag. After I see where we are on the map, we're leaving." She brushed her hands off on her pants and pulled the map and compass out of the bag while Rattlebeak gathered the uneaten food. Sarah looked to the sky in an attempt to calculate the time before looking at the compass and then at the map. The mountains were the next obstacle on the agenda and, seeing that the sun was still at the horizon, the journey there should not take too long, that was, if they did not take long breaks. That would be another battle with Rattlebeak, she was sure. She glanced ahead to see the peaks of the mountains just barely rising above the foliage.  
  
As she turned around to report this to Rattlebeak, she noticed his mumbles over her decree to omit lunch. His displeasure had been expected, however, and she did not pay it much attention. When he saw that she was ignoring him, he made his complaints more audible.  
  
Instead of giving any indication that she heard him, Sarah gave their current status. "By noon we should be able to see the mountains completely. Are you ready?" She looked down to see him flapping his wings about in different directions, a frown forming on his face as he argued, not responding to her question, "I get a cramp when I fly on a full stomach." Sarah rolled her eyes, exasperated by the fact that he was placing blame on her after eating all of the food without care to the consequences it would bring. "If I had a choice, we'd stay awhile so my breakfast could fully digest."  
  
Will there be no end? He was continuing to test her limits. "Well," she stated and rolled her head irritably to look at him, "you don't." He began to flap his wings agitatedly again, giving Sarah a warning as to the fact that he would create an argument over her stubbornness. Before he could continue to protest, she added, "You can sit on my shoulder if you want. Then you won't have to fly."  
  
His wings slowed down a bit before he took one last pursuit at the topic. "I still say we should stay. It's too early to leave. Who knows what things are out there to -"  
  
Sarah slung the knapsack over her shoulder and walked away while she cut him off, "Stop complaining and get over here."  
  
The bird made a few last remarks prior to giving in and ascended into the air, reluctantly landing on Sarah's shoulder. He crossed his wings and began his mumbling again. She continued to walk, attempting to not let his noise phase her. She looked resolutely ahead, yet he continued to moan. She took on an expression of indifference and he persisted with his muttering. Finally, she could take it no longer.  
  
"Would you stop that?" she chastised. She hated the fact that she was giving in to his childishness.  
  
He looked at her innocently. "Stop what?"  
  
She sighed with obvious irritation. "Stop mumbling."  
  
"Hmpf!" With nothing else said, he turned around indignantly and began rummaging through the bag of supplies, apparently trying to rile Sarah further.  
  
Sarah discontinued her brisk walk in response. She struggled to turn her head around enough to see him and exclaimed, "Get out of there!" His head remained in the bag. Sarah had grown tired of his rebellion.  
  
She grabbed him roughly and put her arm before her face, putting him atop it so that she could look at him, eye to eye.  
  
"Listen. If you're going to keep traveling with me and eat my food, then you'll do as I say. You got that?"  
  
He turned his face away and began to shift his feet. She took hold of his beak and turned his head so that he was facing her again. "I said, You got that?"  
  
"I guess," he whined. "But-"  
  
"And stop complaining so much. Or, to be more precise, don't complain at all."  
  
With her lecture finished, she placed him back atop her shoulder and started on her way for the second time.  
  
Sarah thought about her second encounter with Jareth in the castle and how he had pulled her by the chin so that she was facing him. Guilt crept in on her as she realized how small a difference there was between what he had done to her and what she had done to Rattlebeak. It made chills run down her spine to think that she would act like him in any way.  
  
You are cruel, Sarah. We are well matched, you and I. I need your cruelty, just as you need mine.  
  
Jareth's words from the past rang in her ears like the after waves of a gong. Had she been cruel? It was beginning to seem that she had. But that had merely been average teenage behavior, the smart-aleck remarks and refusal to face reality all a normal part of adolescent behavior, especially the behavior of a child who is used to being spoiled. She had long grown out of that. But the idea that she and Jareth were well matched was...revolting.  
  
Yet, she remembered not having thought so when she was fifteen. At that time, yes, Jareth was frightening, but he was also captivating and mysterious, eloquent and handsome. Things that could easily cause a teenage girl to become fascinated and entranced. Things that would instantly send a young girl's hormones for a roller-coaster of a ride.  
  
But, wasn't he still all of those things? And, if so, why did she no longer react to them the way she once had?  
  
That was a simple enough question to answer. She had grown up. She was somewhat wise to the ways of the adult world and they no longer captured her attention in the way they once had. Or did they?  
  
"Bully!"  
  
Sarah was forced out of her contemplation by Rattlebeak's insult. It had been put forth in a somewhat teasing manner, hiding only slight resentment, so she returned the remark with good humor. "Bigmouth!"  
  
"Push around!" he countered.  
  
"Coward!" she retorted.  
  
"I'm not a coward!" he exclaimed, clearly offended.  
  
"You are too!" she declared.  
  
He lowered his tone, sniffled with indignity, and faced the other way. "Not a coward...just a little paranoid."  
  
She just grinned and replied, "Whatever you say." *** Toby opened Sarah's door slowly, peering inside as he did so. His sister had just come upstairs to bring her suitcases up here and he was surprised to find the room empty. He didn't question it for long, his awe over his new possession far greater than his curiosity over his sister's whereabouts. She would surely be back.  
  
He sat at his sister's dresser and placed the figurine of the white unicorn on its surface. He certainly did not want to drop it. Even a five year-old had the presence of mind not to want to break something so lovely.  
  
The wind started up outside, lashing the trees near the window about so that they scratched at the window noisily. Toby jerked to see what had made the noise out of reflex, then turned his attention back to his gift. When he looked at it again, it's blue sapphire eyes were glowing.  
  
It startled him at first, but soon a calm took him over and he was more curious than afraid.  
  
He watched with complete amazement as the figure that had formerly been hard and motionless became fluid and moved from its position on its hind legs to a four-legged stance. Its eyes were no longer sapphires, but had become real eyes with blue irises and large, black pupils. The unicorn was tiny, but was perfect in every detail, more so than it had been before its sudden transformation from an inanimate object to a living one. It just stood there without motion, except for its visible breathing and blinking of the eyes. The nostrils flared somewhat as it inhaled and exhaled, its chest puffing out in syncopation.  
  
Toby eventually was released from his stupor and reached out to touch it. When it shook its mane, he drew his hand away.  
  
"Don't be frightened," it coaxed. "I won't harm you."  
  
Toby was still reluctant to touch it. He just continued to look at it indecisively and awkwardly.  
  
"I am a friend of your sister's," it added.  
  
Toby found his voice. "Where is Sarah?"  
  
"She is at my home."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Just on the other side of this mirror. But enough about me. What Sarah told you about me is true. I can grant wishes for you. At your command, I will show you your dreams."  
  
"You will?" Some of Toby's shyness persisted, but he grew bolder with the escape of his trepidation and the enhancement of his curiosity.  
  
"Since it is your birthday, I can grant you three wishes freely, as a gift. But, after you use those three wishes you must do what Sarah told you to do. After they are used, you must do good deeds, some I might give to you, in order to win a wish. For each thing you do, I will grant any wish that you ask of me." The unicorn's coat glistened underneath the light of Sarah's soft, bedside lamp.  
  
"Any wish?" Toby asked.  
  
"Any wish," the unicorn confirmed. "What will your first wish be?"  
  
Toby became thoughtful. The unicorn watched him closely and, seeing that the child might wish for something mediocre, added, "Use your imagination. You can do anything you want."  
  
"Can you get big?" Toby asked.  
  
"You mean, like the size of a regular horse?" the unicorn queried.  
  
"Yeah," Toby said. "I want a ride."  
  
"Very well, then," the unicorn replied. "It shall be so." *** Sarah and Rattlebeak had been walking a couple of hours when something white flashed through the forest with ultimate speed, not far from where they had been standing. Rattlebeak dove his head into Sarah's hair while still perched atop her shoulder and only pulled his head out long enough to exclaim, "What was that?!"  
  
"I don't know...It looked like...," Sarah seemed to think it over, "It looked like a white horse to me."  
  
"It's too close for my comfort," Rattlebeak's high-pitched voice replied as he slowly came out of hiding. "I'm going to fly. Maybe it won't be able to reach me."  
  
Sarah looked in the direction that the white steed had been heading. It was no longer in sight.  
  
Rattlebeak did as he had said he would and went into the air, wings flapping, until he was at least two and a half meters off of the ground.  
  
Sarah looked up as if somewhat surprised that he had actually carried out with his plan of action. "Horses don't eat birds, silly!" she declared. "They eat grass and hay. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Anything that runs that fast," he whined, "must be chasing something."  
  
Sarah chuckled to herself and added, "He's long gone."  
  
Rattlebeak looked in the direction off the horse's path and said, thoughtfully, "I don't know..."  
  
It was beginning to occur to Sarah that when even slight things set Rattlebeak off, he was completely serious about it. It was unadulterated paranoia that ailed him, not the need to annoy her.  
  
"How about we stop for lunch?" she asked tactfully.  
  
He immediately discontinued his stare in the direction of the horse. "But you said -"  
  
"Forget what I said. I'll make an exception this time. But, if we eat, you have to calm down."  
  
Rattlebeak looked as if he were considering it. He must be frightened if he was even considering putting his fear of the horse above food. "I'm not so jumpy when my stomach's full."  
  
"Good."  
  
Noon had passed and Sarah was relieved to feel the evening air coming about. By the position of the sun in the sky she figured it was anywhere from four to six o'clock, but she would be glad when it was much later. For one, it would be considerably cooler, and for two, she would have an excuse for stopping and going to sleep. She had gotten a pain in her side twice that day from drinking so much water, but she couldn't help it. It had been extremely warm that day, the unending traveling was making her very thirsty, and the water from the nearby stream was so cool and refreshing that she could not help but drink numerous handfuls of it. The pain hadn't kicked in until at least an hour after they ate lunch and she feared that she was beginning to sound like Rattlebeak with all of her complaining. He had shown concern for her once, but, after she told him not to mind her, he didn't.  
  
Most of the pain had subsided by now. She hadn't had much water since after the sun began to move closer to the east horizon. She could see the Shadow Mountains more clearly above the forest.  
  
"So, what kind of bird are you anyway?" Sarah asked in an attempt to make conversation.  
  
"We're called Magicmockers."  
  
"Why are you called that?" Sarah questioned.  
  
Rattlebeak replied in a distinguished voice, his beak pointed toward the sky as if to imitate royalty, "Our song is said to bring good fortune."  
  
"Well," Sarah stated, "I could use some of that. Let me hear a tune."  
  
Rattlebeak turned to her with surprise. "You want to hear me sing?"  
  
"Yeah," she simply replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Because he was making such a fuss over it, Sarah was beginning to wonder if asking him to sing was a mistake. She got prepared to cover her ears, but, out of courtesy, answered, "Sure."  
  
"You positive?"  
  
"Just sing, okay?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side and dismissed further argument. "Okay." With that, he cleared his throat and began to whistle a lovely tune. Sarah was shocked to find that she would not need to cover her ears, after all. She guessed that if he had been born human, however, he would not be so adept at singing.  
  
Not long after Rattlebeak had begun his tune, the ground beneath Sarah started to sink somewhat. She stopped out of reflex. In response to her abrupt halt, a vine was released from hiding and Sarah saw that her foot was placed precariously in the center of a loop at the end of the vine. The loop closed about her ankle and she was instantly pulled into the air, hanging upside down, by the vine trap. When the vine was pulled taut, she grunted from the sudden jolt.  
  
The ground she had once been standing on crumbled to reveal an abysmal pit. Sarah looked down into it, shuddered, and closed her eyes momentarily. She opened them again when she realized the vine was giving way and she would soon fall, most likely, to her demise.  
  
Rattlebeak began to fly and twitter about madly at the sudden appearance of the trap, but soon stopped when he saw that Sarah was looking directly at him.  
  
"Your song brings good fortune, huh?"  
  
"Hey lady, I didn't make up the tale! Do you need any help, or what?"  
  
Sarah surmised the situation. She quickly had a solution.  
  
"Let me see...Get me a vine from that," she pointed to a tree that was a few yards away from the pit, "tree."  
  
He flew over to a vine that was dangling from a branch, grabbed it with his claws, and, with some effort, brought it over to Sarah. The vine that held her was dropping her further each moment.  
  
She took hold of the vine and he prodded, "Now what?"  
  
She looked up at the vine that held her then looked back at him. It slipped a little more. It took her a few moments to get over the shock of each short plummet. She finally responded, "Bite the vine that's holding my foot!" She fell further, her knapsack sliding off of her back. She threw her arm out to grab it, causing her to fall somewhat further, and the bag eluded her grasp and fell into the pit, making no apparent sound that was associated with hitting bottom.  
  
She thanked her lucky stars that she just happened to be wearing the jacket with the key and marbles in the pocket. At least she would not lose everything.  
  
Rattlebeak showed visible trepidation over getting near the vine, let alone putting it in his mouth. "Um...."  
  
"Do it now!" Sarah exclaimed forcefully.  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
She eyed the endless hole with anxiety. Her knuckles turned white with the powerful grip she had on the other vine.  
  
Rattlebeak darted over to the vine that held her and bit firmly into the brown bark. It was not enough. He bit twice more and the vine was cut, leaving Sarah to swing on the other vine, over the pit and safely on the ground just at the edge of it.  
  
Sarah just stared into the pit blankly, taking a few moments to calm down and fully digest the fact that she had almost been killed. It was only luck that had kept death from succeeding in getting its grasp on her. She hated to think what would have happened if that other vine just hadn't happened to be there...  
  
She finally took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips, giving Rattlebeak some indication that she would be all right. He had been watching her carefully the past few moments with a worried expression and was just now beginning to relax.  
  
"That's just great," Sarah declared. "We've lost all of our food, the map, and the compass. Not to mention my mountain climbing equipment. Remind me never to ask you to sing again."  
  
Rattlebeak rose into the air and countered, "It's not my fault, lady!"  
  
She let her hands down by her side and answered, "You're right." Turning around, she glanced to the east. "Well, let's get going. I'll just keep toward the mountain. Let's hope that will keep us on the right path. I'll cross any other bridges as they come to me."  
  
They started slowly to the east, careful to watch where they stepped. 


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER XX  
  
Dusk was making way for night and the forest's density was increasing. Sarah had time and the clarity of mind to examine the Underground's forests more carefully, giving her the opportunity to see how beautiful the land really was. As a teenager she had never been very driven by nature, but, upon being a part of it for so long a time, she could open her mind enough to see why it was such a wonderful place to find escape. There was the forest in her backyard when she was a child, but that had seemed to leave her at the coming of puberty. When she was older she had become more attracted to the splendor of the city.  
  
The sky overhead was purple and pink, the large, white moon of the Underground fighting its way through what was left of the daytime and preparing for its night orchestration of stars and darkness.  
  
It became harder to distinguish one tree from another and the forest seemed more crowded than in full daylight. Sarah took more care in placing her steps for fear of tripping (or falling down an inconspicuous pit) but did not let the coming darkness spoil the sudden calm of the forest. She pushed away all dismal thoughts and only allowed the peacefulness of the woods penetrate her protective wall.  
  
Leaves brushed up against her face as she made her way past reaching branches. She pushed them aside and took in the cool, evening air. Faint whistles could be heard in the distance. They drifted away, the further she went, so she concluded that they had merely been birds stopping at a tree to her rear. She noticed that Rattlebeak cocked his head at the sound of each muffled whistle, but out of curiosity instead of fear. He seemed to recognize the sound, but soon looked as if he had decided against the recollection and made no other movement than that of flapping his wings. Sarah thought to ask him about it, but decided that she felt too weary to talk and chose to put her effort into finding an appropriate place to set up camp.  
  
The two travelers came upon a spot in the path that was blocked completely by a wall of branches. The foliage was so thick that Sarah could not see past. To her relief, she found that she could stick her hand through and pull back the barrier without difficulty. She held open a hole large enough for Rattlebeak to fly through before going through herself.  
  
Once on the other side, Sarah gasped at the surroundings. A small lake stood before her, about three yards away, while a waterfall flowed into its far end, cascading from an outcropping of rock. The stone wall ascended somewhat as one observed it from the point of the waterfall and on past. It was obviously a slender part of the mountain that strayed into the forest. Sarah calculated that the mountain must be no further than an hour from where they were now at.  
  
She looked up and saw the mountain over the top of the woods. She couldn't understand why it seemed so much farther than that...  
  
She wished with every ounce of her being that she still had the map. Her want of it had such a solidity that she could swear that the map would pop out of nothingness if she just continued her wishful thinking. Of course, she didn't command the type of magic that Jareth did. The only thing she could do was see images through a mirror. And that, she supposed, only came when the power of Jareth's crystals was around. The only thing remotely like what he controlled was the crystal on the necklace that she had been forced to wear. And it was unlikely that he would trust her with any of his power.  
  
She cursed herself for dropping the supplies into the pit the other day. If only she still had the map...  
  
She put her hands into her pocket. Something was there that hadn't been before. A folded piece of paper, by the feel of it. She pulled it out for a closer look and unfolded it.  
  
It was the map! She thought that she must be insane. She hadn't remembered putting the map into her pocket before the untimely occurrence of yesterday. There was no way that she could have brought it here, no way that it could have been in her pocket other than by her placing it there herself, but it was there, nonetheless.  
  
Rattlebeak came before her and said, "I think I recognize this. It's close to where my folks usually are."  
  
Sarah broke out of her reverie with hesitation, still clutching the map. "Oh, it is?" she responded distractedly.  
  
Rattlebeak gave her an odd look. "What is it? What's that you've got there? It looks like the map. I thought it fell down the hole with the rest of our supplies."  
  
Sarah looked at the map and then back at him. "I thought so to. I must have put it in my pocket, but I really don't remember..." she drifted off. "I guess I must have just been preoccupied when I did it. I don't know."  
  
"Wouldn't you have stuck your hand in your pocket and felt it there before?" Rattlebeak queried.  
  
"It seems that I should have...." Sarah began, "....but I guess it was too hot for me to put my hands into my pockets. I really can't remember if I did or not." Sarah turned her head away thoughtfully.  
  
Rattlebeak waited a moment for her to speak, but she did not. "Well, it's good that we at least have the map," he said, sounding as if he wasn't really concerned by it. She was still silent.  
  
Finally she looked to the sky, then at Rattlebeak. "It's getting dark. We'll set up camp here." Once she felt she had satisfied him, she turned away again, wandering back into her musings.  
  
He looked relieved now that the silence had been disturbed. "While you set up, I'm gonna see if anyone I know is here."  
  
She continued to stare in the other direction as she replied, "Okay." *** Jareth had enjoyed spending the former day with Sarah's younger brother. He remembered when Toby had been just a baby and it had seemed that the young one would be spending the rest of his life in Jareth's kingdom. Seeing how the boy had turned out, he regretted the fact that Sarah had rescued him those five years ago. A day with a child might be a nuisance to those above ground, but, for Jareth, it was a welcome change, considering the fact that the five-year old was twenty times smarter than the Goblins that were under his command.  
  
Jareth decided it was time to return to Toby for his next wish.  
  
When he did, he found himself in the boy's room, Toby restlessly playing with his toys at the end of his bed, glancing up occasionally at Jareth. The Goblin King gave no indication that the unicorn figurine had transformed and watched the boy play with his toys for some time. He was somewhat surprised to see the young boy with a box of real tools, fiddling with a broken phone. He opened it up on his own, explored the inside, took it apart beyond repair, then attempted to put it back together, to Jareth's amazement, succeeding. The boy was extremely talented and Jareth would still like to have him at his side. He would be a brilliant young man if given the proper education. A perfect son for the perfect king.  
  
If Jareth's plan flourished in every aspect, he might still be able to have Toby as a son as well as Sarah as a companion to sit in a throne beside him....  
  
Jareth neighed to give Toby an indication to the fact that he was now animate. Toby rushed from his toys over to the splendid unicorn.  
  
"Hello, Toby," Jareth stated amiably, pushing away the urge to call the boy Jarethkin as he looked about the child's room. It was full of models of castles and plastic toys shaped like horses and dragons. "I see that you are fond of magic." Jareth admired that in one who would end up at his side for a number of years. Not only would he teach the boy mechanics, but would teach him the skills required to use the crystals as well. Isabelle had always been intelligent and was slightly interested in magic, but she was a girl and didn't place as much curiosity over the things that Jareth enjoyed teaching.  
  
"Why are you so intrigued by magic, Toby?"  
  
Toby fought to overcome his shyness and answered, "Sarah told me stories about a magic place when I was just a little kid." Jareth chuckled at the child's cute, ironic remark. Toby's bashfulness returned as a result of Jareth's gaiety.  
  
Jareth prodded him to continue. "Tell me more about her stories. What did she call this place?" No doubt it was the Underground.  
  
The Goblin King's suspicions were confirmed. "It was the Underground, I think. It had this big maze and a castle in the middle with a king."  
  
Jareth was intrigued. "What did she tell you about the king?"  
  
Toby paused a moment when he realized that the unicorn was interested to hear what he had to say. He seemed as if he might be considering whether or not to draw into his shell again. He eventually replied, "She said he was a tricky man, like a magician, but kind of like a prince."  
  
"How was he like a prince?"  
  
"Like the handsome prince in Cinderella. But sometimes he wasn't so nice. He'd take away babies and turn them into goblins. She told me that sometimes he was even scary. And one time he took a baby, but this girl wouldn't let him and he made her go in the maze. She met a little man and a monster and a fox and they all went to the castle to get the baby back. But the king made the little man give the girl a peach and when she ate it she got lost in one of his magic glass balls. Sarah told me that the girl thought she was under a spell."  
  
"Do you mean, the spell that led her astray and into the realm of the glass crystal?"  
  
"No. Like he made her love him in the glass ball. It was a big hall, like in Cinderella, and the girl looked like Cinderella, and the king was the prince. Sarah said the girl felt like she was under a spell that made her like the king. Then, when she broke the walls and found her way out, she felt silly because she hadn't been under a spell all along. She really did like the king, but she felt really silly because he knew that. The girl then promised to never like him again."  
  
Jareth was completely engrossed by Toby's tale. He had never seen Sarah's side of the story, so to speak. "What happened after the dance?"  
  
Toby looked surprised that Jareth knew about the dance. Even being five years old, Toby had the presence of mind to realize that he hadn't mentioned that fact. But he seemed to dismiss it, probably convinced that the unicorn could figure things out with the help of its magic.  
  
"The girl thought she was home," Toby continued, "but found out she wasn't, then she found her friends again and they went to the Goblin City. The little man who gave her the peach found them at the front of the city and they were fighting a big robot-thing that had come out of the wall and he saved them from it. The girl forgived him for making her get lost in the glass things and they fought a bunch of goblins before she went alone to get the baby from the king. She was scared, but she got the baby back and made the king go away forever, so he couldn't take anymore babies."  
  
The false addition to the story was obviously a result of Sarah's telling of it and Jareth had been somewhat taken aback by the ending, but it was something to be expected from her.  
  
"What happened when she returned?" Jareth queried.  
  
"I don't know that good," Toby replied. "Sarah tells me the story a lot, but she always changes that part. I think the first time she told it to me, the girl saw her friends, but kind of wished she could see the king again. The next time the girl did the same thing, but she told herself that she couldn't want to see him again because of her promise to never like him again. The next time, the girl was mad because he took her brother away from her and tried to scare her. The last time she told me on the phone when she was gone and said that the girl forgave the king a little bit and let him have the castle back if he promised not to take away any more babies, but she could never like him again. She would visit the Underground and all of the neat animals there would tell her that she should be his friend, but she told them she couldn't because he had hurt her so much. She promised to tell me some new stories when she got here, but Mama says that she had to go back home and go to work. I thought you said she was at your house."  
  
The closing had shocked Jareth beyond recuperation and he was still gawking, or felt that he was gawking, when Toby had finished his narrative. Sarah must still have feelings for him despite the fact that she denied them to both him and herself.  
  
"Yes, Sarah is at my home. That, your parents do not know because grownups do not usually understand or believe in magic."  
  
"You must live in a magic place like the Underground."  
  
"You are correct in that assumption, young one."  
  
"Can I have my next wish?" Toby asked hopefully.  
  
"Most certainly. What will it be?"  
  
"I want to go to where you live."  
  
Jareth had been so occupied by what he had heard that Sarah said, by way of Toby, that he had not considered the fact that the child would probably want to go wherever his sister was, especially if the place was enchanted. Nonetheless, it was his responsibility to comply. How would he approach the existence of the Underground? Would he tell the child the truth, or give a false name which the boy could use in place of "the Underground?" *** Sarah had gotten a fire started and had been pacing back and forth across the turf, weighing the situation. After Rattlebeak had left to find his family, she mentally retraced her steps and tried to recall if she had placed the map in her pocket or not. She was now sure of it. She hadn't.  
  
It was possible that Jareth had put it there to speed up her journey, but if he had, why did he not replace her foodstuffs? She surely would not reach the plateaus if she starved to death before she could get there. Anyhow, he should have restored the lost supplies directly after she had lost them to the endless pit. But his returning of the knapsack and its contents was not too farfetched an idea.  
  
The other thing that nagged her was the fact that the map had seemed to appear in her pocket immediately after she had wished for it. Exactly like the time she had seen her friends in the mirror after a buildup of emotions. Her want of the map had been very strong, almost as strong as the sentiments she had felt that time in the castle. In a sense, she did have a crystal with her.  
  
But, wasn't she being crazy? Why would Jareth trust her with magic of any sort? He was trying to gain something, not let her succeed in taking him over. If anything, he probably wanted to control her.  
  
The only way she would find out if her second notion was the correct one was to try the crystal out. She bent over the nearby lake and peered into it. Sitting on her haunches, she gripped the crystal on the necklace firmly and concentrated on the glassy waters of the lake, bringing all memories of her companions to mind and every emotion that accompanied them. It was somewhat difficult rummaging through the scattered contents of her mind; she was sure Jareth had removed some of her memories while she had been at the castle. Still, she had enough there to conjure up strong feelings. Nothing was revealed to her at first, but she persevered in her efforts, pushing away any stray thoughts from her mind, becoming focused on those memories.  
  
The pendant burned slightly in her palm, but she ignored it. The burning sensation was not painful, but crisp, and became stronger the more she persisted. Once it felt as if it had reached its climax, the portion of the pool that she had been staring at began to glow and shimmer, eventually revealing to her an image of Hoggle from the past.  
  
She could not hear the words, but, upon reflection, she remembered what he had said all too well.  
  
'I'm not asking to be forgiven. I ain't ashamed of nothin' I did. I don't care what you thinks of me. And I ain't interested in bein' friends...'  
  
Then Sarah saw a younger version of herself appear, apparently replying to Hoggle's remark, 'I forgive you, Hoggle.'  
  
A tear ran down her face. Last time she had been here she would cry out of fear, out of feeling sorry for herself. She noticed that this was the first time, while being here, that she had cried out of sadness, out of fear for someone else besides herself. It should have made her feel proud of herself, but it didn't. She only felt more miserable because she didn't possess the power needed to bring him and the rest of her friends back. She could not restore them to their natural forms. She could only watch their past and hope that it would console her partially.  
  
Sarah continued to watch the images in the lake, even after she heard the beating of Rattlebeak's wings as he approached her from behind. She felt him land on her shoulder, wheezing from the exercise he had probably had from searching for his family. He had apparently rushed back, but wasn't screaming madly, so she figured that he had not been chased by a wild animal.  
  
"Are you doing that?" he asked with amazement after he had caught some of his breath.  
  
"The images in the lake? I would guess that I am," she replied, still examining the pictures. She really missed the past. She wished that she could just leave where she was and go back five years- go back to those thirteen perfect hours- and remain there.  
  
"Are those your friends?" he asked with concern, but a hint of distraction. It sounded to Sarah as if he was dying to say something else, but was putting forth all of the patience he could muster to see what was troubling Sarah first. Like Hoggle, it had taken time for Rattlebeak's loyalty to grow, and now he was the best friend that she could hope for. She felt unhappy over the fact that, once he found his family, he would be leaving her, too. Then she would have no one.  
  
"Yes," she responded to his last question.  
  
"You miss 'em a lot, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
  
Silence overcame them, but only for a few moments. Not long after their last words, a rustling began in the trees behind them. Rattlebeak cocked his head to the side for a moment, but did not seem startled by the noise. As a matter of fact, a grin was trying to tug at the corners of his beak. Before she could turn around to see what was causing the sound, she heard a chirp. Then the chirp grew to a chorus of whistling. Sarah revolved her head to see innumerable brightly colored birds like Rattlebeak perched on the branches- no, crammed on the branches- chirping and humming a beautiful, mystical tune.  
  
"You found your family!" she exclaimed, turning her eyes back to Rattlebeak. So that was what he was keeping back!  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Sarah moved her head to look at the lake, but, due to lack of concentration, the images of her friends had vanished. All she saw was her own reflection with Rattlebeak perched atop her shoulder. The occult song of the Magicmockers rose to a higher pitch, so intricate that Sarah had a difficult time distinguishing all of the various overtones and accompaniments of the tune. She could feel magic in the air, hence the name of the birds.  
  
She glanced into the water again and saw by way of the reflected image that a figure was approaching from the rear.  
  
"Sarah?" came the voice of Hoggle.  
  
"Hoggle?" She stared into the water disbelievingly as the dwarf's face rose over her shoulder. She must be hallucinating. Maybe it was an illusion, a beautiful illusion. There was one way to find out.  
  
She spun around with a fluid motion to confirm the reality of the image. Hoggle was there, in living color, as was Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius. She ran to embrace each friend, calling their names with pleasure as she did so.  
  
"Hoggle!....Sir Didymus!"  
  
"Fair maiden!" he cried out in response to her hearty squeeze.  
  
"Ludo!" The ginger-colored beast accepted her warmly.  
  
"Ludo - miss Sarah!" he cried out.  
  
"I missed you, too," she replied, nestling her head in his fur.  
  
"I told you that our song brought good fortune!" Rattlebeak declared happily, seeming pleased that Sarah had been reunited with her friends.  
  
Sarah reluctantly pulled away from Ludo's embrace. "But I didn't know..." a relieved, small, happy laugh escaped her lips as beads of glistening tears escaped her eyes, "I didn't know you could do this!"  
  
"Hey, what can I say?" Rattlebeak said, tilting his head to the side. "You can do anything with your friend's and family to back you! Know what I mean?"  
  
It had been meant as a rhetorical question, but Sarah hugged Hoggle again and replied, "Yes. Yes, I do know what you mean."  
  
As she pulled away, Hoggle noticed the silver chain that hung from her neck, its charms still glistening in the light. "You still got that thing?" he stated, pointing to the necklace. "I would'a thrown it away and trampled it by now, and you knows how I likes trinkets."  
  
She looked at the necklace and started, "Jareth...Hey, wait a second. Why are the charms still there? You turned my friends back, so why are the charms still there?"  
  
Hoggle answered instead, "Turned us back? Humph! We weren't turned into nothin'! At least, I wasn't. That trickster stuck me in the oubliette! I been thinking' you see, and I imagine he ain't got enough power to send you wherever it is you're goin', let alone turn us into to nothin' other than what we already was. That Jareth's a snake, he is! A sneaky one at that!"  
  
Sarah turned around to face the waterfall and bit her lip. "Damn him," she muttered to herself.  
  
Hoggle waddled beside her and declared, "I agree!"  
  
"And I fell for it all. The whole shebang," Sarah added as if not hearing Hoggle's response to her last remark. She crossed her arms and stared thoughtfully into the foaming water. She felt so foolish!  
  
"Don't be kickin' yerself in the head, little missy," Hoggle said comfortingly. "There's no way you could'a known."  
  
She continued to ignore him and added to her last statement, "Hook, line, and sink'er."  
  
"Now, Sarah -" Hoggle began.  
  
"Everybody be quiet!" Rattlebeak exclaimed in a loud whisper. "I hear something."  
  
Sarah turned to look at him and noticed that he was a lot less nervous with his family around. He wasn't exactly leading everyone to the site of the danger, but he wasn't nearly so jittery, either. Sarah followed his gaze to an area in the forest which was presumably the source of the sound. She walked closer to the edge and saw a light in the distance. Then she heard it, too. It was the sound of a breaking twig, as if someone or something was sneaking in on them.  
  
"Everyone stay here," Sarah whispered. "I'm going to see what it is."  
  
Sir Didymus came forth. "Let me go with thee, fair maiden. Surely you cannot face the danger alone!"  
  
"Okay," Sarah surrendered before the fox could get a chance to make a scene, "but be VERY quiet."  
  
The fox stood more erect and called, "Come Ambrosius!" in a whisper that bordered on what was usually considered as a normal tone.  
  
"No!" Sarah exclaimed hurriedly. "Leave him here."  
  
Didymus considered it then capitulated, leaving behind a dog that seemed content to be out of the action for once.  
  
The two crept through the forest with little noise and soon came upon the source of the light. It was a small clearing with a fire in the center, still burning brightly. As if the makers of the blaze had left in a hurry or were hiding...  
  
"I don't understand," Sir Didymus confessed. "Why would anyone leave a fire burning?" He stood up, no longer concealed by the bush that they were hiding behind and screamed, "Whoever you are, I demand that you show yourself this instance!"  
  
Sarah pulled him down and whispered into his ear, the fur tickling her nose, "Shhh! We don't want anyone to hear us!"  
  
"But," he contested, "there's no one out there fair-"  
  
He was cut off by Sarah's startled gasp. She turned around to see an elfin creature and a large group of his mates crowded around him. The one with his hand on her shoulder looked down at her without expression before turning to his comrades and saying, "Here's the rest of them." Two of the others took Sir Didymus away, kicking and screaming. They tried to calm him, but he would not have it.  
  
"We didn't mean anything," Sarah started to explain.  
  
"Of course you did," the elf replied with a sardonic grin.  
  
"No. We really didn't. We just heard -"  
  
"Well," he cut her short, "whether you want to or not, you can't get away from joining us in making merry."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We were having a party when we heard the Magicmockers singing the most lovely tune. We thought that you would like to join us. Never too many sopranos."  
  
"A party? I thought you were-"  
  
"Thought we were what?" he said with a smirk. "Going to capture you? Torture you? Kill you perhaps?" He motioned for her to rise. She noticed that, even though he seemed years older than her, he was at least a foot shorter than her in height. "Of course we would do no such thing!" he exclaimed. "We live for merrymaking! The more who can join us in our happiness, the better! Now," he said as he led her to the campsite, "tell me why it is you are travelling the Whispering Forest. Surely not to hide in the bushes and spy on happy-go-lucky elves like ourselves?"  
  
"No," she chuckled, still shaken by their unorthodox greeting. "The Goblin King had taken my friends in an attempt to force me to go on some quest for him, but I'm afraid that his plan hasn't worked since, as you can see, the Magicmockers have helped in bringing them back to me."  
  
"My congratulations go to you," the elf replied.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without their help. Heck, I didn't even have a part in bringing them back!"  
  
"Perhaps you are more involved than you might think," the elf said with deliberation. "Yes, the Magicmockers are good-spirited fellows. They have been our allies for many years. So, you say the Goblin King has forced you on a quest? A very confused man, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Are you sure he's human?" Sarah snickered, not really finding any enjoyment in the joke.  
  
"As human as you. I would say I, but I am afraid that I don't qualify as being human, not technically, anyhow. Mentally, yes, I am human. As is Jareth."  
  
"You know him well, then?" Sarah queried as they sat by the campfire. She looked over to the area by the lake at which her old campsite had been. Her comrades were busy putting out the fire. It took more effort for the three of them than one might expect.  
  
"Not personally, no. But I have been to the Goblin City and seen him in action," the elf answered. "I forgot to ask you your name, dear."  
  
"It's Sarah."  
  
"You know, there's an old elfin song mentioning a young lady named Sarah," he said.  
  
"Really?" Sarah cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Well, it's not that old. About five years at the most. Maybe we will sing it to you before the night is over." He seemed to recall something. "Before I forget, everyone calls me Sage. I would suppose that I am the leader of this tribe, though I'm not always treated as such," he chuckled.  
  
Sarah laughed at his comment. She wondered about the song. Five years? It was an odd occurrence, possibly only coincidence. Could it have something to do with her last visit here? Hopefully she would find out later on.  
  
"So why is it that you say Jareth is a confused man?" she asked. "To me, he seems quite aware of what he does."  
  
"Oh, he seems that way because he thinks that he is," Sage replied, raising a finger to accentuate his statement. "Never have I seen a man less fitted for the destiny that he has put before himself."  
  
"I don't quite follow you," Sarah replied, wishing that she would not show so much interest in the Goblin King. But, one must understand their enemy to defeat him, even if it means showing unwanted curiosity over him.  
  
"Well, you know that he takes infants from homes upon request and turns them into goblins?"  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"An evil pastime, there is no question about that, but the Goblin King is not one with an evil heart. He is set in evil ways, but his spirit is more pure than his image makes him seem. Of course, I am not saying that his heart is perfectly placed, perhaps even slightly less perfect than the average "good" being, but his core is not corrupt. He does have morals. And he does live by most of them. When he is in his right mind."  
  
"I have seen no evidence that he has morals," Sarah countered emphatically. "Or that he has a right mind."  
  
"You sound as if you bear a great dislike for him," the elf concluded.  
  
"I do."  
  
"What has he done, other than take your friends, that has given you such a disagreeable impression of him? No doubt that was enough, but you sound as if there is much more that he has done."  
  
"I assure you, there is," Sarah replied.  
  
The elf seemed to dismiss the subject for the time being, seeing that Sarah did not really wish to pursue it.  
  
Sarah noticed for the first time that their was a large number of elves in the clearing now, a few working to build a fire, a few attempting to entertain her friends. She could see the colorful feather cloaks of the Magicmockers emerging from the trees. The party was on its way. *** Jareth had returned to the castle now, having left Toby with the assurance that he would bring the young boy to the Underground the next day; he needed today to make preparations and decisions. The Goblin King had yet to determine whether he would tell the child the truth or use the safety of being deceptive. Necessarily, he would choose whichever gained him more of an advantage.  
  
The Goblin King had been pacing the floor of his throne room for some time now and had finally calmed enough to sit down when a goblin ran into the room, its tattered clothes trailing behind it in its haste. Jareth recognized him as one of his servants, the one who held a friend of Sarah's, the fox, captive in his home. As far as Jareth could recall, the goblin's name was Pummel.  
  
Seconds after Pummel had entered the room, another goblin came scurrying behind him. This one, Jareth saw, was the caretaker of the clock tower, Bighand.  
  
They fell on their knees before him, trembling with fear.  
  
Jareth stared down at them disdainfully, not feeling contempt for them, but for what news it was he knew that they were afraid to bring to him. Yet, he gave no indication of his knowledge, hoping that, if he did not, they would not tell him what he was sure that they would. Of course, he knew that his hope was to no avail. Why else would the clock tower's caretaker and the fox's captor be cringing before him?  
  
Jareth motioned for them to rise. "What is it?" he questioned irritably, showing more aggravation than he would have liked.  
  
"The fox-," Pummel began.  
  
"The beast-," Bighand interjected.  
  
"I don't know how it could have happened, your majesty-," Pummel continued.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I swear-," Bighand added.  
  
"All eyes were on him-"  
  
"The door was locked from the outside, there was no way-"  
  
"All spears too, the slippery devil!!"  
  
"And-"  
  
Jareth's patience could withstand no more. "Silence!!" he ordered.  
  
The two goblins hugged the stone floor again, shaking nervously against its surface.  
  
"And, what about the dwarf?" Jareth asked, his grin plastered on his face, giving false assurance at times, but, at times like this, causing his minions more fear than they initially felt.  
  
"We know of no dwarf, your majesty," Pummel chimed courageously.  
  
Jareth kept as calm as possible. "The dwarf that was my ensign five years ago. Hoggle."  
  
"We don't know where he is, your majesty," Pummel replied.  
  
Jareth just looked down at them for a few moments, analyzing the situation. They would not have known where he was. He was the only person who knew of the dwarf's whereabouts.  
  
"He just disappeared," Pummel put in, his boldness wavering very little.  
  
The Goblin King rose from his seat, looming over the two goblins, deathly silent. His eyebrows arched irately as he clenched his jaws, spitting out his next words with obvious vehemence. "I have never seen such a pitiful pair of bungling fools in my life. Get out of my sight before I am prompted to do something rash."  
  
The twosome scurried out of the room, determined to escape the Goblin King's wrath.  
  
Jareth checked the mirror to see if Hoggle was in the oubliette. When he did, he was not surprised to find a solitary burning candle the only animate object in the room.  
  
There was no way that Sarah could have them with her. The trip to her current position was one day, at the least, and that was only if she was not moving. Yet, how could the three of her companions time it so perfectly? They had no means of communication and there could not be the number of traitors required to carry out such a impeccably timed plan. Besides, very few of his followers were smart enough for devising such a thing.  
  
He willed the image in the mirror to change and show him where Sarah's companions were. While the magic went to work, he thought about the situation. There was no way for the beast to have escaped because the clock tower would be a rubble by now if he had. Anyhow, Bighand had said that the door into the tower was still locked from the outside. The fox might have been able to flee, being so small and in the company of such a brainless group. Jareth had personally seen to taking everything from the oubliette that might have been useful to Hoggle, so there was no way for him to have escaped. That left one thing. One thing Jareth could not allow himself to believe.  
  
But, he had to accept it, because the mirror confirmed it.  
  
Within the mirror's image was Sarah, speaking with a group of elves who seemed to be accompanied by a large number of birds. By her side were her companions: the dwarf, the fox, and the beast. The only thing that could have brought them there was magic.  
  
Sarah did not control any magic, as far as Jareth knew. Even with the crystals, commanding the power that it would take to perform such a task took years for anyone to master. He knew that the elves possessed a magic of there own, but they did not have the ability to do such deeds. Their powers were too limited. And, of all of the creatures that he knew existed in the Underground that had the ability to control magic, not one of them could perform the task without knowing precisely where her friends had been. As far as he had known, Sarah had continued to believe that she bore her friends on the necklace that she wore.  
  
It seemed to him that he might have underestimated her. Her ability to lie might have been far more refined than he had thought. Perhaps she had known all along, predicted the fact that he would be spying on her, and performed an act to suit her needs. Then, with the assistance of some creatures she would meet along the way, she could bring her friends back while he continued to believe that he was on the winning side.  
  
He could not accept the fact that he would misjudge anyone to such a great margin. He had been able to figure her character out easily before, and it seemed unnatural that he would not be able to do so now.  
  
No, he could not have wrongly predicted her personality. She was not that good of a liar. He recalled how, only days ago, when he had asked how she had found her friends, she had been so obvious. He had known that she had used the mirror-  
  
The mirror! Of course! He did not understand how she could have used the magic required to use any reflective surface in that manner without the aid of the crystals, but, if she did have the power, she could have used a water or mirror that she might have had in her possession to find her friends. It was improbable, but not impossible.  
  
Though he should not rule out the possibility that she might have been lying all along and had always known where her friends were.  
  
Damn it! He did not want to have to be reduced to trying to figure her out again! It was supposed to have flowed so smoothly. It looked as if he would have to put Toby or the diary to use. No doubt he would need to take her friends away again, little good that would do, she was so easy about finding allies in her war against him. Maybe he was not sure about how she accomplished it, but, no matter how she did, she was growing, and it was very dangerous to his plan.  
  
"Isabelle!" he called, the magic of the crystals making his voice echo throughout the castle so that he would not have to strain his voice.  
  
She ran into the room, slowing down shyly as she came within view of him. "Yes, your majesty?" she asked timidly.  
  
He turned to look at her, all of his concern over the problem he faced with Sarah leaving him momentarily. Had Isabelle called him "your majesty?" She had never done so before. It was an impersonal term that she had never used in the past. She had always responded to him as a daughter would to her father. Never as a servant would to her king.  
  
"Prepare my wardrobe, please," he requested after a long pause.  
  
She hesitantly faced him, seeming to feel as if he were judging her, were still angry with her. "Yes, your highness," she replied with a curtsy and a twirl in the other direction, heading her out of the room.  
  
"Isabelle," he said before she could leave.  
  
She stopped and revolved slowly. "Yes...your majesty?"  
  
"You didn't tell her? About her friends?"  
  
She shook her head. When he gave no reply, she turned back around and began to leave the room.  
  
"Isabelle..."  
  
This time she stopped, but did not turn to face him. Only waited for his words.  
  
"I am no longer upset by what you did."  
  
She turned her head to look at him once, no expression on her face, then continued her former journey into the hallway and to his quarters to ready his garments for later use.  
  
Jareth felt something welling up inside of him, but shoved it down before the foreign thing could take control of him. One image passed through his mind before he successfully rid himself of the alien feeling. It was the image of Sarah stomping from the banquet hall on a starry night, a process visible in her eyes- the process of renewing her vows of hatred toward him. The image soon left with the strange feeling and he turned to face the mirror and its one-way reflection of Sarah. "I don't know how you've done it, Sarah. I knew your powers, if only of observation, had grown, but not this much. Not so soon. Time is dwindling." *** The bonfire burned brightly in the center of the clearing, a shining orange against the dark green of the trees and deep ebony of the night. Elves pranced merrily about the blaze, singing and laughing, teasing members of the opposite sex, having such an amount of fun Sarah would have thought impossible to be had.  
  
Across the clearing she could see four elves playing instruments: two a flute, another a drum, and the last a small harp. They were surrounded by a number of Magicmockers who, along with the elves, made such beautiful music Sarah could find nothing worthy of comparing it to.  
  
The elves and birds who were not dancing, singing, or playing an instrument found enjoyment by socializing. Sir Didymus seemed rather fond of the elfin tribe and was entertaining a group of them with anecdotes of his heroic deeds, some so farfetched that he would get argument from the crowd and have to change his story.  
  
Hoggle had taken time to charm, his thirst for this kind of fun being almost nonexistent, but Sarah saw that he was slowly giving in and having a good time.  
  
Ludo was with the elfin children, giving piggy-back rides and playing games.  
  
Sarah felt guilty for not spending time with them herself, but things plagued her mind, brought on by her conversation with Sage, and she could not push them aside. So she found a wide tree at the edge of the clearing and sat against it, trying to organize her thoughts.  
  
Sage had said that Jareth had morals and did live by them. She had shown disbelief when he had made the remark, but now she felt the tide turning. He had also asked her what else it was that Jareth had done, but she had not wanted to talk about it. Never before had she not felt like warning people of Jareth's misdeeds as she had at that moment, and she was afraid that she had not wanted to because she was beginning to doubt. Beginning to go back on her vows to dislike him.  
  
She had lied about Jareth giving no evidence that he possessed morals. She did indeed remember a time when he had shown concern for someone other than himself, had realized a situation when wrong was being done, and then had done something to amend the situation.  
  
It was the time when he had punished the guards for mistreating Isabelle. She tried to convince herself that he had just been trying to win the young girl's favor, trying to win her own favor, but he had seen concern in the man's eyes and had been assured by Isabelle that there had been other times that Jareth had been kind to her. Sarah was sure that Jareth's kindness was not always unadulterated generosity as he might have claimed, but he seemed to give too much to the little girl for it just to be something to quiet her. He could give so much less to please her, but he had gone out of his way to make Isabelle favor him; Sarah was sure that it was more of an issue of caring for the child than it was an issue of using the girl to benefit himself.  
  
So, if Sarah had not allowed herself to remember that fact, then had she forced herself or been too blind to see other instances in which he had shown proof of having morals or of being compassionate? She could surely not hope to win if she was taking away her own memories along with Jareth.  
  
Sarah broke out of her reverie as she saw Hoggle begin to approach her. He sat down at her side, a concerned, gracious smile on his face. "What's the matter, little missy? Ain't you about ready for some fun? Seems to me your about due some."  
  
Sarah smiled without provocation and replied, "I'm just thinking things through, that's all."  
  
"That doesn't sound fun to me," he said teasingly. "What're you thinking' 'bout?"  
  
Sarah felt uncomfortable talking to most of her friends in the Underground about such matters, new or old, because they wouldn't quite understand or be interested, but she felt as if she could tell Hoggle. He had been dealing with Jareth for longer than she had. "I was thinking about Jareth."  
  
Hoggle grunted disdainfully. "What would'ya be wanting to think about that swine for? Now it sounds even less like fun and more like self-imposed torture."  
  
Sarah thought about chuckling in response, but found that she really did not feel like it. He was right. "I was just trying to figure him out, I guess," she replied.  
  
"I been tryin' to figure that man out for years now, and believe me, it ain't gotten me anywhere. He can't figure himself out, so its no use anyone else tryin'."  
  
"You know, Sage said something similar to that, not long ago. About Jareth being confused," Sarah said, her eyes on the dancing elves, though she didn't really see them.  
  
"He's confused, all right," Hoggle declared. "The problem is, he takes everyone else along for the ride. Seems to me he's taken you, too."  
  
Sarah nodded in agreement.  
  
"Since you was thinking' 'bout him, did you ever figure out why he was acting concerned over you?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Sarah confessed.  
  
"You know, the night in the castle when you left the table and went to the balcony and Jareth told me to bring you food and says for me to talk to you," Hoggle explained. "You remember?"  
  
"I had forgotten," Sarah admitted quietly, her expression sad.  
  
"You okay?" Hoggle asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm alright," she replied then paused. "He's making me forget things, Hoggle," she finally continued. "You don't know how scary it is for you to have done something and not know about it. I never realized how it felt until now. No one had brought up something that had happened before that I could not remember. It frightens me. If I don't remember that, I wonder how much else there is I don't remember?" She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them.  
  
"You never told me about that," Hoggle said quietly. "Has he been doing this since you was in the castle?"  
  
"I think so...yes, he has. See, I can't even remember if he's taking away my memories or not! How can he be so cruel to me, Hoggle? He must have motives. And what was he going to gain from this whole escapade? It must have been important or he would not have gone to the trouble to send me out here. He's hiding something from me, and it's not just what this treasure of his does. If there's anything I remember, it's how I once thought that he was using this strong show of anger to hide another emotion. He is hiding something, Hoggle, I just know it."  
  
"There's no surprise there," Hoggle conceded. "Though, I wouldn't trouble myself over it if I was you, little missy. You don't have to do nothin' for him now, just forget about him, take what memories you've got, and hide in the bushes until you can find a way back home. That's my advice. And if we can't get you back home, you can always stay with us."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I've got to get back home. I haven't really thought about that yet. But, you know if I leave he'll just take you guys back and make me start all over again."  
  
"Don't you fret over us. We can take care of ourselves. The Magicmockers can always get us back. Once he realizes that, he'll give up."  
  
She didn't show evidence of having heard Hoggle's statement, though she had. "What is he hiding, Hoggle? The only emotion I can think that he would hide would be hatred towards me. There's nothing else I can see. Perhaps something less dramatic, like rivalry?" She sighed. "Oh, I don't know, Hoggle."  
  
"I know Jareth, and if there's anything he's hiding, it ain't hatred towards you," Hoggle assured. "I seen it when Jareth hates somebody, and it ain't pretty. Mind you, if he even hated you in the slightest, you wouldn't be here right now. Anyhow, I seen the way he treats you sometimes. I was figurin' while in the oubliette, you see-"  
  
"You were in the oubliette?" Sarah queried. "You mean, when I thought you were on the necklace?"  
  
"Um, yes," he replied, seeming a little annoyed by being cut off while explaining his thoughts. "As I was sayin', I did some figurin' and I think he asked me to bring you food and talk to you 'cause maybe he cares-"  
  
Before he could finish his statement, Rattlebeak flew over to them and perched himself on Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Rattlebeak," Sarah exclaimed cheerfully. She felt better after having spoken to Hoggle, but not quite fully resolved.  
  
Hoggle scowled at the interruption.  
  
"Hey, lady! What'cha up to? You should be out there havin' fun with everybody else."  
  
"Just talking to Hoggle," she replied. She realized that the two had not been properly introduced. Many times she had spoken of her friends on the way here; she scorned herself for not having introduced Rattlebeak to any of them. "Hey, Rattlebeak, this is Hoggle. Hoggle - Rattlebeak."  
  
"So," Rattlebeak began, "you're the grumpy old sot I've heard of so often! Sarah speaks quite highly of you," he said, finding no qualms over using such an apparent a contradiction of statements.  
  
Hoggle was insulted. "Sarah!" He looked to her to deny Rattlebeak's declaration.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders apologetically, confirming the statement instead.  
  
"Oh Rattlebeaky!"  
  
Everyone in the small conversational group turned their heads to see a peach-colored bird calling Rattlebeak from a tree across the clearing. Rattlebeak turned to Sarah, a grin pinching the corners of his beak. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
He flew toward the female bird, calling, "Coming Peaseblossom!" as she disappeared, giggling, behind the foliage. He flew after her with haste, vanishing behind the trees, as well.  
  
"He's a riot," Sarah said to Hoggle as she looked in the direction Rattlebeak had once been.  
  
Hoggle grunted indignantly. "Sounds more like a noisy nuisance to me."  
  
Sarah chuckled and replied, "You don't realize how much the two of you are alike."  
  
He gave her an injured look, and attested, "Us alike! Perish the thought."  
  
Sarah looked at him and he did not seem as sure of his statement as his tone had implied. He saw her gaze and put on a stern expression of more certainty. "I tell you, there's nothing alike about us!" he declared, crossing his arms. Sarah saw his seriousness and fell against the tree, holding her aching sides as she laughed uncontrollably. She didn't know where the sudden laughter had come from, but it was as if she was finally letting go of all of her worries.  
  
She continued to laugh as Hoggle emphatically denied a relationship of any kind between him and Rattlebeak; she didn't stop when her eyes filled with merry tears; she carried on when the elves looked at her with smiles on their faces; and she endured, even as eyes from the forest studied her. *** Jareth stood in the shadows, almost a shadow himself, hidden behind hanging vines and green leaves that dangled from the trees around the clearing. For added protection he had discovered a wide tree whose trunk split at the height of his chest, giving him concealment and putting him within the view of Sarah.  
  
He was relieved to a certain extent, seeing that she did not know him as well as he had sometimes suspected, as she had tended to pretend in his presence. It also looked as if someone was adding to her indecisiveness over him by telling her that he was confused. It was not true and it seemed whoever had said it had been the confused one, but it added to his control over the situation. If she pitied him for his "confusion" then she would be more accepting.  
  
That matter did not trouble him. However, the rest of the conversation did.  
  
Once again, he found himself questioning his rights, his motives, his very being. He knew and had finally accepted the fact that there was a part of him that did not want to frighten her, a part that wanted this journey to lack as much burden as it possibly could. But there was the other side, the side that told him fear was necessary, the side that, up until this very moment, had always prevailed. It was his nature. He had learned very quickly that instilling fear within those you wished to control made them follow orders without question, forced them to stay in check. He had learned this fact early on, shortly after he had acquired the crystals, shortly after he had gained rulership of the Goblin City and the Labyrinth. It was a truth that had become part of him, so much in fact, that he needn't think to put it into action. He had never doubted this truth. Until now.  
  
It also seemed strange to him that, for so long now he had been thinking that Sarah despised him beyond reason, wanting nothing more than to spurn him from her existence entirely. Not until he had spoken to Toby had he found this to be false. Now he was to find that Sarah, instead of abhorring him, was pondering if he bore any hatred toward her. Of course he did not. He may have felt a resentment toward her at times, a resentment driven by their rivalry, by his constant battle to put her at bay, but he most certainly did not hate her.  
  
'Oh, damn you, Jareth,' he thought vehemently to himself. He was becoming annoyed with the sudden inconsistency of his emotions. What was it Sarah had said? That he was using his anger to hide some other emotion? What foolishness! She was a great deal younger than he, if not in appearance, then at least in age, and she was still thinking like a teenager who was trying to be adult about the situation. Yet, he had been feeling new, unfamiliar emotions of late and had constantly been at battle with himself to push them away. If anything, he detested change when he had not planned or been expecting it. It was unacceptable. As was anyone defying him openly....  
  
And Sarah had done so by bringing her friends here. It was a relief to know that they were not here by her own hands, but by the magic of the birds instead, but she had once again prolonged the conclusion of his exploits.  
  
Sarah sat back against a tree a few yards from the fire, listening as the fox babbled on to her, laughing as the dwarf made great motions to silence him, smiling as she pillowed her head against the beast's red, shaggy fur. She was happy. Happier than Jareth had ever seen her, especially while in his domain. His first inclination was to cause them to disappear out of spite and lock them away with a spell so strong that no creature of the Underground might be able to free them, but he pushed it aside with the surfacing of a curious, new impulse, one that he knew never would have come about in the past, one that he was startled, somewhat afraid, was coming about now.  
  
The pain came then ebbed, echoing a warning.  
  
'Remember your duty to me.'  
  
He could not allow her to keep her friends permanently. They could not remain with her for long, or his plan would have no time to be carried out. Normally he would have taken them away instantly, without a moment's thought. But tonight, he was feeling benevolent, for no reason he could explain. He would allow her the night and the next day before he removed them from her company.  
  
For once, if only for a moment, he wanted nothing more than to see her smile as she was doing now. He wished it could last, for both him and for her, but due to circumstances, it could not. Always would his cruelty prevail when before her.  
  
Just this once the leopard would allow himself to change his spots.  
  
"I have to have that stone," he whispered to himself. "If she has her friends, then she'll have no reason to retrieve it for me. Minus friends, minus hope of escaping the errand I have set before her.  
  
"Ah," he continued, concern touching his voice, "but I don't wish to diminish all of her hope. I'll just take her companions one by one.  
  
"Then," he added in a low tone, almost as if he were thinking it instead of voicing it, "Sarah my dear, you'll see who rules this kingdom."  
  
He brushed thought of the matter aside easily, thinking instead on the result of his scheme, what the next day would bring in the evolving of his plans. No longer would he question himself, not tonight, hopefully not again. Questioning oneself was a weakness, for it was a form of regret. Weakness would not be tolerated.  
  
Still, as he transformed into the owl and flew through the canopy, into the dark sky and its twinkling stars, one thing managed to tug at the corner of his mind.  
  
What had Hoggle been prepared to say before being interrupted by the bird? What did the dwarf think that he cared about? It was a question that he did not wish to ponder over, perhaps out of a fear over the answer. So, like all other unwanted matters for that evening, he laid it to rest. *** Sarah tried her hardest to put forth a cheerful expression as Sir Didymus continued his story. Had that been who she thought it was? Just moments ago she could have sworn that she caught a wisp of blond hair and the stare of blue eyes behind the wall of vines. It was not entirely unlikely that he would be spying on her in such a manner. But, when she had looked again to confirm the sight, there had been nothing there. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her.  
  
If not, her friends would surely be gone by morning.  
  
"And I said to the scoundrel, 'Halt! You are trespassing on the King's Grounds!'"  
  
Sarah tuned in to hear Sir Didymus resuming his tale of valor. It suddenly became top priority for Sarah to take in all she could of her friends' company. It was quite likely that they would not be accompanying her on the rest of her journey. It occurred to her as odd that they were not gone already.  
  
"My fair maiden, are you listening?" Sir Didymus queried politely.  
  
Sarah turned back to him from her silent musings and replied, "Yes, of course I was. Continue."  
  
"As I was saying, the scoundrel challenged me to a duel at that precise moment! All because I would not let him enter the castle. A fool, no doubt, for my swordsmanship is known throughout the lands. 'En garde,' said I, and thus began the shortest battle I have ever fought in. He was most certainly no match for me. I called..."  
  
He spoke fluidly, rarely stopping for breath as he did so. Sarah wondered if he would ever tire.  
  
"He ain't ever gonna' shut up," Hoggle whispered into her ear, almost as if reading her mind. "Lemme see if I can arrange something to occupy him."  
  
Hoggle rose from his position on the dusty ground and brushed his pants off before walking away.  
  
"Sir Hoggle?" Didymus prodded. "Do you not wish to hear the rest of my tale?"  
  
"I'd love to," Hoggle replied, not stopping in his escape, "but I got somethin' to take care of."  
  
"Surely it can wait, can it not?"  
  
"No," Hoggle replied testily, "it can't."  
  
"Just a few moments?" Didymus continued to beg.  
  
"Look, I'll be back in - a - minute," he bit off the words just before spinning around and heading for his destination.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can proceed without him," Sir Didymus said to Ludo, Sarah, and a few elves that were listening.  
  
As he resumed his tale, Sarah watched Hoggle carry out his machinations. He was talking to a elfin girl across the clearing, obviously explaining the dilemma. Shortly after, he returned with a relieved smile and whispered into Sarah's ear once again, "He'll be distracted, all right."  
  
"What did you do?" she asked while Sir Didymus was facing the rest of the group.  
  
"You'll see in a minute," Hoggle answered sheepishly.  
  
And, as Hoggle had promised, she did see. The young elfin girl came across the clearing and tapped on Didymus's shoulder.  
  
"If you could let me finish first," Didymus said before turning around. Once he did, he was stunned by the girl's beautiful face and attempted to remove his foot from his mouth. "My Lady...I-I apologize for my...rude behavior," he stuttered nervously as he bowed and removed his hat. "How may I be of service to you?" he added as he put his hat back onto his head, shaking profusely. Sarah had never seen him so nervous. It seemed ironic that Sir Didymus, the unperturbable, was feeling intimidated by a female.  
  
The girl giggled warmly at his anxiety. "You're kinda cute."  
  
It took him a few moments of working his jaw before he could respond. "I...I am?"  
  
"Sure," she said after another giggle.  
  
He finally gained his composure and took her hand, declaring with sophistication, "My Lady, you are much more so than I. I am meager when compared to your beauty." After he kissed her hand he asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Sure," she replied cheerfully as he led her nearer to the fire.  
  
"That takes care of that," Hoggle said as he reclined against the tree.  
  
The three sat in silence and watched the dancers, the other elves that had been listening to Didymus's story rising and going on to different areas of conversation.  
  
"What had you been about to say when everyone interrupted you awhile ago?" Sarah asked Hoggle after some moments.  
  
"What? Oh, that. Well, um, yes, what had I been going to say?... Oh, yes, now I remember. I was thinkin' that maybe Jareth cares about-"  
  
Before he could could complete his statement, a young male elf grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her into the dance. "Hey!" she exclaimed with the surprise of his jerk.  
  
Despite her exclamations, it did not take her long to fight back her urge to sit back down and speak with Hoggle.  
  
"My father tells me that, if you do not take time for happiness, then there will be no hope in the world," the elf declared above the music and laughter.  
  
The dance was fast-paced and the foliage flew by Sarah in a green blur. She did not feel as light on her feet as the elf, for fear of swinging to close to the fire. The elf did not seem to possess that fear.  
  
"That's easy for him to say," she replied somewhat sarcastically. "He doesn't have time chasing him at the heels."  
  
A playful smile crossed the elf's face. "That's why we make a campfire. The light wards off creatures of the night."  
  
"This is quite different," she replied. "Time cannot merely be chased off. It has no fear of the light."  
  
"I believe my father would say it was exactly the same thing."  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"Sage, the leader of our group."  
  
The wise leader, Sage. Sarah wondered if his son was correct. Would he say it was the same thing?  
  
"Sing!" the elf exclaimed.  
  
Sarah broke from her reverie. "What?"  
  
"Sing! Sing! Be joyful! You have friends! All are merry!"  
  
"I do have everything I could wish for, don't I?" she replied, quickening her step, dragging her friends into the dance. They gladly joined.  
  
Finally, the campsite was quiet and all were asleep. Even the seemingly forever-burning fire had died down, along with the lovely elfin and Magicmocker tunes that had only a couple of hours ago filled the misty, summerlike air. Only Sarah remained awake.  
  
She had put on the look of sleep at first, waiting until all was silent before sitting up and opening her eyes. Ludo was leaning against the tree, an imprint in his fur where Sarah's head had been lying an hour ago. She reclined against the broad trunk next to him and pet his shaggy fur lightly, not daring to move more than was necessary for fear of waking him or the others. Hoggle was asleep on the ground to her right, covered in a blanket, his hands used as a wall between his head and the floor. Sir Didymus was standing a couple of trees down, having meant to guard the campsite, now quite asleep. His snoring was light, almost as if, despite the fact that he looked like he was deep in slumber, something was stirring inside of him, preparing to strike if the need arose.  
  
Sarah looked for the wise Sage, but found him missing. Perhaps he had things to take care of.  
  
Sarah could not sleep, despite all of her efforts to do so. She had a number of questions that had been left unanswered, a mountain of things she wished to know. How was she to get home? What would be done to protect her friends? What was it that she had been sent to find in the first place? What was its purpose? What would happen to Isabelle when she was gone?  
  
Getting up carefully, she stretched. When she did, she saw an interesting silhouette in the forest. She decided to go carefully to find out what it was, using its existence as an excuse to go for a short walk.  
  
As she approached, getting further and further from the campsite, her fear escaping her, she thought, 'There are too many questions.'  
  
"Indeed, my child, there are many questions," a familiar voice said, the source being the shadow that she had come to examine.  
  
Suddenly, a small fire rose from the ground and shed some light on Sage. His soft, elfin features were sharpened by the orange light escaping the flames, his eyes glistening under the influence of the fire's glow. The only indication that he was old was given by his graying, black hair and elderly voice. Besides those features, he looked no older than any other elf. He carried himself calmly and with cool certainty, giving Sarah the impression that he had lived many years a knew a great deal more than she could possibly imagine. From the beginning she had trusted herself to him completely.  
  
"Sit, dear Sarah," he said softly, patting an empty spot next to him on the fallen tree at which he was sitting. She complied without question.  
  
"What troubles your sleep this night?" he asked as he looked down upon a flower that he was twirling in his fingers. It was closed, as flowers are at night. "Do the questions plague you so?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, feeling it quite natural that he would know exactly what it was that was disturbing her.  
  
"Sometimes," he said, "you seek the question when you already have the answer. When you are lacking either, one is just as difficult to discover as the other. What is your case?"  
  
"There is so much, I think that it is very likely both," Sarah stated in response to his query.  
  
He nodded. "Quite likely. I should think that you have the capability of finding both the question and the answer, if you put your mind to it and believe that you can. Without belief in yourself, then you will find it hard to believe any conclusion that you draw for yourself."  
  
"If I can, why have I not done it yet?" she asked.  
  
"Patience child. If you think on it so much that you no longer live life, you will miss the answer when it is told to you because you are so wrapped up in your pondering." The flower remained still.  
  
"Will I have no help in answering the questions, or even finding out what they are?"  
  
"Of course, my dear. I am helping you now, aren't I?"  
  
Sarah looked down at the ground, not knowing what to ask first.  
  
"I see how close you and your companions are," he remarked. "You bear a friendship that I have seen among few in the Underground, except in elfin tribes. The Goblin King has strong magic. You must worry that he will not let you keep them."  
  
"Yes," she replied. The elf fell silent. She had been expecting him to comfort her by telling her a way to bring them to safety or to even tell her that the Goblin King would leave them be. He did not.  
  
"Your companions will be here in the morning," he assured quietly. "Perhaps even longer than that."  
  
"Then the Goblin King will take them?"  
  
"You must be aware, dear, that I am not gifted with foresight. I am merely an old elf who has the ability to judge circumstances. I am correct in my assumptions most of the time, but not always."  
  
"I understand," Sarah explained. "Please tell me what you know and what you think will happen."  
  
The elf sighed in syncopation to the wind before beginning his interpretation of the case. "First, in order for you to comprehend the source of some of my judgements, I must sing to you the old elfin tune that bears your name. The one I mentioned earlier this evening." He cleared his throat and began:  
  
  
  
"Oh, dark-haired angel, Sarah,  
  
Stranger to this land,  
  
Came here to face her rival,  
  
To fight and take a stand.  
  
  
  
For him infatuation,  
  
For her a spellbound fear,  
  
Between them was a child,  
  
To her was very dear.  
  
  
  
After joining hands,  
  
Across the Underground,  
  
She solved the puzzling Labyrinth,  
  
And there the child was found.  
  
  
  
She left the land off better,  
  
With boundless knowledge gained,  
  
But one thing she did not know-  
  
She'd touch the land again.  
  
  
  
The prophets see her coming,  
  
To learn again galore,  
  
To reunite with friends,  
  
To gain so many more.  
  
  
  
Now comes another journey,  
  
Significant to all,  
  
To bring a longed-for concept,  
  
To answer destiny's call."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. Had she been the subject of song and storytelling for so long? It was hard to fathom that she might bear any importance to anyone other than herself. What longed-for concept would she bring? Would she bring it to herself or to others?  
  
"I detect more questions," Sage said, chuckling. "I also see that this song must indeed pertain to you. Before you ask anything, let me answer some of your other questions. Even prophets have their limits to what knowledge they can gain. It is given to them by the stars as the stars see fit to give. I know little else than what the song says, but I have picked up a few things in my travels. I would expound upon the song, but I am afraid that it is not my right to do so. There is a great deal that you must learn on your own. But I will tell you that I do not know how you will accomplish what the song says you must. I can assist you in any way I can. I have seen you all evening, sitting aside, no doubt pondering your next course of action."  
  
"Yes, I was wondering how I was to get home; what would happen to my friends."  
  
"Why were you sent in the first place?" queried the old elf.  
  
"I was supposed to get a treasure for Jareth," she related. "I know nothing of it, for he refuses to tell me what it's for. All I know is that it is located atop the highest plateau of a desert bordering on the grasslands."  
  
He twirled the flower between his fingers. "This is somewhat disturbing," Sage replied, his face dropping to a frown.  
  
"What is?" Sarah asked, her stomach dropping slightly at his change in expression.  
  
"There is another elfin song, kept in secrecy for many years. No one has known it except for ourselves, until now."  
  
"Why is it such a big secret?"  
  
"It is most dangerous for anyone to retrieve the subject of the song. I will recite it to you, without tune:  
  
  
  
"Beyond the king's strong castle,  
  
The Labyrinth's winding walls,  
  
The forest's green-leaf tassels,  
  
The mountains great and tall,  
  
There stands a red-clay desert,  
  
With plateaus wondrous high,  
  
Its shadows stretch out long and dark,  
  
Its winds shall never die.  
  
  
  
One must pass the winding terrain,  
  
Through the lush, green woods,  
  
Over the coldness of mountain's pain,  
  
To where the sun does brood.  
  
There the gift of power is found,  
  
Atop the highest plain,  
  
There it will stay, quiet and sound,  
  
Until one comes to gain.  
  
  
  
Only the pure and good of heart  
  
May reap this treasure's rewards,  
  
But once from those hands it does depart,  
  
It's evil ways will soar.  
  
  
  
Silent in beauty,  
  
Quiet in thought,  
  
Its powers doth grow,  
  
While enemies fought.  
  
Its gleaming, bright brilliance,  
  
Its violet light,  
  
Its painstaking innocence,  
  
While enemies still fight."  
  
"So, he has sent me to get something that will make him more powerful? More powerful than he is now?!" Sarah declared, her voice rising in volume with the ascent of her emotions.  
  
"Quiet, child," Sage coaxed. "It will not help to wake the others and worry them over this matter. We will discuss it between ourselves before any action is taken."  
  
"Why do I have to get it for him? Why can't he get it himself?"  
  
"Long ago, this evil crystal was obtained by someone with an evil heart and an equally devious mind. An elfin warrior and magician went into this man's stronghold, facing a number of obstacles within, before finally taking the crystal from his possession. The elf fled to a place where he planned to hide the crystal- the plateaus, as we know- and left it there, under a spell. First, he covered the crystal by an enchantment that prevented the crystal from going about evil ways. You think this just a stone, my child, but it is far more than that. It has consciousness and emotions and is seething within its hiding place, looking for a way to release its vengeance. But it has patience my dear. It will wait. It is evil, while the Goblin King is merely set in a few evil ways." He sighed. "Well, back to the elfin magician. He then put a second enchantment on the stone, allowing only the hands of the good retrieve it from the plateau."  
  
"Why let anyone take it at all?" Sarah asked. "He could have just formed a spell not allowing anyone to take it, or he might have destroyed it."  
  
"Oh no, evil that strong cannot be destroyed. Only suppressed. The reason he did not banish it from use was that, if used by the good, it might prove useful. More than that, there may be a time that it was greatly needed. He did not expect anyone to go by the methods that the Goblin King has to gain its power."  
  
"I feel terrible," Sarah said unhappily. "I was about to bring doom to the whole world."  
  
"No, child, it is not your fault," Sage consoled. "You had to do what was necessary to assist your companions. Even the Goblin King himself is very little at fault for this."  
  
"How can that be?" Sarah argued vehemently. "He started this whole mess! He was looking to have more than he deserved!"  
  
"Hush, child," the elf responded quietly while pulling Sarah's hair back. "The Goblin King was ignorant of the power the stone possessed. No doubt he has only heard traces of the song, for we rarely sing it, afraid that there will be dangerous eavesdroppers, such as himself. The Goblin King's motives are wrong, but I know that even he is wise enough to not wish any harm brought upon the lands of the Underground, especially not as much harm as the stone would surely bring."  
  
"The man has as much wisdom as a rock," Sarah stated angrily, not venting her spleen on Sage, but on the far-off Goblin King instead.  
  
"Sarah," Sage chuckled, "I can tell that you think I am old. The years bear a vast amount of knowledge, moreso as they become greater. Wisdom not always comes with contemplation over life. It comes with living life. The Goblin King is close to my age, no matter how hard it is to believe, and he has knowledge whether he wants it or not. He is certainly no fool."  
  
"He has a little girl in his castle," Sarah said wearily. "I have never seen such a bright child, except for my own brother. She is kind and loyal; to him... to everyone. When I was first there, the girl was filthy and wore rags. She is a servant to him, and yet, somehow I know that he deems himself her guardian. How can a man be so careless over someone that he obviously cares for? When she was wronged, he pained himself to put it right, perhaps in his own materialistic ways, but he did try to fix things."  
  
"And you do not believe he did it for ulterior motives?" Sage asserted.  
  
"I don't know what I believe. She said something about it to me. What she said gave me the impression that he has been doing good things- such as what he did while I was there- for a long time now. So I don't think he favored her just because I did, as well. Besides, even if she had been mistreated by anyone else, he wouldn't waste his time in reconciling himself if he didn't feel something for her. But he neglects her, is very forceful with her at times. How can someone be so cruel to someone they hold so dearly?"  
  
"I think that is a question that concerns yourself as well as the young girl you speak of," the elf affirmed.  
  
"Jareth? Care about me? I agree with many things you say, but that is one thing I think you are incorrect in assuming. You should see how he treats me. Just another slave from another world."  
  
"I am not the only one who thinks so. There is someone that knows him better than even you or I who agrees with me," Sage countered.  
  
"Who?" Sarah asked, curiousity visible on her face. "The only one who knows him is...."  
  
"Hoggle," Sage finished.  
  
"You've spoken with him?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"Yes. After you seemingly fell asleep."  
  
Sarah smiled in spite of herself. "He had been trying to say something to me earlier...That could have been it. Still, I strongly disagree. Maybe he puts on that front for others, some part of this whole scheme that I don't yet know of...."  
  
"Don't trouble yourself over it, child. Perhaps it's not something you're ready to face. Anyhow, I could be mistaken. There are matters of greater importance which we must look at."  
  
Sarah sighed. "No, you may be right. But I would rather not discuss it now. Like you said, there are more important things to talk about."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Sage continued. "What is the course of action you plan to take tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. Look for a way home, I guess. There's little else for me to do. Find out a way to keep my friends safe while I'm gone."  
  
"I didn't wish to worry you further," Sage said sadly, "but, as long as the Goblin King's errand is left undone, there is no way to be sure of your friends' safety. Even if you do leave, he will either make you start your journey over again, or he will find someone else to do it."  
  
"I didn't think of that," Sarah admitted. "So, I have to get it for him anyway?"  
  
"You don't have to get it for HIM..." Sage said, a sardonic grin playing across his lips.  
  
"Of course!" Sarah exclaimed. Sage put his finger to his lips, the smile still on his face. "I can get it anyways, but keep it for myself, or hide it. I guess I'm so tired that I wasn't thinking straight. That's what the song meant for me to do!"  
  
"I am sure you would have done it anyway, Sarah. You're heart is as pure as gold. You will have no trouble in getting the stone. Mind you, though," Sage added, almost as an afterthought, "once he touches it, it will become extremely dangerous. Do not let him get his hands on it."  
  
"What do you think he will do when he finds out I am still on the quest?"  
  
"Most likely, he will believe that you are going after the stone as a means of getting home," Sage rationalized.  
  
"And, my friends?"  
  
Sage sighed, and again the wind sighed with him. The flower between his fingers moved with the air. "I wish I could tell you otherwise, dear, but I believe that he will eventually take them. But you have the advantage. He has wisely kept the use of the crystal a secret from you. He is not aware that you know what it's for."  
  
"So," Sarah reasoned, "I can use it to get my friends back before I leave. How do I use it? Isn't there some kind of chant?"  
  
"No," Sage answered. "You must," he rose one eyebrow, "be gifted with magic."  
  
"What?" Sarah looked at him, baffled. "How am I supposed to use it, then?"  
  
"That," he looked at her mysteriously with amusement, thought Sarah, mirrored in his eyes, "you will discover on your journey."  
  
Sarah reflected a moment before speaking. "I may find someone who can."  
  
"Perhaps so."  
  
Sarah rose and stretched, yawning loudly as she did so. Her hands retreated into her pockets and she looked down at Sage, who still held the flower between his thumb and forefinger. It had opened up and its interior was sparkling.  
  
Sage rose as well. "I couldn't help but notice your lovely bracelet."  
  
Sarah pulled her hand from her pocket and looked at the piece of jewelry. "This? Yes, it was a gift from Isabelle."  
  
"Isabelle?"  
  
"The little girl I told you about."  
  
"What is inside of the locket?" Sage questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Sarah conceded. "I've been so preoccupied that I haven't looked." She opened it up and found it empty. "Oh, well. I suppose all she has is Jareth and I wouldn't put his picture in the locket, either."  
  
"Don't be so hasty to judge, child," Sage admonished. "Nevertheless," he added, "it's a good place to keep things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Here," Sage took her hand and held up the open locket. "This might be useful on your quest." He poured the contents of the flower into the locket, the particles falling in a sparkling cascade.  
  
"What's it-"  
  
Sir Didymus jumped from hiding and abruptly stopped the conversation. Sage closed the locket quickly before her startled jolt could allow its contents to spill on the ground.  
  
"Aha! I have you now, intruders!" Didymus cried while waving his spear about threateningly.  
  
"Did you think-," he stopped short when he finally got a good look at who it was he was threatening. He moved his lower jaw from side to side as if trying to loosen some of his embarrassment. "My lady, pardon my intrusion upon your conversation."  
  
Sarah chuckled. "It's all right, Didymus. We were done," she looked to Sage for approval, "I think."  
  
He nodded to her then turned to say something to the fox. "You have a fine knight in your company. I have never seen someone so alert and prepared to protect his escort."  
  
Sarah thought she saw the same humor in his eyes that she had seen moments ago. This time she knew its cause for being there. She was just as aware as Sage was that they had been talking for quite some time now, and if they had been intruders, the campers would have been intruded upon by now.  
  
Sir Didymus bowed to the elf and gave his gratification for the kind remark. He then stepped aside and said, "My lady," indicating for her to go ahead of him. She declined his offer, and he made his own way back to the clearing. Before she left, she turned around and asked, "You knew I was coming all along, didn't you?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side, giving her a wry smile, almost as if to say, 'maybe.'  
  
She thanked him and headed back for the campsite herself. Looking at the sky, she noted that dawn would be only a couple of hours away. She was happy to think that, for the first time in all of the times she had been in the Underground, she would feel comforted enough to sleep in the next day. 


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER XXI  
  
Sarah awoke to sounds of clanking pots and talking elves, smells of sumptuous food and hearty ales. When she sat up and opened her eyes, the sun was already high in the sky and the clearing was bustling with energy, elves preparing the midday meal, her companions gathering supplies; for what she did not know. The air was quite warm, so she removed the opressive jacket that Jareth had given as the only means of keeping herself warm on cool nights. It was so much a part of him that she really was not prepared to make it a part of herself as well, though he had found a way of forcing her to.  
  
Sage's son came across the clearing to greet her. "Good morning, sleeping beauty! I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, blushing. "What time is it?"  
  
"Time? Well, elves don't follow the hands of a clock. I suppose that it's sometime in the afternoon."  
  
"I must have slept a long time!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed you did," he answered cordially. "According to my father, it was a greatly needed rest. I take it that your thoughts no longer plague you as they once did?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to your father." Sarah smiled at the speed in which news passed around the elfin group. Of course, he was Sage's son, so what should she expect? It was healthy for a father to share things with his son.  
  
"If you don't mind," the young elf put forth respectfully, "my father would like a word with you."  
  
She gladly obliged as he directed her to where Sage was.  
  
"Ah! Awake, I see," Sage happily observed. He held something of white cloth draped over his arm. "This morning, when the early risers opened their eyes, a few young ladies among them pointed out to me that you were in need of some fresh clothing. My belief was quite in accordance with theirs, so they took it upon themselves to conjer up something for you."  
  
He held it out and Sarah saw that it was a dress, very similar to the one that she had worn while practicing for the play entitled, "The Labyrinth", five years ago, the morning before she had made her first journey to the Underground.  
  
The one that Sage held was white, with long sleeves that flared out at the wrists, and an unobstructed, curved collar. She accepted it with enthusiasm and many thanks, putting it against herself to find that it was only a half a foot away from touching the ground. It was so flawless in its formation that she wondered if the elfin girls had really "conjered it up."  
  
"Now," Sage interrupted her admiration of the dress, "It seems likely that you haven't bathed in days, so I am sure that you would like to join the other maidens as they bathe in the lake at which we found your party last night."  
  
Again, she thanked him, and walked through a small stretch of forest before reaching the lake.  
  
Sarah came back to the clearing, feeling refreshed and comfortable in her new dress, the smells of freshly made food causing her stomach to churn impatiently with hunger.  
  
With spring in her step, she plopped down next to Ludo and greeted him. He gave her his usual, warm, simple response.  
  
She was promptly handed some ale and stew, looking to her like nectar from the gods after days of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Eagerly she ate the food as she watched Hoggle and Didymus talk to a few elves. Occassionally she sipped at the ale, washing it around in her mouth in order to savor the strange flavor. She was quite sure she would never taste its like again. It was far from any breakfast, or lunch rather, that she had ever had at home.  
  
She found herself thinking of the elves, their rejoicing during the night, their pleasantness during the day while they worked, leading into the next night in which they would rejoice again. It seemed to her that the elves truly savored life, like a fine ale, determined to wash every bit of flavor from it before their passing from its realm. She wished that she could live her life like an elf. Sadly, though, she would have to leave soon if she wanted to complete her journey.  
  
"Are you just about ready?"  
  
Sarah turned as Hoggle put his hand on her shoulder. Was she ready? "For what?" she inquired.  
  
"To resume the quest," he replied plainly.  
  
"I didn't think we would leave SO soon," she answered, putting her cup of ale down. "I figured that you guys were ready for a break. You were getting along so well with the elves-"  
  
"Yeah, but what you're after's more important," he said. "To ev'rybody."  
  
"So, Sage told you, too?"  
  
"Sure. He had plenty of time," he added teasingly.  
  
"Oh, sure," she playfully replied. "You didn't have to worry about the whole world half the night."  
  
"I'm just picking at you, missy. We won't go if you're not ready."  
  
She looked around her and observed the tranquility with regret. "No, I think we should leave as soon as possible. There's really not time to waste."  
  
"Sure thing," he declared as he headed back to the fox to tell him.  
  
Sarah spooned up the rest of her stew and got up to look for her jacket. She found it folded up by the tree she had slept near the night before. As she picked it up, she noticed something red in a tree across the clearing. When she rose, she saw Rattlebeak staring quietly at her.  
  
"Hey," he greeted despondently as she walked to meet him.  
  
"Hi. What'cha been up to?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Oh, nothin'," he replied with an effort to sound happy.  
  
"So, how did you fare with your lady-friend last night?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
Sarah realized why he was so despaired and was somewhat flattered by it. "You know, I hate to leave."  
  
"Well, don't," he articulated, suddenly speaking with sharp conviction as he began to show his disappointment over her parting. "You've got your friends back, so you don't have to go after what'sisname's treasure anymore!"  
  
"You know I do," she replied softly. "I have to keep it away from him. If I don't get it now, Jareth will find someone else to do it, and chances are that they won't be so aware of what danger it holds for the whole Underground. This is the only chance I have to overthrow him."  
  
He looked at her sadly and said sincerely, "Good luck, Lady."  
  
"You sure you won't come with us?"  
  
"Nah. I've had enough excitement to last me awhile. Besides, my folks will worry."  
  
Sarah found herself wondering if her parents were distressed by her sudden absence, as well. "Well," she replied cheerfully, "you may always find another lonely traveler who needs their life brightened up just as much as you did mine."  
  
"Oh, hush with that mush," he retorted. Even as he said it, Sarah could tell that he was flattered by her remark.  
  
"Sarah?" She revolved to see the elf leader, Sage, standing behind her.  
  
"Sage, thank you for everything."  
  
"Think nothing of it, child," he replied.  
  
Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus approached from behind Sage, Hoggle carrying a leather knapsack by a strap.  
  
"What do you have there?" Sarah asked him.  
  
"Rattlebeak told me that you've lost all the food and supplies," Hoggle explained.  
  
Sarah saw by the way that Hoggle mentioned Rattlebeak that the two were finally acquainted and on the way to friendship. "Unfortunately," was her reply to Hoggle's remark.  
  
"I spoke with the elves this morning," Hoggle continued, "and they agreed to replace what you had lost."  
  
So that's what he had been up to earlier that morning. "You don't know how much all of this means to me," Sarah said to the elderly elf. "I am forever in your debt."  
  
He took her hands in his and said softly, as if it was meant only for her to hear, "You owe us nothing. Succeed in your quest and we shall be repaid a million times over."  
  
Sarah was suddenly reminded of the unknown importance of her journey and the words of the elfin song that had deemed it so: "Now comes another journey, significant to all, to bring a longed-for concept, to answer destiny's call..."  
  
Sage halted her contemplation by placing something in her hand.  
  
"What's this?" she inquired as she looked down upon it.  
  
"It is an enchanted amulet," he illuminated. "The elves are aware of many secrets the Underground bears. You may use it to contact us for advice. But be wise in your use, for it is only charmed enough to make two communications."  
  
"Do I need to know anything in order to use it?"  
  
"You already have in your knowledge how to use a magical item such as this," he pointed out.  
  
The crystals. That must be what he meant. "Again, I thank you for everything." She gave him a warm hug and turned to face Rattlebeak who was atop his perch on the tree. "Well, I guess this is it, then," she remarked sadly. "Thank you for bringing my friends back."  
  
He brushed her comment aside with a wave of his wing. "Nothin' to it." He paused before sobering up. "I'll miss you, Sarah."  
  
She was filled with a strange mixture of happiness and sorrow. "I was starting to wonder if you remembered my name," she said with a slightly put on chuckle. She brushed his beak with the tip of her finger and continued, "I'll miss your rattling beak, Rattlebeak."  
  
He stood more erect on his scrawny, yellow legs and said with a cheery voice, "What can I say? The name defines character...You'd better get going before this Goblin King of yours wonders why you're not back already."  
  
"I don't claim him!" she countered lightheartedly, then bent over to kiss him on the beak. "Good-bye, Rattlebeak."  
  
She turned around to find her friends at the front of a great crowd of elves and Magicmockers. She felt as if, every time she had managed to make new friends, she ended up having to leave them.  
  
Sage was holding out a cloak for her and she bent down so he could drape the ties about her shoulder for Hoggle to fasten them. She then looked down at the jacket that she carried, removed the objects from its pockets and, no longer having a use for it, offered it to Sage. "Maybe you can find something that this will be good for. It's good leather."  
  
Sage nodded his head and recieved it thankfully. It seemed to Sarah as if he knew why she was really getting rid of it. Perhaps it was just a case of paranoia on her part.  
  
The party of old friends gave their good-byes and began on the trail toward the mountain. As they left, Rattlebeak called after Sarah, "Shoo, lady!....You've got the idea!!"  
  
By then the group was somewhat far off and Sarah acknowledged Rattlebeak with one last wave. As she turned around, never to look back again, she did not hear him whisper to himself, "Good-bye, Sarah." *** Jareth had made all preparations. The goblins had been tucked away within their quarters, the afternoon meal had been made, the day's plans had been laid out. Jareth had finally decided to keep the Underground a secret, seeing that he would have very little to gain from telling Toby about it, perhaps would even lose some of his present footing if he did so, and found that his instincts told him that a lie was safer.  
  
Pallendor - commonly known as Jareth, the Goblin King - checked his appearance in the mirror one last time before making the journey above ground to retrieve Toby.  
  
An hour later, Jareth, in the form of the white unicorn, blown up to its natural size, stood before his great castle with an awestricken Toby at his side.  
  
The stronghold loomed over them, a maize-colored structure with scattered openings for windows and tall parapets stretching into the sky, prodding it like jousting weapons.  
  
"You live here?" Toby managed to ask.  
  
"I am the king of this castle," Jareth replied proudly, admiring his home as well.  
  
"I didn't know a unicorn could be a king," Toby said disbelievingly.  
  
"Well," Jareth explained, "I don't know of any unicorns who are king, either. You see, Toby, I am not really a unicorn."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No. I used the unicorn figurine to travel from my home to yours. I," he said before transforming into his natural form, "am a human."  
  
Toby summed him up before saying, "You remind me of the Goblin King."  
  
Jareth had to protect himself from the child's obvious intelligence. If Toby got even the slightest chance to see an element of Sarah's storytelling within this realm, the boy may not be so trusting.  
  
"Do I?" Jareth replied, playing coy. "I certainly hope that I don't act like him as well."  
  
"No," Toby assured. "You're nice."  
  
"I am appreciative of your acceptance."  
  
Jareth led Toby up the steps and into the throne room, allowing the child adequate time to marvel at his surroundings before answering any of the boy's questions. When he was finished, he bent over to Toby's height.  
  
"Now, Toby, what is your pleasure?"  
  
Toby ignored him and pointed to the covered painting. "What's that?" he inquired.  
  
Jareth looked at the source of his curiousity with slight worry, his trepidation quickly dissolving with the formation of a new addition to his plan. He wanted Toby's complete trust. He would have it.  
  
"Behind that cloak, my young friend, is a painting of my future queen," he answered while approaching it. He pulled the cord at its side to reveal the painting of the fifteen year-old Sarah.  
  
"That looks like my sister," Toby said, showing little surprise, but feeling it, no doubt. "Are you and Sarah gonna get married?"  
  
"Perhaps," Jareth replied.  
  
"But if she lives here," Toby said with a little disdain, "I won't get to see her anymore."  
  
"Not so, my young friend. She told me to bring you here to show you your new home," the Goblin King lied, "per chance she and I do wed."  
  
"What about Mama and Daddy?" Toby said, showing less concern over them than he did his sister.  
  
"They can visit whenever they like," Jareth replied, grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
"Where's Sarah?" Toby asked, seeming pleased by the false news.  
  
"Running an errand."  
  
"When will she be back?"  
  
"It may be awhile," Jareth conceded. "Don't worry, though. Sarah told me to take care of you until she returns."  
  
"Really?" he declared with excitement. "How long do I get to stay?"  
  
"For now, just today. She doesn't wish to worry your parents. She also wants to keep me a secret, until she's ready to introduce me to them. Will you help us keep this a secret?"  
  
"If Sarah says so," he replied.  
  
"Good," Jareth answered, not able to hide the pleased, cockeyed smile that was crossing his face. "Now," he turned his back to Toby and sat on his haunches, "if you'll just climb onto my back....there's a good fellow....and I'll take us to the dining room where the cook has prepared our lunch." He turned his head to address Toby, who was now on his back. "How does that sound to you?"  
  
"Great," the five year-old replied with visible enthusiasm.  
  
Without further inclination, Jareth sped down the hall towards the dining room, a thoroughly delighted Toby riding his back. *** Sarah traversed the land with her companions, feeling ecstatic that her friends were present, proud that she was on her way to perform a notable deed, and petrified of the consequences that came with failure.  
  
The forest had thickened noticeably since they had begun and it was quite dark for the early afternoon. The ground they treaded on was thick with vines and fallen leaves, the bark of the trees burnt umber and oozing sap. She forced a barrier around herself, a layer that protected her from letting her surroundings frighten her or even sway her mood. She had a great deal more than she had ever had during the entire journey, and she would not be the one to look the gift horse in the mouth.  
  
She could see that her companions were trying to ignore the environment as well.  
  
"It hath been a long while since I have gone on a quest," Sir Didymus remarked. "No doubt, fair maiden, that it is of great significance?"  
  
"I assure you, it is," Sarah replied.  
  
"And, shall it be rewarding?"  
  
"I suppose you could say so, yes."  
  
"And laden with peril?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I certainly hope not," she answered with conviction, looking to find Sir Didymus greatly disappointed. "Well, maybe there will be a LITTLE bit of danger," she corrected tactfully.  
  
He perked up.  
  
Hoggle looked up at her scornfully. "I certainly hope not!" he countered emphatically.  
  
Sarah took off her cloak and draped it over her arm thinking, Well, whether their is or not, we will, unfortunately, have no say in the matter.  
  
She observed the lighting situation again. It had become dramatically darker. Looking up she saw that the foliage blocked out most of the sunlight, letting only scattered rays of light sift through and reflect off of spores and particles of dust that were floating in the air. The atmosphere suddenly took on a pungent odor as well, like that of decomposing organisms. She watched the ground sink under her feet slightly with each step, leaving behind an inch-deep footprint every time. If it hadn't been for that, she wouldn't have noticed the net that was hidden under a bunch of leaves a few feet ahead.  
  
"Stop," she ordered, putting her arm out to block the progression of her comrades.  
  
"What is it?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"There," she pointed to the hidden mesh. "A net."  
  
"Oh, great," Hoggle declared disdainfully.  
  
It was Sarah's turn to wonder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're really deep in the Whispering Forest," he explained with distaste. "These...things called the Tusk-Noses live here. They sets lots of traps, to catch unsuspecting animals. For dinner."  
  
"Ah," the fox proclaimed, "but we are not animals."  
  
Hoggle looked at him irritably before saying, "It don't matter to them."  
  
Sir Didymus suddenly looked as if he no longer wanted the danger. "For dinner, you say?" he managed to say before taking an audible gulp.  
  
An owl hooted from a nearby tree and Ambrosius, Sir Didymus's dog, whined.  
  
Sarah cocked her head suspiciously to the sound of the owl before deciding what to say. "Okay," she finally began, "we'll have to be really careful. Watch where you step and keep your ears open. Talk as little as possible. Hoggle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long before we're outta this place?"  
  
"Not too long," he answered.  
  
"Good," she replied thankfully. "'Cause it sure gives me the creeps," she finished, mumbling to herself as she headed the group off.  
  
She did not know that Hoggle had heard the remark and nodded in agreement.  
  
Not had they gone five yards before she discovered a trip wire. "Here's one," she pointed out tersely, holding up some low branches that made it difficult to pass. "I'll hold this while everyone goes over it."  
  
Hoggle made it over and, just as Sir Didymus was about to climb past, a bird in the forest made a horrendous screech that sent the cowardly Ambrosius running for cover in the direction that the party had come.  
  
Sarah had not seen the dog flee and said to Sir Didymus when he turned around, "Are you coming?"  
  
He glanced agitatedly to the bush behind which the canine was concealed and answered, "I'll be with thee in a moment, milady."  
  
Sarah looked at the trail ahead apprehensively, afraid that the Tusk-noses would come out of hiding any minute, but quickly gave him an answer. "Okay, but hurry."  
  
He acknowledged her statement with a nod and headed off.  
  
"And be careful," she called after him quietly.  
  
Sir Didymus picked his way through some brambles while whistling and calling the dog's name. Not long after he began the search for his "trusty steed," he saw a white patch of fur mingling with the green of some dying underbrush. He called the sheepdog once again forcefully, but the canine continued to cower behind the thorny obstruction, shivering violently.  
  
"Ambrosius, this is the last occurrence in which I will tolerate this," Sir Didymus said angrily, strengthening each word with the thrust of his staff. "How do you imagine it looks for a noble knight such as myself to have such a cowardly mount? I am terribly ashamed of your behavior. When we return home, I am going to purchase one of those wretched creatures that the goblins ride! Now, see there!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah had crossed the trip wire, barely having completed her journey to the other side when she heard Hoggle's cry for help. Once she had examined the far side thoroughly, she found Hoggle dangling upside-down from a tree, a vine wrapped about his feet. She could tell that he was quite shaken.  
  
"Hoggle, what happened?!" she cried as she approached him.  
  
"I was waiting for you," he explained, spitting the words out as quickly as his mouth would allow, "and, before I had a chance to blink, everything's topsy-turvy!! What took you?"  
  
"Didymus had to do something," she said calmly as she began to search the knapsack for a blade to cut the vines.  
  
"Well, he should stop being such a nuisance!" Hoggle declared vehemently. "Oh, hurry up now, I don't want to hang here all day!"  
  
Sarah found the knife and answered, letting some exasperation slip into her tone, "I'm going as fast as I can. Don't get your underwear in a knot, I'll have you down in no time."  
  
"You ain't working fast enough!" he exclaimed nervously.  
  
"What's the deal?!" she shot back at him. "Why are you in such a big rush?"  
  
"'Cause, soon's one of these traps have been set off, sure thing a Tusk- nose's not far behind."  
  
"Well, good gracious, why didn't you just say so!" She began to work at the ropes with a new vigor, calling to Didymus as she did so, "Help Ludo over the rope, Didymus! We have to hurry!"  
  
Sir Didymus looked at his dog spitefully before turning around and walking away. "Coming, milady!" he called to her.  
  
The dog whined, looking for pity. "It's no use, Ambrosius, I'll not stall the journey a moment longer," he said, hurrying away to the site of the trouble. "Stay there if you like!"  
  
When he arrived, Sarah was still rushing to sever the tough vines, and Ludo was watching for him before the rope. Sir Didymus held back the obstructing branches in order to let the beast pass safely before going over himself.  
  
The fox tripped and fell, sprawling across the ground. Everyone shot him an anxious glance, a look of fear on each of their faces as they waited for the trap to spring. Nothing happened.  
  
"See?" Sir Didymus said collectedly, brushing himself off, "There is no need for fear. All is well."  
  
They were no longer looking at him. Their gazes were now fixed on a stone placed precariously on a branch, its form beginning a swaying motion that had been triggered by Didymus's fall, the sway becoming a steady rock, the rock becoming a dangerous swing. All were silent. The rock did not fall, but began to slow down in its wobbling until it had nearly stopped.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief, having narrowly escaped another trap.  
  
That was when the rock fell.  
  
Thump! The rock dropped to the ground with a hollow noise, the rope that had been tied to it suddenly visible. There was a split-second of time for a "well-wouldn't-you-know-it?" expression to find its way to their faces before the remaining three that stood on the ground were swept into the air by a crude net.  
  
The knife that Sarah had been holding fell from her hand with the suddeness of the jolt and landed silently, its blade stabbed into the ground.  
  
Everyone was crammed together in the net awkwardly, Ludo's bulk crushing Sir Didymus, Sarah in a cockeyed position, her head pointing toward the ground.  
  
"You know," Sarah said sarcastically, the mesh pressing up her face so that it was hard to speak, "it seems to me that I should stop hanging around so much while I'm here. It's not healthy."  
  
"Oh, you guys look just peachy," Hoggle remarked bitterly. "Now we're doomed. No thanks to Mr., 'And will this trip be full of danger?' over there."  
  
Sir Didymus tried to make a counterstatement, but he was just finding it difficult enough to breath with Ludo on top of him, without trying to be articulate as well. The result was a pitiful mixture between a mumble of words and a painful moan.  
  
"Ludo," Sarah began, determined to attempt an escape, no matter how hopeless it seemed, "try to move over some and let Sir Didymus climb to the top."  
  
Ludo complied, the net rocking back and forth with his efforts.  
  
"I can feel the blood rushin' into my head," Hoggle complained. "You just watch, my head's gonna pop open any minute now."  
  
"Stop..." Sarah managed with her struggle to move and allow Ludo more room, "complaining....At least....you have (grunt) all of that space to....yourself."  
  
After a great amount of shuffling and racket, the three had gotten just about as comfortable as they were going to get.  
  
Didymus looked over the edge to find Ambrosius waiting patiently, his tongue hanging out in a pant.  
  
"Ambrosius!" Didymus cried. "So, you came after all!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah began her cogitations, attempting to concentrate over Sir Didymus's heartfelt, one-sided conversation with the dog. "Now," she stated resolutely, "how will we get ourselves out of this one?"  
  
"No need to think upon the matter, sweet damsel!" Sir Didymus suddenly declared. "My noble steed shall rescue us!"  
  
The dog barked in what seemed to be affirmation.  
  
"That dog!" Hoggle exclaimed vindictively. "He's going to stay there and watch us get dragged to our death!" Hoggle shot the dog a malicious look. "But, guess what, doggy? You'll be the first one they eat!" As far as Sarah knew, Hoggle bore no resentment for the dog, so he must be taking his agressions out on him instead. He was being more sarcastic and vengeful than usual. The dog whined in response to Hoggle's remark and took a step backward.  
  
"Ambrosius," Sir Didymus began, "loosen the rope that is bound to yonder stone." He poked his hand through the mesh and pointed to the rock. The canine looked at it and shook its head, barking a reply. "Forget what I said earlier!" Didymus said desperately. "This is no time to argue the matter!" The dog remained motionless, barking again.  
  
Mumbling was audible in the distance, accompanied by the crunch of twigs and leaves.  
  
"Someone better do something!" Hoggle said angrily. "'Cause we ain't gonna be here to argue the matter in a little while!"  
  
"If you use this opportunity to redeem yourself," Didymus said to the dog anxiously, "all of my former ravings shall be hereby null and void." The dog, satisfied with the arrangement, sauntered over to the rock and gripped the rope with his teeth. After some tugging and vicious growling on his part, the rope slipped free and the net, including all of its occupants, fell harshly to the ground. They all grunted with the impact and took only a moment to check their bruises. They had little time to make their escape, for the noises from the distance were coming closer at a great speed.  
  
Sarah made a dash for the knife and grabbed it, jumping from the ground to release Hoggle from the vines that had ensnared him. Before she could finish, Ludo came up behind her, gripped the vine with both hands, and broke it loose, his reflexes fast enough to catch Hoggle before he hit ground.  
  
Hoggle slipped the vine that bound his ankles once he was on the floor and rose hurriedly.  
  
Sir Didymus gave his dog well-deserved plaudits while Sarah warned that they should act with Godspeed if they were to escape.  
  
"They're too close!" Hoggle said with a loud whisper. "We can't run, so we'll have to hide!"  
  
"Okay," Sarah acknowledged him before turning to the others. "Everyone get in the underbrush! Quickly!"  
  
She saw to it that everyone was in their hiding place before concealing herself, as well. The group struggled to control their breathing while waiting for the arrival of the Tusk-noses.  
  
After a matter of seemingly endless seconds, the foliage across from their hiding places parted to reveal what they had been feeling trepidation over having an encounter with. The three Tusk-noses that came forth to explore the clearing were grotesque creatures with tangled, splotchy, purple and brown fur. Their two yellow eyes slanted so far into their head that they nearly met, while two warthog fangs of a different shade of yellow protruded from beneath their upper lip. But, the embarrassing fact was that these grotesque creatures, for all their forceful snorts and squealings, were only a mere one and-a-half feet tall.  
  
"You gotta be kidding," Hoggle whispered. "Them's what we was afraid of? I was sure they'd be bigger than that."  
  
Sarah watched with the same baffled expression as the animals jabbered back and forth to each other, one of them pointing emphatically to a trap that had been set off. "How did they climb the trees?" Sarah asked with confusion. Hoggle had begun to make a comment when Sarah noticed that one of the creatures was coming closer. She silenced the dwarf.  
  
"I think we can handle it," he sneered.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
The Tusk-nose that had been exploring their area jumped at the noise of the two conversing companions and inched closer to the underbrush that cloaked them. Sarah motioned for everyone to hug the ground more tightly, but it was no use. The Tusk-nose had seen them and was now making a ruccus, jumping up and down and making his discovery known to the others. The four travellers were covered from the rear by the creatures in no time, being prodded to the center of the clearing with sticks.  
  
"Ow!" Hoggle vocalized. "That hurts!" His outburst only earned him another sharper prod with the stick. Hoggle spun around irately and grabbed the stick, yanking it from its furious owner with a vicious, "Gimme that!"  
  
"Stop, Hoggle," Sarah admonished. "Maybe they're just curious." Her statement was followed by a painful bite in the leg by the Tusk-nose that was pushing her ahead. She made a short, severe utterance before knocking the animal across the clearing with a steady swing of her hand.  
  
"They're just curious, huh?" Hoggle said sarcastically.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I could be wrong."  
  
The one that bit her bounded from his landing place and made a mad dash to repay her swinging hand with another visit to his mouth. Before he had a chance to make his anger fully known, Sarah seized him by the scruff of the neck, pulled him before her face at a distance, him squirming and snapping, her snarling in response, preparing to close it with a tongue lashing. "Listen, squirt," she ordered. "I'm considerably bigger than you, so I advise that-"  
  
"Sarah?" Hoggle said with a quavering voice, staring nervously into the forest ahead.  
  
"Not right now," she replied tersely, moving her attention back to the still-angry creature in her firm grip. "As I was saying, I advise that you don't-"  
  
"Sarah?" Hoggle managed to say evenly with a rattling lower jaw. "I-I-I think now would be a good time."  
  
She halted in her attempt at intimidating the animal to see the fear plastered on Hoggle's face as he stared directly ahead. "What is it?" she asked, a bit of fear finding its way into her own words.  
  
He pointed in front of him to the source of his concern. Three Tusk-noses were approaching, their growls deeper and more threatening than the ones in the clearinng, their height considerably greater than that of the creatures that had used their annoying sticks to push the group to the center of the clearing. They were over six feet tall, to be precise.  
  
"I think...you've angered Junior's parents," Hoggle quietly pointed out.  
  
Sarah dropped the animal she held, its purple hide disappearing from sight as it scuttled behing the adult Tusk-noses. "No kidding," was her murmured reply.  
  
Hoggle and Sarah began to back up, Ludo following their lead. Sir Didymus, seeing this as his chance for gallantry, jumped from his position at their side to one between the party of travellers and the pack of hungry Tusk- noses. He stabbed his staff into the earth beside him and held it at an angle, warning the creatures in an authoritative tone as he held his head high, "I order you to step back or we shall be forced to harm you."  
  
The Tusk-noses proceeded, their growls becoming more fearsome.  
  
"I don't think they're buying it," Hoggle said.  
  
"I don't think they speak the same language," Sarah remarked, looking around apprehensively. "There's got to be a way out of this!"  
  
"Yeah," Hoggle said. "Hope we can outrun them!"  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head. "Our supplies are on the other side of clearing. Behind," she pointed to the advancing Tusk-noses, "them. And I'm not leaving without them."  
  
Hoggle gulped noisily.  
  
Sarah continued. "We're gonna have to fight," she decided, looking to the retreating Didymus and the unsure Ludo. She saw that Ludo was about the same height as the slowly approaching beasts.  
  
She gave the creatures a summarizing glance. Their hideous, drooling faces prompted her to act quickly.  
  
"Ludo, you take the one on the far left, Hoggle and Didymus the one in the middle, and I'll take the one on the far right."  
  
Sir Didymus stared up at her disapprovingly. "Damsels were not meant to take part in battle, milady! I can handle-"  
  
"Just hush and do as I say!" Sarah cut him off with exasperation. The enemy was drawing ever nearer. "There's no time for heriocs!" She gave the area a sweeping glance before asking, "Is everyone ready?" She recieved one nod of uncertainty, one of dread, and yet another of enthusiastic expectation.  
  
"Okay, go!!"  
  
Each one went to their appointed station of battle.  
  
Ludo approached his character as quickly as his legs would allow, reaching the waiting combatant and having to step aside when the creature swung a shoddy punch towards his head. He avoided it effortlessly and shoved the beast forward, close to sending it sprawling across the ground. But it was a worthy opponent, equal in size and bulk to Ludo, and it regained its balance shortly after Ludo's forceful push, returning with snarls and growls. Ludo was not intimidated, nor did he bear any resentment for his adversary. He was merely driven in his attempt to subdue the creature by his determination to protect his friends.  
  
Early in the confrontation, one of the Tusk-nose offspring began to whack madly at Ludo's leg with a short stick, distracting Ludo from the battle with the adult creature. Whenever the smaller animal would hit Ludo with the stick, the red-haired beast would shoo him away with one hand, missing each time because he was busy watching the movements of the older monster. He eventually turned to swing at the Tusk-nose child and took a direct punch to the head from the older creature.  
  
He stood erect without having taken care of the child and shook his head to ward off the effects of the punch, knocking the offspring from its position at the side of his leg once he had recovered. He then resumed with the six- foot tall version.  
  
In the meantime, Hoggle was taking advantage of his smaller size to outmaneuver the larger creature while Sir Didymus beat the creature from the rear with his staff, crying, "Take this you heathen! And that!" The Tusk-nose would swat at Didymus with one hand, as if shooing a fly, while he tried to catch Hoggle with the other.  
  
Sarah was at the far side of the clearing, feeling quite inadequate to battling such a massive creature, but hoping that her greater intelligence would balance the scales. One time he managed to grip her by the shoulders, she stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot before he could lift her off of the ground. He howled with pain and dropped her, looking down angrily at his injured foot. 'Serves you right,' she thought somewhat childishly to herself.  
  
He finally looked up at her, Sarah thinking that a sudden determination to eat her was growing visible on his grotesqe countenance. He stomped toward her resolutely and she sped into the other direction, wondering what it was she would do next.  
  
She looked down at the ground, got an idea, and bent over to grab some dirt. She turned back around with great speed and flung the rich soil into the monster's eyes, just as it had been about to lay its grubby paws on her.  
  
It scratched at its eyes furiously, howling with pain as it stumbled about the clearing blindly. In its sightless confusion, it flailed his arms about, knocking Sarah down in the process. She landed uncomfortably on one of the ropes, the cord being stretched out perpendicular to her body. As the blinded Tusk-nose made its way across the clearing to support itself with a tree, she rubbed the area tenderly where she had landed on the rope.  
  
Ludo had finally grown tired of fighting his creature, so he took one of the large rocks in the clearing and hit the creature in the head with it, doing no other danage than to knock it unconscious. It rolled its eyes upward before falling limply to the ground.  
  
That problem solved, he directed his attention to the smaller creature that had eventually continued to swat him with its stick, picked it up by the scruff of its neck, and threw it deep into the forest, its frightened squeal trailing behind it. It did not return for another flight.  
  
Hoggle and Sir Didymus did not fare as well. The creature's aggravation with Didymus's persistent beating had reached its peak and it easily got a hold of the fox's staff, pulling Didymus along with it.  
  
"Put 'im down!" Hoggle commanded.  
  
"Yes, put me down, you brute!" Didymus concurred.  
  
The animal did not comply, but instead prepared himself to give Didymus's neck a good sqeeze. Hoggle, seeing the danger his comrade was in, despite his better judgment, punched the Tusk-nose in the stomach. The creature gave him an irritated look, unphased by the punch, while Hoggle noted with a scowl how the punch had smarted for him.  
  
The air was filled with another cry as the creature tossed Didymus into the underbrush, deciding instead to deal with Hoggle. It advanced and swung, missing the ever-evading Hoggle with its fist, but succeeding in knocking the dwarf over. He fell about two yards from where Sarah lay.  
  
While Ludo went to deal with the animal that had been attacking Hoggle and Didymus, the beast with sand in its eyes had finally recovered and was charging toward Sarah.  
  
"Hoggle!" she exclaimed hurriedly. "Grab the other end of the rope!"  
  
Hoggle complied, and together they pulled the rope taut. The creature ran directly for her and, once it was within a few feet from her, she shuffled aside, allowing it to trip over the rope and go hurtling, face first, into the underbrush.  
  
Meanwhile, Ludo took the rock and caused the remaining creatures to fall into a slumber like he had the other one, Sarah suggesting that he finish the task by dragging all three to the net that had ensared them and pull it back up to its former position above the ground. He complied, and soon all of the larger Tusk-noses were dangling unconcious from the trees, their grotesque faces pressed against the mesh.  
  
Sir Didymus came from his prone position in the underbrush with cockleburrs caught in his fur. Sarah signaled for him to come and when he did, she removed the irritants from his dusty fur.  
  
Hoggle retrieved the supplies and handed them to Sarah, while Didymus called Ambrosius and mounted him. Sarah accepted the supplies and said, "Good, let's get out of here."  
  
They gladly obliged. *** The two had eaten lunch, Jareth being correct in his prediction that the desserts of many kinds that he had planned for the meal would please the young boy.  
  
Jareth was now walking with Toby through his castle, pointing to objects that he thought would attract the child's interest as he led him to his private balcony on the highest parapet.  
  
"Do you live here all by yourself?" Toby asked.  
  
"No," Jareth replied.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Toby asked.  
  
"Asleep, no doubt," Jareth lied.  
  
"Why would they go to sleep so early?"  
  
"It is custom for my servants to take an afternoon nap."  
  
"Why would anyone WANT to take a nap?" Toby scowled.  
  
Jareth dropped his guard for a moment and started to laugh at Toby's remark. "I don't know," Jareth said with a chuckle.  
  
The little boy walked at Jareth's side in silence for awhile, letting his questions subside, if only for a short time. The Goblin King looked down at the small child and realized how small and impressionable the boy was in comparison to himself. Toby was innocent and accepting, loving of his parents and adoring of his sister. Even the Goblin King who was so repelled by his sister was a potential friend in this little boy's eyes.  
  
Still, Jareth regretted that it would take so long a time for Toby to really care for him the way he did his own family, maybe just as long for the child to trust him completely.  
  
They reached the balcony and Toby asked the boy if he was afraid of heights. Toby replied in the negative and Jareth lifted him up so that he could see over the edge.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Everything looks so small up here," Toby answered with awe. "I wonder what it'd be like to be a bird out there."  
  
"Is that a wish?" Jareth asked.  
  
Toby turned around and gave Jareth an enthusiastic nod, only to find the Goblin King suddenly missing, and himself sitting on the ledge of the balcony. He gave out a frieghtened cry and gripped the ledge tightly, looking ahead despite his overwhelming fear.  
  
A large blond-colored bird flapped its wings before him, hovering in place and looking intently at the little boy.  
  
"Don't be afraid," the bird said, the voice of Jareth escaping its beak. "I'm going to place you on my back and you will get to see the lands from up above."  
  
Toby nodded his head slowly in response, only jumping slightly when he felt the very air lifting him from the ledge and placing him on the back of the great bird that was the Goblin King.  
  
Once Toby was in place, Jareth asked him, "Do you trust me?"  
  
Toby replied, "I think so." That wasn't the best response that he could get, but Jareth was satisfied that he was making speedy progress.  
  
They soared across the sky, a winged creature carrying a thoroughly amazed child on its back over the beautiful lands of the Underground.  
  
When they returned to the castle that evening, Jareth set Toby on the ledge of the balcony before transforming into his natural form. Then he lifted the sleepy Toby from the sill and the young boy promptly wrapped his arms about the Goblin King's neck, giving Jareth an indication that the child wanted to be carried. Jareth obliged silently, holding the tired boy softly as he walked to his throne room.  
  
Toby instantly fell asleep, his head propped on the Goblin King's shoulder, a sweet peacefulness taking grip of Toby's face as Jareth watched the napping child. Jareth felt awkward holding this child, just as he had the few times that he had held Isabelle, but was awash with a new kind of sense that came with this unfamiliar type of need. This young child trusted him to give something that he had rarely given before.  
  
As goblins peeked from their doors to see this strange, tranquil sight of their king cradling this child, Jareth wondered if he was up to the task of providing this small child with what he needed most. Was it possible for him - the Goblin King - to give love? 


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER XXII  
  
  
  
They reached the foot of the mountain at sunset. Sarah watched as her companions looked up the forever-ascending slope in dismay. She shared their skepticism. Could they actually climb that? It wasn't as if she was an experienced climber, so she felt a little doubtful about even attempting to clamber up that great grey obstacle.  
  
"Well," she sighed as she dropped the knapsack full of supplies, "naturally it's too dark to climb. We'll set up camp here."  
  
Hoggle glanced up, the peak of the mountain hidden beneath clouds, "We gotta climb....that?"  
  
She gave the mountain an apprehensive, sweeping glance and replied, "I don't see any other way, as of yet. Perhaps if we sit down and talk it over, we can come up with something."  
  
She got a number of hopeful nods.  
  
After a few minutes of stumbling around in the diminishing light, they managed to get a fire going and lay out blankets on which to sit. Sarah rummaged through the bag to discover that the elves had given them plenty of food and supplies, thanks to Hoggle's planning.  
  
She retrieved some muffin-like edibles that were the color of burnt sienna and passed them around to each, along with a cup for each and a jug of ale to fill them with.  
  
"What's this?" Hoggle asked, giving the muffin a peculiar look.  
  
"I don't know," Sarah said. "You're closer to the elves than I am, so you would be the most likely to know. It looks like some sort of muffin or biscuit to me." Sir Didymus sniffed it carefully and put in, "My sense of smell detecteth no strange odor." Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure the elves would give us nothing harmful. It's probably good, whatever it is." She took a bite and expressed her pleasure with a sound of satisfaction. When she had swallowed she exclaimed, "It is good! It tastes like raspberries and something else I've never tasted before."  
  
Seeing Sarah's acceptance of the food, Hoggle nibbled a bit of it and was in accordance with Sarah's remark. "It is good," he replied, digging into it without caution after the first bite.  
  
Everyone passed around the ale and filled their cups to the brim, staving off some of their hunger before they spoke of any pressing matters.  
  
Sarah finished eating first and looked at her group. Only after a few moments of observation did she notice a problem with climbing the mountain. "Didymus," she said, the fox looking up in response and mumbling acknowledgement through a full mouth. "How is Ambrosius going to get to the other side? Surely he can't climb."  
  
Didymus swallowed and pondered this for a few moments before replying, "I don't quite know, milady. 'Tis a good inquiry."  
  
"Ludo could carry him," Hoggle said, following his words with a gulp of ale.  
  
"I must object, dear sir," Sir Didymus said politely. "'Tis not that I do not trust my dear brother, but I fear he would drop my loyal steed."  
  
The dog nodded its shaggy head in emphatic agreement.  
  
"Didymus is right," Sarah interposed. "And, since none of us really want to climb anyway, I believe that we should come up with another way to get past the mountain."  
  
Sir Didymus cocked his head to one side and said, "My brother Ludo can call the rocks. Shadow Mountain is merely a large rock."  
  
"Too big," Ludo explained as he shook his head, the red fur lashing out as he did so.  
  
"Ludo's right," Sarah pointed out. "There's no way he could move an entire mountain, no matter how good friends they are."  
  
"So much for the old saying," Hoggle said sarcastically.  
  
"Of what saying, speakest thou?" Didymus inquired.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Hoggle replied irritably.  
  
"I don't understand," Didymus declared, looking to Sarah to emlighten him. "For what reason is Sir Hoggle so riled?"  
  
"Don't pay any attention to him," Sarah advised. "He's just mad 'cause you didn't get his joke."  
  
"Oh, so you don't want to pay attention to old Hoggle, now, hmm? I don't have to-"  
  
"Oh, just hush," Sarah commanded without anger. "We have very little time together and I don't want to spend it arguing. Especially about nothing. Let's just concentrate on the matter at hand, shall we?" She paused while everyone quieted, Hoggle looking sheeepishly at the ground before him. "So, we can't get Ludo to move the mountain, so to speak."  
  
"Even if he could," Hoggle added quietly, "it might crumble and kill us. I still got some nasty bruises from back at the castle."  
  
"Cave....in.....," Sarah said thoughtfully. "That's it!" she suddenly exclaimed, everyone glancing at her abruptly in surprise. "You're a genius, Hoggle!"  
  
"I am?" he said uncertainly at first, but soon leaving his former embarrassment behind to take on pride for his accomplishment, whatever it was. "Of course I am! Uh...why?"  
  
"We can look for a cave that leads to the other side."  
  
"A cave?" Hoggle said nervously. "Well, perhaps I'm not such a genius missy. I gots a better idea. How about we go around the mountain?"  
  
"It'd take too long," she explained. "We don't know how far it is around anyway. The only alternative to climbing is to go through a cave. And that is shorter than climbing."  
  
"A dark cave?" Hoggle persisted. "Inside....Shadow Mountain?" Hoggle said the last two words with a trembling jaw.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yea, surely a noble man such as yourself, Sir Hoggle, is not frightened by a cave," Didymus put in.  
  
"You know why they call it Shadow Mountain?" Hoggle asked, putting his cup of ale down carefully because his shivering was making him spill it all over the place. He was answered with a trio of shaking heads. The dwarf sighed before he went into an explanation. "Those who have gone into them danged caves come out telling stories about their shadows comin' alive. Some go in groups of four and five and only half of 'em come out, saying how their friends were killed by their own shadows. Ain't no place you wanna be going into. Besides, they says those caves are just about as tricky as Jareth's damned Labyrinth." He seemed to have calmed down, probably expecting that his admonishing would be wisely recieved and heeded to. He picked up his ale again and drank it.  
  
"It's probably just a bunch of nonsense," Sarah replied, looking casually up at the moon, as if what he said was no more important then a "howdy do" or "boy this is good ale."  
  
Hoggle got to shaking again and put down his ale for the second time. "And what makes you think so, hmm?" he said in a mocking tone. "I thinks I should know better than you. I lived here my entire life, ain't you been here for but a few days. This only being your second visit, I think you should listen to someone a bit wiser."  
  
She gave him an aggravated look, but did not say anything about his downsizing remarks, giving him her reasons instead, as he had asked. "Well, Hoggle, caves are pretty scary places, if I do say so myself, especially when you're going through them as a matter of force. People see things when they are scared, and as soon as they see it, well, sure thing everybody else is going to see it, too."  
  
"Then, how do you explain people disappearing like they does?" Hoggle asked somewhat ssarcastically.  
  
"You said yourself that it was like a maze in there. People probably just got lost."  
  
Hoggle could not deny the voice of reason, but he still added with a wounded pride, "I still thinks we shouldn't go in there, shadows or no."  
  
"We have no choice. It's safer."  
  
"So you says."  
  
"Ambrosius cannot climb a mountain, and it is just as awkward for everyone else. You can stay if you like, but I go on," she declared matter-of- factly. "And, as far as I'm concerned, this matter is closed. I don't want to spend my last days with you guys arguing about nonsense." She suddenly felt flustered, having let the cat out of the bag. She had not wanted them to know that they would probably be gone soon; she didn't want any more tension than there already was.  
  
"Last days, milady?" Didymus stated in a concerned tone.  
  
Sarah turned her head away and felt as if she would soon start to cry. "I didn't want you to know. Not yet."  
  
"What's the matter, fair maiden?"  
  
"Sarah," Hoggle said, worried. "You okay, ain't you? You ain't fixin' to die, or anything like that?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sarah exclaimed, surprised at how they had thought it was worse than it was. "No..." she finally continued, "Sage told me that Jareth would probably take you guys away again in a couple of days."  
  
"I'm surprised he ain't taken us already," Hoggle said, staring despairingly into his ale.  
  
"Fair maiden," Didymus began, "surely you cannot take on the journey on your own? It is a dangerous quest! You must have escorts! If we are to be gone, we should veer from our present path and find replacements for ourselves, in case we are snatched back into the clutches of that tyrant!"  
  
Sarah grunted then said to herself, unsurely, "Yeah, that tyrant." She finally got ahold of herself and added, "No, we can't stop. There's not enough time. I only had a month to find the crystal, and it's been about a week. I don't know how long the rest is going to take me."  
  
"It don't take that long," Hoggle said with certainty. "You got plenty of time."  
  
"Still," Sarah argued, "things might happen, like they have, to put me off of the trail for awhile. I can't take the chance."  
  
"Surely, lovely lady, you are taking a chance by not searching for adequate escorts to take our place."  
  
"The Underground ain't no place for a pretty girl like yerself to be alone."  
  
Sarah remembered five years ago, in the oubliette with Hoggle.  
  
'Nice young girl,' he had said. 'Terrible black oubliette..'  
  
Except, this time he was completely sincere. But now was the present. And Hoggle had said the Underground was no place for her to be alone.  
  
'You got any boyfriends hidden in that trunk for me to meet?' her father had asked only days before.  
  
No place to be alone....  
  
'You are cruel, Sarah,' Jareth had stated many years ago in the illusion room when she was just about to finally get Toby and escape what she had thought of as an evil place. 'We are well matched, you and I. I need your cruelty, just as you need mine...'  
  
No place to be alone....  
  
"You make it sound like New York," Sarah said to Hoggle with a false chuckle before breaking down into tears. Everything was determined to destroy her resolve. She hadn't let it affect her too much when Jareth attempted it, but what was she to do when someone she trusted as she did Sage did it with the best of intentions?  
  
They all came to embrace and comfort her.  
  
"Don't cry, little miss. Things ain't that bad."  
  
"Yes, they ARE," she sobbed as she buried her face into her arms.  
  
"You are the strongest lady I have met in my entire existence," Didymus put forth helpfully. "Surely you have the right to let your frustrations out occassionally, but not like this! You must fight them head-on like the true warrior you are!"  
  
"No cry - Sarah," Ludo coaxed.  
  
"I'm certain you will be most able to defend yourself without our presence," Sir Didymus said comfortingly.  
  
"Oh," Sarah cried. "It's - it's not j-just that. It's...it's EVERYTHING!" She burst into a higher concentration of weeping and buried her face deeper.  
  
"Sarah," Hoggle tried.  
  
"Just leave me be for a... a l-little while, if you don't mind," Sarah said politely despite her mood.  
  
They all complied and moved to their former positions across from her by the fire.  
  
Sarah felt foolish. Here she was, nearly an adult, two years in college and she was crying like a teenager again! Unsure over a man whom she had vowed hatred towards after being in such a fit of adoration over while fifteen, and actually associating him in any way with her lack of a relationship! She knew she wouldn't even consider it while in his presence, hadn't while she was at the castle, so why was she even doing it now? Even what Sage had said about him shouldn't have made her feel like this, nor a teenage fantasy in a crystal ball, for that matter.  
  
Not only did she feel terrible, but that feeling was causing her to lose what precious little time she had left to spend with her companions. They were her best friends, no matter how strange they were, because they had given up more for her than any friends she had on her world.  
  
Besides her little brother Toby.  
  
She repeated her vows to herself. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him..." She had to either convince herself, or at least stop thinking of Jareth as anything close to a romantic companion. Such thoughts would only cause her to lose the battle.  
  
"The maiden continues to sob," Didymus whispered to Hoggle. "Certainly we must make another attempt to console her."  
  
"You can't make a woman stop cryin' when she's determined," Hoggle said with his usual brashness.  
  
Finally Sarah wiped her eyes and looked at her companions. "If he does take you," she said strongly, despite her former tearful fit, "you have to promise me you won't try to escape."  
  
"But, dear lady!" Didymus protested.  
  
"No buts," Sarah put her hand up to stop him. "It won't do any good. We could play musical chairs all month long with him, but he'd still keep taking you back. Especially if he thinks it will harm his chances of getting his stupid treasure."  
  
"Milady, you must rethink-"  
  
"No," Hoggle said to the fox. "She's right. Let it alone."  
  
"Do you all promise me?" Sarah asked.  
  
She got hesitant nods, all around, some mournful.  
  
"Thank you," she said sincerely. After some moments of silence she yawned and stretched, wiped her eyes again, adding afterward, "Well, I'm beat. It's been a very long day and we have a long day ahead of us." She tried to fight the temptation to say that SHE had a long day ahead of HER, most likely.  
  
They all laid down on their blankets and got comfortable. Sarah watched the small flames lick up from the fire, bright ashes shooting from them to turn gray and float to the ground. Pulling her blanket closer to her chin she bid her companions good night. They did the same.  
  
"Guys?" she finally added. "Just in case we're not together tomorrow....I want you to know that I love you all."  
  
They didn't say so, but she knew they did as well by the way they all opened their eyes and looked at her sadly. It seemed that, if they were gone the next morning, they would miss her as much as she would them. *** Jareth had been in his throne room for an hour, having returned from bringing Toby home and having watched the rebellious, rhythmic ticking of the clock while a large number of noisy goblins had a grand old time in the chamber, leaving their mark with trash galore.  
  
Jareth stared contemptuously at the empty room and the mess left behind by his minions. You'd think they would be more respectful.  
  
But, fortunately for them, their clutter did not concern him at the moment. He had just cut off the connection with the mirror, having been watching Sarah's actions the past ten minutes. He had only caught her crying fit and her final words to her companions for the night.  
  
She loved them.  
  
Jealousy swarmed like hungry bees throughout his soul. But this swarm of bees did not leave honey behind. He knew it was jealousy, because he had felt it as a child watching others who had things he did not. Yet, this time it was much stronger.  
  
He not only needed Sarah, he wanted her. Before he had felt an unfamiliar emotion for her, but now, seeing her more lovely than ever in the elfin dress, finding that she loved someone other than himself (it was enough for her not to give a glance in his direction, but to dare to love anyone else!) he was filled with an all too familar feeling of lust. It had tingled the back of his neck like a cool winter breeze when he had first seen her in the clothes he had provided for her, but that time he had shoved it away. Now he had concluded that he was powerful enough to handle his emotions and still get what he wanted from her. In all respects, hopefully.  
  
And not long ago he had forbidden himself to feel emotion.  
  
He looked at the painting of Sarah again and realized how she had changed. She was almost a woman....the mind of a woman nearly developed....the body of one complete...  
  
He pulled out the diary and commenced to read its contents. He had put it off for long enough, and now was the time to take care of it. If there was anything to work with from the writing inside, he needed it now, before he could decide to take any further action. Too much had distracted him from the task.  
  
He opened it to an uncompleted passage:  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm so furious! Today I got an offer to join a  
  
fine arts college, because a man had seen me in a  
  
performance at school. I was so happy, coming home to  
  
tell my STEP-MOTHER about the good news, thinking that  
  
she would be happy for me. Yeah right.  
  
  
  
"Sarah," she said, putting her hands on her hips,  
  
"You've still got two years of high school left, and  
  
I'm not going to let you go to some strange city when  
  
you're not capable of taking that much responsibilty  
  
over yourself. When you're gone, I can't control what  
  
you do, or what anyone else does to you. You're going  
  
to have to tell that man, if he's really eager to have  
  
you, that he'll have to wait for you to go to his  
  
college after you're done with high school. Then I'll  
  
consider sending you."  
  
  
  
Of course I argued till the cows came home. Like  
  
she's all high and mighty. She's wasted her life and  
  
doesn't want to let me make myself something more than  
  
what she is, that's all. She can't stand the  
  
competition, not even with her own daughter. Pardon me.  
  
I meant, STEPdaughter.  
  
  
  
That's not all of it, really. She's also jealous  
  
of my real mother. My mother's an actress, married to  
  
another extremely handsome actor (not that I don't  
  
think Daddy's good looking) while my stepmother is  
  
stuck at home washing dishes and taking care of Toby.  
  
  
  
Why wouldn't Mama take me with her? I don't like  
  
being stuck here while Mama gets all the glamour. I  
  
want to be an actress too, not stuck here going to the  
  
most hammy school and taking care of my baby brother  
  
whilethose two go off on their frequent dates. It's  
  
just not fair. I can't stand it here.  
  
  
  
I get my chance to be a real actress and my step-  
  
mother won't let me because a lack of responsibility!  
  
I'm perfectly responsible! I would try to weasel my way  
  
into getting Daddy to favor my admission in the  
  
college, but if STEPMOTHER says no go, then he obeys.  
  
Like a puppy eager to please. He lets that woman  
  
control his every action. "Honey do this," or,  
  
"Sweetheart, do that...." It makes me sick to my  
  
stomach. If Mama and Jeremy were taking care of me,  
  
Jeremy would give me a dashing smile when I told him  
  
about the college offer, he'd make a joke, then he'd  
  
say, "It's your turn to find your way into the part.  
  
Have at it."  
  
  
  
I'm sick of stepmother treating me like a  
  
child....  
  
It was cut off there in mid-sentence.  
  
Sarah obviously revered this man called Jeremy that her mother had married. She was also very eager to become an actress and eager to rid herself of her stepmother. At least, she had been as a teenager. He did not know what she felt now.  
  
He flipped through the diary and found very few lines that were long enough to read. They did not form paragraphs, but were scattered incompletely throughout the cloth book in various colors of ink and moods of handwriting. Some faded into nothingness as he looked at them. Either it was caused by the crystals losing power or by Sarah's will power. He did not know which, but was too tired to let it seriously disturb him.  
  
As a matter of fact, he was greatly surprised that the crystals had failed him so little in his recent endeavors. Bringing someone over from Aboveground was a strong feat of magic. Perhaps the crystals' failings were only spasmodic.  
  
Sooty came trotting across the throne room floor, nodding to Jareth in passing, and making way for the door to the left of his throne. She was mainly Isabelle's caretaker, but she spent a great deal of her time doing odd chores in the castle. She was not stupid like the other goblins, Jareth thought, but she was not intelligent in the way that was most important to him. Besides, she was aging and her days were numbered.  
  
As if he had noticed her existence for the first time, Jareth glanced at her and called to her to come.  
  
"Yes, yer majisty?"  
  
"How is Isabelle?"  
  
"I would not be knowin', Yer Highness. If 'twere to come upon me judgement, I would say the lass seems upset over somethin'."  
  
"Do please buy her a new hair ornament at the market tomorrow. Something fancy."  
  
"In all due re-spects Yer Majisty, I don't think lackin' a hairpin's what's ailin' her."  
  
"I know what's troubling her, woman....Fine, if a hair ornament isn't enough of an apology then a dress ought to do it. Tell the tailor I will pay him when the dress is finished."  
  
"What kind o' dress?"  
  
"I don't know. You know her tastes better than I, so I suggest you pick. She's only a child. A dress and hairpin should make her forget anything that's upset her."  
  
The goblin looked as if she had her own opinion on the matter, but she did well to keep it to herself.  
  
"Yes, Yer Majesty. I'll go to the market tomorra." She then bowed her head slightly, bid him goodnight, and prepared to leave the room.  
  
Jareth was overwhelmed with curiosity.  
  
"My dear lady..." She turned to face him. "If a hairpin and a dress will not truly please her," he said with amusement in his eyes, "then what will?"  
  
Sooty did not seem amused. "You want me true opinion?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Jareth cocked his eyebrow as well, propped his chin on a set of knuckles, leaned on the arm of the chair, and, with a delighted curiosity on his face, replied, "Please. I'd be honored."  
  
"Give'er an apology."  
  
Some of the humor vanished, but Jareth remained somewhat amused. He looked over her frankess with a bit of contempt, even though he had requested it, and pointed out, "The gifts were to be exactly that."  
  
"I mean a, 'Gosh, ah'm sorry Isabelle.' A good talkin' to. Not knicknacks and outfits."  
  
The delight disappeared, but Jareth remained curious. He knew women to a certain extent, but who better to advise him than a someone who was one?  
  
"And what do you do when you've already set things straight? I did with Isabelle and she's still determined on feeling grieved, perhaps even angry with me. What do you do when the girl is continuing her anger toward you despite mild efforts you might put forth?"  
  
"Why, Yer Majesty, put forth more effort an' let the lady know she's on yer top ten list. Who knows, maybe the girl - or woman -," she added with a wink of her eye, "ain't really mad at you 't'all. Or perhaps she's more'n willin' to give you the time-o' day if you'll do somethin' to catch'er eye. Somethin' that goes by her standards, not yers."  
  
Like Jareth had thought, the goblin was smart in her own manner and had a way of catching on to a person's intentions rather quickly. It was all the same to him - he saw that she had known for awhile that he had his eye on Sarah. Most of the goblins were too obtuse to figure out about the painting in the throne room - only Sooty had the slightest notion of its purpose up there on the grey walls.  
  
"I appreciate your input," Jareth said, taking on his former amused tone, as if he had blown off her words and did not intend on carrying them out. Her intput did not really matter that much. He had concluded most of what she had said already, at least about Sarah, and the only good it did was to give him a woman's perspective. He leaned back in his throne to relax and said, "Buy the dress and...knicknack... anyway. That will be all."  
  
She nodded and walked stiffly out of the throne room.  
  
She thought he HAD blown off her advice, but indeed he hadn't. He planned to carry it out. He had planned to do so long before her lecture.  
  
That just went to prove she was just as blunt as the rest of the creatures he ruled over. If she were truly as crafty as she thought, she would have been able to see that his lack of concern was only a show.  
  
How tiresome these amusements seemed to be. He yawned with the boredom of it all and headed for his personal chambers. 


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER XXIII  
  
  
  
Sarah woke up to find the moon still forcing its way through a day sky, giving proof that the night had been there before giving up the battle and disappearing behind a canopy of perwinkle. The sun was beautiful, but like a rich man on a poor town that would soon be his own, it shown brazenly from its position on the horizon and climbed up the blue canopy steadily as if to say, "This is all mine now," while the moon hid behind a cloud and consoled herself like an old woman whose grandchildren have been taken back home: "But I will have it back when you return to the horizon."  
  
Never before had the day seemed so brutal in nature. It looked and felt the same as it had the morning with the elfin tribe, when she had felt peaceful and looked upon the morning as a lovely painting to capture her emotions, but she felt differently this time, hoping the grandmother moon would be back soon to comfort her.  
  
One of the causes of her low spirits was the impending feeling of doom that weighed upon her. It was caused mainly by the fact that she was worrying about when her friends would be taken, but partly because she felt guilty and embarrassed for thinking of Jareth the way she had the night before; she found herself frightened that he would somehow find out about those thoughts. The morning had begun well enough and her friends were still there, but she knew something was going to happen.  
  
Later Sarah checked her supplies to find that the water bottles that the elves had given them were empty. It was completely logical - they had been near a stream during the time that they had traveled together and had had enough ale to last for a couple of days, so it was no need to carry the extra weight of water. She got Hoggle to go find a stream in order to fill the bottles.  
  
He returned quickly, not just proclaiming the discovery of a place where water emptied from the mountain into a wide stream, but telling of two caves that could be accessed by crossing the bridge on the stream. "What luck!" Sarah exclaimed. "Did you check it out?"  
  
"I thought you'd rather me come'n tell you first," he explained.  
  
"Well, then, we're all packed up, so let's get to it!" Her dreary mood lifted somewhat with their good fortune, but that tingling feeling at the back of her neck persisted, stronger than before.  
  
She was trailing behind most of the group, Ludo and Hoggle in the lead, Didymus perched atop Ambrosius and covering the rear like the gallant and frightening soldier he thought he was and sometimes turned out to be.  
  
Sarah's cloak got snagged on a branch and she stopped to untangle it. The others, except for Didymus (who did not forget who it was his main loyalty was to), continued ahead, not seeing Sarah's predicament. Didymus dismounted Ambrosius who promptly went trailing after Hoggle.  
  
Hoggle reached the rope bridge and crossed without hesitation to peek inside of the first cave. He walked in to explore, Ambrosius following, while Ludo began to cross the bridge himself.  
  
The bridge was pulled to its limits with Ludo's weight and gave out a painful creak and groan when he attempted to cross. The wood argued under his weight and groaned with each step.  
  
Sarah was finally getting herself loose from the difficult branch, with Didymus waiting patiently at her side. She didn't want to tear the lovely cloak that the elves had made for her.  
  
Hoggle walked down a long corridor before he found that the cave was a dead end street. No matter how fast he would or could have run, he would not have been able to prevent what happened next.  
  
None of them could.  
  
The wood underneath Ludo - who was at the center of the bridge by now, above the violently rushing stream, and beside its small waterfall - gave a final moan and snicker before cracking and sending him falling, howling at the top of his lungs, into the vehement stream. The broken bridge rocked contentedly from side to side as Ludo's red fur disappeared beneath the water.  
  
Sarah looked up from her cloak in surprise and consternation.  
  
Hoggle ran to escape from the long, stunted cave only to be greeted by an angry falling of rocks in front of the cave entrance that had reacted to Ludo's profuse howling. Hoggle ran as fast as his small, stumpy legs would carry him to try and outrun the small avalanche, but, by the time he reached the opening, the rocks had stopped tumbling and crashing; when the smoke cleared, his way was completely blocked. The dog whimpered and inched from behind a hiding place.  
  
Seeing that Ludo had fallen into the stream, Sarah raced to the water's edge, stripping her cloak off as she did so, and jumped feet first into the water. It was much deeper than it looked and also extremely cold. She didn't let the water's crispness bother her, but instead concentrated on helping Ludo.  
  
Once she had made it completely under and had opened her eyes against the burning of the cool water, she found Ludo was nowhere to be seen. She swam downstream to see if he had been swept away, but he was long gone. It's as if he just disappeared, Sarah thought. She went back to the site of the accident and poked her head above the water, inhaling deeply.  
  
"Is my brother well, fair maiden?" Didymus asked anxiously.  
  
Once she had caught her breath she said, "I don't understand...he just disappeared. The stream is a little deep, but not enough for me to be unable to see him." She lifted herself upon the opposite bank and said to Didymus, "Where's Hoggle?"  
  
He needn't have answered. "Get me outta here!" Hoggle cried from his prison.  
  
"Hoggle!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the cave. After pushing aside a small rock, she peered inside. "What happened?"  
  
"When Ludo howled there must've been an avalanche. Rocks just don't know the first thing about being friendly. By the way, what got Ludo to howling like he was?"  
  
Sarah looked at him glumly. "The bridge broke and he fell into the stream."  
  
Hoggle looked at her expression and frowned. "He ain't...you know...is he?"  
  
"Not so far as I can tell," Sarah replied. "He just disappeared."  
  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Hoggle asked with a half frown that was barely perceptable through the small opening.  
  
"What, that somehow Jareth is up to this whole thing and Ludo's locked in a cell right now? Damn straight I am."  
  
Sir Didymus managed to cross the wounded bridge, joining Sarah before the pile of rocks, with the supplies and Sarah's cloak in his hand.  
  
"So, are you just gonna stand there, or you gonna get me outta here?"  
  
"Milady, have you seen Ambrosius?" Didymus asked. "It doesn't seem as if he has taken shelter anywhere nearby."  
  
The sheepdog whined from inside of the cave. "The dog's in here with me," Hoggle remarked irritably, seeming as if he despised the fact.  
  
"Ambrosius!" Didymus exclaimed. "My poor Ambrosius! Milady, we must make haste to free them!"  
  
"He finds out the dog's in here and then worries about setting me free," Hoggle remarked sarcastically.  
  
Sarah tried pushing at all of the rocks to see if her meager strength could move them, but they were firmly in place. She bid her companions let her think a minute and she sat down on the grass and chewed at her lip while water continued to trickle down her face, her hair falling down her back in one long, dark brown rope. Her eyes were red from being under the water and the dress stuck to her skin like a suffocating cloak, her figure poking, humiliated for itself, for being so exposed, through the wet, white cloth. But the heat was already working to dry her, while she lay out the situation before her like an old, time-worn map.  
  
Seeming decided on something, she finally rose from her place, brushing her rear off, and said, "Hoggle, you'll forgive me if I say so, but I think we're going to have to leave you here-" Hoggle began to protest, "-and before you argue the case with me, let me tell you why." She ticked things off with her fingers.  
  
"First," tick, "I have limited time as it is and finding a way to get you out might take a week, not to mention that the effort may not work. And I have a feeling that something else is going to happen to put me off of the trail again. Second," tick, "you'll be safe here. We can leave enough food and water behind for you to survive long enough until I get back and can do something like use the stone to get you out of here. Third," tick, "It's most likely that Jareth will just take you and put you away somewhere in his castle. Then you won't have to worry about food."  
  
"You ain't seen the food," Hoggle grunted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hoggle. You know I wouldn't do this if it weren't for the good of the whole kingdom or land or whatever you guys call the Underground when being informal."  
  
Hoggle nodded his understanding, no matter how much he despised the decision.  
  
He thinks I'm being unfair, Sarah decided to herself. He's saying, 'She's got plenty of time, so why can't she fill me into her busy schedule? I don't much fancy the idea of staying couped up in a cave for God knows how long.'  
  
She sighed and continued, "I'm not God, Hoggle."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," she replied with another heavy sigh. She was beginning to wonder about God herself right now. Like, why wasn't he pitching in yet? "There's a lot riding on this, Hoggle. I can't take anymore chances than I have to. You being stuck in a cave for a week or so with a dog and plenty of food to eat isn't exactly a great hazard. But letting Jareth, or anyone else for that matter, get control of that stone, I would say, is hazardous to everyone's health. No telling what he could do with power like that. Power like that would taint him and probably cause him to do things I don't even want to imagine."  
  
"He's tainted, as it is," Hoggle remarked with a scowl.  
  
Sarah made no reply, but merely paused and slowly blinked her eyes once before continuing, to back off a jeopardizing thought. "Anyhow, as I was saying, this whole thing might present a danger to my world, too, so I have to be as careful as possible. Please say you understand. Don't be angry with me."  
  
"I understand, missy. I ain't angered."  
  
"I appreciate that."  
  
It wasn't long before they had supplied Hoggle with food and three canisters of water. Didymus had offered to stay and guard Hoggle's cave, seeming to feel somewhat ashamed for having to leave him there, but Sarah confessed that she would need him with her, for his sense of smell might come in handy, if he possesses one, she thought wickedly to herself. Naturally the fox was flattered and gladly obliged, leaving Hoggle to be alone in the dusty cave.  
  
They said their good-byes (again, Sarah remarked to herself) and headed into the caves, full throttle.  
  
Sarah wrapped the cloak about herself, feeling the coldness of Jareth's castle pierce her again from so far away. 


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER XXIV  
  
  
  
It had been three hours since Sarah had left, and already Hoggle was terribly bored. The walls of the cave threatened to suffocate him in their biting dampness and dreary demeanor. Even though he knew it was wrong of him to do so, Hoggle was feeling betrayed and angry for those two to have left him there. He felt he would go insane if he had to stay there a week.  
  
"Feeling a bit sorry for yourself, Hoghead?" a familiar voice asked him from the shadows. Hoggle shivered violently at the sound of the accented voice. Jareth came out of the shadows, a black, whispery cape of translucent material covering him all around, only to be pulled back and reveal a midnight blue silk shirt beneath. The shirt was tucked in at the waist of his tight, dark grey breeches and tied at the collar by criss- crossing strings of the same silk; the collar fell low beneath his neck to show a portion of his chest. A black, suade vest hung over it and matched with his black boots and gloves.  
  
He was perfectly groomed, completely emaculate, and always polite - making him all the more threatening in Hoggle's eyes. The supposed calm, genteel manner Jareth put forth was usually a way to hide secret intentions or to intimidate.  
  
Today he was being intimidating.  
  
"What're you doing here....your...Your Majesty?" Hoggle asked both grudgingly and nervously at the same time. He needn't have asked, though, because he had a vague idea of what to expect. Maybe if I wish it hard enough, he will disappear, Hoggle thought. He wished and wished, to no avail.  
  
"Come, come, Hogbrain! Can't I pay my former ensign a friendly visit without question?" Jareth replied in a mock injured tone. Hoggle didn't asnwer. "Your...friends leave you all alone, did they?" Jareth said, playing concerned as he loomed over Hoggle. Jareth was full of contradicting behaviors. "We know how much they truly care about you, now, don't we, Hoghead?"  
  
"They had to do what they done," Hoggle argued in a subdued manner.  
  
"Of course they did!" the Goblin King agreed affectionately. He bent over to Hoggle's ear and whispered, "But I bet you're burning inside for revenge."  
  
Jareth rose and Hoggle found his courage. Jumping from his sitting position, Hoggle commanded, "Come and say what you done come here to say, Jareth. I ain't going to play any fool games, and I ain't a turncoat."  
  
"Turncoat?" Jareth smiled sweetly then glowered at the dwarf. "No, not you, higgledy...," he poked Hoggle in the chest to emphasize, "piggledy...," he poked again, "Hoggle. You're no turncoat. Only a traitor to your own king and kingdom, my dear, former ensign. But most certainly you are not a turncoat." Hoggle turned his head away with shame. He wasn't ashamed because he had gone against Jareth five years ago, but because he had lost his nerve. "You don't deserve friends!" Jareth exclaimed calmly with his wicked grin. "Seeing how easily your favor is swayed, I don't think your friends would be able to trust you, my dear Hogwart!"  
  
Hoggle hated the way Jareth kept calling him, "my dear." By no means did he belong to Jareth, even if only in word. "It's Hoggle," the dwarf mumbled.  
  
"Yes, well, Hoggle, dear fellow, I think you owe me one."  
  
So that's what the snake was here for! "I don't owe you nothin'," Hoggle snarled.  
  
"Such bravery," Jareth mocked. "I wonder where your courage was when I turned all of your friends into metal charms." He bent close to Hoggle's face, only three inches separating them, and stared quietly at him; Hoggle shivered with anxiety, not liking the cold, silent stare, yet not daring to move. He just waited for the inevitable outburst and closed his eyes.  
  
"Poof," Jareth finally declared emphatically, causing Hoggle to flinch. Jareth just bent back and laughed wickedly. "Still the same, timid Hoggle who used to work for me. No need to worry, Hoggle. I don't plan to turn you into an ornament anytime soon." Like that was really a relief to Hoggle. "I only am curious to know about something you said to Sarah. Or rather, started to say."  
  
"Whadd'ya mean?" Hoggle queried suspiciously.  
  
"Something that concerned me. Something that began, 'I think that maybe Jareth cares...'" Jareth stared expressionless down at the dwarf. "What is it that you suspect I care about, Hoggle?"  
  
"It wadn't nothin' important," Hoggle replied rebelliously.  
  
"You'll tell me," Jareth began sinisterly, "or I will find a punishment much worse than the Bog of Eternal Stench."  
  
"Punish me all you want," Hoggle said, knees shaking despite his cold tone of voice. Jareth took off his gloves carefully, without rush. Hoggle always knew Jareth meant business when he took off his gloves. The dwarf made a loud gulp.  
  
"You have the well-being being of your companions to consider, Hoggle," Jareth remarked levelly as he put the two gloves together and looked at something other than Hoggle. "I don't think you would wish any harm to come to them, now would you?" Slowly, he turned to face the dwarf, his eyes piercing his the small man like knives.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you," Hoggle capitulated. He prepared himself to feel pain as a response to the statement. "I told the little missy that I thought you..." he lowered his tone to nearly inaudible, "I thought you cared about her."  
  
Jareth cupped his hand around his ear and declared, "Speak up, Hoghead, I can't quite make out what you're driving at."  
  
"I said I thought you cared about her!" he burst out, flinching from Jareth's reaction.  
  
"Splendid!" Jareth exclaimed as he replaced his gloves. "I do believe that this repays me somewhat for your treachery."  
  
"What?" Hoggle said, baffled.  
  
"You know, Hoggle," Jareth said, bending down to make level eye contact with the dwarf, "now she'll be so confused she won't know whose side she's on." He placed his hand warmly on Hoggle's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you ever so much." Jareth rose and walked back to the shadows. "I apologize for having to leave you in these cramped quarters, but I'm afraid I haven't the time to take you to the dungeons at the moment. You don't mind, my dear Hogbrain, now do you?"  
  
He disappeared before Hoggle could answer. Hoggle plopped back down on the stone ground, feeling worse than ever for having said something to disturb Sarah. Jareth was probably right about the confusion she must be feeling. *** Hoggle sure had been right about the caves being confusing. Sarah had lost all sense of direction in the caves and was feeling herself come to tears. It was much more diffivult than the Labyrinth, because at least in the Labyrinth she could see her goal high above the walls of the maze. Here she couldn't tell where she was.  
  
She sure wished she had listened to Hoggle. "Stop, Didymus," Sarah commanded. "We're getting nowhere this way." The fox did as told while Sarah sat down to think of something. She continued to hold her torch before her, causing her shadow to flicker wildly against the walls of the cave.  
  
"Milday!" Didymus said, seeming to have a revelation. "Why don't you use the compass the elves gave you? At least we would know North from South."  
  
"Don't be silly!" Sarah's voice mocked. "I've never heard such a stupid idea in my life!"  
  
Sarah looked up from her cogitations in horror.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it!" Didymus declared indignantly to her.  
  
"I didn't say it..." Sarah said, looking at him with a disturbed expression.  
  
"Well, then, who might've said it?" Didymus wondered, cocking his head to the side in confusion.  
  
Sarah's shadow shimmered teasingly. "I did, you numbskull!" Sarah's voice declared. "Can't you hear?"  
  
"Well, then why did you say you didn't say it?" Didymus delared in an unknightly disposition.  
  
Sarah jumped up from her seated position and cried, "Whoever's out there, show yourself!"  
  
"I'm greatly confused, milady," Didymus confessed.  
  
"Someone is hiding and impersonating me," Sarah explained.  
  
Sir Didymus's face lit up with understanding. "Yea, scoundrel, show yourself! How dare ye impersonate this fine lady!" he cried, thrusting his staff before him.  
  
"'How dare ye impersonate this fine lady!'" the voice mocked. "You're sure a character. Hammy. Completely hammy. Over the top, too."  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Sarah demanded from no one in particular.  
  
"Learn what?"  
  
"To say hammy. And over the top. How'd you know that I say that?" Sarah turned around because she thought she heard something behind her. The torch lit up the wall before her, casting her shadow opposite of wherever she faced.  
  
"Quit moving around like that!" the voice declared. "You're making me dizzy!"  
  
"Answer my question!" Sarah ordered.  
  
"I didn't learn it from anyone. You say it, I say it."  
  
"How'd you find out?" Sarah was tiring of talking to a voice with no source, although it always seemed to be coming from somewhere behind her.  
  
"Come on! I know a lot of things about you."  
  
"Like what?" Sarah asked curiously, letting down her anger.  
  
"Like how you got your eyes on the Goblin King. Bad move if I do say so myself."  
  
"What!?" Sarah declared furiously. "Just come out here and let me get my hands on you!"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Shut up!" Sarah declared. "It's not true!"  
  
"Denial is affirmation."  
  
The two Sarahs spoke their next words in synchopation, almost as if they were operating on the same wavelength.  
  
"You're contradicting yourself," Sarah said contemptuously.  
  
"I'm contradicting myself," the voice corrected itself.  
  
Sarah rose her fist threateningly, jangling the bracelet that hung there. "Show yourself, dammit!"  
  
"Sure thing," the voice said. "Just hand the torch over to your fox friend and turn around."  
  
Sarah complied to come face to wall with her shadow.  
  
"Okay, this must be some kind of elaborate joke," Sarah said. "You can stop it now, Jareth, I'm not amused!"  
  
"You know very well that Jareth doesn't play games like this," the voice said somberly.  
  
Sarah put her hand to her forehead and declared, "I have a big headache." She soon jerked it away from her head in surprise; the edges of the locket on the bracelet were glowing, as if something were longing to escape. She gingerly opened the locket to reveal the glittering dust that Sage had placed there.  
  
"Shadowdust!" her shadow declared. "Throw some at the wall!"  
  
"Why?" Sarah retorted.  
  
"I've lived in your shadow all my life," the voice declared passionately, "and I finally have the chance to possess my own identity. Throw it at me!"  
  
"Explain this to me first," Sarah said looking at nothing in particular and wagging her finger, "If you have your own identity, then why the heck did you wait until now to pipe up about it? Why did you have to take a crucial point and decide to waste my time by talking now? Why didn't you just do it when I really wanted an imaginary friend?"  
  
"Listen, Einstein, I live here, not Aboveground. I replaced your false shadow when you came inside the mountain and, if you'd hurry up and sprinkle some of your 'fairy dust' on me, then I'd be able to leave the mountain with you. Face it, Peter Pan, you're lost and you need someone to help you out of this dump."  
  
"Did you sew yourself onto me when I wasn't looking?" Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, you got some real spunk in you after all. We could get to be friends. That is, if you'd do the honors."  
  
Sarah looked at her shadow suspiciously, shrugged her shoulders and blew lightly on the glittering dust in the locket to send a sparkling cascade on the air. Instead of it just hitting the wall, it ran into an invisible barrier. Once it had spread itself evenly over the impediment, Sarah could see an invisible human form made discernable by the layer of glitter. Sarah bent closer to look and was eye to eye with herself.  
  
She gasped in disbelief.  
  
"You're me!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Not quite. For one, my name is Sara, which you might notice has a slightly different pronunciation and which you might not notice is spelled differently, too. Like all shadows, I have at least one characteristic opposite that of yours, perhaps even more. I am a unique being, so don't expect me to agree with everything you say."  
  
Sarah nodded her head dumbly.  
  
"And don't go around looking like you're in a trance. I don't want everyone to think my counterpart is hammy, or something."  
  
"Sorry." She looked down at Didymus. "I almost forgot about you, Didymus. Sara, this is Didymus. He's a very good friend of mine."  
  
Sara, Sarah's shadow, was still like a hollow glass figurine, made up of nothing more than a thin veneer of glitter. Didymus seemed awkward about speaking to her, but politely bowed and removed his hat saying, "I am honored, milady."  
  
"Quite the gentleman, I see," Sara remarked. "I find that sweet in a guy, human or not. I am similarly honored." She shook his hand.  
  
Sarah noticed that her shadow's mocking demeanor had vanished, as if she had only been putting on a front before to see their true nature. "Well, hey, if we want to reach the outside before sunset, let's get crackin'," Sara said courteously. "I'm just dying to see a color besides gray." *** Jareth walked down the corridor proudly, feeling pleased with himself for successfully discovering what it was Hoggle had said and for doing such a good job of occupying the dwarf with a few days of guilt for ever saying it to Sarah. Hoggle had indeed assisted in getting Jareth what he wanted.  
  
The Goblin King was feeling very alive at that moment, having finally decided to spread some of his generosity. He also wanted to take a walk around his city and mingle with his minions.  
  
Jareth reached Sooty's door and knocked. The elderly goblin called for him to enter and he did so without hesitation. "Yer majesty," she acknowledged him.  
  
"Dear lady," he said with a slight inclination of his head. "Have you yet gone to the market?"  
  
"Not yet, yer majesty. Though I'll be goin' soon."  
  
"I've come to tell you that I've decided to take on this task myself. Do with the time whatever you like."  
  
"Thank'ye, yer majesty. I'll finish some cleaning, if ya d'not mind."  
  
"Suit yourself," he said as he left.  
  
"Yer majesty?"  
  
"Yes?" he turned his head.  
  
"You might like t'know, the elves're in town. They're selling merchandise, me thinks."  
  
"That's odd," Jareth remarked. "They're not scheduled to come until fall. Why wasn't I told?"  
  
"I just found out m'self. I can't figure why they'd come so early either, tell the truth. I be hearin' that they're setting up at the market."  
  
"Thank you. I'm sure that I will have fine goods to choose from for Isabelle's gift."  
  
"Yes, yer majesty."  
  
Jareth left Sooty's chambers, passing Isabelle's room along the way. He didn't wish to speak with her until he had returned, so he passed by her open door without a greeting. Isabelle's eyes followed him expectantly, but he did not acknowledge her. If she was listening, all she would have heard was him telling a passing guard, no doubt the general, to keep careful watch over the palace while he was gone. She was probably wondering where he was going.  
  
Jareth was still wearing the attire he had used when speaking to Hoggle. He undid the brooch that fastened the cape when he reached the throne room and he laid it on his throne. With a small bag of gold coins in hand, he exited through the front doors. While he climbed down the steps a goblin who had been keeping watch over the south entrance insisted upon getting the king an escort into the city. Jareth refused the offer with a wave of his hand and continued onto the cobblestone streets of the Goblin City, passing ramshackle houses of different sizes, trashladen sidewalks, a bustling variety of goblins who all bowed in his presence, and a number of sidewalk shows.  
  
He walked with purpose, perfect posture and head held proudly. It was rare that Jareth walked the streets of the Goblin City, especially as informally as he did now. Most often he would be flanked by a number of escorts, while he was dressed in the most kingly of garments.  
  
Today he didn't want to bother with all of that nonsense, no matter how much more important it made him look and feel. He noticed with contempt that the city was still scarred by the flood of tumbling boulders that had accompanied Sarah five years ago when she had come to retrieve her sibling. His disdain was worsened by passing the clock tower - the one from which she had assisted her beast companion in from escaping. Many things that surrounded him could be tied with her existence, could make him remember forever that she had once been there.... Too bad the memories were not ones to cherish.  
  
The Goblin King finally reached the town square, extremely impressed by the turnout at the sale of merchandise the travelling elves had visited his kingdom to bring. The large square was crowded with goblins who were eager to buy the elfin products, the booths of the regular market mingling with the brightly colored ones of the gypsy-like elves. Naturally, more goblins were eager to buy from the elves than the regular sellers, but those who normally did business at the town square market were getting buyers, as well.  
  
Jareth walked up to one of the elfin booths and said to the elf who ran it, "Fine day to be selling such lovely goods, is it not?" The elf looked up at him, and at the sudden recognition he cried, "Well, for goodness sake! It's the Goblin King himself! We're honored that you would take time out of your busy schedule to come and see our travelling market! What can I do for you?"  
  
Jareth smiled warmly, sensing something strange about the sudden appearance of the elves. He didn't know what to make of it, but he was determined to find out. "I'm honored to have you," Jareth nodded his head diplomatically. "I just have one question. Why the early appearance?"  
  
"I don't know, Your Highness," the elf conceded. "You'd have to ask Sage about that one. I just follow where he leads."  
  
"Where is this Sage?" Jareth asked.  
  
"At the booth of magical items," the elf pointed. "He's the old fella. Though, I must warn you, he's not as old inside as he looks on the outside!" The elf laughed heartily. "He's the only one here who knows a scrap about magical items. I don't know how he got stuck with us, I tell you."  
  
"Thank you," Jareth said, looking curiously at the items on the elf's table. He saw a jade hairpin with curving vines and blooming flowers and a lovely piece of lace ribbon beside it. They were perfect for Isabelle. "How much for the jade hair ornament and lace ribbon?" he asked.  
  
The elf seemed doubly honored to have the king considering to buy one of his items. "Twelve gold coins altogether, if it pleases Your Majesty." Jareth opened up the small sack and dropped a handful of coins onto the table without counting. They were at least twenty in number. He then took the jade hairpin and lace ribbon, wordlessly heading for Sage's booth and leaving an open-mouthed elf behind gaping at the money on his table.  
  
He found the old elf giving a magic demonstration to a crowd of goblins. Sage took a stick from his booth and uttered a few words, causing the end of the stick to burst into flames. The viewers were delighted. "This torch," Sage explained to his audience with youthful vigor, "doesn't need any trouble to light it and never burns out. No more fumbling with flint and spattering sparks. Thirty gold coins. If you have any useful items to trade, we will happily try to come to an agreement. Come back later this afternoon, and I'll demonstrate some more of the uses of the items at my booth. Thank you."  
  
The crowd dispersed to leave just Jareth and Sage in that small area. The elf muttered a few words, putting the torch's flame out, and set it on the table before finally looking up to see Jareth. Jareth was somewhat taken aback that the elf did not seem surprised to see him there.  
  
"His Majesty, the Goblin King," he seemed to announce to no one in particular. "Thank you for seeing fit to observe our travelling market. You are probably wondering why we have chosen to come so early in the year."  
  
"Indeed I am," Jareth replied sagaciously, inwardly amazed by the admirable nerve of the elf. A vague feeling of deja'vu came over him at the sight of the elf's face, but he wasn't sure why.  
  
"The far off kingdom we usually visit at this time of year seems to have been devastated in war. I decided to bring my group here to replace the business. I hope you don't mind that we gave you no notice on the matter."  
  
"None at all," Jareth said. "Though I do wish you had come to see me first thing when you reached my fair city. I like to know the goings-on."  
  
"You would be a foolish king to wish otherwise," Sage remarked kindly. "And you are no foolish king." Jareth wondered if he should take the remark as courteous input or false flattery. Sage did not seem imprudent enough to take Jareth's own wisdom for granted, though. Jareth forced a gracious smile. "We were in a hurry to start business," Sage continued. "I was just going to send a messenger to inform you about it when you suddenly arrived. I had one last demonstration to perform. I didn't believe you would mind the intrusion, seeing how kindly you accepted us into your domain before."  
  
"You are welcome to stay," Jareth affirmed. "I shall put you up at the tavern at my own expense. And I invite you to dinner in my palace tomorrow night. I want you to make yourself comfortable in my city." Jareth had made sure that it was clear who was ruler of this kingdom in order to dissuade the elfin leader from doing anything that he might disapprove of.  
  
"We cannot take so much," Sage said politely. "We shall put up the money for our board ourselves, but will gladly accept the invitation to dinner. If it pleases Your Majesty, we shall bring our minstrels to repay your kindness with music."  
  
This is no fool, Jareth thought. He will not accept too much hospitality, for he knows that he will be indebted if he does so. He even makes sure to keep dinner an occassion which cannot be taken advantage of. Impressive. "Do whatever pleases you," Jareth said. "Meanwhile, I am in search of a dress for a young goblin female." *** The party reached the end of the caves by the time night came. "God, I never thought I'd be so happy to see the Underground," Sarah declared.  
  
Her shadow, who had finally formed into a regular human being, identical to Sarah instead of being a mass of glitter, was staring with awe at the land, her face bathed in a pale glow of moonlight. "It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"You haven't?" Sarah asked. "Can't you at least come to the edge of the cave and look?"  
  
"We're forbidden. Someone might see us."  
  
"Then how come you're with us now?"  
  
"I'm in a human form, so it's not so odd to see me come out of the mouth of the cave," Sara explained. "Seeing a shadow walking along all by itself is too strange for most people to handle. Their hearts just go, kerplunkety- plunk-plunk and they begin to think they're insane and continue acting as if they are. You know about those legends that keep everyone away from the caves?" Sarah nodded, remembering that the one who told her about them was stuck in a cave by himself somewhere on the other side of the mountain. "Well," Sara continued, "as you can see, they're true."  
  
"And the people can't find their way out, and that's why they disappear, right?" Sarah said.  
  
"Bingo. But, sometimes it's not just the confusing caves that get them. You know how I told you that shadows are opposite their cohorts in some way? Well, sometimes the shadow is evil while his twin is good. Into murder and all that." Sarah turned pale. "Don't worry, though," Sara said as if seeing where her counterpart's thoughts were travelling. "I'm not like that at all. If so, I would have killed you already. Anyway, I'm too eager to see the world."  
  
"So you say. You could have just gotten us to transform you and then got on with your business."  
  
"Hey, you're not dead yet. And I'm transformed. Naw, I wouldn't kill you. I need a guide." Sarah looked almost white under the moon, but she soon turned back to her normal color when she thought that her shadow had shown no violent intentions. "Well, do we camp here?" Sara asked.  
  
"I suppose we should, seeing that we don't really know what's out there waiting for us. As much as I hate to say it, we ought to go back some way out of sight of the outside world to keep safe."  
  
Sara looked disappointed. "I guess you're right. I'll just have to wait awhile to see what it's like to sleep on the grass. I've waited twenty years as it is, I can wait one more day." 


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER XXV  
  
  
  
The mountainside was covered with thin grasses and scattered trees, receding into a valley that stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions. Sarah covered her eyes to look to the eastern horizon, seeing that there was still a low rise of mountain to cross before they were truly free of the Shadow Mountains.  
  
Her shadow was still admiring her surroundings in complete awe, making Sarah realize how even the smallest things were taken for granted by those who had plenty of those things all of their life. Sarah could not help but feel that the fact that Sara missed out on the splendors of everyday life was somehow her fault.  
  
Her counterpart's words from their first encounter echoed in her mind:  
  
I've lived in your shadow all my life and I finally have a chance to possess my own identity.  
  
Besides the use of the hammy cliche, what had she meant by it? How could she live in her shadow when they had never met, never lived a moment of their lives together?  
  
Sara looked thoughtfully at the knapsack on Sarah's back. "You got any food in there?"  
  
"Of course," Sarah replied. "You are welcome to it, if you can find it through all of the other junk."  
  
"Other junk, huh? Lemme see." Sara took the sack and rummaged through it with uncanny fascination. She pulled out the sack of marbles Sarah had found in the castle, and shook the bag lightly before her. After peering within, she declared, "This... this is not junk."  
  
Sarah furrowed her brow. "What, the marbles?"  
  
"These aren't marbles, sweetie."  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"If I may say so, Milady," Sir Didymus interposed, "your sister...um, companion is correct. Those are smoke-screen beads. I hath used them on many occasions to conceal myself. They hath been indispensable in battles against archers."  
  
"See?" Sara said triumphantly. "Guess I know a few things you don't." Suddenly, she was distracted from the conversation. "What's that up ahead?" she asked as she pointed to a spot in the center of the valley.  
  
Sarah squinted her eyes to make it out. "It looks like a village or something."  
  
"Not what I expected," her twin remarked.  
  
Indeed, it wasn't exactly a sight from a story book. The huts were crude looking, even from a distance, and it didn't seem very organized at all. It wasn't exactly an expected product from the beautiful lands of the Underground.  
  
"How do you know about all of these things?" Sarah asked. "You know, what grass should be like, what villages should be like, what the sun should be like, what smoke-screen beads are," Sarah rolled her eyes at the last item, "when you've spent your entire life in Shadow Mountain?"  
  
"I am lucky, I guess," Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I met an elf who was traveling through the caves and we got to be friends. He'd visit me every- so-often and answer my questions. He'd even help me pass the time by telling stories and songs by the elves. You see, shadows know just about everything their counterparts think about - it's just that our counterparts take the world around them for granted so much that they don't exactly spend a lot of time thinking about what color the grass is and how black the sky is at night."  
  
"I thought I was very observant," Sarah said indignantly.  
  
"Well, I think that you're more observant than most people, but there is still a great deal you take for granted. I thought you would've learned that lesson the last time you were here. But, you're only human, I suppose. No one's perfect."  
  
"You know about my last trip?"  
  
"Like I said, I know quite a bit," Sara turned her attention away to marvel at the environment.  
  
Sarah wanted to hear more. "How'd you find out about it? By what I was thinking?"  
  
"Sure, that was most of it."  
  
"What made up the rest?"  
  
"Stories I began to hear not two months later."  
  
"I wouldn't know how to react if I could hear someone's thoughts," Sarah conceded thoughtfully.  
  
"Well," Sara began, "you get used to it after awhile."  
  
"I mean," Sarah said, frowning in cogitation, "what were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking about how much I wanted you to come to the mountains and free me from having to be bound by the form of a dark shadow. To free me from having to worry if you were going to slip up somewhere and get yourself killed. To get me out of that gloomy dump."  
  
"You were worried about me getting killed?" Sarah asked, completely flattered.  
  
"Sorry if this is a bit frank, but I just worried because I didn't want to die. Well, no, part of me did want to die, but most of me yearned to live. I was always hopeful that you would come for me."  
  
Sarah's good humor lessened. "I still don't know why you'd worry about me dying, since it was for personal reasons."  
  
"Hey, don't get me wrong. I wasn't not worried about you dying - I just knew the Goblin King wouldn't let it happen. Shadows have to worry about their counterparts dying because, if their counterparts die, they die."  
  
"What did you think when you heard the songs and stories, you know - about me?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, up until I was fourteen I hated you. You had everything I didn't, you were getting recognition I wasn't getting, you had qualities I didn't. At times I felt inadequate to you and at other times, much more able. I mean, you had a family, you had trees and planets, you had boys crawling all over you. What made me mad was that you turned all of these things away. You were upset because you had to settle for a stepmother who wasn't an actress, while I was counting on myself for condolences. You used to play in the forest, but soon got bored with it. You denied boys dates with you because you were so picky about who you considered was worthy enough for you. And I had a dark cave with a glimmer of hope. I hated you because you had all that I didn't, and you still weren't satisfied."  
  
Sarah felt battered. "And what changed your mind?"  
  
"Toby."  
  
"Toby?"  
  
Sara nodded her head solemnly. "I saw how much you could really cherish him. You rarely took him for granted. You even went to a great effort to get him back from the Goblin King. Sure, I was still jealous of you for getting songs written about you and having a king at your heels, but you proved to me that I was part of something noble and heroic and made me feel somewhat better about myself." She looked at the ground, seeming embarrassed to say such things to her twin. "It also helped to talk to Vindar, the elf I told you about."  
  
"I'm sorry if your life was Hell because of me," Sarah said apologetically.  
  
"It's not your fault. You couldn't control Fate."  
  
They walked silently for some time, coming nearer to the ramshackle village. Sarah looked down at Didymus and was surprised that he had remained quiet all of this time. Sarah thought he must have felt awkward hearing the conversation between the two females.  
  
"Fair maiden," he said after some of the tension had passed. Both of them turned their heads. "Ah, I mean Sarah," he clarified. "Do we pay a visit to yonder village, or continue on our current path?"  
  
"I think we'll just pass it," Sarah replied.  
  
"Oh, come on," Sara argued. "Why don't we visit? I haven't seen a village all my life, and I think now is a good a time is any. I mean, you have nearly three weeks left."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Don't be so square. A little visit isn't going to hurt. You can stop thinking about the good of everyone but yourself for just once, can't you?"  
  
"Oh, okay," she capitulated. "I guess a short visit won't hurt. I was expecting something like this would happen, anyhow."  
  
They approached the village cautiously, surprised to find humans running errands about the area. Not one in the threesome was accustomed to seeing the presence of human life around the Underground. Sarah had been under the impression that humans didn't live there.  
  
They looked on from a short distance before making their presence known. Most of the people wore peasant clothes, but one or two had on fancy garments fit for dukes and duchesses. The only odd thing about those elegant costumes was that they looked about fifty years old. The village was more ravaged than it had seemed from a distance, although it looked as if the villagers had tried to make up for it by putting elaborate decorations up. One building in the village was out of place, separated somewhat by distance from the other huts. It was built of white clay and designed with intricate carvings and pillars; it wasn't exactly the Taj Mahal, Sarah thought, but it was lovely in comparison to the other huts.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sara said, sauntering fearlessly to the center of the small village. Sarah joined her grudgingly, having hoped they would have been a little less conspicuous. Sara approached a ragged looking woman who was drawing water from a well. "Hi!" Sara exclaimed. "I'm Leah and this is my twin sister, Sarah."  
  
Sarah bowed her head in acknowledgment and greeted the woman. She was surprised at Sara's ability to think on her feet. She could never do that.  
  
"And he," Sara pointed to Didymus, "is Sir Didymus, our escort."  
  
Didymus bowed gracefully and said, "My lady."  
  
The woman greeted them shyly, telling them to wait while she announced their presence. She went into a hut, a man and boy returning to receive them. "Will-" the man addressed the boy, "go tell everyone we have visitors." The boy did as asked while the man approached them, shaking their hands heartily while exchanging "hello's." He had a neatly trimmed brown beard and wore common clothing of sienna and olive colors, his whole connotation being one of a man who doesn't put on airs and takes good care of himself and his fellow man. The woman they had first met hadn't been so well presented. "I'm Jacob, head of the village council," he introduced himself, smiling warmly. "What can we do for you?"  
  
"We are just travelers looking for a place to eat, a place to relax for awhile," Sara explained, returning Jacob's cordial attitude. "We would be glad to pay for such accommodations."  
  
With what? Sarah thought to herself.  
  
Her worries were ill-placed. "I wouldn't dream of making you pay!" Jacob declared. "It's not every day we get visitors. We'd be glad to take you in." They gave their thanks and introduced themselves.  
  
Sarah felt uneasy. There was something very awkward about this place, something hidden from public view. Things had been strangely quiet when they first arrived, and the woman they met seemed repressed, afraid of their presence, like a trapped animal who doesn't know if its captor plans to kill it or let it go. Even the villagers who were exiting their homes to get a glimpse of the visitors had the same apprehensive and distrusting nature as the woman. The only one so far who seemed different was Jacob, yet he even had a tinge of uncertainty as he spoke to them.  
  
He motioned for them to follow and said to Sara, hiding some suspicion, though Sarah detected it, "Where are you from? We thought we were the only human village in the whole Underground, at least for many, many leagues."  
  
"I'm sure that is true," Sara replied. "We live a very long distance from here in a small, nameless village similar to your own."  
  
"Well, then, I am sure our people have a great deal in common," Jacob remarked kindly. He led them into the official looking building of clay and sat them down at a table where a woman was placing refreshments. There were enough places set for six people; it seemed as if the young boy had gotten word to the inhabitants of the building already of the arrival of guests.  
  
Jacob spoke to the woman who was setting the table. "Dear, these are our guests. Leah, Sarah, and...Sir Didymus?" Didymus nodded in affirmation. "And this is my wife, Linda," Jacob said, kissing his wife on the cheek.  
  
"We're pleased to have you," Linda said, beaming affably.  
  
"Please, join us in refreshments and tell us your business in this side of the Underground," Jacob beseeched.  
  
They seated themselves as Sara began to tell their story. Sarah found it difficult to keep her mouth from gaping at the totally believable lie that her shadow was fabricating without so much as blinking an eye. *** Jareth stood in his bed chamber, gazing intently at himself in the large oval mirror on the wall across from the foot of his bed. The room was rather small in comparison to many of the finer lodgings of his castle, but its modest size was made up for in elegance. The lighting was just enough to see by, for there were no windows and only two candles to gleam from each wall. There was a mirror on each wall except for the one at the head of his bed, the one Jareth stood before being the largest. The others were rectangular and were only meant to look in to observe one's face. On each side of the mirrors hung a splendid tapestry depicting stories and legends of the Underground. The last wall contained a portrait of Jareth, a golden owl perched next to him as the Goblin King looked solemnly from his place at the throne. The bed was king-sized - naturally - and its canopy and curtains were midnight blue, trimmed in scarlet, lined in gold. So it was for the bedspreads and pillows as well, which were filled with goose down of the softest quality.  
  
Jareth's pallid face exhibited orange tones cast by the candles as he admired himself in the reflective glass. His shirt was similar to that of a soldier, maroon with gold buttons trailing down the front, the jacket cut above the waist, but curving down at each side to make a long coat-tail in the rear. The collar came to the base of his neck with ruffs of fine silk protruding from beneath, the same at the sleeves. His tights were midnight blue, covered to the knee with boots of a similar tint of leather as his linen top. He pulled on his black gloves without rush and pinned on his navy blue cape at the shoulders using golden brooches. Jareth was a marvelous sight.  
  
He checked his pocket to make sure the two small items he had bought the day before at the elfin market were still there. They were.  
  
Pulling his jacket down once as a gesture of finality, he left his quarters, locking them behind him as he traversed the halls of his castle to make way for the throne room. He passed a grandfather clock along the way, the hour-hand closing in on five. He had planned for an early dinner with the group of traveling elves.  
  
He began to wonder if this by any chance was the same group of elves that Sarah had once stayed with. If so, were they really here to sell goods?  
  
As soon as he reached the tremendous throne room a goblin stopped him with news of the elves' arrival. "Send them in," Jareth said. He settled in his throne as the guard that had informed him of the waiting elves gathered some of the goblins who were passing through the throne room to assist him in opening the large mahogany doors.  
  
About twenty elves filtered into the room, led by Sage. The females were dressed in bright, flowery colors while the males wore their best garments of brown, green, and blue. Sage wore attire more sophisticated than the others, an amulet hanging from his neck. His sophistication and obvious possession of skills in magic made him even more favorable in Jareth's eyes. Of course, if Sage was an ally of Sarah's, his wisdom would be a curse instead of a blessing.  
  
"Welcome, elfin visitors," Jareth greeted, wearing his most amiable smile to disguise his thoughts while rising from his throne. "I trust your stay has been a pleasant one?"  
  
"Most accommodating," Sage replied warmly. "Yours is a fine city."  
  
"If you will join me, I shall lead you to the dining room and we can begin our feast." They walked down the hall, the elves talking noisily amongst themselves while Jareth conversed with their leader.  
  
Jareth began the tete-a-tete. "So you say that there was a battle in the city at which your next market was to be set up. Where was this? It has been a long time since I sent out my messengers to bring back news from the rest of the Underground."  
  
"Feline City," Sage replied. "You are probably aware that the Persians separated themselves from the city long ago and formed their own kingdom because of their preference in religion. We were brought news that the Persians declared war on their former city because of a cult that had formed in Feline City that was determined to rid the Underground of the Persian religion. The cult had done some minor damage to some steeples in the Persian kingdom and the they would not tolerate it. They met in battle for about three months and nearly wiped out the other felines. It was a terrible tragedy."  
  
"Indeed." Jareth had asked the question to test the elf's viability. He had heard of the battle as well, so the elf had not been caught in a lie thus far. "Where were you when you discovered this?" Jareth asked casually. "It must have ruined your plans terribly."  
  
"Not at all," Sage replied. "We were making camp at the Wandering River on the northwestern side of the Labyrinth at the time, just getting ready to leave when the news arrived. One short change of direction and we were at the entrance to the Labyrinth. We talked the guard into escorting us through the Labyrinth. We surely would not have made it on our own."  
  
Jareth thought through the details and mentally confirmed the fact that they must have been on the northwestern side of the Labyrinth, for the guard at the entrance to the city had told him so when he had inquired. The one that led them through the Labyrinth had seen them approaching from the northwest as well.  
  
They reached the dining room and each elf found a seat and stood by it, waiting for the Goblin King to be seated first. Jareth found his chair at the end of the long table, which was cluttered with dishes full of sumptuous food, and promptly took the full champagne glass at his place, glass held before him to propose a toast. His guests took their glasses of champagne in accordance and gazed up at the Goblin King quietly, a painting of him towering over his head on the high wall to his rear. He was a figure of grace and sophistication, control and power.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast to my welcome guests," Jareth encompassed the room with his sweeping glance, "who have brought life to my city with each visit."  
  
"And I would like to propose a toast," Sage interposed, "to the Goblin King, who has so graciously accepted us into his lovely city, and at such short notice, I might add!"  
  
He was answered with chuckles all around the room, then, "Hear, hear!" as they rose their glasses to the sky ritually before drinking. Jareth drank then sat, motioning for the elves to do so as well.  
  
The elves helped themselves to the food at the center of the table, not taking greedily, but with polite mannerisms Jareth was not accustomed to seeing. "Your elves are very proper," Jareth remarked to Sage. "I haven't seen such manners in ages, living for so long amongst goblins. After all, what better for goblins to do than gobble, hmm?"  
  
Sage laughed fervently. "You are a born comic, your highness!" He looked up at Jareth, seeming to notice something behind the king. "Well, then," he said absentmindedly while staring at Jareth's painting, "where have I seen that before?"  
  
Jareth followed his gaze and said, "Do you mean the painting?"  
  
"I don't know," Sage replied. "I would say it's more something familiar about the painting instead of the painting itself."  
  
It was an oil painting of Jareth sitting on the steps of his castle, decked in grey tights and a fitted leather jacket, holding his black gloves while propping himself up by the elbows on his knees. In it he grinned the way he usually did when everything was going according to plan.  
  
"Now I know what it is," Sage declared in a moment of recognition. "Vindar!" he called to a young elf at the end of the table.  
  
"Yes, Father?" the elf replied as he approached.  
  
"Do me a favor, dear boy, and get me the leather jacket that Pine's group gave to us on the way here."  
  
"Certainly, Father."  
  
The elfin boy ran out of the room, no doubt headed for the tavern where they were boarded.  
  
It took all of Jareth's will to keep him from grimacing. ***  
  
"Do you think I should change my name?" Sara asked her twin.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just confusing enough as it is for us to look alike, without being named alike, too."  
  
The village had set up tables in the hub of the central clearing, a potluck supper in progress to honor the visitors. Sarah and her counterpart were conversing quietly over their meals, hoping not to be disturbed anymore by bothersome questions from the people about some of the false adventures Sara had claimed were theirs. Jacob had been greatly impressed and spread some of the tales around the village. At least the one about visiting the Goblin City to save a little boy had been remotely true.  
  
"What would you change it to?" Sarah asked before taking a bite of food.  
  
"I kind of like Leah. It portrays an image of innocence."  
  
Sarah nearly spit out her food. "YOU? Innocent! That's a good one!"  
  
"Don't be so loud. You'll attract attention," Sara admonished.  
  
"What do you call fabricating a whole novel of heroic adventures?" Sarah mocked. "I'm surprised that they believed that two females could actually do all of that."  
  
"Yeah," Sara grinned. "I did do a pretty good job, didn't I?"  
  
"I just hope you don't slip up somewhere." Sarah drank from her cup of water.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Sara asked again.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me changing my name to Leah."  
  
"Fine by me, Leah," Sarah replied sarcastically while taking a pitcher and filling her cup with water again.  
  
"Then Leah it is!"  
  
"Why ask me when you can just read my mind?" Sarah saw her fears plaguing her again. She had never liked the idea of anyone reading her mind - just the mention of it gave her the chills. The only reason she wasn't extremely bothered by Sara - or rather Leah - being able to read her thoughts was because they were basically the same person, so it wasn't like she was revealing any of her dark secrets to a stranger.  
  
"I can't read your mind anymore," Leah replied.  
  
"What, you could before and you can't now?" Sarah said, not knowing if she could trust anything the woman said.  
  
"When I transformed I lost that ability."  
  
"It sure didn't seem to phase you."  
  
"Why should it?" Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I've been expecting it all of my life. I should be able to stop reading your emotions by next week."  
  
"Oh, so you know that, too, now do you?" Sarah said teasingly. "By next week, huh?"  
  
"The transformation from a shadow to a living human being takes years to complete. But it only takes a month before only magic can make you go back to the form a shadow."  
  
"What happens during the interval?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I can turn back into a shadow by sheer will," Leah replied with nonchalance. "Or my physical state can become unstable and I'll turn into a shadow whether I want to or not. There's physics in it, you know," she concluded jokingly.  
  
"Oh there is, is there?" Sarah said with amusement.  
  
"You must retort everything I say with a question, musn't you?" Sarah was happy to find that her counterpart had a sense of humor. It was as if they had known each other all of their lives and not just two days.  
  
Jacob came and sat across from them, smiling his ever-present courteous smile. "So you gals say that you've been to the Goblin City? Did you know most of us lived there ourselves not long ago?"  
  
"Really?" Sarah said in shock. "I thought just goblins lived there."  
  
"It didn't used to be like that," Jacob said, shaking his head. "I was just seventeen when it happened, but one day this stranger came to the city, claiming to be a god. Or at least, the people in the city believed he was. I can't remember how it went. Well, this gent weaseled his way into the hearts of the people, including the king. Jareth was the guy's name. You know him, by what you tell. The king, thinking Jareth was a god, just up and offered him the crown, just like that. Some of us got out, not trusting the man in the slightest. Lucky we did, 'cause the day after he was crowned, everyone turned into goblins. Jareth was a nice enough fellow, I just guess he was like King Midas and everyone he touched turned into goblins our something like that. I don't understand the use in turning them into goblins, so he must have been cursed by a witch. We ran here to get away before he had a chance to notice we were gone."  
  
"That's amazing," Leah said. "I never knew about that."  
  
"I think it's disgusting," Sarah scowled. "Jareth takes anything he can get his hands on without consideration for others." She looked up at the sky and found that it was darkening as night approached. It would be only a couple of minutes before the sun set completely. Giving the area a sweeping glance, she noticed that the woman they had first met when arriving at the village was approaching her shyly.  
  
Up close Sarah saw with horror that the woman's face was covered with bruises and wrinkling with the kind of age that comes from a treacherous life, not from the passing of time. Sarah hadn't noticed it before because the woman had been wearing a cloak with a hood that had successfully covered most of her face. The woman sat down beside her and pulled her hood back somewhat. "Hello," Sarah greeted her with gentleness.  
  
"Please tell me," the woman whispered, bending close so Sarah could hear, "when you were in the Goblin City, did you see a precious little girl named Isabelle?"  
  
Sarah's eyes widened with surprise. "Why, yes, I did. How do you know her?"  
  
"Oh, my precious child!" the woman exclaimed happily, clutching Sarah's hand and kissing it. "My dear Isabelle! You've found her!" Sarah was in a trance - Isabelle's mother!  
  
An overweight man with sharp, angry eyes came up behind the woman and hit her fiercely against the back of the head. "Don't you bother her Woman, with your crazy rantings!"  
  
Sarah jumped up from her seat in fury to face the man. The woman cringed and pulled her hood back over her face. "Don't you touch her!" Sarah exclaimed irately.  
  
Sir Didymus leapt to her side. "I hath never seen so dishonorable a man who would dare lay such a brutal hand on his bride! Thou shouldst be ashamed of thine actions, thou heathen!"  
  
Jacob got up and addressed the violent man. "Now, Birkley, you should be ashamed of yourself making such a spectacle of yourself in front of our guests. Save it for later."  
  
"Save it for later?" Leah chimed in.  
  
"You approve of this behavior?" Sarah screamed.  
  
"Now calm down, Lass, Birkley's just being a little forceful, that's all," Jacob soothed.  
  
"Birk, she knows where our girl is," the woman mumbled, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"I don't care where that little monster is," Birkley hollered. "She didn't know how to mind, and prob'ly don't know now. Serves her right for getting taken away by the Goblin King. Now she's prob'ly as ugly as she acts."  
  
"Now, Birkley," Jacob coaxed.  
  
"And if you don't stop your mumblin' over her, woman," Birkley bellowed, "I'll give your friends something good to get mad over. I heard enough about Isabelle the past three years, I'm not going to stand anymore! Another word about the brat and I'll get my belt!"  
  
"How can you say that about her, Birk?" the woman sobbed. "You know our girl was a little angel."  
  
"I can't believe your nerve, Mister!" Sarah exclaimed. "Threatening right in front of everyone to beat your wife! And talking like that about your own daughter!"  
  
"Now stay out of this," Jacob advised. "It's family business."  
  
Birkley grabbed his wife by her hair and tossed her from the chair a yard across the floor. "You get home, woman! I'll take care of you later!"  
  
Sarah was so infuriated that she grabbed Sir Didymus's staff and blindly struck the man with it using all of her strength. The tip of it lashed across his arm and left a line of dripping blood to mingle with his dirty skin.  
  
He glared at her hatefully, preparing to swing at her when a few on-looking men came forth to restrain him. Leah ran forth to check if the battered woman was all right while Sir Didymus stood before Sarah, stretching his arms out as a sign of protection. "I'll not let him lay a vile hand on thee, fair maiden!"  
  
"Let me get my hands on the wench!" Birkley demanded. "I'll show her what a woman gets for stepping out of line!"  
  
"It's bastards like yourself that make this world such a shitty place," Sarah spat. "It's about time someone showed you what you deserve for getting out of line."  
  
"She speaks blasphemy!" a man called from the audience. Sarah seemed to have overstepped her boundaries, for the men that had curbed Birkley looked as if they were considering letting him go to do whatever he wished to Sarah and his wife alike.  
  
"Now, Sarah," Jacob said, frowning for the first time during their stay, "you're pushing it too far. Guests don't argue with the ways of their hosts. If you carry on much more we're going to have to punish you the way we do our own people for such outbursts."  
  
"Beat the wench!" another male cried from the group of onlookers.  
  
"Make her bleed like she did me," Birkley snarled.  
  
Leah rose and stood at Sarah's side. "Maybe we should leave, Sarah," she mumbled into her companion's ear. "I don't want to see my first angry mob."  
  
"We'll leave," Sarah announced spitefully, "but I have one last thing to say. One day things are going to catch up with you, like the rest of the former people in the Goblin City. I swear with every ounce of my being that you all will be punished for this!" She grabbed Leah by the arm and began to walk away. She stopped instantly when she no longer felt her counterpart's arm in her hand, not as if she had pulled away, but more like if she had suddenly dissipated into nothingness. Sarah turned to see Leah shimmering back and forth from her human state to that of a shadow.  
  
"Uh, oh," Sarah mumbled.  
  
"Look there!" Birkley exclaimed. "See one of them changes into a wraith! They must be witches!" *** Vindar had retrieved the leather jacket as his father bid him and was on his way back to the palace. He tingled with pleasure thinking about his father's plan. The day before his father had snuck from the market after the Goblin King was gone in order to use the archives. Legend said that the key needed to recover the stone the human woman had been looking for was at a place where Aboveground and Underground merged. His parent had really intended to use the books in the archives in order to discover this place. He wasn't really here for the market.  
  
Vindar had to admit, his father was a pro when it came to such sneakiness. He had seen to all of the details, making sure that the Goblin King would be able to successfully confirm his claims as fact. Naturally the Goblin King would be distrusting. But, not only was he here to gain the information Sarah needed, he wanted to learn as much about the Goblin King as possible in order to put it away as knowledge and to have it for use by the human woman if she needed any advice on the king's character. He also wanted to draw a full map of the city and castle, if at all possible, while using the information in the archives to determine the most appropriate spot at which to hide the stone once Sarah retrieved it. This time, only the two of them would know where it was at - not the whole elfin community.  
  
And the jacket was the key to gaining the king's complete trust. ***  
  
"Run!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
Many of the men ran back into their huts to get weapons while the others settled with nearby torches.  
  
"Tonight we have a lynching!" Birkley shouted triumphantly. Probably feeling happy that the only woman who had the nerve to stand up to him was a witch, Sarah thought while running down the grassy valley. Nearly forty of the villagers were pursuing them with swords, knives, and torches before long. Not until the archers came out did Sarah realize that this plan of action was getting nowhere.  
  
"We have to do something!" Leah cried from her shadowy image next to Sarah, reading Sarah's mind perhaps.  
  
Sarah pulled the elfin talisman from underneath her dress where it was dangling from her neck and she concentrated as much as her panicked mind would allow. ***  
  
Vindar entered the castle and finally the throne room, running to hand the jacket to his father before getting himself seated.  
  
"Is this jacket yours, by any chance?" Sage asked, proffering the leather garment to Jareth.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Jareth asked suspiciously.  
  
"I accidentally ran into another group of elves while at the Wandering River. Pine, the leader of the group was the one who told me about Feline City. He also gave me this jacket to sell along with the rest of my goods."  
  
"Where did he get it?" Jareth asked, looking down at the jacket of feminine cut that lay in his hands.  
  
"He said that a group of travelers that had stayed with him only a day before had left it with him as a payment to his hospitality before continuing in their journeys," Sage explained carefully. "It is yours then?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Thank you for returning it," Jareth said solemnly and finally. He intended to say no more. At least this proved that they were not the group of elves Sarah had encountered.  
  
Sage took a drink of his champagne and suddenly interrupted himself when his amulet started emitting a pulsating light. "Oh goodness!" Sage exclaimed, taking his napkin from his lap and placing it on the table as he rose. "One of the other tribes is contacting me. I apologize, your majesty, but may I be excused to tend to this?"  
  
"Certainly," Jareth replied, putting on an air of indifference. "You may find privacy out on the balcony. The doors swing shut."  
  
"Thank you," Sage bowed his head and smiled before leaving the room at a fast pace.  
  
Too fast, Jareth thought.  
  
Giving adequate time for Sage to make his journey to the balcony, Jareth rose from his own seat and went out through the kitchen door, heading for his crystal room. ***  
  
"Oh no," Vindar mumbled to himself as he watched the Goblin King leave. "The jig is up!" ***  
  
The talisman was still glowing when Sarah let go, so she supposed the magic was doing its work. But, in the meantime she needed some sort of diversion to buy time. She suddenly realized the diversion she had in mind was still in her supply bag and the supply bag was back at the village.  
  
"Damn!" she exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"What do you curse for, fair maiden?" Didymus screamed between pants to be heard above the furious mob.  
  
"I left the supplies at the village!"  
  
"No need to fear, damsel, I took hold of it as we fled!"  
  
"Oh, bless you Didymus!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing the bag hurriedly from his paws. She rummaged through and found the smoke-screen beads, stopping only momentarily to thrust them onto the ground and leave a rising cloud of smoke behind to keep the archers from being able to shoot their arrows at them.  
  
"Good thinking, sweet damsel!" *** Sage closed the balcony doors behind him and looked into the amulet, seeing a bouncing image of a valley and the muffled sound of screaming voices coming from its picture. "Sarah?" he said uncertainly, rewarded with a change of viewpoint as Sarah obviously pulled the amulet from its jostling position against her chest to answer him.  
  
"Sage," she breathed, "we're in a serious fix!" *** Jareth had merely transported himself to the crystal room once he was properly hidden from his guests. He was already gazing into the depths of the gigantic glass sphere in the center of the small chamber, spying on Sage as the elf spoke into his amulet. ***  
  
"What is it, child?" Sage asked, his brow wrinkled with concern.  
  
"We found some humans in the valley at the center of the Shadow Mountains, they think we're witches, and right now we're running for our lives! If you can do something, please do it now!"  
  
"How many of you are there?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Don't worry, child," he coaxed hurriedly. "I'll call the Spangores. They are always there to help us in times of need."  
  
"The what?" Sarah asked, her breathing becoming more rapid.  
  
"Just watch the skies, dear girl, and help will be there shortly."  
  
"I'm watching!" Sarah replied as the transmission was discontinued.  
  
Sage looked at the sky and saw that there was at least an hour's time before night. The Spangores should be able to see where they were flying. If there was only three of them left, then one of her companions must be gone as he had said they would be. Or they had been killed during the journey. He felt terribly sorry for the poor girl.  
  
He gazed once more into the amulet and was shown the image of the face of a great bird only moments later. "Sage!" the bird declared warmly, its feathers ruffling in pleasant surprise. "What can the Spangores do for you?" The Spangore's feathers puffed out noticeably upon seeing the elf's expression. "What is it, old chap?"  
  
"I have a young lady in the greatest danger right now. She needs an aerial escape, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Ten-four, old fellow. Where's she at and how many troops should I send?"  
  
"She's in the Valhalla Valley at the base of the Shadow Mountains," Sage replied. "She has two others with her, so there may be need of three birds. It shouldn't take you long. You are at your regular base at the peak of the mountain, are you not?"  
  
"Quite right, friend," the bird said. "It will take no more than a minute for the troops to reach her. I'll send my best troops out. Fast as a jet."  
  
"Thank you," Sage responded. "I guess I don't need to say for you to hurry."  
  
"No need whatsoever, dear fellow. Over and out."  
  
Sage sighed in relief. *** Sarah didn't think she could run much longer. Her legs felt like Jell-o beneath her and her short gasps for air were not providing enough oxygen for her running body. The only thing that kept her going was a strong rush of adrenaline. Her two companions didn't seem to be having the same amount of trouble.  
  
"Look!" Leah exclaimed, pointing a shadowy black finger to the sky.  
  
Sarah did as commanded and was greeted by the image of three eagle-like birds as large as cars flying in formation over the valley, gliding down toward the fleeing group.  
  
"We're done for, now!" Leah excalimed. "Their birds will eat us up!"  
  
"No!" Sarah cried, laughing with relief. "Sage has sent help!"  
  
"Sage?" Leah replied with surprise.  
  
Sarah did not hear her, for the birds swooped low, sending a loud rush of air over their heads as their talons reached out and gently grabbed the three travelers by the arms, one to each bird. Then they flew close to the ground - in order to ensure the safety and comfort of the travelers - one bird above the other, the uppermost two birds dropping their passengers onto the back of the lower bird. The airborne creature on the underside flew up and dropped his cargo onto the top beast. Then the birds spread out to make aim more difficult for the archers and proceeded to fly over the remaining mountain that enclosed the valley.  
  
"How do you enjoy flying the friendly skies, my dear?" Sarah's bird asked as she gripped the leather harness that wrapped about his neck and traveled down his back; her knuckles were white with her strong grasp.  
  
"It's better than being chased by hostile hosts!" she yelled above the noisy air that was lashing at her face and whipping her hair behind her like a sail. She looked around to see the birds carrying her two companions going in different directions. "Where are they going?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Confusing the archers!" the bird replied above the current of air. "What did you do to upset them so?"  
  
"I cussed them out for letting the men beat their wives, put a curse on them, and they think I'm a witch!"  
  
The bird laughed loudly at their nonsense. "And are you a witch, my dear enchantress?"  
  
"Hardly," she grunted. "But I wish I were!"  
  
"And what would you do if you were, dear Sorceress?"  
  
"I would take Birkley and fly him up into the clouds to give him the scare of his life!"  
  
"Point out this Birkley and I will gladly oblige!" He went low over the startled group of villagers, causing them to turn back in the direction of their village. Sarah pointed out Birkley and called to the fainthearted villagers, "It's your turn to run for your lives!"  
  
The speed of their flight had the adrenaline pumping ferociously throughout her system, making her giddy and wild with the sensation. The ground swept past her in a blur of green as they approached Birkley. The great bird gripped the savage man tightly with his talons and rose high into the air. "Put me down you hag!" Birkley cried in a terrified scream.  
  
Sarah held tight to the harness as they soared at a steep angle into the sky. The clouds came closer with each millisecond, making Sarah feel as if they would almost break through and see God waiting on the other side to chide them for the roller coaster ride they were giving to this man against his will. "Afraid of heights, Birkley?" she asked mockingly, laughing to ward off her own fear. He didn't answer, only stared stupidly at the shrinking world beneath him before finally passing out.  
  
The Spangore returned to the earth when he saw that the man was unconscious and gently laid Birkley back on the ground a few moments later. They ascended into the sky once more and Sarah saw that the other birds were long gone by now, having taken her friends with them. She then glanced below to watch the villagers come out of hiding and examine the sleeping Birkley. When they saw he was not dead, they looked wrathfully into the sky at her and brought out their bows and arrows.  
  
"The chaps have overcome their fear with hatred!" the bird declared solemnly. "We will have to make haste!" Without further ado, he headed for their original course - across the Shadow Mountains.  
  
He gained speed as quickly as possible, but not quickly enough. Sarah gasped in horror to hear a nauseating thump as something hit the great bird in the chest. He jerked with the impact, but soon regained his balance. "What was that?" Sarah yelled.  
  
"Nothing, old girl, just a... rock one of the villagers threw. Have no fear."  
  
Sarah sighed with relief and bent over as much as possible to see if the bird was wounded in any way. She then discovered that the bird had lied about his misfortune - it was no rock that hit him, but an arrow, aimed perfectly for the gut. Blood fell in droplets to the earth below.  
  
"You're hurt!" Sarah exclaimed. "Oh please, let down! We can get help!"  
  
"Not until we are safely on the other side of this mountain," he said somewhat quietly, pain seeping into his voice. "On this side, those chaps would kill us first chance." He slowed in his flight but was ever-steady.  
  
Sarah watched nervously as the peaks of the mountain passed below. She realized how dangerous a fall would be if the great bird gave out at that moment. The light was fading, making the ground below difficult to decipher. She felt that death was imminent for the both of them. But she continued to hope. *** Sage returned to the dining room, filled with hope for success in the escape attempt. As he entered, he noticed that the Goblin King was missing from his position at the end of the table and his stomach fell low in his gut.  
  
Vindar quickly approached him and bent close to whisper, the eyes of goblin guards following his actions suspiciously from their stations about the walls of the room. "Father, I do believe we are up to our ears in trouble."  
  
"I see that we are," Sage replied soberly. "Describe to me the events before I left."  
  
"The Goblin King gave you adequate time to depart," the elfin boy explained, "and then he exited into what seems to be the kitchen."  
  
"The kitchen? How did he look as he left?"  
  
"He's a tricky one. He didn't reveal his emotions."  
  
"If he is now my rival," Sage sighed, "I am well matched. Perhaps too well." *** Leah was exhilerated by the extreme height. She whooped all the way through the ride, begging the Spangore to do tricks of all sorts to make it more exciting. The bird was happy to oblige.  
  
After having swooped at tremendous speed toward the ground, Leah remarked, "Man, you sure can go fast! You're like a roller coaster!"  
  
"I'll have you know," he boasted, "I'm as fast as a Bell X-1! Perhaps even faster! I broke the sound barrier once!"  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed, dragging it out as he did an unexpected loop-de-loop. "Where are we headed to?" she asked after the loop had been completed.  
  
"Other side of the mountain!"  
  
"She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes," Leah sang. "She'll be riding a great big bird when she comes! She'll be comin' round the mountain, she'll be comin' round the mountain, she'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes! Hee-haw!"  
  
Soon enough they had reached the mountain's eastern side and the bird called to Leah, "Put your seats in an upright position and fasten your seatbelts. We're going to land." ***  
  
"We made it!" Sarah cried triumphantly, watching the forest becoming visible beneath them. "Now let's land!" The bird did not respond. Sarah was suddenly aware that they were gliding downward, picking up speed. "Are you okay?" she asked, bending over to look at the bird's face. His eyes were closed and he was gasping for air.  
  
"I...can't stay conscious... much... longer," he whispered. "Prepare for a bumpy... landing..."  
  
They were getting further and further from the base of the mountain. Sarah froze in terror when she realized that they were about to land smack dab in the middle of the forest. She gripped the harness mechanically, gritting her teeth and bending over with the impact of the trees below. She fought every instinct that told her to let go and grip her head to protect from the branches that were scratching at her face. The last thought that crossed her mind as they hit ground was that she was going to die. *** Jareth watched with increasing horror as Sarah plummeted to the earth and crashed, both she and the bird unconscious. He didn't lose a moment, but grabbed a brown cloak that conveniently hung from a hat stand in the room, wrapped it about himself, and transported himself back to the kitchen. He shoved his way through the goblins who were busy preparing desserts there and rushed into the dining room.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me," he apologized hurriedly to Sage. "I have some business to attend to. Please finish your meal." Sage stared wide-eyed as Jareth rushed away.  
  
The Goblin King stopped by one of the guards and said quietly, "Let them finish their meal, but don't let them leave. I have questions to ask as soon as I return." The goblin nodded his understanding as Jareth dashed through the halls, pulling his hood over his face; into the throne room; and onto the balcony, only stopping momentarily to brandish a crystal and transform into an owl, flying gracefully into the night on golden wings with thoughts of Sarah in his mind. 


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER XXVI  
  
Jareth approached Sarah's motionless body without hesitation, stooping down and placing his fingers on her wrist to check her pulse. She was still alive. Her forehead was trickling blood from scratches and bumps, branches tangled in her hair and red drops on her dress. She was by no stretch of the imagination a lovely sight right now, but she was living and that was enough.  
  
The bird she had been flying had landed on his side, luckily for him, because if he had settled on his chest the arrow would have plunged deeper into his gut, surely killing him. He was breathing shallowly, losing blood each moment.  
  
Jareth was familiar with the Spangores and knew they would not be pleased if their troop died needlessly. Sarah's injuries could wait, while the bird's could not.  
  
He pulled out a crystal and prepared to transmit a message. ***  
  
"Father, what is it?" Vindar asked while approaching his father.  
  
"It seems that the Goblin King had not spied my actions after all," Sage said, looking quite baffled. "He came running out of the kitchen, apologized for his need to depart, and went rushing out of the dining room entrance."  
  
"I saw him leave," Vindar said.  
  
"If he had spied the conversation I cannot see why he would be in such a hurry to leave, or why he would not hound me with questions and toss us into the dungeon. The Goblin King is a somewhat fair man, but not that fair." The father and son discontinued their tete-a-tete as they watched a guard approaching them from the throne room.  
  
"Excuse me, Sage," the goblin guard said in a gruff voice, "but I'm going to have to escort you to the throne room. Our king has contacted us by way of magic and he wishes a word with you."  
  
Sage gave his son a sidelong glance. Perhaps the king had spied after all. But what purpose was there in all of this? "Certainly," Sage finally answered the watchman, giving no resistance when the goblin took him by the arm and led him to the throne room. The elf addressed his son next. "Vindar, make sure the others make no attempts at leaving." The statement had seemed straightforward enough, but Vindar knew that it was the signal for him to sneak out and search for assistance from the elfin city.  
  
They were shortly in the throne room, the goblin leading Sage to the mirror at the left-hand side of the throne. Jareth's image stood waiting; the Goblin King got straight to the point. "Sage, I have a wounded Spangore here who needs immediate attention," Jareth explained gravely, "and the elves are the most accomplished healers. You will get the healers from your group together and allow them to be led to the infirmary, where they shall care for him. You shall not attempt to leave my castle and will wait for my return. Guard?" he addressed the goblin at the elf's side. "I want you to flank troops underneath every window, in front of every door. Also, take that talisman from the elf and find a goblin in my palace who is familiar with magical items. He is to search each elf and take away any objects that might be used against the inhabitants of my city." He looked away toward what Sage suspected was the wounded bird, then finally continued. "And Sage? There will be no more communications between you and Sarah. Is that understood? We will discuss matters further when I return." The image shimmered, then became the reciprocal of the room the elf and goblin stood in.  
  
Too bad, my good king, Sage thought. Vindar will be out of the city by now and back by morning with reinforcements. *** After transporting the heavy bird to his castle, finding it very difficult with his dissipating magic, Jareth scooped Sarah up into his arms and propped her head against his shoulder for added support. He planned to take her to the Bookkeeper's home, which was only a mile away from where he was presently at. That way Sarah could continue on her journey when she regained consciousness.  
  
Jareth stared worriedly at Sarah's wounds as he walked. Her once lovely face was stained with drying blood, her hair disheveled and layered in dust. What have I brought upon her? he thought mournfully. This havoc is too much to bear; she might have died.  
  
A now-familiar voice replied from within. Just love me, fear me, do as I say... and I will be your slave.  
  
A slight pain surged within him as he replied, "I do not love you. I only do as you say because I want to protect Sarah."  
  
Then you know I exist... The voice mocked him. No, Jareth, you do as I say because you wish to protect yourself. Tremors accompanied its silent echoes. If you do not love me, then you can fear me... Fear me, and I will be your slave... Until you become mine.  
  
"Who are you?" Jareth moaned, gritting his teeth as he laid Sarah upon the ground. He gripped his head, tendrils of his blond hair energizing with an unreal static electricity. "What is it that you want of me?"  
  
You, Jareth? Or should I say me? Do you not understand? I am you, Jareth. A laugh reverberated throughout Jareth in silence, a ghostly laugh he could feel instead of hear. Yes, I know that you do understand, Goblin King. I waited in the recesses of your soul for so long... Now, Jareth, I will have what I desire.  
  
Jareth stared down at Sarah in his confusion... He analyzed the delicate shape of her hand, lost himself in the brown of her hair, became mesmerized by the tender curve of her neck; this occupation consumed him entirely, so that he was able to fight away the confusion, just for a moment. If only Sarah would awaken and save him!  
  
Look at her, the voice said in a mockery of compassion. She cannot save you, Jareth. Do you see her frailty? She does not understand, even now, what she is here for. All that she knows is that she hates you... Hates you, yet loves you as I do. Loves you in that odd, mechanical way that habit has created for her. And I see, the more she hates you, the more you hate yourself. Such a pity. If you were not so weak, I might have forgiven you. We might have been brothers, you and I. Now, Jareth, I no longer need your cruelty. I will soon be rid of all my troubles...  
  
"The amethyst," Jareth said, digging his nails into the soil.  
  
Yes.... the voice hissed in satisfaction. You do see.  
  
"I will stop you."  
  
Try, and I will kill her.  
  
"There is more than Sarah at risk. You attempt to fool me with your games of fear. She will still be at your mercy."  
  
No, Jareth... She will soon go home, and this will all be a hazy memory... It is only the Underground I desire.... and you as my slave....  
  
"How long have you been within me?" Jareth asked with a resigned sigh.  
  
Longer than you think.  
  
"How long?"  
  
Since that time when-  
  
Jareth held out a crystal. "Yes, now I know." He gazed worriedly at Sarah's still form as he thought of the warnings. If only she could know what he had sacrificed for her...  
  
The voice interrupted his thoughts. What will you do?  
  
"Whatever I must."  
  
Don't defy me.  
  
Taking his gloves off first, Jareth carefully pulled the small branches from Sarah's hair and smoothed it out affectionately; he then removed his cloak and wrapped it around her for warmth. Taking inventory of her wounds, he noticed a small cut on her lip. Gently, he tapped at the wound with the cloth, admiring the sweetness of her sleeping face, despite her condition. He brushed his free hand against her face, his skin tingling with the warm touch, his heart crying out for her well-being. So far he could not tell if the concussions she had survived were fatal or not. Hopefully the Bookkeeper would be able to find out.  
  
He wiped her brow again and her eyelids began to slowly open. "I don't want to die..." she mumbled. "No, no, too fast... too fast... wake up bird..."  
  
"Shh..." he whispered, tapping at her forehead with the cloth with one hand while holding her hand reassuringly with the other. "It's all right. You're safe."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked weakly up at him. "Jareth?" she said unsurely. "No... leave me... get the others... leave..." she drifted off fragilely.  
  
"I'm here to help you," he coaxed, touching the cloth to her bleeding lip once more.  
  
"Oh, please no... but why?" She looked up at him imploringly, her eyes reflecting the circular shape of the moon.  
  
"I could not leave you to die," he replied quietly, brushing away some hair that been blown by the night breeze across her face, as if hungering to be nearer to her, to lay a tendril on her blessed skin.  
  
"Get the others," she demanded quietly with more strength, but still a hint of uncertainty as she turned her head away. She was saying that she wished him to leave, but she had not pulled her hand out of his.  
  
He turned her face back toward him to see her eyes muddled with tears. Jareth did not know their purpose for being there. "How do you feel?" he asked, brushing his lips against her ear in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, I was so scared!" she cried. He lifted her into a sitting position and offered his comforting embrace, but she lightly pushed him away, refusing his offer and accepting the handkerchief he pulled from the pocket on his jacket instead. She sobbed for some moments; Jareth felt very awkward to be present during this tearful fit. He rose and began to pace the ground. She finally stopped crying and he turned to face her; she tried to stand, but wobbled dizzily in the attempt.  
  
He ran to steady her, subconsciously hoping that it might in some way make up for his cruelty toward her; he wanted to feel needed by no planning on his behalf. He clutched her shoulders tightly, looking intently at her face. There was no anger there, only confusion. "Please let go," she said, and even as she commanded it, Jareth knew that was not what she wanted. He continued to grip her shoulders.  
  
"You will fall if I let you go," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No I won't," she said, pulling slightly, surely to make it seem as if she were attempting an escape from his hold on her. "Let go."  
  
He moved his face closer to hers and lowered his tone. "Don't be foolish. You're too weak to stand without my assistance." Oh, how much he wished he could tell her that he loved her! If only he could make her remember that evening in the hall, when she had grasped his hand in understanding! But the demon that lurked within him would not allow it... And never would he be so cruel as to give Sarah reason to make a bed in a burning building as himself. An avowal of love was too much too soon, or too little too late, depending upon how one looked at it.  
  
"I will be fine, thank you," she replied, turning her eyes nervously away from his.  
  
"Perhaps," he whispered, his lips inches from hers, "It is I who will be too weak to stand without someone to lean against."  
  
She looked at him, obviously losing the battle against her better judgment. For a moment, he caught an intense sparkle in her eye, the reception of a vague, imperceptible understanding. He knew he should let her be, run into the forest like an animal caught on fire, but something drove him onward... Somehow he knew a trap had been set, for him and for Sarah, but he could not resist the urge to approach his demise. The demon loomed within him, taunting ever-so-silently, chanting its will. His love flared up within him, so strong and overpowering; his will was nothing in comparison to these dual forces. He succumbed, and allowed himself to be drawn into the kiss that was unfolding itself. Their lips touched softly, sweetly, as if they were two young lovers, meeting on a hill during a warm, summer evening. Everything danced about him, flourishing and peaceful; her closeness heightened his senses, and he felt her eyelashes brushing against his cheek, her nose rubbing against his, her breath tickling the area beside his nostril. The kiss had long come to its conclusion, but neither stepped out of the sphere of the other; too many words were being said silently, too many feelings permeating that close space.  
  
Too much, too fast.  
  
Jareth jerked away. No, he thought. I will not let her remember these feelings; she will not be able to fight them.  
  
The voice returned. You are correct.  
  
Jareth shuddered. Do not stop me.  
  
I will not, the voice replied. I have already gotten what I desired.  
  
Sarah gazed up in confusion at Jareth's abrupt movement, but did not feel the emotions as they drifted away, due to his mystical bidding. Her gaze was drawn by a moving shadow in the forest... It was Leah.  
  
"Sarah!" Leah exclaimed. "I can't believe you're kissing that man!" Leah's shadowy figure came into view as she stepped out from behind a tree, hands on hips. Sir Didymus was at her side.  
  
Sarah had never been so humiliated in her life. She suddenly knew what it must feel like for girls in those television shows to get caught kissing unruly boys out on the front porch. It was bad enough that she had kissed the man who was supposed to be her arch enemy; it was worse than the time in the ballroom four years ago when she had thought he was going to kiss her and had opened her eyes to find everyone in the ballroom laughing at her childish actions. Yet, he had been so much like the man she had danced with when she dreamt of the ballroom; the kindness, the selflessness that showed itself within Jareth for those few moments made her lose herself in the moment. She had not been able to let go of his hand because it felt as if it belonged there; she could not allow him to take his firm grasp from her shoulders because it would seem blasphemy for the grasp to reside elsewhere; she could not go unkissed, for it was, in some strange way, a resolution for the pain she had suffered at the other Jareth's hands, a resolution for the endless times her heart had been broken.  
  
Yet, her mind told her otherwise; the cold logic of it truly was that Jareth had found a way to disparage her again. There was no way for a man to exist in two forms; the simple fact was that a man existed as himself, and every part came with him, good or evil. You could not throw out the bad and keep the good, as with a partly rotten apple; you could not love half of him and hate what was left; you could not kiss him and expect no consequence of it. She had sold herself in her weakness... she would never again be able to respect herself.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth said, holding his hand out to her pleadingly.  
  
She knew it was an act - an act to cause her confusion and make her feel obligated to give him the stone once she retrieved it. It was unsafe to believe otherwise; he held his heart in her hands, whether he knew it, or not. And the prospect terrified her.  
  
"Go away, Jareth," she commanded, looking away from him, her eyes fixed on the ground as she held her hand to her forehead. "You have done what was expected of you. Now you know I am well enough to continue the journey without any special attention."  
  
Jareth nodded, frowning at the intruders before addressing the bruised Sarah. "Believe what you like," he said sadly. "Just know that truth sometimes takes an unpredictable and crooked path."  
  
They watched silently as the Goblin King became the golden owl and flew into the night sky, looking almost like a messenger from the moon, as if he would fly higher and higher until he was only a white dot that mingled with the other stars.  
  
"Good riddens!" Leah exclaimed.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Sarah lashed out at her angrily.  
  
"Long enough," Leah replied, seething with her own anger.  
  
"How long?" Sarah demanded, not being able to discern much about the shadow's mood, for she was all black and nothingness.  
  
"I saw most of it."  
  
"Why didn't you stop me earlier?" Sarah yelled with frustration. "You know what I did was against all of my principles! You knew I didn't want to do it!"  
  
"Or maybe," Leah chided, "you did want to do it, you just didn't want to get caught."  
  
Sir Didymus slunk away unnoticed into the forest.  
  
"Don't mock me," Sarah spat. "He took advantage of my condition. He took advantage of my confusion."  
  
"Look, Sarah, I know what you must have been going through," Leah sighed, "I just didn't stop you because I thought you'd want a chance to face him on your own, to see if you had the will power to resist him. Maybe I should have stepped in sooner, seeing that you were in a weak state as it was. I'm sorry."  
  
"No," Sarah said quietly. "You were right." She looked to make sure that Sir Didymus wasn't there. "I guess it really was what I wanted... I hate him for it."  
  
"I know that you were thinking about him outside of the mountain, the night before we met," Leah confessed. "It's a hard battle to fight. If these were different conditions, then maybe a romance between you and him would not be so bad, but when you're on a journey to defeat him...well, I mean, he's not exactly extremely virtuous, anyhow. It's just too much to risk; you can't be bothered with wondering about things. You can't be wondering what will happen between the two of you if you overthrow him. If you do start doing that, you'll give in to his will in the end and nothing will be accomplished. Things would be the same way they were before, maybe worse. You're not Aboveground. The stakes are higher here."  
  
Leah was right. From this moment on she would show no mercy, would feel no inkling of love or desire for the Goblin King. He was the enemy and was not to be taken in as a lover; she must believe that or succumb to what she despised most; she must deny her feelings. "I wouldn't even consider such a thing," Sarah snarled. *** Jareth landed gracefully onto the balcony, a silver moon clouding over behind him, as if to imitate his mood. His cape swirled angrily behind him as he entered the throne room, his boots clanking violently with each step. His expression was severe and generated an ominous sense about the room. The Goblin King, upon seeing the erect Sage standing before his throne calmly, did not sit in his throne, but circled the elf with a calculating stare, his hands held behind his back. Sage did not turn with Jareth's gaze, but looked ahead, unperturbed by the king's intimidation. The Goblin King seemed to finally have drawn a conclusion and sat in his large chair, towering menacingly over the elfin leader.  
  
To be quite blunt, Jareth was not in a good mood.  
  
"What is your purpose in coming to my kingdom?" Jareth asked brusquely.  
  
"For the market," Sage replied levelly.  
  
"Sage," Jareth rose from his seat and looked down upon the elf like an all- seeing citadel, "do not insult my intelligence. I know you spent a great deal of time with Sarah. What did she tell you? More importantly, what did you tell her?"  
  
"Where is she?" Sage asked, wrinkling his brow with worry.  
  
"Answer me!" Jareth demanded curtly, thinking to himself that she would be with him if it weren't for his foolish actions as an adolescent, and the curse that resulted.  
  
"I'll answer you as soon as you tell me her condition," Sage said with a vehemence he rarely displayed.  
  
"Very well," Jareth agreed grudgingly. "She has made it successfully beyond Shadow Mountain. The Spangore that crashed was carrying her, but she is well. Only bruised. Now it is your turn."  
  
Sage, relieved for a moment because Sarah was well, put back on his hard expression and stated, "She told me that you had sent her on a journey to the grasslands and she had lost her supplies. I replaced those supplies, gave her fresh clothing and she repaid our kindness with the jacket. It is very much like I told you earlier."  
  
Jareth called a guard who had been in the dining room earlier and said, "Go to the infirmary where the other elves are and bring me his son, Vindar. You remember the one I speak of?"  
  
The goblin nodded his head intelligently and marched off down one of the corridors stiffly.  
  
"What do you want with my son?" Sage demanded irately.  
  
"We'll see if you're telling the truth."  
  
The guard returned with news that the elfin boy was not there. After dispersing goblins throughout the palace, Jareth found that he was nowhere in the castle. The Goblin King had thought he had outsmarted the elf, but it seemed the tide was turning. ***  
  
"Damn, it's raining," Leah declared, holding her hand out to feel the droplets of water. The party had been walking for some time now and it was wearing on the twin's nerves. Sarah had sprinkled some shadowdust on her earlier, making her finally visible, and fully able to get wet. Sarah had been repressed and quiet for some time, insisting that she wasn't tired and wanted to continue traveling. Leah was personally tired of watching Sarah feel sorry for herself, tired of walking, tired of the oppressive silence. The rain didn't help much, either.  
  
"We have to find some type of shelter," she said. "These trees don't provide enough cover to keep a termite dry." Sarah didn't reply, but stared despondently at her feet as she walked. "At least it will break the silence," Leah mumbled, taking off her cape and pulling it over her head.  
  
"I detect lights yonder, fair maidens," Sir Didymus said, pointing ahead into the forest.  
  
Leah looked up, squinting against the water that was trying to splash into her eyes, and could make out the shape of a humble cottage with candles in the window. It would be heaven to get out of this freezing downpour! She was already soaked to the bone.  
  
"Maybe they'll let us shack up with them," Leah said hopefully. "Hope this isn't the place Hanzel and Gretel nearly got baked at. Though, I wouldn't mind being baked right now." She pulled the cape closer.  
  
Sarah didn't even seem to notice the rain.  
  
"Okay," Leah had taken more than she could stand. "You just kissed the man who kidnaped your brother, kidnaped your friends, and basically made your life a living hell for the past week. So what? You know you were wrong and you've repented. What's done is done. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
Sarah looked up, her eyes burning with anger. "It's not that simple."  
  
"Sure it is," Leah said, shrugging her shoulders. "You're just flattering yourself making it seem a bigger deal than it is. Just as long as you don't give in again, then it's in the past. The only time it's important is when it affects your future. You won't let him pull another fast one on you, because of what happened. Think of it as a blessing. You messed up one little time so you wouldn't screw up big time in the end."  
  
"What do you think he meant by, 'Just know that truth sometimes takes an unpredictable and crooked path'?" she asked, losing her anger to wonder.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's got some wisdom to it, but, as far as I'm concerned, he was just saying that to make you more confused. I guess he was trying to imply that you didn't know what you were talking about when you said he had just come to get you back on the quest again. I don't know. It's just another one of his schemes."  
  
"If he hadn't come for that reason, why would he have come?"  
  
"I know where this is headed," Leah frowned. "You're kind of hoping that he really does love you. That's a dead end way of thinking. You know as well as I do that if he truly cared about you he wouldn't do all of this. He would have gone to a great deal more trouble to make you believe that he came there for your well-being if he didn't have something to hide. I know you're attracted to him, but you have to get over it. He can't love anyone. He only knows how to use people. You're getting your hopes up."  
  
Leah stopped her lecture, seeing that they had arrived at the cottage. She turned to see how her twin had taken it, and was rewarded to see a more confident Sarah, a determined fire burning in her eyes. Hopefully this had helped to clarify Sarah's uncertainty.  
  
Leah knocked lightly on the cottage door and waited for an answer.  
  
"Whaddya want?" a gruff voice demanded from the other side.  
  
"We were looking for a place to stay the night," Leah explained sweetly.  
  
"Roughing it builds character," the voice declared harshly.  
  
"But it's raining!" Leah exclaimed.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Sir Didymus pushed his way past the two females and leaned close to the door. "I demand you open the door this instant! And I warn you, I am a noble knight and don't know the word, 'no.'"  
  
"If you don't know it, why'd'ya say it?"  
  
Didymus had no argument.  
  
"Listen," Leah commanded. "I don't care who you are, but if you don't let us in I'm opening this door and coming in whether you like it or not. I've got a lady right here who holds your life in her very hands! If she gets pneumonia and dies, you're doomed to an eternity under the Goblin King's suffocating rulership." She turned to Sarah. "I'm beginning to wonder if this is such a good idea."  
  
"Goblin King you say?" the voice pondered skeptically from the other side of the door. "You sure you're tellin' the truth? I don't want no Goblin King takin' things over, but I ain't takin' no lyin' rapscallions into my home, neither."  
  
"Well, whether you let us in or not, you'll find out sooner or later that I'm telling the truth."  
  
The door creaked open slowly to reveal a dwarf who possessed a knobby nose and wore a long furry thread of an eyebrow across his forehead. Leah's first thought was that the dwarf resembled Hoggle and she noticed that Sarah jumped with surprise at what must have been the same conclusion. With a patchwork quilt draped about his shoulders for warmth and a staff to steady himself, he was the perfect picture of a king and his castle. The old dwarf summed them up for a few seconds before stepping aside and leading them into his home.  
  
The door creaked shut behind them, drowning out the sound of the downpour.  
  
As both Leah and Sarah removed their capes, the dwarf remarked, "Ain't seen twins in a long time. Which one'a you's goin'ta supposedly save me from the Goblin King?"  
  
Leah pointed to Sarah.  
  
"Don't look much like a king conqueror. What ya'll gonna do? Confuse him?" He snickered gleefully at his wit while he bent into the kitchen doorway. "Martha, got two younguns and a dog come to spend the night. Fix up some more'o that soup."  
  
"A dog indeed," Sir Didymus mumbled to himself. He started to state the dwarf's mistake out loud, but silenced himself when Sarah indicated for him to do so.  
  
"Now, Mr. Hiddlebury," a shrill voice from the kitchen exclaimed angrily, "you ain't goin'ta invite none'a your friends here like this and expect me to toss a few more taters in the soup when it's already finished! Tell'em to go home fer their supper!"  
  
Mr. Hiddlebury seemed to be taking his wife's disagreeability with a profound amusement. "Calls me by my last name when she's peeved," he explained to the two on-lookers.  
  
"Ain't none'a my friends, woman!" he declared with a mock anger. "Some travelin' girls who's goin'ta save us from great evil, that's who it is." He glanced at the twins, indicating that this last remark was made for their benefit.  
  
Sarah's mouth turned down at the corner when he wasn't looking, but Leah smiled with delight at his rough nature.  
  
Martha hobbled into the room wiping her hands on her apron. She was at least half a foot taller than her husband and her hair trailed down her back in a braid that nearly came to her feet. The female dwarf gasped and blushed when she saw that her husband's claim was true, while an apology tumbled clumsily from her lips. "Indeed, I'm sorry, I am," she said awkwardly, as if she had mistaken two princesses for two panhandlers. "Ain't often we get guests from other parts of the country. I 'pologize to you too, Mr. Hiddlebury. I'll get straight to the kitchen and whip up a little extra vittles."  
  
After she had left, the dwarf declared conspiratorially, "Now she's peeved 'cause I turned out to be right. 'Course I'm always right, that's why it gets'er goat." His eyes glowed as he relished his cleverness. With a grunt he hobbled over to a pine desk across from the room that was littered with papers, books, pens, and a number of other items. The chair creaked in argument as he sat down, propping his staff against the edge of the desk before finally addressing them with purpose and a familiar suspicion. "So, now tell me, what's yer real business here? You got names?"  
  
"You don't believe what we told you earlier?" Sarah asked, shaking her head slightly with ripples of confusion on her brow.  
  
"Course not. Only thing that peeves women enough to want to overthrow a man is when he gives 'em an unwanted nod and a wink, if you know what I'm sayin'."  
  
Sarah scowled.  
  
"Nod and a wink, you say?" Didymus asked as he scratched his head. "I don't believe I'm quite familiar with that term."  
  
"Oh!" Mr. Hiddlebury exclaimed a bit frustratedly, as if he despised having to explain things. "You know! Hanky Panky, undesired handling, sexual harassment, the Anita Hill legacy..."  
  
Leah shifted her weight to the other foot. "And what made you figure we weren't after him for that?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, yall're twins. The Goblin King ain't that kinky."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes upward and lolled her head around so that she was facing the ceiling. "Oh, please!" She crossed her arms emphatically. "How disgusting!"  
  
Leah's mouth stretched into a smirk after Sarah had made her statement. "Then, why do you think we were here?" she said with calm interest.  
  
The old dwarf took his time in responding. He reached for an iron poker that was next to his chair and prodded the burning wood in the fireplace before answering. "Can't fool me. I know what yer here for."  
  
"Well, please enlighten us," Leah beseeched. "I thought we knew why we were here, but you obviously know better."  
  
"Yer here for what they all come here for. To hear the great Bookkeeper reveal what he knows..." He picked up a pen and wrote down something on a piece of aging paper as he added in a mumble, "'Bout somethin'er other."  
  
"That's interesting, Sarah," Leah remarked with false concern to her counterpart. "I thought we got stuck in the rain while on a quest to destroy the Goblin King when we stopped here. It's a good thing this guy told us what we were really up to, or we might have screwed up and saved the Underground from inescapable doom. I think we should thank Mr. Hiddlebury."  
  
"You got spunk," the old dwarf remarked without expression.  
  
Leah bowed dramatically. "Thank you."  
  
"I hate spunk."  
  
Wordlessly, the Bookkeeper began to write on the paper. The twins looked back and forth between each other, both seeming confused and indecisive about what should happen next. Mr. Hiddlebury didn't acknowledge them or even glance in their direction; for many dragging minutes it was just him, the paper, and the pen.  
  
Martha stepped into the room and fixed her eyes on the twins the moment she arrived. Her brow furrowed upon seeing their awkward expressions as they stared at her husband, so she turned her gaze to the man as well. When she saw what he was doing, understanding flashed across her face and she finally vocalized.  
  
"At it, is he?" she declared warmly. "Oh, don't think nothin' of it, dears. He gets this way all the time. Don't pay it any mind." She put a hand to each girls' arm and led them into the kitchen. Sir Didymus followed from behind.  
  
"He's not mad, is he?" Sarah asked, shooting a last glance into the living room.  
  
"Awe, naw! It ain't you!" she reassured expressively while helping each of them into a seat at the small kitchen table. "You see," she began as she sat at the table herself, "he just enjoys his work so much he gets to where he don't know anybody's there. Gets an idea in his head and poof! goes the rest of the world!" She instantly rose from the chair, not having sat in it for but ten seconds, and stirred a pot of soup that was hanging over another fireplace. "Mr. Hiddlebury is just a crazy old goat." She chuckled pleasantly, nearly jumping away from the pot and grabbing a stack of plates with youthful vigor. "What's yer names?"  
  
Leah pointed to each of her companions and then herself. "Sarah, Sir Didymus, and Leah."  
  
"Pleased to meet ya."  
  
"He didn't choke on a prune today, did he?" Leah said teasingly, propping her chin against her fist comfortably.  
  
Sarah listened without remark, her back completely parallel to the wooden chair, her hands fiddling awkwardly in her lap.  
  
"Choke on a prune?" Mrs. Hiddlebury said confusedly. "Oh!" she exclaimed with comprehension and chuckling. "Oh, no, he's just a bit eccentric." She put the silverware and bowls out on the table quickly and lunged into the cupboard for some bread. "Pay him no mind, a'tall."  
  
Mr. Hiddlebury hobbled into the doorway with his staff in hand, looking at his wife with a scrunched up face, his knobby nose sticking out like a big lemon on his countenance. "You keep tellin' them to pay me no mind, Martha, and they won't be able to listen to a bloomin' word I tell'em about whatever it is they's come to ask. All that repeatin' brainwashes folks. And you cain't go 'round brainwashin' folks like they's a fence!"  
  
"This ain't no time to be gettin' philosophical on me, my dear Bookkeeper." She walked over to him and gently helped him to his seat at the table. He didn't protest, only accepted the assistance without comment. "It's time for supper."  
  
"Which," he said forcefully as he sat in his chair, "you never thought important enough to tell me about. You told these two strangers here that supper was ready, but you didn't think that me, your own lovin' husband, was importan' enough to tell it was time to come'n eat. It's a cryin' shame. I want a divorce."  
  
"Sorry, my dear ball'n'chain, but folks 'round here ain't ever heard of divorce. Just you'n me." She filled everyone's bowl with a rich, strong- smelling soup as she spoke. "And the preacher - why, to him it'd be blasphemy!"  
  
The Bookkeeper dug into his soup ravenously, stopping between mouthfuls to breathe, but seeing no need to stop eating while he spoke. "Awe shaw! Blasphemy's the last thing I'm worried 'bout!" He put his elbow on the table and wagged his spoon at her accusingly. "People 'round here is barbarians, plain and simple! Ain't read a good book for once in their worthless lives! Now that's what I call blasphemy!"  
  
Martha buttered his bread after putting cups out on the table. "Ain't you ever gonna change your ways, you crazy old man," she declared jokingly. "You're too stubborn and that's what gits you into all the trouble you find yourself in."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Don't you 'hmph' me, Mr. Hiddlebury. You 'member what happened last week, 's'well as I do."  
  
Leah looked up from her own voracious consumption of the soup with extreme interest. "What happened?"  
  
The female dwarf noticed Leah's curiosity and her face lit up immensely. She briskly pulled a chair out from under the table and faced Leah, her hands clasped where they lay on the wooden table, her eyes slanting with the preparation for explanation. Leah bent over with complete concentration on the upcoming discussion. They resembled two wives, drawing closer to each other in order to whisper about how it sounded when their husbands snored at night.  
  
Sarah stayed at the edge of their conversation, listening intently.  
  
"Well, you see," Martha began her tale, "some folks come down here to get my husband to come down to their village and check out their irrigation system. You know, to find flaws that might be in it."  
  
Mr. Hiddlebury looked up from his soup. "Lots'a flaws. Crazy mess i'twas. Barbarians." He went back to his soup instantly upon completion of his statement.  
  
Martha scowled at her husband for interrupting and continued her story. "As I was saying, they ast him to come'n look'it things. He goes down there and is all cranky from the long trip."  
  
"I wadn't cranky!" the Bookkeeper exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"You was too! Now, are you gonna hush long'nuff for me to finish the story?"  
  
"Hmph." He went to eating his soup again as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Well, he's tired'n cranky," Mr. Hiddlebury looked up spitefully from his soup, "and then they go'n break somethin' of his. The great Bookkeeper here starts goin' on 'bout how they're a bunch'a fools for believin' in more'n one god and how there's one God up'n the heavens and he's'a gonna strike them down with lightnin' fer droppin' his stuff! I ain't never seen a madder bunch'a people in my life!"  
  
"Only barbarians would believe in all that hokey-pokey," Mr. Hiddlebury remarked absentmindedly. "I'as just bein' sarcastic. God schmod."  
  
The story completed, Martha got out of her seat and went to filling everyone's cup with milk. "My husband ain't afraid of blasphemy and sacrilege, nohow!" she declared with a hint of pride.  
  
"I didn't think anyone down here had ever heard about God," Sarah remarked quietly. "How come you know about Him?"  
  
"Shaw! If it ain't obvious!" Mr. Hiddlebury deprecated. "I read books!"  
  
Sarah put down her spoon and glared at him. "I figured that...I wanted to know how you got ahold of those books. You surely didn't get them from anywhere in the Underground."  
  
"Well, darnit, say what you mean and mean what you say! 'Course I didn't get'em from the Underground! You think I'm gonna tell you how I got them?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, his harsh expression shaping into one of sudden enlightenment. He ran into the living room as fast as his stubby legs would take him. Everyone except Martha listened with expectation as the chair in the other room creaked under the old man's weight and the faint scratching of pen against paper became audible.  
  
"Poof!" Martha declared with a smile. She faced Sarah who was still recovering from the old dwarf's severe attitude. "Don't pay him no mind, Dear."  
  
It was deep in the middle of the night and the embers of the living room fireplace were glowing brightly. A swollen hand instigated the wood with an ebony poker before returning to its business of writing. A small flame burned from an oil lamp at the aging dwarf's side, casting a warm glow on the three figures who lay on the dirt floor of the room, wrapped in quilts and snoring fitfully.  
  
The feather of the dwarf's quill pen fluttered with each breath he took, its tip scraping lightly against the parchment. Mr. Hiddlebury yawned from time to time, but never went to bed - only continued in his frenzy of writing. His ancient eyes burned brightly with the sight of a deadline that was discernable only to him and his hand wrote in a race against time and nature. The words fell from his mind to the paper in even lines; they swam in his brain like ants in water each time he had to dip his pen in ink. He looked like the angel at the check-in counter of heaven, the eternal librarian of the universe. But he wasn't. Not yet.  
  
Mrs. Hiddlebury came into the room holding a candle, her white nightgown and cap orange in the light.  
  
"Ain't you gonna stop yet, Dear? It's late. Those ideas in your head can wait till mornin' to be put on paper."  
  
Sarah shifted at the sound of the dwarf's voice. She discreetly opened her eyes to the wall opposite the couple so she could listen without their knowledge.  
  
"You know it can't wait, Martha," he replied in a whisper as he wrote. "I ain't got that much time."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't you go talkin' like that, Hoggle Senior. You got all the time in the world."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened in surprise as she suppressed her ponderings.  
  
"Don't call me Hoggle Senior, 'cause there ain't no Junior," he declared vehemently. "If there was, I wouldn't have to be up burnin' the midnight oil like this. I'd have someone to pass it on to and I could get me a horse and you and me'd be seein' the world instead of seein' this old shack all the time."  
  
"Hush, Hoggle. Leave the boy alone," she admonished.  
  
"Oh, you bet I will. I'll leave him alone all right. If he steps on my property, though, it'll take all the Goblin Kings in the world to keep me off him!"  
  
Martha looked sadly at her husband, as if an old longing was being brought back to her attention. She scrutinized her sleeping guests and made a slight attempt to change the subject. "Do you believe those girls are really out to destroy the Goblin King?"  
  
He went back to writing and curtly replied, "Hmph. Naw."  
  
"Then why could they be here, Hoggle? They ain't ast you nothin'."  
  
He stabbed his pen into the bottle of ink. "Prob'ly just panhandlers."  
  
"Hoggle, how could you!" she declared with a rasp as she put her hands on her nearly non-existent hips. "One'a them might be listening!"  
  
Sarah promptly shut her eyes and slowed her breathing.  
  
Hoggle Senior looked up from his work and stared silently and knowingly at the group as a whole, then Sarah alone. "They's asleep," he replied hesitantly as he continued to look at them.  
  
"Don't matter," Martha said angrily as she walked back towards the bedroom. "You ain't got no right sayin' such things. If I know you, Mr. Hiddlebury, what you say ain't what you mean."  
  
His attention directed itself back to the paper and a grin broadened on his wrinkled face. "Good night, Martha."  
  
"Good night, Hoggle."  
  
Sarah shifted restlessly under the quilt for a few minutes. Mr. Hiddlebury finally put his pen down and said in a low tone, "I know you's awake, so you might's well get up'n join me for a midnight snack. You can tell me what you's really here for while yer at it."  
  
Sarah pushed back the covers and looked at him questioningly. "How long have you known I was awake?"  
  
"Since you popped them little eyes of yours open to listen to the conversation with my wife." He picked up his staff and began to hobble into the kitchen, not asking her to follow.  
  
Sarah rose and stared at him wonderingly for a few moments, then ran to help him to the kitchen. He looked surprised at first, but did not protest when she led him by the arm to a seat. Mr. Hiddlebury put the oil lamp onto the table while Sarah went to work at pouring them a glass of milk, having remembered where everything was by watching Martha. She finished and sat across the table from the old man, putting a glass of milk before him.  
  
He didn't touch the milk, but watched her over the rim of his spectacles. She moved in her chair uncomfortably and took a long drink from the steel cup.  
  
"Ain't much of a talker, are you?" he finally asked.  
  
She put the milk down and replied, "It really depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On... how well I know a person," she said hesitantly. "Circumstances."  
  
"Am I that intimidatin'?" he chuckled.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"All right, you don't have to answer that," he said, taking a a gulp of the goat's milk. "You gonna tell me what you're here for, or do I have to beat it outta ya?" he bantered.  
  
"We're here for the exact reason we said we were. We're traveling to the grasslands on a quest to overthrow Jareth."  
  
"Jareth?" he said, cocking the eyebrow. "I ain't met anyone who knew his real name before. What's in the grasslands that's so important?" he asked with an air of nonchalance.  
  
"I -" she stammered uncertainly, tapping her fingers against the cup before her, "I'm not sure I should tell you."  
  
"Oh, I ain't askin' you 'cause I don't know. I'm just checkin' to see that you know."  
  
"Well," she said, frowning, "I have no way to know that's true."  
  
"You ain't tryin' to trick me into tellin' you what is in the grasslands, are you?" he asked with a smirk. "I got lots'a folks who try to weasel information outta me."  
  
"No. I know what's there. You don't have to say anything about it."  
  
"Alright," he replied with his head tilted to the side and his eyes summing her up, "I won't say anything 'bout it. Let's change the subject."  
  
She nodded her head. "Alright. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"How 'bout, why you were so interested in what my wife and I was talkin' 'bout. Ain't your bus'ness to be nosin' your way into a private conversation with my wife."  
  
"You mentioned the Goblin King," she replied coolly, lifting her glass to take a sip of milk.  
  
"You caught your tongue long 'fore I mentioned the Goblin King," he remarked with the same tone as Sarah's. "Can't fool me. I know you ain't goin' to the grasslands to destroy the Goblin King, so just give up the game."  
  
"Alright," Sarah capitulated with frustration, "I heard you mention your son and I was interested."  
  
Mr. Hiddlebury steepled his fingers and leaned his chin against his fist. His eyes sparkled and a smile tugged at the corners of his wrinkled mouth. "And why's you interested in my son? You look too perty to be desperate enough to want to court my son."  
  
"Hoggle's my friend."  
  
"Okay, okay," the dwarf said, chuckling noisily. "I believe you're after the Goblin King. I'm just pullin' yer leg. You don't have to get into all this 'bout my son."  
  
"Why do you suddenly believe me?"  
  
"I done believed you ever since I heard from my wife that your name was Sarah," he confessed. "I've heard all the elfin songs. Anyhow, ain't the elves gonna let it get loose to any human that there's somethin' hidden in the grasslands unless that person is important and completely trustworthy. I'm prob'ly one'a the only people they trust enough to tell about it. I'm also prob'ly the only Bookkeeper round these parts, so they got no choice but to tell me."  
  
"You keep up with all of the history and write it down?" Sarah asked out of curiosity.  
  
"That and more. I read up on other things. I write philosophy. It's my life." He sighed woefully after his last remark. "You prob'ly caught on that I don't have a son to continue my work."  
  
"I think I understand why," Sarah said thoughtfully as she fingered a splinter on the table. "He went to work for the Goblin King, right?"  
  
The elderly Hoggle's eyes darted back to her in a disbelief that was moving toward displeasure. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I told you; he's my friend," she responded nervously.  
  
"If you're really friends with that scum," Mr. Hiddlebury said angrily to her as he rose from his chair, "I want you out of my house."  
  
"Mr. Hiddlebury," she pleaded, "he's a good man. You shouldn't disown him."  
  
"Ain't no sphinx gonna come into my home and tell me what I should or shouldn't do," he vociferated gruffly as he left the room, taking the oil lamp with him and leaving Sarah in the dark.  
  
Sarah rose from her seat. "He turned against Jareth and helped me get my brother back, Mr. Hiddlebury."  
  
The Bookkeeper stopped in the doorway and dropped his shoulders. A few moments of silence echoed throughout the room before he whispered, "My son ain't workin' for the Goblin King anymore?"  
  
Sarah pursed her lips. "No, sir."  
  
Mr. Hiddlebury looked at the ground a few moments before turning down the flame in the lamp. "Thank you for pourin' me some milk," he said quietly. "I'll see you in the mornin'."  
  
He went to bed without further remark and Sarah headed to her own quilt. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and closed her eyes with a sigh. 


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER XXVII  
  
Sunrise arrived and nudged heavy sleepers out of their beds. Martha, Sarah, and Sir Didymus had been awake from the outset, but Leah and Mr. Hiddlebury had been more difficult in stirring.  
  
Things went rather smoothly; Mr. Hiddlebury wrote a few more pages of information while his wife made breakfast. Sarah offered to milk their goat and spent the next ten minutes rubbing her chin alongside Leah in an attempt to figure out how to do it. At first she nearly got kicked in the face by the creature, but she soon got a feel for it and came into the kitchen with half a bucket of milk by her side.  
  
After breakfast had been eaten by all, Martha unlocked a wooden chest that sat underneath a window in the living room and pulled out some pants and a shirt that would fit Leah. She complained that it was difficult to distinguish the two, so she was going to make one of them wear a different outfit. Leah was happy to wear the clothing, saying that she felt the dress didn't match her personality anyway. She even decided to put her hair in a braid to distinguish them even further.  
  
By noon Sarah was fidgeting, often bringing up the fact that the grasslands were not far away, and how they could be there in a day or two if they hurried. Leah finally gave in to her pleading and decided that it was about time for them to shove off.  
  
Mrs. Hiddlebury was stuffing a bag with bread and milk, pastries and soup, candles and soaps and washrags, while Mr. Hiddlebury watched with slightly concealed amusement. "You think they'd be goin' 'round the world for all you're packin' in that bag," he stated with a chuckle.  
  
"Can't be too careful," she replied with all seriousness.  
  
Sarah and Leah looked on with quiet amazement as their new grandparents commented back on forth on this or that referring to the journey the twins were about to undertake.  
  
An hour later they were outside the cottage. Martha smothered them with hugs and advice while Mr. Hiddlebury struggled to keep from going into the house to write something down that he had just thought of.  
  
"Well," he finally said, "before you go, you can ask me one question."  
  
"What would we want to ask you?" Leah said, puzzled.  
  
Mr. Hiddlebury looked with astonishment at his wife. "Did you hear that, Martha? I let them ask me one question, and they don't think there's somethin' they want to know. People come 'round here on their hands and knees beggin' me to tell them somethin', and these two girls who's about to be goin' on a perilous journey ain't got one thing they want to ask me."  
  
"I do," Sarah vocalized. She turned to her twin. "If it's all right with you."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Well, go on, don't be all day about it," Mr. Hiddlebury nudged.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath. "Where can I find someone with magical powers? I was told that, in order to use the crystal, I would need to find someone who could use magic."  
  
The Bookkeeper laughed heartily. "If I ain't," he cried, "if ain't heard a funnier thing in my life! Who told you this?"  
  
"An elf named Sage," Sarah replied with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
Mr. Hiddlebury laughed harder. "And... what did he tell you?"  
  
"That only I could use the crystal, not to let anyone else touch it, and that I had to be gifted with magic..." she trailed off. "Wait a minute. If no one else can touch it -"  
  
"Then it'd be you who's gifted with magic and not someone else," Mr. Hiddlebury finished as his laughter died down. "You wanta know where to find someone who's gifted with magic? She's right here. I'm lookin' at'er."  
  
"It must be the necklace," Sarah said, brushing away any part that was tied with her.  
  
Mr. Hiddlebury crossed his arms. "Could be."  
  
"You're not gonna tell me?" Sarah asked hopefully.  
  
"You used up your one question. We're closed fer the rest'a the day." He turned around and headed back into the cottage. "Come'n see us again!" As he disappeared completely into the house he called without looking back, "Have a nice day! Maybe next time you'll give me a tip!" A chuckle and the revelling, "I kill myself," was barely audible as he shut the door.  
  
The small group said their good-byes to Mrs. Hiddlebury and were on their way. *** In a castle far away, a king stood before a mirror in his throne room, gazing at an image of two walking females and a small fox.  
  
Sarah's face was visible, but only the back of the head of the other girl could be seen, not her countenance. Jareth occasionally glanced at the fox.  
  
"I've had enough of bending down backwards for you, Sarah. I will have all that I desire. If you resist, you will have nothing." Even as he said it, he knew it was not his true self speaking. *** The threesome stepped precariously around puddles from the rainfall of the night before. Conversation was nil for some time after their departure from the Bookkeeper's home, for no one had really wanted to leave. They were constantly driven on by a quest that they had not asked to take.  
  
"You're too serious," Leah remarked suddenly after the first two hours of journeying.  
  
"Me?" Sarah asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, you," Leah replied. "You take everything too seriously. You don't stop and enjoy life. You just dwell on the bad things."  
  
"I don't," Sarah denied.  
  
"Well, say whatever you like, but I know you better than anyone else. You need to let your hair down every once-in-awhile."  
  
The forest was obviously beginning to thin as the day passed, as were the number of puddles in the area. Their dampened shoes began to dry as well as their dampened spirits.  
  
"You know, I've been noticing small animal traps in the area," Leah confessed.  
  
"What kind?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Oh, holes, nets, with shiny buttons to trap raccoons."  
  
"Raccoons? In the Underground?"  
  
They were stopped by a sudden exclamation by Sir Didymus.  
  
"Look fair maidens!" he cried, tugging at a small golden object that was on the ground. "I found a perfectly good gold button, laying right here on the-"  
  
Without warning, the ground gave out beneath him and he was trapped in a small pit. Sarah and Leah ran quickly to him and bent over the edge of the hole.  
  
"Are you alright, Didymus?" Sarah called.  
  
"Quite alright, milady!" he declared. "Just a little shaken!"  
  
"Here, I'll help you out," Leah said as she bent over the hole. Just as her hand was about to enter the hole, Sir Didymus and the hole he was standing in became merely a reflection in a puddle of water. Leah was not able to retrieve him, but got her hand wet with water and mud instead.  
  
"Didymus!" Sarah cried despairingly.  
  
"Where are you, fair maiden?" he called out with a voice that was a distant echo as his image jerked around numerous times to find her. "I hear you, but I cannot see thy lovely face!"  
  
"We can't get to you, Didymus...You're just an image in a pool of water!"  
  
"I am?" he declared, examining himself. "If so, mine eyes decieve me! Oh, woe! I have gone mad!"  
  
The hysterical conversation between the girls and the fox was suddenly ended when the water that held Didymus's "reflection" suddenly dried up.  
  
"He's gone!" Sarah shouted.  
  
Leah rose up and put her hands on her hips. "The snake," she spat.  
  
Sarah rose to her last companion's side and bit back tears. "I hate Jareth!" she screamed, clenching her fists before her chest. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him...."  
  
Leah reached her arms out for Sarah and drew her close in an embrace. "It's all right," she coaxed as she smoothed out Sarah's hair. Sarah continued to sob into Leah's shirt. "We'll pay him back for what he's done to you. I swear it." *** Toby was tucked in his bed, his door closed and his lamp gleaming at his side protectively while he gazed intently at pictures in a small book. Colorful images of unicorns and princesses enticed him while lightning shot outside from a restless sky.  
  
The backwards image of his room at the mirror on his night stand shimmered and one of the Goblin King's throne room replaced it, Jareth himself in the foreground.  
  
"Reading books at bedtime, I see," Jareth remarked with a smile as warm as the lamp's glow.  
  
Toby closed the book and jumped out of his bed. With hopeful eyes he faced the Goblin King. "Are you gonna take me to your castle today?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, young one," Jareth replied sadly. "But you will be coming to see Sarah soon."  
  
"Is she there?" Toby asked.  
  
"Again, no. I would give her a day or two, though." Jareth's eyes slanted and his mouth formed a straight line. "Will you be ready to live in my castle by then?" *** Sage sat close to one of his male companions while in the quarters and spoke of irrelevant matters while the goblins brought in the meals.  
  
The men and women had been separated by sixes and placed into different rooms, making it easy to count for any missing specimens. But there were few goblins that could still count.  
  
The map Sage had drawn two days earlier bulged somewhat beneath his shirt and he crossed his arms to keep it covered. The plan for escape had been planned out the previous evening while the Goblin King made an attempt to sleep. Half of the guards were dispersing meals throughout the individual rooms, while the other half should be rushing into another room any minute now in order to break up a skillfully acted out fight between two of the elves. The fight would expand and become a riot and all Hell would break loose.  
  
The fight broke out. Shouts from the goblin guards who were flanked down the hallway could be heard as they all made a dash into the room that held the commotion. Soon the goblins were yelling to the guards who were handing out food to come and back them up. The brainless goblins ran out quickly, leaving the elves behind, and the door wide open.  
  
Sage quickly bid his companions farewell as he rushed to the doorway of the chamber. He looked both ways down the hall to make sure it was clear and, upon confirming it, he ran to the right, went around a few corners, and opened up the map he had hidden in his shirt the morning of the banquet.  
  
The elf had examined the map the night before, trying to decide where Jareth would stash the elfin talismans. All had drawn the conclusion that the Goblin King's crystal room would be the most likely place, seeing that his own cherished objects of magical power were stored there. If that wasn't where they were hidden, then alternative rooms would be explored.  
  
The elf traced his finger down the map and upon finding his destination there, he slipped the paper back under his shirt and ran gracefully down the halls toward the crystal room.  
  
Upon reaching it, he pushed open the door and entered, shutting the portal behind him and staring in fixed wonder at his new surroundings.  
  
The stained glass windows streamed their rainbow colors of light around the room and bounced them off the dust particles, while Sage broke his wide- eyed stare and made his way to the cut-glass door at the other side of the room.  
  
Three stone columns shot up from the floor and stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Halt!" Cantankerous cried. "The likes of you cannot come in here unless you have the password." His mustache quivered underneath his haughty, upturned nose. "Those are our orders."  
  
Sage began to speak, but the cranky column interrupted him.  
  
"You don't know it, do you? Hmm?" He turned his gaze to something behind the elf. "Guard dogs! Sick'im!"  
  
Sage looked behind himself. There was nothing but the closed door on the far side of the room.  
  
"Give him a chance to speak, Cantankerous," Altruist said warmly. "He was about to say it when you interrupted him."  
  
"What's more," Consiliate added spitefully, her wide eyes slanting with agitation, "there are no guard dogs."  
  
"Well," Cantankerous worked his face around arrogantly, "he can speak for himself. What's the password?" He directed the last question to Sage.  
  
Sage tried again, but again was instantly discontinued by Cantankerous.  
  
"See! He doesn't know!"  
  
"Give him a chance, you stuck-up old horn-head!" Consiliate yelled. "Your pride is just hurt by what happened last time! The girl knew the password and you looked stupid!"  
  
"Are you calling me stupid? Because, if you are-"  
  
"Ahem!" Sage interposed. "Can I give you the password and get through, my dear arguing fellow? Please save the fighting for later, because I'm in bit of a rush."  
  
Cantankerous scrunched his nose indignantly and eventually replied, "Alright."  
  
"The password is, 'Sarah.'"  
  
"He got it," Cantankerous said with shock. "The man with the bad hair style needs to change the password. Everyone gets it!"  
  
"Maybe it's because they're supposed to know it," Consiliate said with irritation. "Why must you be so suspicious of everyone?"  
  
"I'm telling you, it's not fair," Cantankerous complained as he sank into the floor. "I don't get to get anyone thrown in the dungeons! A little beheading would satisfy me, but nooo..."  
  
"Oh, pipe down," Consiliate ordered as she, too, disappeared beneath the floor.  
  
"What can I say?" Altruist addressed Sage after the other two columns had left. "They're not so bad after you get to know them. For two years."  
  
With that, all the columns were gone and Sage was free to enter the crystal room.  
  
The sheet of glass swung outward to reveal the elegant contents of the small chamber. In the center was the large crystal and the East and West walls were lined in bookcases. On the far wall was an iron couch and on its seat cushions lay all of the elfin belongings.  
  
Sage carefully closed the door behind him and went to the pile of enchanted items. He cautiously and hurriedly looked through the pile, finally retrieving from it his talisman.  
  
"Ah," he said with visible pleasure as he held the talisman by its chain, toward the light. "First thing is to find out what the Goblin King is up to." ***  
  
"Will I be ready to live in your castle by then?" Toby asked rhetorically with extreme enthusiasm. "You bet!"  
  
"You should start to get all of your belongings together. Your sister wants you to bring some of her favorite things. Do you know what they are?"  
  
Toby nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Good." Jareth smiled lightly, his eyes reflecting cool certainty and control. "Is there anything you need to ask me before I go?"  
  
"Won't Mama and Daddy miss me?"  
  
"Don't worry, Toby. Everything is going to be perfect from now on."  
  
The five year-old clapped his hands together gleefully. *** Leah pulled off her knapsack and tightened the brown straps as she walked. The golden sun turned the girls' hair an orangish brown as it set in the west. Strange birds and their spectacle, wire-rimmed eyes glared curiously down upon the two females as they traversed the lands beyond the Labyrinth. Their first goal was to get the stone, but their second was to go home.  
  
"What do you think Toby is doing right now?" Leah asked as she put the knapsack back on.  
  
"Probably playing with his birthday toys," Sarah said as she kicked at the passing ground with the tip of her shoe. She uncrossed her arms long enough to pull back her hair, then crossed them again. "If Mom and Dad aren't hysterical looking for me. I'll probably go home and find my face on the back of a milk carton."  
  
Leah laughed noncommitally. "Sure. Jareth doesn't like that much attention. I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you."  
  
Sarah gave her an odd look at the last remark.  
  
Leah saw it and said, "I'm nearly you."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"As I was saying," Leah brushed away the subject, "Jareth has probably taken care of everything. You know how he likes to fiddle with details." She stuck her hands in her pockets and grinned sardonically. "But we'll beat him in the end. We've got connections."  
  
Sarah looked up at her twin and smiled. She uncrossed her arms and shoved Leah playfully. Before long the two of them were laughing noisily, pushing each other back and forth.  
  
They eventually broke it up and continued on their way, having cleared up the ominous atmosphere that had been building up like a sand dune in a desert storm. If only for that moment, things smelled slightly of roses.  
  
But that ended soon.  
  
"What is that smell?" Leah queried with the fluttering of her nostrils.  
  
Sarah took a whiff. "It smells like... cigar smoke." She gave Leah an odd look and her twin returned it.  
  
They kept going, wary of what might lay ahead. The smoke was eventually visible and became thicker as they walked. The smell became unbearable and they stopped to reason it out.  
  
"What do you think could be making that smoke?" Sarah asked her counterpart.  
  
A monkey-like creature swung low on a branch and addressed them. "I'll ask the questions!" he mocked.  
  
"Who are you?" Leah asked.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh." He wagged his cigar at them and drew a long breath from it. "The question is, who are you?" Each word was accompanied by a puff of smoke.  
  
"I'm -" Leah began.  
  
"No time for small talk!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as he swung from the branch by his tail. "Business, business, business!"  
  
Sarah noticed for the first time that the animal was wearing a grey business suit without trousers. "What in the world-" she tried.  
  
The animal perched himself atop the branch. "Don't say a word. I'll do all the talking, you do what I say." He gave them a big smile and showed them all of his teeth before respiring through the cigar again.  
  
"How can we do what you're saying, when not a word you say makes sense?" Leah said, furrowing her brow.  
  
"Speak when you're spoken to!" he ordered merrily. "Don't play with your food! Do your work! I'm the boss!" he swung by his tail again and waved his hands emphatically, a frown forming on his face for only a few seconds. "No, scratch that. Now you're the boss!" A cheshire cat grin crossed his lips again.  
  
"Let's go, Leah," Sarah said, pulling her twin by the arm.  
  
"You can't go yet!" he cried passionately as he jumped back onto the branch and put his hands on his hips, the cigar hanging from his mouth. "Your vacation isn't for another two weeks! I pay you, so I own you!"  
  
As the girls walked under the branch to leave, the creature swung gracefully on his tail and pulled off Sarah's knapsack, coming back around to the top of the branch like an Olympic star and climbing up the tree with it.  
  
"Give that back, you crazy thing!" Sarah exclaimed. "Come back down here!"  
  
"Climb the corporate ladder! Pay your rent! I made it to the top through hard work! It's down-hill for you from now on!" he cried with nonsensical enthusiasm. "Show your stuff, Baby, and I'll give you a raise!"  
  
"He's sure got a dirty mind for a monkey," Leah said sarcastically as she looked up into the tree at the creature.  
  
"Come down here, you crazy monkey!" Sarah screamed.  
  
"You're grounded young lady! The ground has worms! The city has worms! Worms make me crazy, crazy, crazy!" He shook the knapsack around by its strap, obviously to taunt Sarah.  
  
"I'm going to climb up there and get it from him," Sarah said to Leah, hiking up her dress. "You go find someplace to set up camp. It'll be nightfall, soon."  
  
"If you're willing to be anywhere near this hammy monkey, it's fine by me," Leah replied, shrugging her shoulders and walking down the trail.  
  
"What comes up, must come down!" the beast philosophized. "The view isn't any better up here than it was down there! Much worse, much worse!" He climbed further up the tree and sneered at Sarah. "Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies!"  
  
Sarah managed to get up to the first branch after some difficult climbing. She reached her hand up toward the animal, but was a few feet short.  
  
"Ashes!" he chanted happily.  
  
She went up another branch. With each step she took, the branches became thinner.  
  
"Ashes!"  
  
One more step and she would be able to reach the bag....  
  
"And we all fall down!"  
  
The branch snapped beneath her and she began to fall. She flung her arms about wildly in a vain attempt to grab a branch. Twigs and bark scratched at her light skin as she made the murderous descent toward the ground.  
  
A white unicorn came hurtling at amazing speed from the forest and arrived in just enough time to run under the tree and catch Sarah on its back.  
  
Leah rushed back to the trail upon hearing Sarah's screams and was amazed to see a white unicorn with her counterpart on its back. She hid herself behind a tree and scowled fiercely.  
  
"That looks just like the unicorn figurine Sarah gave to Toby," she whispered heatedly to herself before going back the way she came and leaving Sarah alone to deal with the situation.  
  
Sarah climbed off of the back of the unicorn and gained her composure before she faced her savior. The creature in the trees called out one last confusing remark, dropped the knapsack to the ground, and swung his way out of Sarah's life.  
  
She faced the unicorn with wide-eyed amazement. "You're so beautiful," she mumbled, reaching her hand out nervously to touch its golden mane. It neighed loudly and Sarah withdrew her hand. As if to console her, it trotted before her and prodded her hand with its muzzle. She extended her arm and brushed her hand over its mane. "You saved my life," she whispered to it with quiet astonishment as it gazed back at her with serene, deep- blue eyes. Sarah buried her face in its golden hair. "Thank you, thank you," she cried reverently and lovingly. "I owe you my life."  
  
The blue, slanting eyes sparkled with disguised pleasure. *** Sage had returned to his chambers at the appropriate time. Another fight had been scheduled to break out at seven o'clock exactly, in order for the elf to be able to come back unnoticed. In the crystal room he had gathered the needed items and waited for the clock to strike seven, passing by the time by perusing some of the books that were stored in Jareth's bookshelves.  
  
But, finding the way back to the present, Sage was standing over his amulet, holding before him a riddle he had pieced together from the archives and Jareth's books combined, and he was preparing to bring its contents to Sarah's attention.  
  
He uttered a few words and the talisman began to shine with an inward light. *** Sarah retrieved her knapsack, placed it on her back, and straightened out her dress.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll go find Leah," she said to the unicorn.  
  
Just as she began to step off, her elfin talisman started to glow with a pulsating light.  
  
"I wonder what Sage could want?" she said, smiling to the unicorn.  
  
It cocked its head inquisitively to the side and pawed at the ground.  
  
"My sentiments, exactly," she replied to what seemed to be its silent statement. She brought the talisman to her face and closed her eyes with strong concentration. The throbbing light ceased and the image of Sage, standing before a painting was seen in the talisman's depths. "What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile. Her smile dropped to a frown upon seeing his serious expression. "What is it?"  
  
"Don't look so worried," Sage advised as he forced a smile. "Just some business to take care of."  
  
She recognized the painting behind him to be one of Jareth. "Where are you?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"No time for chit chat," he beamed. "I have something to tell you concerning the stone."  
  
"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have pieced together a riddle that will assist you. You see, in order to retrieve the stone, there is a key you must find."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier, so I could start looking for it?"  
  
"There was no need to worry you over it, yet. It is somewhere along the bordering forest of the grasslands. I decided to wait until you were nearly there to tell you about it. No use in giving you another thing to fret about, now is there?"  
  
Sarah smiled in spite of herself. "Go on."  
  
He looked over the parchment, mumbling incoherent lines from the poem to himself. "No need in reading you all of that," he remarked absentmindedly. "Just a long, drawn-out speech about the stone and whatnot. Ah!" He stopped his perusal on a particular line. "Here it is. This is the line you need to find the key: 'A place where two worlds, Above and Below will meet, A place where the memory will reach out and seek, A place where the child for privacy goes, A place of which only sister and brother knows.'"  
  
"Is it referring to everyone in general, or just me in particular?" she asked thoughtfully, the expression on her face transforming slowly to comprehension.  
  
"Just you, my dear."  
  
Her eyes widened and she caught her breath. "I know where they're talking about. But how am I going to find it?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry over it, child. Things will work out for you. The prophets foretold it."  
  
"It's -"  
  
"Don't tell me the answer to the riddle, child. Only you and your brother can know where to find it. I am not a major pawn in this game."  
  
"Yes you are," Sarah said, beaming at him with grace. "I couldn't have done anything without you."  
  
"Thank you, child." He returned her smiling favor. "But you are the most important in winning this battle. I don't see your other companions. Are you alone?"  
  
"No, I made a new friend, sorta. Her name is Leah. You won't believe how I met her!"  
  
"I would like to know, but time is limited. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. You never answered my question, though."  
  
"And which question are you referring to?"  
  
"What's going on? You're in Jareth's castle. I see his painting right behind you."  
  
Sage turned around to confirm this fact and revolved his head once again to meet her scrutiny. "We are simply here as dinner guests. We travel and set up market in different kingdoms. We just happened to be coming to this kingdom when we met you." He winked his eye conspiratorially.  
  
"I see," she replied, trying hard not to laugh at Jareth's gullibility.  
  
"I must go, Sarah," Sage admitted, frowning. "Becuase of my contacting you, you cannot use the talisman anymore. I'm sorry that I cannot assist you further through vocal methods. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Sure," she replied with a put-on smile. "I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now."  
  
"So you are," he replied graciously. "but don't think there's no more room to grow!"  
  
"Thank you, Sage," she said softly.  
  
"It is my pleasure, Sarah."  
  
His face faded away and the talisman went back to its jade color.  
  
Sarah turned around and the unicorn was gone.  
  
"Sage told me where the key to the stone was," Sarah explained to Leah, the campfire flickering strange shadows across her face.  
  
"You say he was in Jareth's castle?" Leah asked.  
  
"Mmm, huh," Sarah replied, taking a bite out of Mrs. Hiddlebury's bread.  
  
"And where was Jareth?" Leah queried suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know. Probably in the castle somewhere."  
  
Leah got up from her Indian-style seated position and crossed her arms. "Don't you find anything suspicious about the whole thing? All of it smells fishy... the unicorn... Jareth actually letting Sage leave to have a private conversation with you... Sage being in Jareth's castle at all..."  
  
"Now that you mention it, when I asked Sage what was going on at first, he seemed hesitant to answer."  
  
"I don't like any of it," Leah admitted scornfully. "Didn't you notice the similarity between the unicorn you bought Toby and the unicorn that just saved you? Weren't you even the slightest bit suspicious?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked with a dazed appearance. "I don't remember buying Toby a unicorn. When?"  
  
"For his birthday about a week and a half ago," Leah enlightened her twin worriedly. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Sarah's face darkened. "No."  
  
"Jareth made you forget so he could pull this little stunt. Sent a unicorn out to save your life. How convenient. Now you supposedly owe him."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Sarah said calmly.  
  
"You have to talk about it. You can't ignore this."  
  
"I've tried thinking about it all, trying to figure it all out. It doesn't work. It just leaves me more confused in the end."  
  
"You can't give up," Leah said quietly.  
  
"I'm not giving up. I'm just putting it off for awhile."  
  
Leah looked sadly down at Sarah and uncrossed her arms. "You're giving up."  
  
Sarah pulled a blanket around her and laid down. "We'll discuss it tomorrow."  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Leah sighed and laid down her own blanket, gazing without vision into the fire. "Goodnight, Sarah." 


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER XXVIII  
  
Vindar was perched atop the leader of the Spangores. It was easily distinguishable from the rest of the birds because of its silver harness that sparkled with inlaid jewels of various colors. The birds flew in a V- shaped formation, the flock closing in on Jareth's castle. It was night, perfect for a surprise attack. They would rescue the captured elves, come Hell or high water.  
  
Vindar stretched his spindly arm toward the sky and signaled for the great flying beasts to surround the castle from the sky. They did so without a second inclination and, once the command was given, they set down at the foot of the castle, prepared to do battle with the goblins of the Goblin City if the need arose.  
  
Elves dismounted from the grand birds in threes and placed their hands on the hilts of their light elfin swords. Some went as far to draw them out, while the less bold merely held them, keeping them in their sheaths but ready to bring them to light the instant they saw reason to.  
  
Goblin guards, equaling the hundred or so elves in number, came out of hiding places around the castle to face them. They held their weapons at the ready. Jareth had been prepared for this.  
  
"Goblin King!" Vindar shouted, facing the lowest parapet where Jareth usually came out to make his speeches. "Come out! We have some business to settle!"  
  
Jareth came onto the balcony and peered over calmly at the group of elves. His whispery black garments rippled in the wind. "What business do you have to settle with me, son of Sage?"  
  
"Let my father and the other elves go! You have no right to keep them as prisoners!"  
  
Jareth cocked an eyebrow and shifted the staff he was holding to the other hand. "Is that so? It seems to me your father is the one who has betrayed my trust. Since I accepted him into my domain as a brother of this kingdom, I think he should be punished as a traitor of this kingdom. You would be in my dungeons, as well, had you not escaped your deserved punishment!"  
  
"This is a violation of the Code of the Seven Kingdoms! If you had a score to settle with my father, he must be sent to his own kingdom to have his punishment decided upon!"  
  
"Don't play me for the fool, Vindar. I know your people would slap him on the wrist in order to appease me and let him go on his merry way!" Jareth said with mock amusement. "I appease myself."  
  
"Those are fighting words, Goblin King!"  
  
"So they are." Jareth examined his nails and buffed them against his sleeve with nonchalance.  
  
"As you wish! We will crush you in battle and get our people back!"  
  
"Believe what you like." Jareth nodded to his troops and disappeared back into the castle.  
  
War began. *** Jareth flew through the room in a flurry of silk and chiffon, his boots clip-clopping against the stone floor. He swung the door to Sage's quarters open violently and called angrily for the elf.  
  
Sage was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Jareth swept out of the room, slamming the wooden door behind him and turning blue with fury.  
  
"Guard!" he screamed, losing all control of himself.  
  
A goblin scurried into the hallway and cowered before him.  
  
He bit off his words. "Go... find... Sage. Put out the remaining troops and throw him in the dungeon! Swallow the key! I don't want to see his scheming face again! Go!"  
  
The Goblin King rushed out of the room and clanked his way to the throne room. He seemed to think better of it and brought forth a crystal, sweeping his hand over its curved surface and transporting himself to his destination.  
  
He walked to the long, oval-shaped mirror and Toby's image appeared in it.  
  
"Are you ready to see Sarah?" he asked the little boy with a wide smile, struggling to force back the venom that was discharging from his spleen.  
  
Toby declared that he was and stepped back to reveal all of the items on his bed. Atop the pile of clothes, toys, and books was the stuffed bear, Lancelot, alongside the ceramic unicorn. *** Sage discontinued the use of his talisman once again.  
  
"So it's Sarah's brother that Jareth has been making promises to, has it?" he mumbled to himself. At the present he had found safe haven within the bedchamber of the goblin, Sooty.  
  
Sooty opened the door, having just arrived, and closed it carefully behind her. "Yer elves'er out there, right now, doin' battle with the king's men," she revealed.  
  
"I had hoped it wouldn't come to fighting," Sage remarked pensively. "I hope Vindar will be all right out there."  
  
"I wouldn't worry 'bout it if I was you, sir. Them goblins are just a bunch'a scaredy cats, s'all they are. They get pricked on the figner and they go to howlin'. Believe me, I bandaged lots'a pricked fingers."  
  
"I will take your word for it, dear lady," Sage replied. "But meanwhile, I have to send warning to Sarah about her brother. It's too bad I used up the last communication on her talisman. If her powers were stronger, I could have given her one of stronger magic..." Sage looked at a worn tapestry from his seat in the corner of the room. Pictures of brightly colored birds that were woven into the fabric nearly caused a light bulb to flicker over Sage's head. "That's it! I shall contact the Magicmockers! They will gladly bring the news to Sarah!" *** Birds of all colors and shapes called the Magicmockers gathered in a circle at the clearing at the foot of Shadow Mountain to listen to a scrawny red bird who had news to tell.  
  
"Sarah's brother is in trouble," he continued in his high-pitched voice, "and Sage wants us to go warn her!"  
  
"Where is she?" a bird of a gruffer voice asked from his position in the circle.  
  
"At the very edge of the Whispering Forest, where the wood meets the grasslands. Who's gonna go with me?"  
  
Every bird in the ring raised his wing to indicate that they would accompany Rattlebeak.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
A horde of small, feather-covered bodies rose into the sky, chirping a high- spirited battle-cry. 


	30. Chapter 29

CHAPTER XXIX  
  
Sarah opened her eyes once Leah was asleep. The truth was, she hadn't wanted to talk about the issue with Jareth because her twin was beginning to remind her of her stepmother, who would always ask her to work out her feelings with her when she was troubled. She had always despised her stepmother doing that, because, most of the time, all she had felt for her stepmother was a seething dislike; a dislike she did not want to talk about with the subject of her resentment. She had just wanted her to go away and bring her real mother back.  
  
Things were different now between she and her stepmother, but she didn't want to be reminded of past conversations by her cohort.  
  
Sarah stood up and brushed herself off, feeling restless with all of the day's new questions. She wandered off somewhat into the forest, nearly expecting to trip over Sage the way she had the last time she had left the campsite. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to the side, as if listening for something. The sound of chirping grew steadily as she stood there. Once the sound was close enough to hear, she detected one voice, high and squeaky above the rest, proclaiming with excitement, "There she is!"  
  
Sarah looked up as the vibrant Magicmockers landed in the clearing around her. The red-breasted Rattlebeak perched himself atop her shoulder while the others surrounded the friends. "Rattlebeak!" Sarah exclaimed happily. "Why are you here?"  
  
"We bring some very important news from Sage!" he rasped, his little chest heaving with the struggle to catch his breath.  
  
Leah emerged from the forest. "What's all the commotion about?" she called from her far-off position.  
  
Rattlebeak didn't get to tell her about Sage's message. Sarah looked up from the red bird to find the other Magicmockers gone, and walls flanking her on all sides. Leah was closed out to the world beyond.  
  
"Oh my, God! Rattlebeak! Look!"  
  
The walls made a closed-in chamber about the size of a palace room, its walls covered with a geometrical, repeating pattern of birds. Each bird was differently colored and represented an individual block of stone, but with each passing second the birds' colors were fading to different shades of grey. It was just like Escher's repeating bird design.  
  
"Your friends, Rattlebeak! They've turned into a wall!"  
  
Rattlebeak flew into the wall and beat madly against it, as if trying to shatter it. "Peaseblossom!" he cried desperately. "Oh, Peaseblossom! I shouldn't have let her come! She was the only girl in the group!"  
  
Sarah approached a wall quickly and did her best to knock it down. It was useless.  
  
"There must be a way to break the spell," she mumbled, biting her lip. She stood back and gazed at the wall. One blue, sapphire stone was much more conspicuous than the rest. "Aha!" She rushed to the stone and pressed down on it with all of her strength and the wall collapsed into its individual stones, the birds returning to their normal forms. She sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
"Leah?" she called. She looked around. "Leah?" Her twin was nowhere to be found.  
  
Rattlebeak scudded impatiently across the ground. "Peaseblossom?" he called fearfully. "Has anyone seen Peaseblossom?" He stopped over a motionless orange figure.  
  
Sarah came to observe. "Is she all right?" she asked.  
  
"She's still stone," Rattlebeak replied with consternation, his eyes widening with fear. He finally lost all control and fell over the paling figure. "Oh, Peaseblossom! Why didn't you change back?"  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated. "Jareth wants something more out of me," she muttered reflectively. "He doesn't want me to know what you came here to tell me!" she concluded with a shout. "Promise me you won't tell me what Sage's message was, Rattlebeak."  
  
"What?" Rattlebeak declared tearfully with muddled confusion.  
  
"Don't tell me what Sage said."  
  
"Alright, I promise!" he replied in a squeaky chirp.  
  
With a burst of magic, Peaseblossom was no longer made of stone, but was instead flesh and bone. Being deprived of oxygen for so long had obviously not been good for her, because she was no longer breathing.  
  
"Oh! She's dead!" Rattlebeak yelled as he spread his wings mournfully across her breast again.  
  
Sarah chewed at her lip. "Not yet. Let's try CPR on her."  
  
"Teepee what?" Rattlebeak asked, sniffling.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes upward. "I can't believe I'm about to do CPR on a bird." She bent over and pressed lightly against the little bird's chest a couple of times.  
  
"Teepee what?" Rattlebeak asked again, hysterically.  
  
"Okay, now Rattlebeak, you have to breathe into her mouth a couple of times," Sarah explained.  
  
Rattlebeak nodded his head and complied.  
  
Sarah pressed against Peaseblosom's chest again, and again Rattlebeak breathed into her mouth. After doing this a couple more times, Peaseblossom's chest heaved suddenly upward and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Peaseblossom!" Rattlebeak said happily. "You're alright!" He wrapped his wings around her and gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"Not so hard," she rasped.  
  
By now the other birds had begun to surround them, looking on as the two lovebirds were reunited.  
  
Sarah carefully stepped over the band of birds and went back to the campsite. Rattlebeak looked up from the business at hand, said a few words to Peaseblossom who duly nodded her head, and flew over to Sarah's side.  
  
"What're you doin' right now?" he asked.  
  
"First, I'm going to check and see if a friend of mine is back at the campsite. Then, if she's not, I'm going to finish my quest."  
  
"What? You mean, right now?" Rattlebeak queried with wonder.  
  
"Right now."  
  
Sarah stepped onto the campsite and, upon finding that Leah was missing, she promptly dumped out the contents of each knapsack and put only the most necessary of her supplies into one of the bags. Rattlebeak perched himself atop a branch and watched her actions in silence.  
  
Her expression was stern and purposeful as she reached for a canteen of water and dumped it onto the campfire. The wood sizzled and shot out a few last dying embers before becoming completely hushed.  
  
"What does this friend of yours look like?" Rattlebeak asked.  
  
"Me," Sarah replied curtly as she walked out of the clearing.  
  
"You mean, you you? You're not saying that your friend is you, but that-"  
  
"She looks just like me," Sarah cut him off.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Rattlebeak asked her timidly.  
  
"No," she said, not even glancing in his direction to answer. She just continued to walk, past the huddled group of birds and into the forest. "Peaseblossom needs you."  
  
"Can I do... anything for you? You saved my girlfriend's life."  
  
"Thank you, Rattlebeak, but, no, I'll be fine. Please don't come with me."  
  
Rattlebeak stopped his straight-pathed flying and turned back around, only glancing back once at the enraged Sarah. 


	31. Chapter 30

CHAPTER XXX  
  
Sarah traveled for many hours without stopping, her boots caked in mud from the long journey, her dress a dingy white with an edge of sienna where brown dirt had stained it. Her nails were long from the extended time in which she had not groomed them, her lips bright pink from days of chewing them. The figure the dress outlined was slimmer from a week of walking, the legs that protruded from the leather boots more muscular. Her gait was more certain, her head held higher and with more dignity, her eyes no longer awash with the maudlin hope of a bright future.  
  
At times one could see her gazing straight ahead, her sight stretching out ever so strenuously for the goal that was so close to her grasp. The ground may tumble and sway beneath her, the sky turbulent overhead, but Sarah was growing in self control, her mind and body an imperturbable juxtaposition of rock and clay. Only she would decide what molded these elements and no amount of force could chip away the stone or pressure the clay unless she allowed the hands to touch her spirit, unless she gave the ultimate permission.  
  
The East horizon was tinged with pink, announcing the approach of another day. Whether it was a glorious one or not would be the decision of time. And time was no more easily influenced than Sarah at the moment.  
  
The sound of voices drew nearer. Sarah stopped when she discovered the source and hid behind a tree. The figures were far off, but she was able to make out a white unicorn with a boy atop his back.  
  
"Toby," the unicorn began tactfully, "are there any secrets that only you and your sister know about?"  
  
Sarah blocked out the surrounding noises, but still couldn't make out the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Toby asked, holding tightly onto the mane of the elegant steed.  
  
Sarah moved closer, squinted her eyes, and cocked her ears.  
  
"A secret between you and your sister. Something she told you not to tell anyone, or perhaps something you told her to keep hidden?" the unicorn expounded as he walked calmly and gracefully through the forest. "Maybe something that could be found in a forest?"  
  
Sarah's eyes widened as she recognized the voices. She stepped boldly out from behind the tree that had served as her hiding place.  
  
"Don't tell him, Toby," she ordered, her legs spread apart in a powerful stance, her hands gripping the straps of the knapsack.  
  
"Sarah!" Toby cried happily, squirming with extreme pleasure.  
  
He tried to get down, but Jareth restrained him. "Don't get down, Toby. That is not Sarah. It is an illusion."  
  
"Don't believe him, Toby," she counseled. "It's me, your sister."  
  
Toby squirmed more. "Let me down, mister," he bid the unicorn, a little frightened.  
  
"Toby," Jareth warned, "it is a creature who will take you away from me if you come to it. It changes into the form of your most revered friend or family member, draws you to it, and kidnaps you."  
  
"If there ever was a kidnaper," Sarah snarled, "it's the man whose back you're riding on. It's the Goblin King, Toby. Do you remember the stories I told you, Toby?" Toby nodded his head uncertainly. "You are the little boy in the story, Toby. I was the girl who saved you. And that is Jareth, the man who kidnaped you." She reached her hand out pleadingly. "Come here, Toby. I won't let him take you away from me again, but you must believe in me."  
  
Toby crawled with difficulty from the unicorn's back, his loyalty to his sister overpowering any devotion to the Goblin King that might have developed over the past few days. Before he could run to her outstretched arms, Jareth transformed in a sparkling cascade of light to his human form and grabbed Toby by the wrist.  
  
"Let go!" Toby screamed. "Let go, let go, let go!" He broke into wild tears and beat his free fist against the Goblin King's stomach.  
  
Jareth looked down at him with a mild, detached interest, as if he were watching a bug in a jar.  
  
"Let my brother go!" Sarah yelled with fiery eyes. "I'll kill you if you don't!"  
  
The Goblin King looked suddenly up at her, all concern over the fighting, tantrum-throwing Toby immediately dissipating. "You'll kill me?" he said challengingly, intimidatingly.  
  
She swallowed hard and gazed, headstrong, into his eyes.  
  
"I will."  
  
With those words, all control the Goblin King had ever had over her because of her fear of him had vanished.  
  
There were other means of causing fear.  
  
The two rivals faced each other from their statuesque positions, one strong with hatred, the other with age.  
  
"Tell me the secret that you and your brother hold and I will let him go."  
  
I'm going to show you, Toby's past words referring to the clearing echoed through Sarah's mind, but you can't tell anyone about it.  
  
I won't.  
  
You promise?  
  
Cross my heart and hope to die.  
  
"Tell me, Sarah," Jareth reminded her, "and you and your brother are free to go."  
  
Sarah looked up at the Goblin King as if she had suddenly had a revelation. "And if I don't?"  
  
Jareth seemed to consider it. "I take away all of your memories," he finally decided, "Except for that of your brother, your identity, and the last few days of your journey. You will always remember how you failed him."  
  
Sarah thought about the alternatives. If she defied Jareth she would lose most of her memory, but would be able to get the stone and bring her brother to safety. What was more, the Goblin King could be bluffing. But, if she told the whereabouts of the key to the Goblin King she would fail her brother much more miserably by destroying his trust, not to mention just about handing the entire Underground over to the wicked man. To others it may not seem an important enough promise to keep, but to her, swearing something to her brother couldn't be broken by all of the Goblin Kings in the world.  
  
"Alright," she said, swallowing. "I'm not going to tell you."  
  
Jareth gazed at her circumspectly before releasing his grip on the boy and revealing a crystal sphere. A throbbing, pulsating light overwhelmed Sarah's senses, filling her vision with a blinding light that was oblivious. The void swept over her mind and snatched from it, leaving her dazed and confused.  
  
When she opened her eyes, the Goblin King was standing in the clearing, but her brother was gone. She remembered exactly what Jareth had said she would remember and that was enough.  
  
She feigned dizziness and stumbled toward him, flailing her arms about drunkenly. When he reached out to steady her, she grabbed the crystal sphere from his hand and threw it with powerful force into the forest. It just took a slight concentration, and, where the globe last shimmered, a horse emerged, trotting past her swiftly. She grabbed the reins as it passed and hopped on gracefully as they sped away from the Goblin King's sight.  
  
With his crystal gone, the only parlor trick Jareth could perform was that of transforming into the golden owl and preparing to meet Sarah at the plateau. It would be the last chance he had to get the stone. Only part of him truly wanted it.  
  
The forest whizzed past Sarah in a blur of color as her magical horse galloped through the forest. She let the crystals lead her to Toby's clearing and, upon reaching it, she pulled back on the reigns and looked around her.  
  
The scent of honeysuckles found its way to her nostrils along with the strong odor of rich earth. She dismounted and looked about her.  
  
"Where is the key?" she mumbled.  
  
At the sound of her voice, the golden key she had found in Jareth's castle floated from her knapsack and spun in the air. It twirled madly, faster and faster, until it was just a spinning mass of glittering light. It glowed ever more brightly with the splendor of a kept promise, with the magnificence of God's very oath to watch over his children. Once it slowed down and eventually laid itself in Sarah's palm, it was no longer made of gold, but instead was solid light that responded with a flicker of orange to Sarah's touch. It was the concentration of goodness and love, the things brothers and sisters shared, the objects that all humankind would be able to one day touch. It touched Sarah somewhere deeper than the flesh and lavished understanding and hope on her with the extravagance of a loving parent and made the promise that things would come to always break away at the sorrow that would ever form in her heart.  
  
"I had it all the time," she mumbled to herself in awe.  
  
She held the glowing treasure with relish and rode her grey steed into the horizon and its rising sun, where the grasslands and their high-reaching plateaus awaited her. *** Vindar was alongside his father, battling one of the king's remaining henchmen. When the king had left his castle, disorder ran rampant and Sage and the captive elves had easily escaped. The fortress was nearly theirs.  
  
Vindar parried a blow by the goblin he was fighting, then lunged, missing his aim. The goblin promptly became arrogant and taunted the elf. Vindar brought the tip of the blade close to the guard and whipped it about a few times, cutting the goblin's belt and sending his trousers to the ground.  
  
Sage tapped his son on the shoulder and Vindar veered around.  
  
The remaining goblins were in one huddled mass, their hands in the air and fifty or so of the elves surrounding them with swords. "We surrender!" they cried.  
  
Vindar ran to the top of the steps that led into the castle beyond the Goblin City and rose his sword triumphantly toward the sky. "Victory is ours!"  
  
Sage slipped away with another older member of the elfin tribe and led him to the crystal room. The stone columns tried once again to block their way, but once they learned that the gentleman with the bad hair no longer controlled the castle, they were much obliged to disappear fearfully out of sight.  
  
The two elves went into the room and one of them brought out a wand. Sage crossed his arms and looked on in silence as his companion muttered a few words over the large crystal sphere whose power dominated over the kingdom. Once he was through, he said to Sage, "No longer may the forces of evil draw power from this enchanted item. And no longer will the evil of this enchanted item be able to taint the mind of its user."  
  
Sage let his hands down at his sides. "There is one last thing to be accomplished before the spell is broken." He looked ceremoniously to the East. "Our thoughts go with you, Sarah." *** Sarah reached the edge of the Whispering Forest, breaking free of its tyrannous grasp as her horse shot out of the greenery like a ghost becoming more tangible in the presence of light. She looked up at the highest plateau with amazement, feeling so small and meaningless beneath its forever-stretching clay. It was high and mighty, a calm, reassuring power over the world, a long-standing and forgotten memory that vowed to one day return. It rose higher and higher over her as she drew nearer, but it did not frighten her. Its shadows were eerie and magnificent and placed their soothing hands over her fears like a damp cloth on a flame. Her trepidation sizzled away and she tossed back her hair energetically, tossing with it the chains that had bound her since the first moments her quest had begun. Yet, it was not the ending of a quest, but more the beginning of a new one, a journey with such hope and promise that the silhouette of the plateau grew darker as the sunlight that shone around it seemed brighter than the sun had ever seemed before to her.  
  
At the base of the plateau she called for her horse to halt, his gallop slowing to a trot and finally the end of a slow prance. She patted him on the head and relieved him of his harness and saddle, leaving him free to roam the wide world. He sped away at her prompting, running with the sweeping winds and rolling grasses to find his destiny.  
  
Sarah held the key before her and a small keyhole opened up in the wall of clay. She placed the magical item into the hole and its heavenly brilliance died away as outcrops of rock began to protrude from the side of the plateau, forming a makeshift ladder. She put the golden key into her knapsack and put the bag on the ground. Not a moment did she hesitate in climbing up, up, and up the high formation of nature with never-ending stamina.  
  
The air thinned as she climbed for what seemed an eternity, but she pressed on, not halting for air until she had reached the top.  
  
She stood back from the edge and shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand. Turning her back to the Shadow Mountains and giving the area around her a sweeping glance, she saw the grasslands surrounding her on all sides, making her fearless of the height - for there was nothing else with which to compare her height. She gave the west one last look and saw a small speck of a bird approaching at tremendous speed.  
  
She hurried and stood before the cave, walking proudly yet anxiously into the depths of the hump of red stone. She reached out blindly in the dark for the treasure and was rewarded with a dazzling burst of violet light as she wrapped her fingers around the stone's jagged surface, her memories flooding back with amazing speed into her mind.  
  
She stepped out of the cave and held the powerful talisman high above her head.  
  
The owl reached the plateau and transformed into Jareth.  
  
"I have won!" she called out exultantly to the Goblin King.  
  
Jareth approached her slowly with an outstretched hand. "Give me the stone, Sarah. You cannot fathom its power. It will destroy you."  
  
"That's something, this time you're asking me for something." Each forward step he took, she took one back. "Don't come near me!" she commanded. "I will use the stone against you!"  
  
"Sarah," Jareth said with a painful expression on his face, his hand still held out toward her, "Don't you realize all that has happened over the past few days?"  
  
"Stand back!" She held the amethyst stone before her threateningly. "I won't fall for any of your schemes!"  
  
"Do you remember the night all of the voices in the Whispering Forest nearly drove you mad?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No thanks to you," she replied with venom.  
  
"Remember the voice that brought you back to sanity? I was that voice. I called you back."  
  
"I don't care," she spat. "If you did, it was for your own selfish reasons, not for my well-being."  
  
"I personally went to help you when the Spangore crashed," he said with pleading eyes. "Would I have done that had I not truly cared? Wouldn't I have sent out someone else to take care of it?"  
  
Sarah took another step backward. "It doesn't matter. I don't believe anything you say."  
  
"I saved you again as the unicorn," he continued. "And Hoggle! Hoggle even tried to tell you once that he thought I cared for you! And I do. And you for me. So please, Sarah, I beseech you, hand over the stone."  
  
Sarah laughed in his face. "I don't love you! I want you out of my life forever!"  
  
"But I love you!" he declared, thrusting his hand out for her as she took one fatal step backward. As she toppled over the edge, the stone fell from her grasp to the ground far below and Jareth grabbed her free hand. Once he could reach it he grasped her other hand and steadied her on the edge, finally pulling her away at a safe enough distance so that she would not fall over.  
  
She clutched his shirt tightly and put her chin on his shoulder instinctively, her eyes wide with terror and her breathing rapid.  
  
"My God..." she whispered over and over again. "My God, my God..."  
  
"It's all right, I have you," he soothed. "I won't let you fall..."  
  
She stared fixedly at the edge while nightmares she had been having the past few nights flashed across her mind's eye.  
  
Sarah stood back from Jareth and took a good look, a searching gaze into his face, his eyes. Green irises returned her own intent stare, soft and hazy. As she gazed at him, she remembered everything that had formerly happened. His kindness toward Isabelle, the sweet dreams he had sent her the night in which nightmares plagued her most, the caressing words in the Whispering Forest, and, finally, the time in which he had looked down at her within his castle, holding her face in sad contemplation.  
  
"I am sorry that you, too, must suffer for my past, Sarah," he said aloud, as if following her train of thought. "All I can hope is that you shall someday understand. You saved me."  
  
Sarah cocked her head to the side, smiling wanly. How long had it been since she had felt like smiling? But, then again, when had Jareth ever been remotely approachable during her stay in the Underground? "I don't understand what you mean, Jareth. How did I save you? What did I save you from?"  
  
"From myself." He brushed her face gently, and a smile widened on his thin lips. "I must go, now. I do not know what will happen... I am so old... No longer can I control time as I once did."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked. "I... there is still so much I don't understand... Oh, Jareth, if this is another scheme! I... I don't know whether or not I should trust you."  
  
"Do not worry over it," Jareth replied sadly. "There is so much that neither of us understand. I know now the limits of my wisdom." Suddenly, he gazed at her with a vibrant intensity, his eyes mirroring such a strong amount of emotion, that she found herself turning her eyes away in uncertainty. He did love her! How should she take the knowledge? What could she think of it?  
  
Without warning, tears began to trickle down her face. He wrapped his arms about her tightly, and smoothed out her brown hair. No words were said for some time... they both knew that this would be the end. After all, it must. In reality, endings are bittersweet.  
  
"Sweet Sarah," Jareth whispered as he pulled away. "Sweet, sweet Sarah. I give you everything that was once mine. My castle, my kingdom, my labyrinth, my minions. With me gone, they shall all become as splendid as they once were. And they shall have a splendid queen, if you accept the offer."  
  
"I could never-"  
  
"Yes you could. It is your dream." He smiled down at her knowingly. "It is your turn to find your way into the part. Have at it." With that said, he promptly lowered his head and kissed her potently. After a moment, he released her, giving her his famous flirtatious grin. "Know, my dear Sarah, that truth sometimes takes on the path of the labyrinth. It's always changing. Yesterday is yesterday... and today is beautiful, no matter tomorrow. I give you your dreams..."  
  
He turned his back, and Sarah found her tongue. "What must I give you in return?"  
  
Jareth merely turned his head to face her. After a second's pause, he grinned and replied, "Nothing, my love. Nothing at all." Those were his last words. Silently, gracefully, he transformed into a golden owl, and flew into the morning sky. *** After climbing down the steps that lined the side of the plateau, Sarah had searched thoroughly for the amethyst. She found that it had broken into three separate pieces, two of which she put into her knapsack. Sarah concentrated on the image of Leah, holding the amethyst stone between her slender fingers, and suddenly found herself no longer atop the plateau, but within the castle at the center of the Goblin City. She was in the throne room, just as she had been at the completion of her last journey. A small laugh escaped from her lips. It's mine... But, do I truly want to rule over a bunch of boggling goblins?  
  
Without ado, she hopped down the stairs and out to the castle doors, where Leah and Sage were awaiting her return, ready to hear the tale of her success. 


	32. Chapter 31

CHAPTER XXXI  
  
Sarah stood at the throne of the Goblin City, overlooking a crowd of goblins who had been crammed into the chamber by a large group of elves who brandished swords and spears. Leah left Sarah's company without explanation, leaving her twin to deal with matters alone. Sarah looked at her leaving companion with questioning eyes, but was rewarded only with a knowing smile as her lifelong shadow exited the room and went onto the balcony, closing the intricately-designed doors behind her.  
  
Sage approached her, his face beaming not only with the sunlight that sifted lazily into the room through the open castle doors, but shining as well with victory.  
  
"So, Sarah, you've completed your quest," he said, smiling as he looked down at the fragmented amethyst in her hands. "We will deal with that later, but now, you must decide what to do with all of these goblins. You are their rightful leader."  
  
Isabelle ran into the room, holding the ends of her dress in her hands as she ran to the foot of the throne. "Sarah!" she cried anxiously. "What is going to happen to all of us?"  
  
Everyone who wasn't a goblin gasped with astonishment as every villager, guard, merchant, and child who had spent his or her life in the Goblin City as a goblin, twirled upward in a shimmering cyclone of light and transformed back to the human they had once been before being taken away by the Goblin King. They were well-groomed, handsome human beings, contrasting greatly in mind and body with the goblins they had been only moments before.  
  
A fifteen year-old girl, greatly resembling the girl in the painting that stood over the throne room, approached Sarah and embraced her. Sarah hugged her back, not knowing quite what else to do, for she did not seem to know the girl.  
  
"Sarah! Thank you! I remember everything now!"  
  
"Isabelle?" Sarah held her by the shoulders and examined her. "Is that you?"  
  
"It's finally, truly me!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sarah brought the teenage girl close again and squeezed her. "I'm so happy for you!" she declared, letting go of the young lady and addressing the entire room. "It's true! We are all, finally, free!"  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Sarah," Isabelle whispered.  
  
"You know, so am I. So am I..."  
  
A motley group of humans who were dressed in ragged clothing came bursting angrily through the crowd. "Jareth, you snake!" one of them shouted gruffly. "You sent a witch to our village! I want your hide!"  
  
Birkley, the wife abuser, led the bunch before the throne, and was taken aback to see Sarah sneering with amusement down upon him.  
  
"You!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "What are you doing here? Witch! Hag! I'll kill you!"  
  
"How dare you address our queen that way!" one of the villagers from the city declared, pushing his way through the crowd. "You threaten her and we'll skin you alive!"  
  
"Wait," Sarah commanded, smiling keenly and holding her hand out before her.  
  
"What is your will, my queen?" he asked.  
  
"The rest of the group may become a part of this kingdom if they like," she said, "but this man-" she pointed to Birkley, "This man is to be thrown into the dungeons."  
  
Three men disbanded from the rest of the crowd and escorted the man to his fate.  
  
"You can't do this!" he yelled. "I'll get you yet, you demonic woman! You hear me? I'll get you! You just wait!"  
  
"That's what you get for calling me a hag," Sarah mumbled under her breath as she smiled triumphantly.  
  
Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo ran into the room.  
  
"Sarah!" they exclaimed in syncopation.  
  
They ran up the steps of the throne and huddled around her, fighting amongst themselves to embrace her. Ludo was last and nearly crushed her with his enthusiasm.  
  
A flock of Magicmockers entered through the open doorway and filtered throughout the room. A woman in the crowd went to the covered painting and pulled on its cord, drawing back the velvet curtains and revealing the image of Sarah.  
  
A sudden wave of bowing and curtsying started about the room, starting with Sage and ending with Isabelle. Sarah stood tall and proud above them, her face flushed with embarrassment and her hands fumbling awkwardly behind her back.  
  
One after another of the villagers stepped forth from the multitude. "Will you be our queen?" each one queried, their voices overlapping and mingling like a symphonic orchestra. The question rippled back and forth between them loudly, echoing off the walls and catching back in their throats only to be sent forth again to prod her.  
  
She held up her hands, indicating silence. "Give me a few moments," she begged warmly.  
  
She stepped down from the throne and bent over to whisper in Sage's ear. "I'll be right back."  
  
He nodded his head with understanding, embraced her, and shook her hand before she opened the doors of the balcony, her shadow's back facing her. She stepped beside Leah and shut the doors.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Leah said sadly.  
  
"I don't know," Sarah replied as she placed her hands on the banister. "They want me to be their queen. But I don't know if I can. I have a normal life to go back to."  
  
Leah nodded and stared into the horizon.  
  
"You know, it's too bad I can't be in two places at once," Sarah added.  
  
Leah nodded again. "Yes, I'm sure that the magic of this place is very intriguing to you."  
  
"What about you?" Sarah asked tactfully. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to live a normal life, Sarah. I want to see a park, I want to go to France, I want to have a career. I want everything you had..." Leah laughed. "It's amazing, but, now that I think of it, neither of us really appreciated where we were. Especially when we got a taste of the other side."  
  
"So, you wanna do the old switcheroo? Meet your little brother?" Sarah smiled at Leah impishly. "You don't have to live in my shadow anymore."  
  
Leah laughed warmly and finally faced Sarah. "You know, no matter how we do it, I'll end up being called by your name for the rest of my life."  
  
Sarah seemed saddened by her twin's eagerness to separate herself from her cohort, but she smiled anyway.  
  
Leah placed a reassuring hand on her companion's shoulder. "But there isn't a name I'd be prouder to be called by than 'Sarah.'"  
  
"Such a diplomat," Sarah replied teasingly. "You wouldn't make a bad queen yourself."  
  
Leah looked over her shoulder and nodded toward the throne room whose people sat quietly behind the doors. "They're waiting."  
  
Sarah nodded serenely. "I guess you'd better get a change of clothes."  
  
She gracefully pulled a crystal sphere out of nothingness, the same as Jareth would have done it. She held it out before her on the tips of her fingers and didn't even have to concentrate. Shimmering light twinkled up and down Leah's figure in waves, fading out her former clothing, and focusing into her new outfit; she was now decked in the regular clothing that Sarah had arrived in the Underground wearing.  
  
"I guess this is it," Leah said, holding Sarah's hand in hers.  
  
"Guess so. You will write once-in-awhile, or at least drop me a hello?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Every time I get a chance," Leah replied.  
  
Sarah laughed with a sudden revelation. "You do realize that we are practically sisters, don't you?"  
  
"I've known it a lot longer than you have," Leah replied. "We're not just like sisters. We are sisters. Once you get past all of the technicalities."  
  
They hugged each other for a few minutes before separating with downcast eyes.  
  
"I guess I'd better go," Sarah said, looking up at her sister with a melancholy smile. "Throw lots of parties. Don't let your newfound responsibility get your hair tied up in a knot. Let it all hang out."  
  
"You got that from the Fieries," Leah replied, pointing her finger as she made an allusion to a moment in their distant past. "They're a bit too wild."  
  
"I'll try to find the in-between," Sarah said.  
  
"Trust me, you'll never find the in-between. It doesn't exist."  
  
They shook hands one last time and Sarah held the crystal before her, thinking for all the world that there was no place like home. It was funny that home had turned out to be a place called the Underground. 


	33. Final Chapter

THE FINAL CHAPTER  
  
Leah held Toby's hand tightly as she noted the greenness of the grass and the freshness of the air. The park around her was alive with the sounds of children frolicking on the playground equipment, lovers holding hands and talking betwixt themselves, babies crying as loving mothers pushed them in their carriages while speaking to their other friends. The park was rarely quiet, even in the nighttime, and people of different natures passed across its lush, green grasses frequently, flowing in and out like multi-colored fish in the waters of the Red Sea.  
  
It had been a week since Sarah's journey to the Underground and so far Toby had shown no signs that he remembered anything about the adventure. After a discussion with Sarah about the last part of her journey, Leah had tried to get Toby to tell her what had gone on between the little boy and the Goblin King, but she couldn't get him to recollect anything.  
  
Even her memory of the incident was sketchy by now, but she wrote in her journal about it each day to preserve all she could, as she knew Sarah was doing. Her old and new friends lingered in her mind like the vestige of a deceased family member, but something in her knew they were alive and well, seeking out their destiny in their new environment, just as she was.  
  
She pondered her transitory state as she walked Toby through the park, absentmindedly answering his questions and making remarks as she did so.  
  
"Look, Sarah!" he declared pointing to something in the park.  
  
Leah did as bid and looked up from her mild contemplation to see a beautiful white horse being groomed by its owner. The two siblings approached the magnificent steed, hand in hand, and both brought forth trembling hands to caress its muzzle. The owner smiled at them and allowed them to pet his animal.  
  
"I rode a white horse like this once," Toby declared boldly to the man.  
  
"Did you, son?" the man replied warmly.  
  
"Yeah," he answered sadly. "But I can't remember when."  
  
Leah smiled down at Toby and said, "Sweetie, there are lotsa stories I gotta tell you. All about white horses."  
  
Toby looked up at her oddly, and said, "Will you really? No more stories about that Underground place?"  
  
"Toby, I've got bunches of stories, now. Just you wait and see, I will tell you so many stories..."  
  
"But, you have to leave tomorrow."  
  
She picked him up and smiled at him. "Aw, don't worry about it. I'm quitting my job. I got all the time in the world."  
  
"Really!? Oh, yay, we can go to the fair!"  
  
"We'll go anywhere you want." She smiled at him as she walked him across the park and toward an ice cream stand. "You know, you remind me of the babe."  
  
Toby looked confused. "What babe?"  
  
Leah grinned at him impishly. "The babe with the power..."  
  
"What power?" The little boy giggled at her silliness.  
  
She poked him in the tummy. "The power of voodoo..."  
  
"The power of what?"  
  
She promptly put him down and began to tickle him. "Oh, you just up and spoiled my game, you little goblin, you!" They rolled around in the grass, and wrestled as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Sarah sat in the castle gardens, somewhere between Sage and a blooming rose- bush. It was midday, and the breeze was cool and refreshing. Perfection.  
  
"I wonder where Jareth went," Sarah said as she twirled a flower between her fingers.  
  
"Do not let it trouble you, my child. He will surely find his way back into your life. He has much to learn."  
  
"Oh, I am not troubled." She played with her hair in an air of nonchalance.  
  
"Yes, you are." Sage got up and began to walk into the castle.  
  
"I don't think about it too much."  
  
"Yes, you do," he said as he disappeared behind the hedges. "And, I suppose you would also say that you do not love him..."  
  
Sarah looked down at her hands and smiled knowingly. "I wouldn't say that..." she mumbled to herself. "It is a new day, my dear Sage. A new day..."  
  
With a heavy sigh, she dropped the flower, and the wind sighed with her, taking the flower away on the spring-time breeze.  
  
Completed: 9-12-94  
  
1st Revision completed: 2-19-97  
  
2nd Revision completed: 12-9-01 


End file.
